Harry Potter : le Sigil du Frappeur
by Korelion
Summary: Suite du Feu des Coupes Après la renaissance de Voldemort à Little Hangleton, Harry essaye de profiter de ses premières vacances à l'étranger. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le ministère refusant d'accepter ce fait risque de compliquer sa 5 année. Sans compter le comportement des élèves...
1. L'ombre du danger

_Bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs. Pour ceux qui arriveraient ici pour la première fois, le Sigil du Frappeur est la suite du Feu des Coupes, accessible via mon profil ou par le lien suivant :  
_ _s/11543192/1/Harry-Potter-Le-feu-des-Coupes_

 _Pour ceux qui ont lu le Feu, bonne lecture et bonne suite, on se retrouve comme d'habitude en bas de texte pour mes remarques et commentaires afin de vous offrir une lecture plus aisée._

 _EDIT : suite à un certain nombre de questions, légitimes, j'ai ajouté une petite précision de date. Le chapitre se déroule fin juillet, et les vacances ne sont donc pas encore terminées, loin s'en faut._

 _Enfin, petit message préventif : non, je ne prétends derrière ce texte à rien d'autre qu'à mon plaisir de lire, et au votre, je l'espère, de lire. Tous les droits divers et variés appartiennent à une autre, une certaine JKR_

* * *

 **L'ombre du danger**

Severus Rogue était bien des choses, mais pas un pleutre, un lâche ou un faible. En dépit de la croyance commune, il y avait un courage fort et puissant chez les Serpentards. Il ne consistait pas, il était vrai, à charger l'ennemi en braillant comme un idiot de Gryffondor, certes. Car le courage des Vert et Argent était bien plus discret et invisible, aux yeux du commun des sorciers, mais pas moins important pour autant. Leur courage, que Severus Rogue avait en quantité, était celui de passer pour un autre en toute circonstance, de cacher leurs ambitions et leurs pensées, et ainsi, gagner des informations importantes ou manipuler l'ennemi pour qu'ensuite, l'imbécile Rouge et Or puisse courir bêtement devant le danger, baguette au clair. Oui, Severeus Rogue était courageux, mai aussi terriblement sectaire contre les Gryffondors. Il se l'avouait d'ailleurs, de temps à autre, bien qu'à lui seul et à nul autre.

Ce jour-là, justement, Severus puisait dans tout son courage serpentard pour affronter le danger, terrible et impitoyable. Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait convoqué tous ses mangemorts, du moins ceux encore en vie et libres, dans l'antique manoir de Lucius Malefoy. Severus avait survécu à la précédente convocation, lors de laquelle son retard à venir au cimetière de Little Hangleton comme sa loyauté avaient été passé au crible. Et seul son don le plus tenace pour l'Occlumencie lui avait permis d'échapper au funeste destin d'Igor Karkaroff, retrouvé mort quelques jours plus tard. Aujourd'hui donc, Severus avait été appelé pour que les Mangemorts étudient leurs stratégies pour les mois à venir afin de renverser le Ministère et prendre le pouvoir pour, selon leur opinion, sauver le monde sorcier. Mais Severus savait déjà où cette réunion les mènerait. Lucius n'ayant pas été démasqué, tout comme Macnair et les autres, et le ministre Fudge ayant décidé de ne pas souscrire aux témoignages de Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore, la stratégie à développer était donc des plus simples. Rester cacher, accroitre ses forces et mettre la pression sur Dumbledore, Potter et l'Ordre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus repartit pour Poudlard. Les ordres et la réunion avaient donc été quasiment sans surprise. Lucius et Walden Macnair avaient pour mission d'apporter leurs idées et leurs influences pour aider Fudge et son cabinet à s'en prendre à Potter et Dumbledore, afin de saper leur influence et leur parole. Cet ordre, bien que logique, n'avait pas été sans difficulté, Macnair ayant manifesté bruyamment son envie de trancher quelques têtes. Severus songea que Walden n'était pas passé loin d'un doloris lors de son coup de colère. Greyback et quelques autres habitués à flirter avec les limites de la loi s'occuperait d'organiser la guérilla contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Les missions les plus inhabituelles avaient échouées à Severus lui-même, finalement, ainsi qu'à Queudver et à Nott. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres était soucieux. De Potter. Ce dernier n'aurait pas du pouvoir s'échapper du cimetière, le plan prévoyait qu'il y meurt. Or, Harry Potter non seulement avait pu s'enfuir, mais avait réussi à tenir tête à Voldemort en combat singulier. Pas longtemps, certes, mais infiniment plus que ce à quoi on aurait du s'attendre de la part d'un quatrième année. Même sans prendre en compte l'événement troublant du dôme d'or, Potter aurait du mourir plus tôt contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, Nott devrait donc travailler à résoudre ce problème de dôme lumineux, et Severus et Queudver de leur côté, devraient donc travailler à obtenir la prophétie pour le compte de Voldemort. En franchissant le lourd portail du manoir Malefoy, Severus Rogue eut un sourire en songeant que c'était cette même prophétie qui l'avait finalement amené à trahir purement et définitivement les Mangemorts.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A plus de deux mille de kilomètres de là, un autre homme attendait patiemment dans une cabane en bois dans la montagne. Les cheveux dressés tels des épées noires en pleine bataille, une paire de lunette ronde sur le nez, une poignée de valise dans sa main droite et une ceinture en cuir noir dans sa main gauche et un tissu translucide roulé autour du cou, le jeune garçon, encore adolescent, se tenait debout, près d'un feu qui brûlait lentement et sans trop de force dans une cheminée rustique au centre de la cabane. Il se tenait droit, détendu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait que deux autres êtres humains dans cette demeure, un jeune homme roux, grand avec un visage dur mais souriant, entre vingt et trente ans, calé dans un épais fauteuil. Et celui-ci ne semblait rien attendre de particulier pourtant. Et le dernier occupant de la cabane était une jeune femme dans le même âge que le rouquin, très en beauté malgré une crête de cheveux violets et verts sur la tête. Elle aussi tenait la ceinture en cuir noir dans une main.

« Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, Harry ? Les portoloins internationaux sont compliqués à obtenir, et ma cheminette ne me permet pas de joindre l'étranger. »  
Harry Potter, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, se tourna vers Charlie Weasley avec un sourire. Cela ne devait être que la cinquième fois que la question était posée. Certes, la première fois avait été pertinente, même si Harry était certain qu'il aurait pu survivre sans le T-shirt et le jean qu'il avait laissés dans un coin de l'armoire que Charlie lui avait prêté. Mais maintenant, après avoir refait deux fois le tour de la cabane, il était certain de n'avoir rien oublié.

« Non Charlie, je t'assure que j'ai tout pris cette fois. Et oui, j'ai bien le courrier d'Antonov » La dernière phrase avait été ajoutée avant même que Charlie n'ait fini d'inspirer pour lui poser cette question-là. Pour la cinquième fois, elle-aussi. Et la réplique fit naître un petit ricanement moqueur chez la jeune femme.  
Car si Harry Potter était dans la cabane roumaine de Charlie, c'était pour tenir son engagement auprès de Guennadi Antonov, directeur mondial des êtres et créatures magiques à l'ICW. Harry avait ainsi passé deux semaines avec Charlie dans la réserve de dragons de Roumanie, à parler aux dragons en présence des dragonniers. Ils avaient commencés par le Magyar à pointes du Tournoi des trois sorciers, et la dragonne avait paru heureuse, si ce mot pouvait s'appliquer à un dragon, de revoir Harry. Les différents échanges qu'il avait eu avec elle et les autres dragons sélectionnés avait permis de mettre au jour de nombreux problèmes dans la réserve, allant de l'alimentation des dragons (Qui aurait pensé que le Noir des Hébrides, originaire des froides îles d'Ecosse, préfère en réalité le bœuf aux moutons et aux poissons ?) aux différentes mœurs intra-espèce et inter-espèces (Non, placer le Boutefeu à côté du Magyar n'est pas une bonne idée, ils sont trop territoriaux tous les deux. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lorsque le Pansedefer vous crache du feu dessus, c'est qu'il est heureux de vous voir et vous aime beaucoup. Non, les soigneurs du Pansedefer n'aiment pas cela, et oui, le Pansedefer ne le fera plus à l'avenir).

Charlie et Harry avaient remplis sans soucis les attentes d'Antonov, et les avaient même largement dépassés. Les nombreuses informations engrangées ont permises d'améliorer le fonctionnement de la réserve, et compte tenu de son rôle, Charlie Weasley serait surement amené à aller former des dragonniers de par le monde, voire à reprendre la direction d'une réserve vu le succès que leur équipe étonnante et détonante avait rencontré.

Quant à la jeune femme debout aux côté d'Harry, Nymphadora Tonks, qui préférait se faire appeler par son seul nom de famille, était là pour assurer la sécurité de Potter au quotidien. Pas face aux dragons, cela était du ressort de Charlie et des soigneurs en général, mais face à la menace du retour de Voldemort. Et malgré sa maladresse cataclysmique (Harry avait manqué se faire bruler par un dragon effrayé par une chute de Tonks lors de leur approche), elle avait été choisie pour son métier de traqueuse de mages noirs bien sur, mais aussi pour son âge qui lui permettrait de faire moins visible au milieu d'Harry et Charlie Weasley, et surtout pour son don de métamorphomage. Après tout, comment connaître le niveau de protection attribué à Harry si son garde du corps changeait de visage chaque jour ? En plus, Tonks et Charlie se connaissaient depuis Poudlard, n'étant séparé que d'une année. Harry s'était même fait la réflexion, lors de son arrivée en Roumanie, qu'il y avait du y avoir quelque chose entre eux vu la gêne initiale entre les deux adultes. Mais la jeune auror s'était montré être une compagnie formidable, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et prête à vous le communiquer par une maladresse ou un zeste de métamorphomagie. Ce que, Tonks lui avait expliqué un soir, son instructeur Alastor « Fol-Œil » Maugrey (le véritable, cette fois) appelait « utilisation irraisonnée et stupide de ton pouvoir, Nympadora ». Harry apprit également à ses dépens que seuls ses parents et Fol-Œil avait le droit d'appeler Tonks Nymphadora.

Tout ceci expliquait donc la présence de Tonks et Harry dans la cabane de Charlie en cette douce fin du mois de juillet dans les fraîches montagnes roumaines, un portoloin international en main, prêts à retourner en Angleterre. Dans quelques minutes maintenant, l'horloge indiquerait bientôt vingt heures, et même si Harry sentait la faim le tirailler, il savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre Londres et la maison de Sirius pour pouvoir manger. Charlie aussi, avait noté l'heure et salua Harry une dernière fois, lui recommandant de transmettre toutes ses meilleures pensées à sa famille, promesse que comptait bien honorer Harry. Puis le jeune Weasley souhaita un bon retour à Tonks, d'une façon qu'Harry jugea un peu raide, de chaque côté, ce qui le conforta dans son idée que leur passé commun avait été plus étoffé que ce que chacun d'eux, ou Dumbledore, avait pu dire, au début de cette aventure. Pendant ce temps, Harry déplia sa cape et se cacha dessous. Car déjà, la petite horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée frappait le premier des huit coups, et dans le même temps, Harry ressentit cette désagréable sensation de crochet le prendre par les tripes. Il atterrit dans une ruelle de ville, Londres si tout s'état bien passé, Tonks avec lui, bien qu'elle manqua de chuter à l'atterrissage. De son côté, Harry avait promptement lâché ceinture et malle pour dégainer sa baguette, toujours à l'abri, espérait-il, sous sa cape. La ruelle était déserte, même s'il était encore tôt, dix-huit heures ici. Le soleil éclairait encore le grand boulevard sur lequel la ruelle débouchait, mais même lui ne semblait pas très occupé. De chaque côté, les grandes surfaces de briques rouge qui composaient les immeubles alentour les étouffaient tandis que Tonks tournait autour de lui, lançant des sorts qu'Harry supposait être de détection, avant de lui faire signe de se montrer, visiblement soulagée.

« Très bien, il n'y a personne et pas de danger. Tiens, lis-ça, puis suis-moi. » Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendit un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Dessus était inscrit : « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 Square Grimmauld, Londres. » Perplexe, Harry redressa le regard vers Tonks qui ne l'aperçut pas et se mit en marche aussitôt. Contraint de suivre le mouvement, Harry saisit sa malle et suivit son gardien, baguette en main et cape autour du cou. Ils obliquèrent deux ou trois fois avant de déboucher sur une petite place entourée d'immeubles de briques rouge. Au centre, un petit square faisait office d'îlot de verdure, ceint par un petit grillage vert. Tonks lui indiqua l'un des immeubles, le numéro 12, justement, vers lequel ils avancèrent à grands pas avant de s'y engouffrer, non sans un dernier coup d'œil circulaire de sécurité.

« Bienvenu au Square Grimmauld, Harry. Bienvenu chez moi ! » La voix chaleureuse et vibrante de Sirius le saisit de plein fouet, et il lâcha lourdement sa valise avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Avant la troisième tâche, la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort, une autre époque, une éternité pour lui. Mais peu lui important, Sirius était là, et dans autre chose qu'une caverne sombre, froide et humide. Harry mit du temps à réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'entrée. Derrière Sirius, Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur au visage fatigué aux cheveux déjà grissonnants lui adressaient un sourire radieux et chaleureux. Tonks venait de le dépasser saluant Sirius d'un geste de la tête avant d'étreindre Remus et de continuer par le couloir derrière lui, entraînant les maraudeurs et Harry dans son sillage.

Ils avaient traversé un long couloir sombre. Une tapisserie verte délavée, souvent en lambeaux, pendait sur les murs, éclairée uniquement par des lanternes dont la plupart étaient défaillantes. En chemin, Sirius lui expliqua que, oui, c'était bien là la maison qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Tonks, Remus et lui demandèrent comment ses vacances s'étaient passées tout en l'emmenant vers la cuisine. La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion d'Arthur Weasley, innondant le couloir glauque d'une lumière chaude et d'une lourde discussion. Il reconnut au loin la voix de Molly Weasley, ordonnant aux jumeaux de révéler d'où leur venait l'argent. Ce à quoi la discussion entrecoupée des deux terreurs rousses lui répondit en noyant le poisson. Harry était persuadé que la matriarche serait repartie dans l'arène contre ses fils si elle n'était pas apparue à travers l'embrasure et n'avait fini par voir Harry et son escorte, et quelque part au fond delui, il fut soulagé d'interrompte cette conversation. Molly n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier que Fred et Georges aient reçu assez d'argent pour monter leur boutique en remplacement du pari perdu l'été dernier. Peut-être serait-elle suffisamment en colère pour en vouloir à Harry de leur avoir donné cette somme ?

« Harry, mon chéri, entre vite, nous t'attendions pour manger. Nous nous sommes dit que tu voudrais manger tôt. Comment va Charlie ? »  
Les questions de Molly l'avaient assaillis, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il avait bien mangé chez Charlie, avait-il pris des risques, les dragons étaient dangereux mon cher Harry, comment vivait Charlie, était-il bien installé. Intérieurement, Harry sourit intérieurement, Molly était toujours la même, soucieuse pour tous et pleine de sollicitude, s'inquiétant de l'alimentation de ses enfants, ainsi que d'Hermione et lui-même. Harry la rassura, tant sur sa santé et sur celle de son fils. Sirius, rapidement, se joint aussi à la discussion, se renseignant sur la mission dans la réserve, tandis que toute l'assemblée s'attablait. Outre la famille Weasley, presque au grand complet, et Remus, Sirius et Tonks, étaient également présent Alastor Maugrey (le vrai, cette fois-ci, ce qui avait fait marqué un temps d'arrêt à Harry), ainsi qu'un grand homme noir et chauve, portant une robe africaine mauve qui tranchait avec les robes classiques anglaises tout autour. Kingsley Shacklebolt s'était présenté à lui, un auror lui aussi, collègue et ami de Tonks. Il semblait être du même âge que Sirius et Remus, mais ni les uns ni les autres ne semblaient se connaître, Kinsgley devait donc être légèrement plus vieux qu'eux. Ou alors, venir effectivement d'Afrique comme sa robe le laissait penser. A côté de lui, une femme blonde entre deux âges, légèrement gironde et enthousiaste avait embrassé Harry. Emmeline Vance, elle, travaillait sur le chemin de Traverse dans une boutique d'apothicaire. Puis Molly avait ordonné que tous s'assoit, et tous avaient obéis et commencé le diner, un peu tôt même pour des Anglais, mais nécessaire pour satisfaire leur invité d'honneur.

Le repas s'était poursuivi, chaleureux et entrecoupé de tranches de rigolades fournies par les jumeaux et d'anecdotes savoureuses de son expérience avec les dragons, amenés par Harry. Chacune d'entre elles étaient accompagnées d'encouragements et de félicitations de la part de Remus et Sirius, et d'inquiétudes et de reproches voilés de la part de Molly. Une fois le repas terminé, les gens s'étaient rapprochés en petits groupes. Ron et Ginny avaient rejoint Harry et Sirius, et avaient continué à parler de vacances et de dragons, même si les Weasley avaient aussi beaucoup posé de questions sur Charlie. En revanche, les questions d'Harry sur ce qu'était l'Ordre furent éludées par son parrain, avec un regard vers Molly. A l'autre bout, les jumeaux discutaient à voix basse avec Remus, lançant de temps à autre un regard amusé vers Sirius, et baissant encore plus le volume lorsque la mère des deux trublions passait derrière eux. Enfin, près de la porte à côté d'Harry et des autres, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur et Tonks parlaient rapidement, d'un air concentré. Quelques mots parvinrent aux oreilles d'Harry, à propos de tour de garde et de lois, sans écouter plus avantage. Après tout, qui pouvait résister à une blague de Sirius ? Pas lui ni Ron et Ginny, en tout cas. Leurs éclats de rires retentirent encore longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron le menait à la chambre qu'ils partageaient dans la demeure. Ils venaient de croiser un elfe horrible qui les avaient poursuivi en les insultant jusque à ce que Sirius, du rez-de-chaussée, ne hurle à l'elfe, visiblement prénommé Kreattur, de se taire et de cesser de les importuner. Passablement inquiet, Harry avait continué à la suite de Ron dans les escaliers jusqu'à la porte du troisième étage. Leur chambre était tapissée de vieux papiers peints verts rayés de blanc, et deux lits simples étaient disposés de part et d'autres. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry, c'était la chouette blanche sur son perchoir dans un coin de la pièce qui l'accueillit d'un hululement joyeux. Hedwige n'avait pas été autorisée à suivre son maître en Roumanie, pour des raisons de sécurité que Charlie avait du lui expliqué. Les dragons, après tout, sont carnivores, et même si aucune espèce n'était connue pour manger des rapaces, plusieurs chouettes de soigneurs avaient déjà été victimes de chasses accidentelles. Harry alla la caresser, lui murmurant son plaisir de la revoir, avant de s'assoir sur son lit, tout comme Ron en avait fait. Il put enfin poser les questions qui lui pesaient et auxquelles aucun adulte n'avait daigné lui répondre, même ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Qu'était-ce que l'Ordre dont Tonks lui avait parlé? Ron entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait appris, notamment par ses frères. L'Ordre du Phénix était en fait une société secrète, en dehors du Ministère de la Magie, dirigée et fondée par Albus Dumbledore lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. A l'époque, le directeur avait rassemblé plusieurs sorciers dignes de confiance pour lutter contre les mangemorts, parmi lesquels, entre autres, les défunts oncles de Ron, les parents d'Harry et les autres maraudeurs. Avec le retour de Voldemort (Ron avait eu besoin du pis-aller de « Tu-sais-qui », ce qui arracha un rictus à Harry), Dumbledore avait rassemblé de nouveau l'Ordre, en y incorporant de nouveaux membres. Et la maison de Sirius, récemment héritée, servait de quartier général. Ce qui était une bonne chose, puisque le ministre Fudge continuait de dénier la vérité. Ron avait même entendu certaines conversations des adultes, et le ministère semblait faire tout son possible pour évincer Dumbledore, et mettre la pression sur Harry. « Une bonne chose que tu sois parti en Roumanie pour l'ICW, Papa dit que grâce à cela, ils n'ont pas pu s'en prendre à toi. Mais ça ne va pas durer. » Pire, ajouta Ron, Dumbledore venait déjà d'être suspendu de son poste de Grand Manitou, et d'après le père de Ron, ce ne serait que le début des mesures de rétorsion. Quant à Barty Croupton, il tenait de son frère Percy, qui travaillait toujours avec lui, que l'ancien directeur de la justice magique n'était pas non plus en bonne vue. Croupton s'était rallié au début des vacances à Dumbledore en lui apportant son soutien publiquement contre Voldemort lors de la motion de censure qui avait vu le directeur se faire retirer son titre de Manitou, et depuis, Croupton était également dans le collimateur de Fudge. Percy avait revélé que certains bruits de couloirs parlaient d'affecter son supérieur à une mission de coopération avec l'Australie sur le prochain tournoi de Bavboules. « Un veritable placard pour Croupton, si tu veux mon avis, Harry. » Cela dit, Barty ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre, lui, Ron en était certain. D'ailleurs, outre les personnes déjà présentes ce soir, il lui révéla avoir vu passer aux réunions Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais également un type un peu louche, un certain Mondingus Fletcher avec qui Sirius et les jumeaux discutaient régulièrement avec des airs de comploteurs, et Bill, son frère. Et bien sûr, Maugrey, en tout cas, le vrai Maugrey. Ron lui expliqua son choc en voyant l'ex-auror, pour de vrai cette fois. Il y en avait surement d'autres, lui avait-il dit, mais il ne les avait pas encore vus. Et pour l'instant, les seules informations que Ron avait pu amasser via Fred et Georges, c'était que l'Ordre protégeait une chose importante aux yeux de Voldemort. Harry se redressa sur son lit. « Quoi donc ? Une arme ? Un artefact ? » Ron n'en savait rien, hélas. Un bruit mat derrière leur porte les interrompit, Harry et Ron se levèrent pour ouvrir, mais ils ne virent rien, à part la part d'oreilles flottantes de l'elfe (Kreattur, parvint à se souvenir Harry) s'enfuir dans le couloir.

« Fais attention à lui Harry, cet elfe est une vraie plaie. Il n'obéit qu'à Sirius. Et encore. »  
Harry lui jeta un regard équivoque, depuis Dobby et la S.A.L.E., il avait toujours gardé un œil sur ces petites créatures. Cela dit, réfléchit-il, cet elfe faisait tout pour se faire détester. Il retourna sur son lit, tout comme Ron venait de le faire, et un silence un peu lourd s'installa. Son ami lissait en permanence le drap en dessous de lui, d'un air qui semblait détendu et rêveur. Harry l'observa profondément, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Ron à l'instant. Il l'entendit se racler la gorge plusieurs fois, et relever les yeux vers lui, hésitant. De son côté, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche, jonglant avec elle.

« Ecoute, Harry, je… Je suis désolé. Pour l'an dernier, je veux dire. Je n'aurais pas du me comporter comme ça. » Ron continua ainsi quelques phrases, présentant une nouvelle fois ses excuses pour son abandon d'Harry lors du Tournoi. Mais Harry était décidé à tourner la page. Cédric était mort dans ce maudit tournoi, Voldemort était revenu et il fallait faire front commun. Aussi interrompit-il son ami en lui assurant que c'était oublié. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier, mais il lui avait sincèrement pardonné, et c'était là tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteur : voilà, chose promise, chose due, voici le début de la suite du Feu. Je préfère être honnête, je vous poste le chapitre en ce jour de Noël comme cadeau, mais j'ai trop peu pris d'avance pour vous poster au rythme précédent. Avec les fêtes de fin d'années, je doute de pouvoir poster avant le début de l'année prochaine (d'autant que je pars de chez moi demain, je n'aurais pas mon PC sous le coude). Et ensuite, je compte m'en tenir au rythme initialement prévu pour le Feu d'un chapitre par semaine. Inutile de me menacer, je suis insensible aux chantages (par contre, je prends les pots-de-vin ;) )_

 _Comme d'habitude chez moi, les mots ont un sens, les titres également. Parfois, cela relève juste du clin d'oeil, parfois, cela sert l'intrigue. Vous pouvez vous amusez si vous le souhaitez, à résoudre ce jeu de pistes. A ce propos, je compte de moins en moins vous donner de réponses aux questions que vous pourriez poser en review. J'ai toujours été avare en réponse franche de ce côté-là (même si je vous ai toujours répondu avec franchise et honnêteté), mais vous pourriez trouver les réponses de certaines énigmes, et je ne souhaite pas "divulgâcher" (non, je ne suis pas québécois, mais j'ai découvert le mot et je le trouve original et parfaitement adapté) l'intrigue à tous. Si le Sigil, tout comme le Feu, n'est pas trop concerné, le Complexe du Messie et le Syndrôme de Dieu (Oui, ce sont les titres des tomes 6 et 7 !) seront bien plus complexes._

 _Ce premier chapitre, comme les autres, sera un peu "léger" et drôle. Profitez en tant que ça dure, je viens de recevoir un hibou de Sybille Trelawney, le temps va se couvrir prochainement. L'Orage couve...  
En termes de longueur, ce premier chapitre est long, et je me suis retenu. Certains seront plus courts probablement, mais comme pour le Feu, les chapitres sont déjà découpés et je ne devrais pas les rallonger juste pour meubler. En revanche, je pense que cela concernera peu de chapitres, la majorité du texte devrait être de cette longueur-là (le chapitre 2, par exemple, devrait être fondamentalement long). Le Feu était de 47000 mots environ (Fanfiction m'en donne env. 60 000, je vous ais donc beaucoup parlé ^^), le Sigil est parti pour surement doubler cette longueur..._

 _Enfin, il est temps de s'arrêter. Bonne lecture, bonne fête de fin d'année, et à l'année prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. La princesse et les grenouilles

**La princesse et les grenouilles**

Les quinze jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle, mais s'enfilèrent pourtant en une morne répétition. Tous les matins, Harry se réveillait avec une légère douleur à la tête, qui attribuait à son retour de Roumanie. Sans doute, songea-t-il, un petit coup de froid, sans plus s'en soucier. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux dirigé de main de maître par Molly Weasley, les enfants Weasley et Harry étaient affectés au nettoyage et à la remise en état de l'antique maison des Black. De façon assez incroyable, l'elfe de maison, Kreattur, n'obéissait qu'à Sirius et encore, à contrecoeur, et ne se souciant ni de la nourriture, ni du ménage. Sauf pour ce qui était du tableau décrépi d'une vieille femme aux cheveux noirs, qui jetait un regard dédaigneux à tous ceux qui passaient devant son tableau dans le couloir du premier étage. Son portrait était accroché au mur de la chambre des maîtres, inutilisée, mais devant laquelle tout le monde devait passer pour accéder à la bibliothèque. La salle, pleine de livres anciens, avait été rapidement remise en état, et elle servait maintenant aux jeunes de salle de repli lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas affectés aux tâches ménagères ou qu'il y avait des réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles ils n'étaient bien évidemment pas conviés, pour la plus grande colère et frustration d'Harry. Aussi les enfants s'y retrouvaient tous les soirs pour avancer sur leurs devoirs d'été qui avaient pu être rapidement expédiés, même si les jumeaux travaillaient de leur côté à d'autres projets. Ron et Ginny avaient été envoyés paitre par leurs aînés lorsqu'ils avaient demandés à quoi Fred et Georges travaillaient, mais Harry pour sa part, souriait sous cape, sachant pertinemment que les deux terreurs cherchaient à exploiter au mieux l'argent qu'il leur avait donné après le tournoi. Les jumeaux avaient réussis à venir le remercier, une nouvelle fois, discrètement pour son don avant d'aller discuter à voix basse avec Sirius et Mondingus Fletcher.

Ainsi s'étaient écoulés ses deux semaines au Square, entre ménage et devoirs, discussions houleuses avec Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux en attendant la fin des réunions dans lesquelles Harry ne cessait de se plaindre de ne pouvoir accéder aux informations, et veillées joyeuses avec Sirius après les repas. Et lorsque le samedi douze Aout arriva, c'était avec une grande impatience mais également une pointe de tristesse qu'Harry sortit du Square sous la protection de Kingsley et de Tonks (qui avait exceptionnellement laissé tombé ses couleurs de cheveux fluos pour une teinte noire discrète) pour retrouver Hermione et ses parents à King's Cross. Tout le monde lui avait souhaité de bonnes vacances, les Weasley, Remus et Sirius avaient également insisté pour qu'Harry transmette leurs meilleurs pensées à Hermione, Ron s'était même permis de lui ordonner de montrer à ces « bouffeurs de grenouilles » ce qu'était la classe anglaise. La remarque lui avait valu une taloche de la part de sa mère et un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désapprobateur de son père. C'était donc un Harry souriant qui était sorti du quartier général de l'Ordre, sous bonne escorte. Afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer tant par les Mangemorts que par le Ministère, il avait été convenu qu'ils prendraient un taxi moldu jusqu'à la gare, puis que Tonks accompagne Harry et les Granger jusqu'à Heathrow, étant plus habituée à évoluer dans le monde moldu et surtout, pouvant se fondre dans la foule à merveille. Le trajet dans le black cab fut assez folklorique, Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de monter dans la berline de l'oncle Vernon, mais ni Tonks ni Kingsley n'avait déjà expérimenté le voyage dans une voiture non magique. Et la densité du trafic ce samedi-là causa quelques sueurs froides aux deux sorciers plus habitués à la conduite rapide et magiquement assistée du Magicobus. Il ne put rien dire à voix haute, le chauffeur était moldu, mais Harry s'amusa de remarquer que les sorciers avaient plus peur d'un taxi qui roulait à une vitesse normale en toute sécurité plutôt qu'à un bus à impériale conduit par un myope qui dévalait les chaussées à toute vitesse. Malgré l'inquiétude croissante, et surtout visible de Kingsley (le chauffeur l'ayant remarqué, l'assura qu'ils seraient à l'heure pour leur train, prenant la panique de l'auror devant la circulation pour l'inquiétude de rater un train), le petit groupe arriva sans dommage à la vieille gare en brique jaune. Une fois la course réglée, Kingsley et Tonks guidèrent Harry à l'intérieur, reprenant immédiatement des habitudes héritées de longs mois d'entraînement, traquant le moindre risque et danger. Ils arrivèrent sans mal devant la voie 9 3/4, choisie par Hermione comme point de rendez-vous car plus facilement connue des sorciers, devant lesquelles justement les attendait toute la famille Granger. Harry se fit la réflexion en les voyant de loin que son amie était vraiment le parfait mélange de ses deux parents. La mère d'Hermione arborait la même chevelure brune, bien que plus domptée. Elle était également à peine plus grande que sa fille mais sensiblement plus rondelette. Son mari, en revanche, était très athlétique, et son visage triangulaire et acéré avait été transmis à sa fille. Tout comme ses yeux, d'ailleurs, dans lesquels, même de loin, Harry pouvait lire la même intelligence qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez Hermione. Celle-ci, justement, s'élança vers lui lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, et le serra assez fort contre elle pour qu'Harry doive lâcher sa malle sur le coup, tandis que ses parents s'approchaient derrière elle.

« Harry ! Enfin, cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Tu n'as rien oublié j'espère ? Le France n'est pas aussi loin de Londres que la Roumanie, mais même pour Hedwige, ce serait un long trajet. D'ailleurs, comment était la Roumanie ? Et comment vont Ron ? Et Ginny, et les jumeaux, et Sirius ? » Hermione avait continué à l'assaillir de questions à un débit infernal avant que deux raclements de gorge simultané, venus de Kignsley et du père d'Hermione ne la ramène à des points plus terre-à-terre.

« Hum, oui, pardon. Papa, Maman, voici mon meilleur ami, Harry, ainsi que miss Tonks et M. Kingsley. Miss Tonks, M. Kingsley, Harry, mes parents, Dan et Emma Granger. » Les présentations ainsi faîtes, chacun salua les autres, même si Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter la façon étrange dont les yeux d'Emma Granger s'étaient rétrécis très brièvement lorsque Hermione l'avait présenté. Son sourire semblait également un peu figé, ne ressemblant en rien à celui chaleureux de son amie.

« Madame Granger, Monsieur Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Allons Harry, si tu dois rester avec nous pour les vacances, pas de cérémonie qui tienne, appelle-nous par nos prénoms. Miss Tonks, M. Kingsley, c'est un plaisir. » Harry sourit à la manière don , Dan maintenant, l'avait repris, se sentant instinctivement à l'aise. Tonks et Kingsley saluèrent les parents d'Hermione avant que Tonks ne s'éclipse quelques secondes derrière un pilier avant d'en revenir métamorphosée, s'attirant ainsi des hoquets de surprise de la part de la famille Granger. Avec un mois à vivre aux côtés de Tonks, Harry avait maintenant l'œil et reconnut quelques traits de la jeune auror malgré son imitation très réussie de la mère d'Hermione, en plus grande et plus fine. Devant la surprise des moldus, Tonks expliqua succinctement qu'elle pouvait changer de corps et de visage à volonté, et que pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry, elle pourrait ainsi se faire passer pour une sœur d'Emma Granger sans difficulté et sans attirer l'attention.  
« Hé bien, siffla Dan Granger, c'est vraiment de la magie formidable. Hermione, peux-tu en faire autant ?  
\- Désolé monsieur Granger, le coupa Tonks désireuse de ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet, mais c'est une forme de magie spécifique et héréditaire. Hermione, c'est de la métamorphomagie, si Remus et Sirius t'ont bien décrite, tu trouveras surement de quoi expliquer en détails à tes parents. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez un horaire serré, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Dan se ressaisit assez vite, et la petite troupe se mit en marche vers la bouche de métro en trainant des valises, magiquement allégées par Kingsley avec eux. Kingsley, d'ailleurs, les laissa devant le métro où il souhaita à toute la famille et à Harry de bonnes vacances avant de se diriger vers un photomaton dans lequel il s'enferma, avant qu'un petit plop n'indique le transplanage de l'auror noir.

Le trajet en métro se fit sans encombre à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, qui s'était attendu à voir Tonks s'inquiéter dans l'underground. Il put lui poser la question discrètement à un moment, et la « tante » d'Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire que l'une des entrées du Ministère était précisément dans le métro londonien, et que même les sangs-purs (Tonks avait judicieusement utilisé le terme « les plus conservateurs », indice évident songea Harry, que contrairement au sorcier lambda, les aurors avaient l'habitude d'évoluer dans le monde moldu) avaient l'habitude de voir les rames en fonctionnement même s'ils ne les prenaient jamais. Le trajet fut l'occasion de discussion feutrée entre enfants et entre adultes, non pas pour se cacher les uns des autres mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le statut spécifique des deux jeunes sorciers. Harry put raconter la version édulcorée de ses vacances à sa meilleure amie, éludant les passages traitant de reptiles ailés gigantesques pour se concentrer sur leurs amis respectifs et la maison de Sirius, tandis que Tonks répondait tant bien que mal aux interrogations des parents d'Hermione

La découverte d'Heathrow en revanche, et du nombre d'avions présents, fut par contre un choc pour Harry. Bien sûr, que ce soit à la télé chez les Dursleys ou occasionnellement dans le ciel de Little Whinning, il avait vu des avions, mais jamais d'aussi près, ni autant. Il fallut qu'Hermione le traîne par la main pour qu'il s'arrache à sa contemplation devant une baie vitrée et ne rattrape le groupe. Toujours ébahi, Harry rata le regard suspicieux d'Emma lorsqu'ils revinrent au niveau avant qu'Hermione ne lui lâche la main. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, s'inquiéta lors de l'embarquement des sortilèges d'allègement sur les valises, et Harry vit sur le visage de Tonks que cette question n'avait jamais été posée. Fort heureusement, ils découvrirent que le charme de poids de plume ne changeait en réalité pas le poids de l'objet. Les sacs-sans-fond ne déclenchèrent pas non plus les balances de pesée. Une bonne chose, puisqu'ils y avaient rangés tout leur matériel de plongée. Harry entendit, en souriant, qu'Hermione se promettait de creuser la question avec le professeur Flitwick à la rentrée. Une fois les bagages déposés, les Granger guidèrent Harry et Tonks jusqu'au portique de sécurité, où la mission de sécurité de la jeune auror se terminait. Elle salua chaleureusement chacun des membres de la famille, poussant le vice de la comédie jusqu'à étreindre très longtemps sa « sœur » avant de partir avec un grand sourire en souhaitant de bonne vacances à tous.

Le vol se déroula sans la moindre difficulté. Hermione était assise à côté de lui, ses parents derrière eux, et visiblement bien renseigné par sa fille, Dan s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry se trouve du côté de la vitre (« Le hublot », lui apprit Hermione). Il avait toujours aimé voler sur son balai, ressentir les moindres accélérations dans les virages et le sentiment de liberté totale qu'il éprouvait dans les airs, mais le vol en avion fut une découverte pour Harry. L'instinct du joueur de quidditch et l'expérience des balais lui firent bien comprendre que l'accélération de l'énorme boîte de métal était sans aucune comparaison, même avec son Eclair de Feu. Et pourtant, il put profiter du paysage qui déroulait sous ses yeux d'une façon bien plus agréable qu'aucun balai ne le permettait. Le survol du Channel fut une expérience étrange, de même que la vision surréaliste du survol d'épais troupeaux de moutons de nuages au dessus des payages de France. Mais ce fut l'atterrissage qui resta le souvenir le plus étrange pour Harry. Il ressentit chacune des phases de pilotage sans les connaître pour autant, alors que l'immensité azur de la méditerranée s'étendait à sa droite. Lorsque le signal leur permit de se lever et de sortir de l'avion, Harry ne réalisa pas à quel point la surprise et le bonheur se voyaient sur son visage, s'attirant ainsi des sourires amusés et bienveillant de la famille Granger.

A la sortie de l'avion, les mots inconnus qui flottaient autour de lui tandis qu'il évoluait derrière Dan et Emma, Hermione à ses côtés, lui firent prendre conscience qu'il allait passer quinze jours en France, un pays dont il ne connaissait quasiment aucun mot, hormis ceux passé dans le vocabulaire anglais. Harry réussit à se faire sourire jaune en songeant que « Touché » « rendez-vous » ou « c'est la vie » ne lui seraient pas d'une grande aide. Ce sentiment fut exacerbé par la discussion entre Dan et le chauffeur de taxi, un certain Serge Karamatov ou Kamérazov, discussion à laquelle Hermione réussit à prendre part à l'occasion, avant de traduire les parties importantes pour sa mère et Harry. Le trajet fut assez rapide, d'autant qu'Harry ne pouvait suivre parfaitement la conversation et en profitait donc pour observe le paysage autour. Les routes françaises avaient l'air tout aussi embouteillées que les anglaises, mais le soleil éclatant et radieux dans le ciel bleu, ainsi que l'odeur iodée qui lui parvenait à l'occasion transformait la course en véritable aventure pour Harry. Le taxi d'ailleurs, sur la demande de Dan et Hermione, prit par ce que cette dernière lui expliqua être une avenue très célèbre de la ville, qui s'appelaient ironiquement la promenade des Anglais, bordée de palmiers d'un côté et de la plage et de la mer de l'autre. Alors qu'Hermione lui racontait, passionnée par son discours, que la promenade longeait la baie des Anges, Harry finit par se retourner vers elle d'un air béat. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais la jubilation se lisait sur son visage, devant ces paysages qu'il n'avait jamais vu autrement qu'à la télévision. Devant lui s'étendait ainsi une immensité d'un bleu profond, qui léchait de vagues parsemées d'écumes blanches une longue plage en contrebas de la route sur laquelle ils étaient. Sur le sable, des gens par centaines courraient, jouaient et se baignaient, ou parfois, tout simplement, restaient allongés à bronzer.

Le taxi avait fini par quitter la promenade des Anglais en prenant sur sa gauche, puis après de multiples détour à travers plusieurs rues dont une grande avenue bordée de palmiers et de devantures d'immeubles rougeoyantes, les avaient amené au pied d'un portail en fer noir. Dan Granger avait sorti les valises avec l'aide du chauffeur, avant de payer ce dernier, puis la troupe était rentrée par le portail noir dans la villa qui les hébergerait pour les quinze prochains jours. Harry avait patienté auprès d'Emma le temps que Dan et sa fille ne règle les formalités avec la logeuse. Elle non plus ne parlait pas français, et la discussion s'établit difficilement. Harry sentait une forme de retenue ou de méfiance de la part d'Emma, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et pour sa part, passablement intimidé pour ses premières vacances (tout court, en dehors des Dursley et hors d'Angleterre), ne se sentait pas d'engager la conversation très librement, surtout avec cette tension étranger. Heureusement, la logeuse française en eut rapidement terminé, et chacun prit ses valises pour s'établir, dirigé de main de fer par Dan.

« Bien, la maison possède quatre chambres, une au premier et les autres au deuxième étage. Nous laisserons celle du bas vide pour ranger les valises et le matériel de plongée. Emma et moi prendrons la chambre au centre du couloir, Hermione, tu prendras la première. Tu te lèves souvent la première, cela évitera de réveiller tout le monde. Harry, tu prendras la chambre du fond, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu te réveilles, tu pourras dormir comme il te plaira, sans qu'on ne te réveille. Et maintenant, au boulot ! »

Les valises avaient été rapidement défaites dans chaque chambre, et une fois en bas, Hermione et Harry avait sorti les bouteilles de plongée de leurs sacs-sans-fond respectif. Harry avait bien proposé, vu le poids des dites bouteilles, d'utiliser les sacs pour les transporter également jusqu'à la mer, mais cela aurait été prendre un trop grand risque vis-à-vis des Moldus. Et le ministère français était à ce sujet bien plus intransigeant que son homologue anglais. « Une sombre histoire lors de la Révolution française. Dans la purge qui a eu lieu à l'époque, beaucoup de sorciers pris sur le fait ont été aussi guillotinés. Et si les bûchers n'ont jamais trop inquiété les sorciers, on ne peut pas tricher avec une décapitation. » L'avait renseigné Hermione. Cela avait quelque peu inquiété avant qu'elle ne lui explique que les guillotines n'étaient plus utilisées depuis des années en France. Ils furent interrompus dans cette conversation un peu glauque par la mère d'Hermione qui venait d'entrouvrir la chambre du bas.

« Princesse, vous avez terminé ? On ne va pas tarder à aller déjeuner. »  
Il fut vite évident pour Harry qu'Emma ne l'appellerait pas princesse, cela devait donc s'adresser à Hermione. Harry se tourna goguenard vers elle en murmurant, à peine audible, un « Princesse ? » en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela lui valut un regard de reproche d'une Hermione rouge Weasley, qui confirma à sa mère qu'ils avaient terminé. Lorsque les deux adolescents sortirent de la chambre, Hermione toujours rougissante et Harry arborant son sourire spécial James Potter, Dan et Emma ne purent s'empêcher de leur demander ce qui se passait. Lorsque Harry leur répondit que ce n'était rien, juste « Princesse » qui lui expliquait l'histoire de France, le visage de la princesse sus-nommée vira au pourpre, déclenchant un franc éclat de rire de la part de Dan.

Le repas au restaurant ce midi là se passait sans encombre, bien qu'il fût en réalité quatorze heures, mais Hermione, qui avait récupéré de son rougissement, lui expliqua qu'ici, déjeuner tard était coutume, tous les touristes faisaient ainsi. Harry l'avait remercié très cordialement d'un « Merci Princesse » qui lui avait valu en retour un grand coup de pied dans les jambes, suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, s'attirant à son tour les ricanements des parents d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait décidé de poursuivre sa vengeance en commandant pour Harry. Et il ne put cacher sa surprise lorsque le serveur lui apporta un plat remplit de petites pattes blanchâtres parsemée d'herbes.

« Hé bien, Harry, tu es en France, il te faut goûter les spécialités. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle on appelle les Frenchies Froggies ! » Mortifié, Harry encaissa la remarque et les rires de la table en triturant les petits morceaux de viandes devant lui d'un air peu convaincu.  
« Tu es sévère Hermione, tu aurais au moins pu le prévenir, intervint Dan assez charitablement.  
\- Quoi, ce serait quand même dommage de ne pas goûter les cuisses de grenouilles en France, non ?  
\- Tu aimes avoir raison, n'est-ce pas, louvoya son père en retour. Enfin, tant que tu ne lui as pas aussi pris des escargots. »  
Le sourire en coin prédateur d'Hermione répondit à la question mieux que n'importe quelle phrase, et l'espace d'une seconde, Harry se surprit à se demander si nettoyer le Square ou rester chez les Dursley n'aurait pas été mieux finalement tout en manipulant avec méfiance la patte de grenouille empalée sur sa fourchette.

000000

Le dégoût qu'il avait affiché avant de croquer la première bouchée n'avait pas duré, car à sa grande surprise (mais étonnamment, il avait été le seul à le redouter), Harry découvrit qu'il aimait les grenouilles. Suffisamment pour apprendre à lire et à prononcer le plant afin d'en commander à chaque fois au restaurant. Les vacances s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance formidable, avec un rythme très réglé. Hermione avait été, comme l'avait dit son père, la première à se lever (ce qui correspondait tout de même à un bon neuf heures et demie, qui avait troublé Harry, plus habitué à la voir debout aux aurores). Le reste de la famille se levait en général dans la demi-heure ou l'heure qui suivait, tous prenaient un bon petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise, dans lequel toutefois, les croissants et les pâtisseries s'étaient invités, avant de partir sur la plage avant de revenir manger à la villa. L'après-midi commençait ensuite soit par une petite plongée en bouteilles à laquelle seule Emma ne participait pas, n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé cela, soit par une promenade en vélo ou à pied dans les environs. La soirée était souvent bien occupée par un repas traînant en longueur (« à la française » avait expliqué Dan) avant de regarder un film, quelques fois au cinéma, mais souvent à la télévision. Cela avait été l'autre grande révélation pour Harry. Les Dursleys ne le conviaient guère à rester avec eux devant la télé, et les sorties étaient rares. Mais la découverte du cinéma avait été un choc. La famille Granger avait bien sur choisi une salle diffusant les films en ce que les Français appelaient « Version Originale » afin qu'Emma et Harry, non-francophones, puissent en profiter. Pour le plus grand dam des femmes de la famille, Harry et Dan s'étaient découvert un intérêt mutuel pour les films policiers et d'action, et quelques pépites qu'Harry chérissait maintenant plus que tout autre film lui avait été présenté, comme « Usuals Suspects » ou « Une journée en enfer ». Les deux hommes s'étaient refait plusieurs fois en mots quelques scènes de John McClane, ou avaient analysé, pour la énième fois, le discours de Kaizer Soze, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux.

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas non plus été rose. Il y avait eu quelques tensions, et des moments de gêne. Le moment le plus critique avait eu lieu le soir même de leur arrivée, après les cuisses de grenouilles et la balade dans la ville de Nice. Harry aurait du le sentir venir, mais comme Hermione le faisait remarquer souvent, et il l'avait constaté lui-même à de multiples reprises l'an dernier, les sorciers (dont Harry) ne faisaient pas preuve d'une grande logique. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas anticipé ce problème ni de l'avoir traité avec Hermione au préalable. Car après tout, combien d'adolescents étaient escortés jusqu'à leur meilleure amie pour les vacances par pas moins de deux gardes du corps surentraînés ?

« Dis-moi, Harry. Je n'ai pas pu ne pas remarquer que les personnes qui t'accompagnaient à King's Cross, puis à Heathrow, cette Tonks, c'est bien cela, et ce monsieur Shacklebolt, semblaient très prudents, presque inquiets. Y'a-t-il des choses que nous ignorons à ton sujet ? » Le ton était très poli, très calme et doux, mais instinctivement, Harry avait su qu'il était là sur un terrain dangereux. A voir la réaction nette d'Hermione au mot « ignorons », il s'était mis à craindre, à juste titre, que le terrain ne soit encore plus glissant que ce qu'il craignait. Leur avait-elle raconté leurs aventures en première année ? Le basilic et sa pétrification ? Savaient-ils que, non, Sirius Black n'était pas un dangereux criminel, mais qu'en plus, Hermione et lui l'avaient fait s'évader ? Enfin, que savaient Dan et Emma de la situation avec Voldemort ? Mais surtout, s'ils ne savaient rien de tout cela, comment allaient-ils réagir ?

Préférant opter pour une avance prudente, il avait essayé de reprendre contenance avant de délivrer les informations au compte-goutte.  
« Hé bien, tout cela est lié à Voldemort, c'est pour. Pour ma sécurité. » Evidemment, les parents n'avaient pas saisi, et le rictus d'excuse et de peur sur le visage d'Hermione l'inquiéta plus que tout le reste. Harry avait pris la décision la plus prudente, révélant le danger que Voldemort représentait pour lui depuis la mort de ses parents, tout en occultant soigneusement toutes les aventures que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient vécus. Cela avait paru rassurer Dan, mais Emma semblait circonspecte. Elle s'était resservi un verre de vin sans se presser, avant d'en boire quelques gorgées avant de planter son regard inquisiteur d'abord dans ses yeux, puis dans ceux d'Hermione.  
« Et, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir ? » avait-elle ajouté d'une voix dans laquelle avait perçé une colère contenue. A ce moment-là, Harry avait compris que non, Hermione ne leur avait rien avoué de tous leurs périples. Il avait préféré garder le silence, le visage contrit, et Hermione avait donc commencé à raconter leurs aventures, et Dan et Emma avaient changés d'attitude à vue d'œil. Il s'était avéré que Poudlard ne les avait pas prévenus lorsque Hermione avait été pétrifiée (un élément qui surprit Harry sur le coup), et cet épisode semblait avoir été le point le plus terrible pour eux. Après réflexion, Harry les comprenait. Leur fille avait été blessée, aurait même pu mourir si ce n'était son intelligence et ses facultés de déduction, et ils n'en avaient rien su. La discussion avait tourné court très vite, Dan s'était énervé, à sa façon, le visage crispé en un masque neutre, renvoyant poliment mais fermement Harry dans sa chambre.

« Princesse, avec nous, discussion de famille. Harry, bonne nuit. » Bien sûr, Harry était resté debout, écoutant à la porte de sa chambre, mais seuls des bruits de voix incompréhensibles, rarement élevées, lui parvinrent. Quelques heures plus tard, des bruits de pas suivis de claquements de porte et de la disparition de la fente lumineuse sous sa porte, lui avaient indiqués que tous s'étaient couchés. Le lendemain matin, étonnamment, tout le monde s'était montré courtois, poli et joyeux, loin de l'ambiance lourde et tendue de la veille. Il n'avait appris que le soir, de la part d'une Hermione plus que réticente à en discuter, que ses parents avaient très mal pris tous ses secrets au sujet de son école, mais que la situation était désamorcée maintenant, même si la menace de la retirer de Poudlard avait été évoquée à plusieurs reprises. Elle l'avait ensuite rassuré sur un point.  
« Non Harry, mes parents ne t'en veulent pas. Ils viennent d'apprendre que j'ai frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises, que j'ai été impliqué dans des événements extraordinaires pour eux, et qui ne relèvent pas de l'habituel même pour des sorciers. Mais pire que tout, ils ont découvert que j'aurais pu mourir sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Ils sont en colère contre McGonagall et contre moi pour ne leur avoir rien dit, mais ils ne te tiennent pas pour responsable.  
\- Mais pourtant, tout ça c'est ma faute. Sans moi…  
\- Sans toi, j'aurais peut-être moi-même demandé à quitter Poudlard. » L'avait-elle coupé sèchement, avant d'ajouter en guise de clôture que le sujet restait sensible, que ses parents lui en reparleraient surement après les vacances et que toute allusion à la magie ou à Poudlard était proscrite.

Malgré l'interdiction formelle, le sujet de la magie refit son apparition de la manière la plus étrange qui soit quelques jours plus tard. Hermione et lui discutaient ce soir-là dans la chambre de celle-ci comme ils le faisaient souvent en fin de journée, parlant de choses et d'autres, de la journée passée à l'école, de leurs amis à leurs avenirs respectifs. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, se faisait du souci pour les BUSES à venir, alors que la situation avec Voldemort accaparait toute l'inquiétude d'Harry. Dan avait exigé de façon absolue et catégorique (ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère) que les portes de chambre ne soient jamais fermées dans ces cas-là, et Emma avait secondé cet ordre avec une résolution infaillible. Hermione avait parue mortifiée par une telle demande, et Harry, qui n'était pas moins gêné qu'elle, avait préféré feindre l'ignorance en demandant à son amie pourquoi cette interdiction formelle de fermer les portes. Etonnamment, sa demande avait paru vexer Hermione encore plus que l'ordre de ses parents, mais elle avait finit par lui pardonner son affront très rapidement. Cela avait donné à Harry beaucoup de matière à réfléchir, même s'il ne s'y était guère étendu, se sentait gêné à chaque fois que le sujet s'invitait dans sa tête. Cela avait été à l'occasion d'une de leurs discussions, allongés sur lit, perpendiculaires avec la tête d'Hermione sur son ventre (position qui l'avait également troublé la première fois, avant de rapidement devenir naturelle pour eux deux), qu'un cri de terreur d'Emma les avait fait se redresser. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour redescendre et trouver la pauvre Emma derrière le canapé, pointant du doigt le plus énorme lézard qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. D'environ quarante centimètres de long, la bête arborait de magnifiques écailles vertes, et bleues au niveau de la gorge. Alors que Dan, apparu peu après eux, s'était approché avec un balai pour chasser l'intrus, Harry l'avait interrompu, pris d'une idée subite. Et là, devant les parents d'Hermione, il avait parlé fourchelangue, comptant sur le fait que les dragons le comprenaient également. Le pauvre petit lézard l'avait compris, bien sûr, parlant avec les mêmes déformations de syntaxe que les dragons, (une information qu'Harry se promit de transmettre à Charlie à son retour) et n'avait pas objecté pour sortir de la villa, demandant simplement à pouvoir s'approcher des murs en fin de journée pour profiter de la chaleur. Cela n'avait posé aucun souci à la famille Granger, qui avait même fini par demander à Harry de faire venir le lézard lors des dîners, s'émerveillant à chaque fois de cet exemple de magie dont ils savaient leur fille capable, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient voir avant encore deux ans à cause de la restriction sur les sorciers de premier cycle. Soze, ainsi qu'Harry l'avait surnommé, en hommage au héros de son film préféré, avait donc fini par rejoindre la table de Princesse et de ses parents chaque soir, lové autour de la bougie posé à son attention sur la table. Cette utilisation de magie quotidienne (même si Harry n'arrivait pas à considérer son fourchelangue comme une preuve de magie) avait permis de rassurer les parents. Ils en discutèrent plus tard entre eux, mais Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à la conclusion que ses parents étaient fascinés par la magie. Juste terriblement inquiets pour elle, à juste titre.

Enfin, Harry découvrit que les vacances étaient l'occasion de faire le plein de moment de honte et de gêne prompt à faire rire ses amis lorsqu'ils leur raconterait. Pour lui, les pires avaient été lorsqu'ils avaient été se baigner sur la plage le premier dimanche, après la lourde discussion de la veille. Il avait découvert que la tenue de plongée noire intégrale n'était pas la norme (il avait donc fallu acheter en urgence des maillots de bain pour Harry), et qu'Hermione portait à la plage des maillots de bains qui auraient fait passer Fleur Delacour pour prude lors du tournoi l'an dernier. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et elle s'en était rendue compte une ou deux fois, avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable, mais il lui sembla également qu'Hermione avait laissé traîner son regard sur lui plus longtemps que nécessaire quelques fois, ce dont il s'était bien évidemment senti gêné, mais également, et étrangement, assez fier. La façon dont Emma le regardait en général juste après ces regards insistants, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, l'avait troublé, quelque part entre la méfiance et la tristesse. Même Dan semblait plus distant à ces occasions. Lors de la baignade, Harry fut évidemment requis pour la séance obligatoire d'application de crème solaire, et si, naturellement avait-il considéré alors, Hermione s'était portée volontaire pour lui appliquer dans son dos, elle avait en retour exigé la réciproque, ce qui n'avait pas semblé aussi naturel pour Harry. Cela lui avait valu quelques regards froids d'Emma et pas mal de rougissement sur le coup, mais le fait que tout le monde sur la plage semblait en faire de même, couplé avec l'obligation d'être protégé, avait permis à Harry de passer rapidement outre sa gêne à ce moment là, et les gestes devinrent rapidement naturels avant même la fin de la première semaine.

Malgré ses quelques points sombres, les vacances en France avaient été un régal pour Harry. Il avait pu découvrir un nouveau pays, et même quelques mots de français, du moins, plus que les expressions passées dans le langage anglais courant. D'après Hermione, il pourrait presque se débrouiller dans le Boulevard de Brocéliande, l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait eu l'occasion d'y aller pour ses premières vacances en France après son admission à Poudlard, et en avait fait une description enchantée à Harry lors d'une de leurs soirée discussion. En tout cas, Harry arrivait pleinement maintenant à lire et à commander au restaurant, et les longues journées de promenade ou de baignade lui avaient vraiment fait le plus grand bien, tout comme la découverte du cinéma. Aussi se sentait-il profondément triste en préparant sa valise à la fin du séjour. Certes, il retournerait au Square avec Sirius pour la fin des vacances (il lui fallait encore faire ses courses pour la rentrée) et non à Privet Drive, mais les moments chaleureux passés avec Hermione, et ses parents, lui manqueraient. Il rangea son sac-sans-fond dans sa malle à portée de main. Dan lui avait confié quelques caisses de vins français à mettre dedans.

« Cela fera moins de poids dans mes propres bagages, et ça évitera de payer la taxe pour les bagages trop lourds. » L'argument était imparable, et Harry était plus qu'heureux de l'aider après tout ce que lui et sa femme avaient fait pour lui pendant quinze jours. Avant de verrouiller sa valise, il prit soin de vérifier que Soze était bien installé. C'était là son petit secret. Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner le lézard, et lui avait donc proposé de l'accompagner en Angleterre. Le reptile ne s'était pas fait prier, et dormait donc pour l'heure sur une épaisse serviette. S'autorisant un dernier regard par la fenêtre, sur la mer et le soleil couchant, Harry songea avec une pointe de regret que le retour à Londres le ramènerait à des problèmes et des soucis dont il se passerait volontiers.

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteur_

 _Si vous vous demandez qui est l'aimable taxi qui a amené Harry et les Granger jusqu'à la villa à Nice : Après avoir essayé une carrière de garde du corps qui s'est terminé dans une terrible prise d'otage, Serge Karamazov a finalement décidé de s'atteler à une carrière de chauffeur de taxi (il avait déjà une Safrane, après tout). Pour tout connaître de ses aventures, vous pouvez regarder la Cité de la Peur. A ce sujet, le trajet suivi par le taxi est plausible même si je n'ai jamais fait le moindre arrêt au port de Nice (private joke Cité de la peur et merci Google Maps et Street View). Le trajet suivi prend donc la Promenade des Anglais dans le sens Ouest-Est, puis le Boulevard Jean Jaurès._

 _Hermione a presque parfaitement raison sur les guillotines (dernière exécution en France en 1977, suppression de la peine de mort en 1981). Etant née en 1980, Hermione doit considérer que cela remonte à très loin._

 _Concernant l'histoire, j'ai bien noté un certain nombre de questions sur l'enchaînement des faits, j'ai donc ajusté un passage. Le chapitre 1 se passe fin juillet.  
Dans un autre registre, j'attaque le chapitre 4 que j'espère bien avancer dans la soirée. Attendez-vous donc à un rythme hedbomadaire pour l'instant, et j'accélérerais quand je le pourrais. Vu la longueur plus grande des chapitres, je comprend que ça n'est pas pratique, je ferais au plus vite pour écrire_

 _Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tous pour vos messages, cela fait très chaud au coeur. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et que vous avez été bien gâté pour Noël. Bien que j'ai précisé le chapitre précédent répondre de moins en moins aux questions directes, certaines interrogations appellent à éclaircissement toutefois_

 _Le Poussin Fou : Je ne sais plus si je l'ai explicité ou pas dans le Feu, mais je préfère te répondre franchement : il n'y aura pas d'affinités élémentaires, au sens de manipulation des éléments (feu eau etc.). J'ai déjà lu des fics dans ce thème, je sais que ça peut plaire, aussi, je préfère te prévenir, ce ne sera pas le cas.  
Je préfère la notion de "sort-signature", que j'expliciterai sans doute. En gros, un ou plusieurs sorts que le/la sorcière(e) maîtrise mieux que les autres pas habitude/affection/autre. _

_Karozthor : la signification des titres, chez moi, est souvent fourbe, prudence :)_

 _Niris : sois pleinement rassuré(e?), les tomes 5/6/7 sont déjà pleinement écrits, au moins dans ma tête. Il ne reste que l'écrire, et ça va prendre un peu de temps._

 _Gemini Power : merci pour ton document, je mettrai à jour dans les semaines à venir (je compte avancer dans le Sigil d'abord). Pour le tableau, en voyant ta réponse, j'ai eu un moment de frayeur, mais non, je l'avais bel et bien déjà mis dans le chapitre 2. Non, je ne me passerais pas de cette adorable Walburga Black. Il y a des personnages trop attachants pour s'en passer.  
Quant à Tonks, c'est un personnage formidable à utiliser, son pouvoir et son caractère en font un personnage versatile et très polyvalent ! _

_Il y a, enfin, une review du Feu à laquelle je n'ai pas répondue (arrivée dans le dernier chapitre et par un non-connecté), mais qui mérite une réponse très détaillée :  
"ak" était sensiblement déçu que la fin du Feu soit trop proche de la fin du vrai tome 4. Si tu me relis, cette réponse est d'abord pour toi, mais s'adresse aussi à tous. Je comprends pleinement ta déception, cependant, j'ai eu, avec le Feu, l'ambition d'écrire un récit dense et complexe, se déroulant sur les 4 dernières années de la saga Harry Potter. J'aurais pu rentrer dans le vif du sujet dans le tome 5, voire le tome 6. Mais ça n'aurait donné qu'une nouvelle version des fics avec le chamboulement incroyable durant l'été et la rentrée. Là, j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps, de distiller les éléments goutte-à-goutte.  
JKR a introduit Sirius Black dans le premier chapitre du premier tome, tout comme le Fouchelangue, les dragons de Gringotts, ou le lien entre la douleur dans la cicatrice et les fragments d'âme de Voldemort (cf. le premier repas dans la grande salle, Harry a mal à sa cicatrice, mais pense que c'est en lien avec Rogue, alors que Quirrell est à côté de Rogue. D'ailleurs, peut-être que c'est bien Rogue qui utilise de la légilimencie?)  
Bref, pour construire un récit crédible et prenant, il faut du temps, et transmettre les éléments au fur et à mesure. J'ai en tête Anges et Démons, où l'un des éléments très importants de l'intrigue est révélé dans les premiers chapitres, l'auteur indique que ce sera important, mais on n'en comprend le sens qu'à la fin.  
la saga commencée par le Feu relève de la même ambition. Dans quelques chapitres, entre le Feu et ce que j'aurais écrit dans le Sigil, je vous aurais donné quasiment toutes les informations permettant de décoder la fin de la saga. J'ai pourtant bon espoir que ça ne vous apparaîtra limpide que lorsque chaque pièce du puzzle sera révélée, et pas avant. Le Feu est important pour les différences qu'il introduit avec le canon. Ce sont ses écarts plus que ses ressemblances qui le justifient et l'expliquent._


	3. La chaire du crapaud

**La chaire du crapaud**

Devant lui, un paysage en vert et bleu, marré de nuance de gris et d'éclats lumineux, défilait devant ses yeux, sans pour autant qu'il n'y accorde la moindre attention. Sur la banquette en tissu de laine rouge, le titre d'un journal virevoltait entre des photos mouvantes, cherchant à attirer, en vain, son attention. Mais Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, et la France, ses plages de sable chaud, le bleu intense de la mer et les nombreuses baignades et plongée lui manquaient déjà. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, les longues discussions et les promenades main dans la main avec Hermione faisaient partie des choses les plus regrettées. Bien sûr, le retour au Square avait été formidable. Sirius l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, tout comme Remus et Tonks qui semblaient rester au Square à demeure. Hedwige, en revanche, l'avait accueilli froidement, visiblement vexée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de la Roumanie et de la France. Mais de quelques mots doux, et surtout d'une ou deux friandises, Harry l'avait calmée et son adorable chouette était vite redevenue amicale et chaleureuse. Ron pour sa part, était reparti quelques jours plus tôt, la famille Weasley était repartie au Terrier pour préparer le retour à Poudlard, et le nettoyage de la vieille demeure Black avait été quasiment terminé. A l'exception notable, avait regretté son parrain, du tableau de la mère de Sirius, le fameux tableau de la vieille dame dans le couloir du premier étage. Le propos avait surpris Harry, mais un discret hochement de tête de Remus, lorsque le sujet avait été abordé par son parrain, avait contraint Harry à garder silence. Du coup, la conversation avait surtout portée sur les vacances d'Harry (Il avait bien senti que les questions s'étaient montrées insistantes sur Hermione, ce qui l'avait troublé et l'avait amené à encore plus de questions internes) et sur la nouvelle année à Poudlard. Pour des raisons évidentes, Sirius n'avait pas accompagné Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il avait été escorté justement par Tonks et Remus. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Harry de faire rapidement ses emplettes en toute discrétion. Ses gardes du corps du jour n'avaient pas accepté qu'il aille visiter Ollivander, aussi Harry avait-il dû passer par un courrier à l'honorable fabricant de baguette pour lui poser des questions sur le dôme doré de l'an dernier. Enfin, quelques jours plus tard, Harry s'était retrouvé, escorté de Tonks et de Kingsley comme pour les vacances, en direction du quai neuf trois quart.

D'où les réflexions d'Harry, la tête appuyée contre la vitre du Poudlard Express, ce dimanche trois septembre. Très rapidement, Hermione, Ron et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une cabine isolée d'un des derniers wagons, dans lequel il espérait pouvoir faire le point sur les vacances et ce que Ron aurait pu apprendre de l'Ordre pendant qu'Hermione et lui étaient à Nice. Mais pour son plus grand drame, ses deux amis avaient tous deux été nommés préfets, et l'avaient donc abandonnés pour remplir leur devoir. Le souvenir de Ron, rayonnant de plaisir et de fierté avec son badge argenté accroché à la chemise déclencha un retour d'une jalousie mauvaise, apparue lorsqu'il avait vu le symbole de préfet sur lui la première fois, et qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir encore jamais ressenti contre son grand ami rouquin. Troublé par cette poussée de colère contre Ron, Harry songea, en se frottant le crâne pris par une douleur subite, que cette jalousie venue de nulle part devait venir du fait d'avoir vu ce que de vraies vacances en famille impliquaient. Ne souhaitant pas ressasser de mauvaises pensées contre son ami, il se secoua et reprit le journal posé devant lui. Le titre accrocheur annonçait le prochain vote d'une motion de censure pour déchoir Albus Dumbledore de son titre de Président Sorcier du Magenmagot. L'article parlait d'une motion portée par Walden MacNair et soutenue par le Ministère, laissant ainsi entendre que le vote ne serait qu'une formalité. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, Harry sentait la colère s'accumuler, et il lança rageusement la feuille de chou sur la banquette. Il manqua d'accompagner son geste d'un juron rageur quand il fut dérangé par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait espéré revoir Ron et Hermione, mais il ne s'attendait pas à son visiteur.

« Daphné ?  
\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? »  
De tous les visiteurs potentiels, la jeune et très jolie serpentarde n'était pas sur sa liste. Harry tâcha de reprendre contenance rapidement, mais la remarque de Daphné le prit par surprise, et à voir son sourire changer, elle l'avait vu aussi.  
« Et bien, Potter ? On est en colère ? Remarque, quand on voit ce que tu lis, ça ne me surprend pas. » C'était toujours un plaisir de discuter avec elle, pensa-t-il. Et dans le même temps, une véritable bataille. Le gant était lancé, et il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas se laisser coincer ainsi.  
« Pas de quoi, vraiment. La Gazette n'a jamais été qu'un ramassis de bêtise, même le Chicaneur a l'air plus crédible. » Pour faire bonne figure, il avait même pris la peine d'imiter le sourire le plus détestable de Drago Malefoy, mais sa prestation ne récolta qu'un petit ricanement étouffé. Dans le même temps, un éclair d'argent attira son attention sur la robe de Daphné.  
« Tu es préfète également ? La réunion est terminée ?  
\- Oui Harry. Et tes amis ne devraient pas traîner, mais étonnamment, Granger avait des questions. Incroyable, non ? »  
La raillerie était assez grinçante, et Harry était soulagé que sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié. Lui-même trouvait l'attaque assez méchante, et essaya de cacher sa désapprobation. Là encore, sans succès s'il en jugeait la réponse et la réaction de Daphné.  
« Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas être blessante. Bon, je dois y aller de toute façon. Saurais-tu où se trouve les sœurs Patil par hasard ? » Surpris de cette question, Harry fut forcé d'avouer qu'il n'en savait rien, laissant ainsi repartir la blondinette, tandis qu'il se rasseyant, retournant observer le paysage et laissant son esprit divaguer.

Divagation de courte durée, car Neville rentra bientôt dans son wagon. Il avait trouvé un compartiment dans lequel lui et sa petite-amie, Lavande avaient été au calme quelques instants avant que les sœurs Patil, grandes amies de Lavande, ne les aient rejoints.  
« Et maintenant, c'est Greengrass qui vient d'arriver et les filles m'ont littéralement éjecté du compartiment. Non mais, tu le crois, ça Harry ? » Harry dut bien reconnaître qu'il n'en savait rien, même s'il put rassurer Neville sur le fait que Daphné cherchait avant tout à voir les jumelles avant de souhaiter évacuer le pauvre Londubat par la force. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur le climat politique actuel, lorsque Neville vit la gazette rejetée sans ménagement sur la banquette. Le jeune homme rassura ainsi Harry qu'il avait, comme l'an dernier, une pleine confiance en lui, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. La conversation continua ainsi quelques temps avant que Ron et Hermione ne revienne de leur réunion, pour le plus grand sourire d'Harry.

Ron les amusa un temps avec sa version de la réunion des préfets, contredit à plusieurs reprises par Hermione qui rectifiait certains points soulevés. Le spectacle ainsi improvisé fonctionnait à merveille, déclenchant les fous-rires de Neville et Harry. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione et d'Harry de prendre la vedette en racontant leurs péripéties en France. Les regards qu'ils échangèrent à cette occasion réchauffèrent son âme, mais il n'en dit rien sur le coup. Neville semblait très curieux de savoir comment était la France tandis que Ron s'attardait surtout, incrédule, sur les tenues portées à la plage par les Français, et particulièrement les Françaises. Lorsqu'il essaya de poser la question qui intriguait tant Ron, il s'attira une répartie assez cinglante d'Hermione.

« Oui, Ron, je porte un bikini à la plage, non, Harry ne te donnera pas de photos, et s'il le fait, j'aurais une petite discussion avec Eloïse à ce sujet. » La menace planante au-dessus de sa tête sembla faire taire le rouquin, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte, obnubilé un instant d'une part par le fait qu'il savait que des photos existaient, mais surtout par le trouble que ces souvenirs de la plage, d'Hermione en maillot, et des séances de crème solaire. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci s'invita dans leur compartiment accompagné de ses gorilles de service.  
« Hé, regardez qui voilà. Potter-le-menteur, et sa clique de bras cassés ! » L'insulte fit mouche immédiatement, et Harry se leva sur le champ, s'avançant vers l'intrus, suivis de près par Ron et Neville.  
« Du calme, Potty. Tu ne voudrais pas frapper un préfet, non ? Tu sais que j'ai le droit de mettre des retenues n'est-ce pas ? » Le sourire suffisant qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du platiné donnèrent une envie violente de massacre à Harry. Mais le badge argenté sur la poitrine de cet empaffé lui garantissait une certaine impunité. Harry fut soulagé de ces pulsions par Hermione, qui rappela d'un ton amical qui ne trompa personne que d'autres dans la pièce étaient préfets également, et qu'un abus de pouvoir de la part d'un d'entre eux serait sévèrement punie. Le regard meurtrier qu'elle s'attira en retour fut sans appel, mais Drago se sentit suffisamment neutralisé pour sortir du wagon. Cela déclencha ainsi un chassé-croisé puisque Neville les laissa rapidement, pensant qu'il pouvait enfin revenir dans son compartiment, tandis que Ron devait retourner voir Eloïse (qu'Hermione et lui avaient trouvée sur le trajet). Laissant ainsi Hermione et Harry seuls dans le compartiment. Il n'en dit rien, mais Harry s'en félicitait, et étrangement, il eut l'impression qu'Hermione aussi.

000000000000

L'arrivée à Poudlard avait été mitigée. Comme il l'avait pressentie depuis la mise au point par Ron au Square, les tensions et les méfiances à son égard étaient revenues à leur plus haut. Harry eut l'impression désagréable d'être revenue au lendemain du tirage de son nom de la Coupe de Feu. L'ambiance autour de lui, à la table de Gryffondor, n'était pas pire, cependant, que l'an dernier. A priori, railla-t-il intérieurement, certains avaient appris de l'an dernier. Toutefois, le festin suivait son cours, la professeure McGonagall égrenant les noms des nouveaux élèves admis à Poudlard. Harry se surprit à en dévisager quelques-uns. Avait-il donc eu l'air si jeune la première fois ? A quel moment avaient-ils grandis ? Quand le monde avait-il tant changé ? Il y a cinq ans, il était comme eux, jeune et innocent. Et maintenant, il était de retour à Poudlard, encore honni par ses pairs, poursuivi par le pire mage noir de tous les temps. Et dans ce lieu qu'il considérait comme sa maison, un des leurs manquait, tué par Voldemort. Qui savait, peut-être, l'an prochain, la Répartition se ferait sans lui ? Après tout, il n'avait réussi à échapper aux griffes de cet assassin que par chance.

« Harry, tu rêves ? » La douce voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité, et il chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête. Hermione lui demandait à quoi il pensait, mais il préféra lui cacher, faisant mine de se reconcentrer sur la Répartition. Pourquoi en était-il venu à penser à des choses pareilles ? Harry savait qu'il devait ne pas se laisser piéger par des pensées de ce genre. Après tout, de Sirius à Dumbledore, tout le monde s'échinait à lutter contre Voldemort. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il faire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, pauvre petit sorcier tout juste entré en cinquième année ? Il n'avait pas à rentrer dans ce combat, du moins pas tout de suite. Harry avait rempli sa part, il avait tenu tête à Voldemort et permis à l'Ordre, à défaut du Ministère, de prendre conscience du danger. Le poids du combat incombait maintenant à d'autres. Mais, et la pensée fusa en lui comme un torrent de feu dans ses veines, si d'aventure l'Ordre ne débarrassait pas l'Angleterre de ce danger, il espérait bien rentrer dans les rangs des aurors et participer à son niveau à la lutte contre le meurtrier de ses parents. Les venger, et venger Cédric en même temps.

Harry se ressaisit de lui-même, il réalisa qu'il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère, et sa haine devait peut-être se lire sur son visage. Il se recomposa une expression plus neutre et applaudit à la suite des autres alors qu'une jeune fille rejoignait la table de Gryffondor. Il ignorait tout de son nom, tout à ses sombres réflexions, mais cette enfant devait être la dernière de la liste car déjà, Albus Dumbledore se levait de la table des professeurs afin de prendre la parole au pupitre pour son habituel discours de bienvenue.

« Chers élèves, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant de vous rendre à un repas bien mérité que vous attendez tous, je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, madame Dolorès Ombrage. » Le directeur s'inclina en direction d'une petite femme rondelette qui venait de se lever de sa chaise pour saluer Dumbledore en retour, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne son discours. Quelque-chose, toutefois, intrigua Harry chez leur nouveau professeur. Elle était, même debout, nettement plus petite que les autres professeurs (à l'exception peut-être des professeurs Chourave et Babbling, et bien sûr, du professeur Flitwick). Mais c'était son visage et son regard qui inquiéta Harry. Des joues un peu grasses et flasques et un front bien dégagé par un brushing, qui même aux yeux non-initiés d'Harry, semblait avoir demandé un temps fou, entouraient une paire d'yeux marrons vifs. Lorsque ce regard acéré et calculateur se posa sur Harry, il se sentit mal à l'aise, d'une façon qui rappelait les professeur Rogue des mauvais jours. Dès qu'il fut libéré de l'emprise de ses yeux, Harry jeta un œil alentour, afin de voir la réaction du reste de Poudlard. Beaucoup semblaient dans l'expectative, un peu méfiant. Greengrass le surprit à le regarder droit dans les yeux, tout sourire définitivement parti de son visage. Et l'espace d'un instant, il crut même déceler un hochement de tête à son intention. Mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur ses voisins de table. Ron, assis en face de lui au côté d'Eloïse Midgen, chuchotait avec ferveur avec Hermione.  
« Je t'assure, je l'ai déjà vu. Elle travaille au Ministère, Percy m'en a déjà parlé. Secrétaire du Ministre je crois ou quelque-chose dans ce genre-là.  
\- Ca n'a pas de sens, Ron, le personnel actif du ministère n'a pas le droit d'être nommé à Poudlard, c'est formellement interdit. »

Ses deux amis ne purent discuter plus amplement, car un raclement de gorge suraigu fit s'éteindre la voix puissante de Dumbledore, ainsi que les différents murmures ayant cours sur chacune des tables. La toute nouvelle professeure de défense était restée debout, et comprenant le message, le directeur Dumbledore l'invita à dire quelques mots. La petite femme s'avança donc vers le pupitre, flottante dans sa longue robe sorcière noire rayée de rose, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

« Merci monsieur Dumbledore. C'est un ravissement pour moi que de me retrouver de nouveau à Poudlard, afin de pouvoir vous transmettre mon savoir et mon expérience, comme je l'ai reçue à l'époque lorsque je fréquentais ces bancs. Comme vous l'a aimablement dit monsieur Dumbledore, je m'appelle Dolorès Ombrage, sous-sécretaire de Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. J'aurai pour tâche de vous enseigner de façon convenable et raisonnable la défense contre les forces du mal. Et même si aucun danger majeur ne vous menace du côté des forces du mal, je m'acquitterai de cette mission avec diligence et passion. »  
Un petit rire aigü ponctua sa phrase, avec que la professeure Ombrage ne reprenne. « Il est rare qu'un membre du ministère revienne à Poudlard pour enseigner, mais ma nomination fait l'objet d'une mesure spécifique décidée par notre grand ministre Cornélius Fudge, qui a à cœur de faire en sorte qu'à l'avenir, vous soyez parfaitement formés et de la meilleure façon qui soit. Certaines décisions récentes n'ont pas été des plus heureuses, et on a laissé se propager des rumeurs délirantes propres à déclencher la panique. Heureusement, le ministre compte bien, à travers moi, remédier à cela, dans votre propre intérêt. J'attends donc de votre part une grande attention et la meilleure collaboration qui soit, afin que nous mettions en place un grand renouveau de l'éducation à même de vous former le mieux possible. Je vous remercie de votre attention et j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir vous enseigner demain. »

Des applaudissements polis, mais épars, accueillirent le discours du professeur Ombrage. Harry pour sa part, ne s'y joignit qu'à contrecœur, imité en cela par Ron, Eloïse. Hermione pour sa part, avait même poussé le geste plus loin, se contentant de claquer les mains à trois reprises, ce qui laissa Harry quelque peu perplexe. Du côté de la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient encore plus froides, chacun frappant des mains à rythme lent, suffisamment pour que l'applaudissement dure un peu, mais sans le moindre entrain. Albus Dumbledore fut le seul du corps enseignant à faire preuve de plus de politesse, avant de remercier Dolorès Ombrage pour son discours, avant d'inviter tout un chacun à se consacrer au repas qui apparaissait enfin sur les tables.

Dès que les assiettes furent remplies et que les conversations démarraient à bon rythme autour d'eux, Hermione ouvrit les hostilités, leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient pensé de ce discours. Ce fut Eloïse qui répondit en premier, ce qui surprit Harry. N'ayant pas encore eu trop d'occasion de discuter avec eux, il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait placée un peu en retrait.  
« Ce n'est pas bon. Quoique soit venu faire cette Ombrage ici, notre formation est clairement le cadet de ses soucis.  
\- Tu as raison, ma puce. D'après mon frère, c'est une manipulatrice hors-pair, très fidèle à Fudge. J'avais entendu parler de risques de ce genre cet été, je ne pensais pas que ce serait sous cette forme. » La dernière phrase de Ron fut accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil qu'Harry interpréta justement. Visiblement, l'Ordre du Phénix sentait que le Ministère comptait mettre des bâtons dans leurs roues. Lui-même avait entendu des bribes de conversations à la dérobée annonçant le pire pour Dumbledore, et Croupton dans une moindre mesure. Mais le coup de grâce vint d'Hermione, qui avait noté un élément redoutable.  
« Oui, Dumbledore est dans le viseur du Ministère, c'est évident. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Harry. » Sa voix n'était maintenant pas plus haute qu'un murmure. « Sa phrase sur les rumeurs délirantes, et l'absence de danger. Tu es le seul témoin de l'été dernier. Je crains qu'elle ne soit là pour te museler. »  
Perdant aussitôt tout sourire, il laissa tomber sa fourchette en tournant violemment la tête vers Dolorès Ombrage. Etonnamment, elle l'observait avec un regard prédateur qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons qu'Hermione venait de lever.

00000000000

Après l'analyse du discours d'Ombrage, le festin se déroula dans une ambiance morose qui déteignit fortement sur l'humeur d'Harry. D'autant que Ron et Hermione les abandonnèrent pour escorter les premières années à la tour, comme leur rôle l'imposait. Il fit donc le voyage jusqu'à leur salle commune en compagnie d'Eloïse Midgen, elle aussi laissée seule. Ce fut l'occasion pour eux d'échanger une conversation polie et amicale, portant seulement sur leurs vacances, où Harry apprit ainsi qu'Eloïse était donc née-moldue, et était partie visiter de la famille en Cornouailles.  
De son côté, lui fit un résumé succinct de ses propres vacances, tout en étant rejoint par Neville et Lavande en cours de route. Les deux filles se montrèrent assez insistantes sur le fait qu'il ait passé les vacances avec Hermione, ne faisant guère preuve de discrétion dans leur tentative de savoir s'il y avait quelque-chose entre eux. La réponse négative d'Harry semblait les avoir un peu déçu, sans qu'Harry (ni Neville qui haussa les épaules lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard) ne comprenne pourquoi. Toutefois, leurs insistance, ainsi que celles de Remus, Sirius et Tonks avant la rentrée, plongèrent Harry dans de multiples questions internes qui l'amenèrent à ne plus suivre la conversation jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle commune.

Il fallut attendre encore un moment avant que les premières années, guidées par les préfets Hermione et Ron n'arrivent, et rapidement, comme chaque jour de rentrée, chacun se dirigea vers son dortoir pour déballer ses valises et prendre ses quartiers pour l'année à venir. Ron et Harry suivirent le mouvement, non sans avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Hermione, et dès qu'ils furent dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur malle en bois. Harry sortit rapidement le bocal de Soze, et commença à discuter avec son nouvel animal de compagnie, non sans provoquer surprise et malaise.

« Tu… Tu as un serpent de compagnie ? » La voix de Seamus était clairement mal assurée, dénotant ses inquiétudes, alors que Dean s'approcha de lui tout sourire avec un « Trop cool, tu peux le refaire ? ». Harry se renfrogna à la remarque erronée de Seamus, et prit sur lui, malgré un mal de tête croissant, la patience nécessaire à lui rappeler qu'en dépit de ce que ce maudit Verpey avait raconté, suivi par Skeeter, non, le Fourchelangue n'était pas un signe distinctif des mages noirs en réalité. Ron lui fut d'une grande aide en l'invitant à raconter ses vacances en Roumanie sous l'égide de l'ICW, et le malaise dans le dortoir se dissipa rapidement tandis que Soze passait de main en main. Harry dut le rassurer à plusieurs reprises, et corriger également l'attitude de Neville ou Dean lorsqu'ils manipulaient le lézard vert de façon inadéquate. La petite créature circula entre chacun d'eux (y compris un Seamus un peu inquiet) avant qu'Harry ne le remette dans son terrarium, cadeau de Dan, et que l'un après l'autre, les gryffondors finissent par se coucher.

00000000000000000

Harry se releva en nage, saisi d'effroi. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Minuit n'était pas encore passée, il avait le temps de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, espérant cette fois-ci passer entre les mailles du cauchemar effrayant qu'il venait de vivre. Les souvenirs s'estompaient, mais la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait ressenti au milieu de ce couloir sombre, enserré par les carreaux blancs qui pendaient sur ses murs, restait encore très prégnante. En revanche, l'image frustante de la maigre lueur bleuâtre qui s'éloignait de lui à travers ce tunnel ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. C'était cette image qui l'avait réveillé. Avec un petit rire aigre, Harry songea que Trelawney aurait sans doute vu dans ce songe une inquiétude d'Harry à revenir à Poudlard suite au drame du Tournoi l'an dernier et son désir profond de repartir en vacances. Du moins, s'il avait toujours cours avec cette charlatane.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Désolé pour ce chapitre posé un peu tard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexion internet. Je ne vous ai pas oublié, loin s'en faut. J'ai pu profité d'un weekend dans le train pour bien avancer, bonne nouvelle.  
_

 _Côté chapitre, enfin le retour à Poudlard, et l'introduction du nouveau professeur de DCFM. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai adoré haïr le personnage dans les livres et les films, j'ai donc pris un plaisir malsain à écrire sur elle.  
Le chapitre est plus court que les autres, comme d'habitude chez moi, la découpe des chapitres est déjà fait et répond à certaines volontés._

 _Petite précision, au fait. Méfiez-vous des points communs, dorénavant... Certaines choses seront identiques au canon, pour être raccord à l'histoire et être crédible. D'autres seront là pour servir un tout autre intérêt que le canon ! Dans l'un des prochains chapitres, justement, ce sera le cas._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews_

 _Merci à tous, Pims10, Clamaraa, Scpotter, Le Poussin Fou, Clemenbeklin, Renard.  
Guibe : bien noté pour l'espacement. J'avais l'impression dans le Feu de faire des paragraphes trop courts. J'espacerai plus à l'avenir  
_

 _Jay-Werdraght : Je ne compte pas montrer des Disney à Harry, mais ce sera assez drôle s'il voyait Mulna, oui. Ou Merlin l'enchanteur :)_

 _Gemini power : Dûment noté pour la parution, cela m'arrange d'ailleurs. Pour le chapitre 2, bonne analyse du titre, par contre, aucun de mes chapitres n'est là pour temporiser. Chaque élément a un but. Certains servent de diversion pour ceux qui servent de pistes ;)_


	4. Premières frappes

**Premières frappes**

Au réveil, le souvenir obscur et inquiétant de son rêve de début de nuit avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une sensation désagréable d'étouffement, de peur et de colère. Harry avait nourri Soze, avant de descendre avec Lavande, Neville, Eloïse, Ron et Hermione vers le petit-déjeuner qui les attendaient dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il en passa les portes, Harry sentit toutefois certaines conversation se taire, et leurs participants lui jeter des regards troublés et inquiets. Parmi certains premières années, il pouvait même y lire de la peur, avant de voir les visages (si jeunes, ne pût-il s'empêcher de relever) derrière leurs exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Redoutant le pire, Harry s'apprêtait à proposer à ses amis de s'assoir en bout de table, lorsqu'une voix forte et faussement inquiète retentit dans la Grande Salle.

« Alors c'est donc vrai, ils laissent un assassin se promener en liberté dans les couloirs de l'école ! » Il ne lui avait pas fallu deux mots pour qu'Harry reconnaisse la voix détestable à ses oreilles de Drago Lucius Malefoy. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il amorça un geste pour se porter devant l'insupportable petit arrogant. Mais Hermione posa une main ferme sur son épaule, et Harry sentit ses traits crispés par la haine se détendre lorsqu'il vit son amie lui faire non de la tête. Malgré le coup de sang qui le portait, Harry décida de la suivre sous les remarques acerbes de Malefoy.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la table rouge et or, Harry fut bousculé par une jeune fille. Il se retourna sèchement vers elle avant de se calmer en reconnaissant Daphné, qui ne réagit cependant pas comme il aurait pu l'attendre.  
« Hé bien, Potter, ouvre un peu les yeux, imbécile ! » Avait-elle tonné, un air dédaigneux sur le visage, avant d'ajouter sur un murmure qui manqua d'échapper à Harry « Gazette. Article ». Stupéfait, Harry la vit s'éloigner en direction de Drago qui applaudissait la remarque de sa congénère, qui de son côté tenait ce qui ressemblait à un journal dans sa main crispée. Décidant d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à Daphné, surtout vu la discussion chaleureuse qu'ils avaient eu la veille, Harry se jeta à la suite de Ron pour rejoindre Hermione en bout de la table gryffondor, qui semblait ronger son frein devant la réaction de Daphné.  
« Non mais quelle pimbêche celle-là ! Harry, je sais que Greengrasse s'était montrée sympathique l'an dernier, mais ne la laisse pas te rabrouer !  
\- Plus tard Hermione, plus tard. Tu as reçu la Gazette du jour ? » Hermione parut choquée par le ton d'Harry, mais lui confirma rapidement l'avoir reçue ce matin avant de lui tendre.  
« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire cependant. Pourquoi la veux-tu ? » Harry ne lui répondit pas, tout absorbé par la lecture des titres, cherchant ce qui dans le journal pouvait expliquer l'attitude de l'école ce matin, et la réaction de Daphné. Il mit du temps, mais un petit article de quelques lignes en septième page lui apporta la réponse, qu'il lut à moitié à voix haute, principalement pour le bénéfice d'Hermione.

* * *

 _La mort de Cédric Diggory toujours non élucidée_

 _L'enquête concernant la mort du champion officiel de Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, survenue lors de ce tournoi précisément, n'a toujours pas été conclue. Une source proche du Ministère a indiqué à notre journaliste que les aurors n'ont toujours pas pu entendre Harry Potter, l'étrange quatrième champion du Tournoi, protégé par Albus Dumbledore. Rappelons que le directeur de Poudlard, déchu de son titre de Président Sorcier cet été pour des raisons médicales, était celui qui avait imposé le mangemort échappé Bartemius Croupton Junior, fils de Bartemius Croupton visé par une enquête pour sédition. Harry Potter, seul et unique fourchelangue depuis Vous-Savez-Qui, est soupçonné, d'après notre source au Ministère, d'être le principal suspect de l'enquête dans la mort du jeune Diggory. D'après nos éléments, le jeune Potter est le dernier à avoir vu Cédric Diggory en vie avant de ramener sa dépouille à la fin de la troisième tâche. Malgré les lourds soupçons qui pèsent sur lui, Harry Potter est laissé libre de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard par Albus Dumbledore (114 ans). Il ne paraît pas irraisonné de s'inquiéter d'un tel laxisme à l'égard d'un adolescent dangereux, condamné déjà pour usage abusif de la magie, et qui aurait déjà utilisé un sortilège contre des moldus._

 _Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture, Harry se crispa, tout en sentant une intense colère le saisir. Voilà qui expliquait les réactions à son arrivée. Ainsi que la provocation de Drago. Cet ignoble petit ver Devant lui, la feuille de chou se mit à trembler, ce qui le perturba, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que c'étaient ses mains qui tremblaient. Hermione lui ôta alors la Gazette, avant de le sermonner d'une façon qui lui déplut sur le coup, rapidement appuyée par Eloïse.

« Tu dois rester calme Harry, ils n'espèrent qu'une chose, c'est que tu te…  
\- Que je reste calme ? Que je reste calme ? » Il n'avait pas réalisé que son ton était monté, et seul le coup de pied bien placé de Ron (à en juger par la force) sous la table le fit taire dans un grognement de douleur.  
« Hermione a raison Harry, il faut faire preuve de discrétion. » Voir Eloïse prendre la parole pour l'appeler à la prudence avait fini par lui clouer le bec, surtout qu'Hermione lui prit la main délicatement dans un souci d'apaisement.  
« Je comprends ta réaction Harry, crois moi. Mais tu ne dois pas montrer que ça t'atteint. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. »

Ce fut avec ces paroles en tête qu'Harry se rendit en cours ce matin-là. Et par manque de chance, le premier cours de la semaine se devait d'être Défense, avec le professeur Ombrage. Et il apparut très vite que les articles de la Gazette, ou Malefoy, ne serait d'aucune comparaison avec la capacité de nuisance de cette horrible nouvelle professeure. La demi-classe des cinquièmes années Serdaigle-Gryffondor fut rapidement refroidie par l'accueil que leur fit Ombrage. A peine entrée dans une robe de sorcière très choc dans les mêmes teintes rosâtres que celles de la veille, Ombrage salua la classe d'un hypocrite « Bonjours, mes très chers élèves. D'humeur assez noire suite à la lecture de l'article au petit-déjeuner (même s'il s'était senti de bien meilleure humeur lorsque Hermione lui avait pris la main), Harry ne daigna pas se joindre à la poignée d'élèves qui marmonnèrent un vague « Bonjour ». Ce qui ne fut guère du goût d'Ombrage, qui laissa tomber aussitôt la façade souriante et charmeuse pour un masque de colère et de dégoût.

« Quand j'entre dans la classe et que je vous salue, vous êtes priés de vous lever, par respect, et de répondre « Bonjour Professeur Ombrage ». » Un claquement sec de la main sur le bureau avait ponctué son accès de colère, qu'elle recacha promptement derrière ce sourire hypocrite qu'Harry se mit aussitôt à haïr.  
« Bien, reprenons. Bonjour, mes très chers élèves. » Aussitôt, de multiples raclements de chaises sur le sol ouvrèrent le bal à un concert de « Bonjour Professeur Ombrage » mornes et sans conviction. Tout autour de lui, Harry observait ses condisciples suivre bêtement, comme lui, l'ordre donné. Mais parmi les visages blasés ou incrédules, il surprit l'expression, fugitive, de haine féroce qui se dessinait sur la tête d'Ombrage lorsqu'elle jeta un regard sur lui. La perception de cette émotion fut pour lui la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une vendetta, d'une action menée contre lui, et la colère enfouie qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure devant le journal rejaillit de toute force. Une fois que chacun se fut rassis, la professeure commença par un petit discours d'accueil, qu'Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, tout à ruminer sa rage, mais il y nota qu'il était question de BUSES (La petite voix dans sa tête qui prenait les accents d'Hermione réussit à faire percer dans ses noires ruminations que tous les professeurs aborderaient le sujet cette année), de programmes de cours, de choix de professeurs et de baguettes, bien qu'il ne puisse savoir quel était le lien entre tout cela. Ce fut de nouveau la voix d'Hermione, mais la vraie cette fois, qui perça les brumes sombres de sa colère et le ramena à l'instant présent.

« Professeur, voulez-vous dire que nous n'utiliserons aucun sortilège en cours ? Comment ferons-nous pour l'examen pratique aux BUSES ? » L'inquiétude légitime d'Hermione pour les examens réussit à arracher un sourire amusé à Harry malgré son humeur, sourire qui disparut aussitôt avec la réponse d'Ombrage.

« Hé bien, miss ?  
\- Granger Madame  
\- Miss Granger, nous étudierons amplement l'aspect théorique de la magie derrière chacun de ses sortilèges, nous verrons dans le détail chacun des mouvements à exécuter pour chaque sort et maléfice, et ainsi, vous n'aurez pas la moindre difficulté lors de l'examen. » Un silence assourdissant acccueillit l'annonce, rompu par Anthony Goldstein, ce grand blond de Serdaigle qu'Harry ne connaissait pas trop. Il fallait dire que Goldstein s'était fait rapidement une réputation d'opposant farouche du Noble Sport, et n'étant pas dans la même maison, Harry et lui n'avaient donc aucun point commun à priori.

« Vous voulez dire qu'on ne fera pas de magie ? Du tout, de toute l'année ? » La question prit Ombrage au dépourvu, et comme commença à le noter Harry, à chaque fois, le gentil sourire affable s'évanouissait alors.  
« Quand on veut poser une question, on lève la main, Monsieur ?  
\- Goldstein Madame, Anthony Goldstein.  
\- Bien monsieur Goldstein, je pense avoir été assez claire avec Miss Granger à l'instant. Non, vous ne ferez pas de magie. Pas dans mon cour, et certainement pas dans les couloirs non plus. » Le ton était sec et sans appel, mais Ron ne comptait pas laisser tomber l'affaire ainsi, levant la main aussitôt.  
« Oui, monsieur Weasley, je présume ?  
\- Oui Professeur. Si on ne fait pas de magie, comment fera-t-on pour s'entraîner, pour se protéger ?  
\- Mais vous protéger contre quoi ou contre qui, monsieur Weasley ? Quels terribles dangers craignez-vous donc qu'ils vous arrivent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment le plus sûr du monde sorcier ? » Le ton était doucereux, et surtout dangereux, le sourire mauvais et effilé, faisant aussitôt penser à une épée ou à un sabre à Harry. Amical, soi-disant, mais létal. Ron, à la surprise de beaucoup, Harry compris, vit le piège se refermer devant lui et préféra se rassoir sans rien dire, ce qui focalisa alors l'attention d'Ombrage sur Harry. Il était certain de pouvoir lire dans son regard, de comprendre ses pensées. Elle l'observait avec ses petits yeux acerbes, semblant lui dire « Viens, je t'attends, viens m'affronter si tu l'oses. »

Les souvenirs des avertissements de prudence d'Eloïse et d'Hermione ce matin s'effacèrent aussitôt, le contact de la main d'Hermione, qui venait de se poser de nouveau sur la sienne, cachée par le bureau s'évanouit. Ne restait que la fatigue d'une nuit troublée par les cauchemars, la provocation de Malefoy ce matin, au milieu des regards apeurés que certains lui avaient jetés au visage. C'était un piège, il le savait, mais Harry refusait de laisser cet ignoble… crapaud, gagner face à eux, face à lui. Il n'eut pas conscience de se lever en rejetant la main d'Hermione, mais il était en revanche, pleinement conscience de l'affront qu'il allait faire. Prenant les armes de l'ennemi, il déclama, d'une voix faussement suave :

« Hé bien, nous sommes en Défense contre les forces du Mal, on pourrait donc s'entraîner contre les forces du Mal. Professeur. » Il avait volontairement retenu le titre respectueux quelques secondes, et l'avait craché avec tout le venin qui lui était possible. Mais son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Ombrage semblait ravie de le voir prendre la parole, ne lui faisant même pas reproche d'avoir parlé sans permission.  
« Forces du Mal qui seraient, monsieur Harry Potter ? »

Il entendit quelques halètements, mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec le professeur pour savoir qui avait fait cela. Il entendit Hermione lui murmurer d'arrêter, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais ne l'écouta pas. Il vit Ron et Eloïse, et même Neville, Dean et Lavande lui firent des signes de la tête pour l'intimer au silence et à se rassoir, mais il ne les regardait pas. C'était un piège, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.  
« Je ne sais pas professeur. Voldemort peut-être ? » Il avait réussi à garder son ton doucereux. La mention du nom tabou récolta quelques hoquets de stupeur et des halètements, sans surprise, mais Harry fut surtout plus qu'heureux de voir Ombrage ciller sous le nom. Le sourire du professeur à tête de crapaud s'aplatit un peu, avant de se redresser aussitôt. Elle se mit à parcourir les rangées de bureau.  
« Assis Potter. » Et Harry se rassit, fier de sa victoire fraîchement acquise, se permettant même d'arborer son petit sourire _James Potter_. Il avait gagné, il le savait. Du moins le crut-il quelques secondes.  
« On vous a dit qu'un sorcier de sinistre renom serait revenu de parmi les morts. Qu'il aurait tué un de vos camarades. Rien n'est moins vrai, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. » Harry avait été pris à rebours, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et la rage flamboyante le reprit aussi sec.  
« Alors pour vous, Cédric est mort par accident, c'est cela ? » Il ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était remis debout, ni qu'il avait à moitié crié. Ombrage en profita pour revenir pas-à-pas vers lui, toujours souriante.

« Oh non, monsieur Harry Potter. Cédric Diggory n'est pas mort par accident. » Elle était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, et se pencha de toute sa petite taille sur lui. « Nous savons qu'il a été tué par un sorcier. On se demande juste par _quel_ sorcier.  
\- Espèce de salo... » Avait-il cherché à hurlé, mais un claquement sec de la main sur son bureau l'avait coupé en plein élan. Il venait de récolter une retenue pour insulte à professeur, ainsi que cinquante points de moins pour sa maison. Ravagé par la haine, Harry ne songea pas que Gryffondor devait sans doute partir ainsi en négatif, sans doute un exploit à son actif, encore. Il n'entendait pas les chuchotements d'Hermione l'appelant à rester calme pour le reste du cours, et ne prit aucune des notes que leur dictait doctement Ombrage. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était le battement sourd des veines dans ses oreilles, et son monde s'assombrissait sous une haine implacable qui obscurcissait sa vision, noyant la mauvaise migraine qui commençait à poindre sur le devant de sa tête.

00000000000

Le reste du cours s'était déroulé pour Harry dans un mélange de rage, de douleur à la tête et de colère. Et la sortie de Défense n'avait rien arrangé, beaucoup d'élèves l'évitant autant que possible, d'autres l'observant avec peur et dégoût. Parmi ses amis, aucun ne trouva la force de dire quoique ce soit, et Ron les laissa en plan pour aller en divination, accompagné d'Eloïse qui n'avait certes pas de cours à ce créneau, mais qui prétexta vouloir accompagner son petit-ami. Hermione resta avec Harry sans mot dire le visage fermé, et ils arrivèrent côte-à-côte dans le plus grand silence en cours de runes. A peine plus calme qu'à la sortie du cours précédent, ils s'assirent dans la salle du professeur Babbling. Il fallut encore une fois qu'Hermione le ramène à la réalité en lui secouant l'épaule pour qu'Harry prête attention au discours de la vieille professeure.

Sans surprise, elle aussi aborda le sujet des BUSES, mais d'une façon qui, le futur le démontrerait, était toute différente.  
« L'année des BUSES est l'occasion en Etude des runes, d'aborder un sujet que nous avons pour l'instant totalement occulté. Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas eu droit à mon discours d'entrée en troisième année, je vais donc reprendre sommairement pour vous. L'intérêt des runes, outre l'analyse des textes magiques anciens, c'est la réalisation de suites runiques. Pour l'instant, nous nous sommes consacrés à l'étude des différents alphabets, en particulier le nordique, mais cette année, et surtout, pour ceux qui réussiront les BUSES et poursuivront en ASPIC, les deux dernières années, nous allons commencer à forger des suites runiques actives. Tenez, prenons cet artefact. »

Et le professeur Babbling de saisir alors un épais bâton de bois et de le faire passer parmi les étudiants. Lorsqu'il l'eut entre les mains, Harry (qui se fit la remarque, cynique, que ce discours-là l'avait plutôt apaisé) l'observa attentivement, mettant comme ses camarades plusieurs secondes à détecter les fines gravures de runes qui l'ornaient.  
« Il s'agit d'un ancêtre des balais volants que nous utilisons aujourd'hui. » L'affirmation fit se dresser aussitôt la main d'Hermione, ce qui le surprit compte tenu de sa réticence pour le vol en général.  
« Mais professeur, les balais son composés d'enchantement, pas de runes, non ?  
\- Tout à fait exact, miss Granger. Nos balais actuels volent au moyen de multiples enchantements et charmes. Plus le balai est de haute précision, comme les balais de compétition, plus le nombre de sorts est grand, et surtout, plus ils sont complexes. Mais les premiers balais rudimentaires, pour leur part, volaient, pour ainsi dire, au moyen de suites runiques. »

Et le professeur Babbling leur fit alors un cours exhaustif non seulement sur l'histoire des balais magiques à travers les âges, mais également sur les différences entre runes et enchantements. Un sujet qui passiona Harry au plus haut point. Les premiers balais, leur expliqua-t-elle, étaient donc de vulgaires rondins de bois, suffisamment solides pour pouvoir porter le sorcier (ou shaman, comme étaient appelés les sorciers à l'époque) sans casser. Le sorcier ou le shaman gravait alors les suites runiques adéquates. L'opération s'appelait en réalité frapper une rune.  
Et donc, les premiers proto-balais ne comportaient qu'une suite, dite suite de mouvement, qui permettait au shaman, avec une petite course d'élan, de sauter dans les airs et de réaliser un grand saut de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Très vite, la portée de planage s'accrut par l'ajout de suites dites de drain, qui absorbaient l'énergie ambiante pour alimenter les runes de mouvement. Mais l'innovation principale en matière de balais magiques apparut avec les charmes de lévitation. Les bâtons de vol frappés de runes disparurent ainsi au profit de balais enchantés, qui purent très vite voler de manière constante.

« Ainsi, le balai est rapidement passé d'objet _runé_ à un objet _enchanté_. Toutefois, d'autres objets sont toujours restés de types runes, comme par exemple, les artefacts servant pour la protection des lieux. D'autres objets, initialement conçus comme objets _enchantés_ ont ensuite été développés en objets _runés_. Les Gardemangivres, par exemple, sont des garde-mangers permettant de conserver la nourriture au frais. A l'origine basés sur des garde-mangers moldus sur lesquels on appliquait un sortilège dérivé du _Glacius_ pour le rafraîchir, la faculté des suites runiques à absorber la magie de manière passive pour alimenter un sort de rune en continu s'est avérée parfaite, tant pour les gardemangivres que pour les pierres de protection. Bien sûr, les gardemangivres restent rares, la frappe de runes de givre possède des risques énormes, comme nous le verront par la suite de ce cours. »

Babbling enchaîna rapidement sur la première suite qu'ils apprendraient à graver cette année, celle de drain d'énergie magique. « Qui est bien plus simple que les autres drains, de chaleur et de froid notamment. C'est pourquoi nous commencerons par celle-ci. ». Harry se plongea dans l'analyse de la suite avec enthousiasme, très motivé à passer rapidement à l'étape de gravure (« de frappe » le corrigea Hermione, avec un petit sourire bienheureux qui échappa complètement à Harry). La suite était basée sur une répétition d'un motif composée principalement de Dagaz et Jera. Hermione le reprit encore amicalement lorsqu'il se trompa dans son analyse entre Eiwhaz et Ehwaz, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de rendre la suite probablement inefficace leur expliqua Babbling lorsqu'elle vérifia leur travail.

Si le cours de runes se passa finalement dans une excellente ambiance, le repas fut d'un autre gabarit. Radio Poudlard avait encore fonctionné à merveille, s'était renfrogné Harry, lorsque plusieurs de ses condisciples de Gryffondor vinrent lui faire part de leur colère devant le sablier rouge et or. Quant aux plus méfiants et à ceux qui lisaient la Gazette, ils semblaient avoir été confrontés dans leur crainte par l'altercation entre Harry et Ombrage (Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la rumeur avait rapporté jusqu'au moindre des mots échangés avec le professeur) et le dévisageaient maintenant avec une terreur à peine contenue. Du fond de la table gryffondor, Harry s'estima heureux toutefois de ne pas entendre ce que Drago Malefoy semblait pérorer à la tablée de Serpentard. Mais à en juger par les regards torves ou moqueurs qu'on lui lançait à l'occasion, cela ne devait pas être bon signe.

Par chance, l'après-midi s'avéra plus salutaire, les cinquièmes années avaient cours de charmes en commun avec les Pouffouffles, et Flitwick commença, à l'instar d'Ombrage et de Babbling, par un discours sur les buses lourds de promesses de dur labeur, avant de leur faire réviser certains sortilèges basiques. Harry ne put retenir un petit ricanement de soulagement lorsque le premier sort demandé fut l' _Accio_.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Avant toute chose, non, je ne vous avais pas oublié, je ne m'étais pas non plus évanoui de l'internet ou du monde. Juste un weekend particulièrement éprouvant et pas chez moi, donc, pas possible de poster dimanche, et hier n'était pas de trop pour me remettre. Bonne nouvelle cependant, j'ai pu avancer dans l'écriture dans l'avion (du moins à l'aller)._

 _Par rapport au texte :  
_ _RUNES : J'ai étoffé le cours de runes par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu d'en dire initialement, et surtout par rapport au canon. Je ne pense pas que le seul intérêt archéologique ou d'analyse d'anciens textes permette de faire de l'étude des runes une matière à part entière. A moins que tous les anciens ouvrages soient écrits en runique, auquel cas, soit le cours devrait être obligatoire, soit les sorciers sont vraiment idiots de ne pas les avoirs traduits.  
_ _Donc, pour moi, les runes ont un intérêt magique, mais des contraintes lourdes.  
_ _Les runes nommées, outre Eiwhaz et Ehwaz indiquées par JKR, sont de vraies runes de l'alphabet ancien.  
_ _Les gardemangivres sont de ma propre création, et sont évidemment basés sur les réfrigérateurs (ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?). Libre à vous de les réutiliser si cela vous intéresse._

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Yami Shino : Pan sur l'bec comme ils disent dans le Canard ! Je n'ai jamais été à Nice, mais j'ai toujours entendu parler de la fameuse promenade ! et l'image streetview, avec sa maigre définition, m'a fait commettre un impair, que je corrigerai prochainement. Merci de la précision cela dit ! Concernant ta question sur les relations, pour le bien du suspens, je ne compte ni affirmer, ni infirmer ta supposition ! Cela dit, je serais un monstre si je ne faisais pas un Harry/Hermione vu tout ce que j'ai mis comme petits cailloux, pas vrai ?  
Pour ce qui est d'Ombrage, je peux comprendre ta surprise (surtout que ce chapitre va aggraver les choses), mais il y a une raison à tout cela. Réponses dans quelques chapitres (enfin, plus que quelques uns...)_

 _Black Jo : Harry est un adolescent de 15 ans, dans une famille compliquée, et qui a eu une vie difficile. Je suis assez d'accord avec le traitement que JKR fait de la vie amoureuse d'Harry (cf. Cho Chang, AD, et son aveuglement total face à tout ça durant la 5° année). Je ne compte pas traiter cela de la même manière, mais chez moi aussi, Harry va galérer pour comprendre les arcanes des relations humaines en général, et amoureuses en particulier._

 _Le Poussin Fou : Merci beaucoup. C'est un de mes désirs, me focaliser, en terme de narration, uniquement sur Harry, mais ne pas oublier la centaine d'autres élèves qu'il y a dans l'école. Ravi que cela te plaise !_

 _Clementbeklin : hé bien, ta review m'a surpris. Je ne sais pas quels passages t'ont amenés le plus à avoir cette impression, mais j'en suis ravi !_

 _Azest, Nera Lupa : Merci pour vos messages !_

 _Mademoiselle Mime : Désolé, ce chapitre va être un poil plus court encore. Mais comme les autres, il sert à mettre en place les éléments. Je prend mon temps, je le sais._

 _Gemini Power : Je t'ai répondu en MP, mais comme convenu, je renote ici pour ceux qui se poseraient la question. Version courte : Hermione fait des menaces à Ron à propos d'Eloise pour l'empêcher de demander à Harry des photos d'Hermione en bikini. Pourquoi ? Car si menaces sur Harry, rien n'empêche Harry de les donner, Ron de les voir, et de s'en vanter. Mais Menaces sur Eloise : Si Harry montre les photos à Ron, au pire, il ne s'en vantera pas, par crainte d'une dispute avec sa petite amie. Donc, dans le pire des cas, Hermione s'évite des remarques. Et dans le meilleur, Ron, inquiet pour son couple, ne demande pas du tout les photos.  
Quant aux courses. mea culpa. Oui, Harry comptait les faire avec Hermione, je me l'étais noté, et je n'en ai pas parlé. Je ne comptais pas faire avancer l'histoire à ce moment là, vous ne ratez pas grand chose. _


	5. La drôle de guerre

**La drôle de guerre**

Septembre laissait maintenant la place à un mois d'Octobre frais et humide. Un épais tapis de brume blanche s'écoulait du lac, montant et descendant en lourds rouleaux soulevés par une légère brise d'automne. Dans les montagnes qui enserraient Préaulard et son château dans un écrin de granite, les cris d'animaux et d'oiseaux reprenaient peu à peu alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur Poudlard. Au loin, on entendait parfois le cri d'un centaure appelant les siens, et une cavalcade sourde rugissait un temps. Mais Harry Potter n'entendait rien de tout cela, ne voyait rien de tout cela. Pour l'heure, seul le mugissement terrifiant du vent lui fracassait les oreilles, alors qu'il cherchait à éviter le contact avec les cognards qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ce soir, l'entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor avait été prolongé quelque peu par Fred, Georges et Harry. Les jumeaux ne demandaient pas mieux que quelques coups de battes en plus, cela leur laissaient le temps de discuter à la volée avec leur mécène de l'avancement de leur projet de boutique. Et Harry, pour sa part, avait un vrai besoin de se vider la tête.

Car si les premières semaines s'étaient écoulées à toute vitesse, elles n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Cette année de BUSE tenait toutes ses promesses en termes d'intensité de travail et de devoirs à rendre, et chaque professeur rivalisait d'imagination pour noyer ses élèves sous une montagne de parchemins ou d'exercice. Flitwick exigeait d'eux un entraînement quasiment quotidien aux nouveaux sorts appris, et gare à celui qui se faisait prendre à être incapable de réaliser du premier coup un sortilège vu les années précédentes. Chourave demandait régulièrement plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins sur les propriétés de certaines plantes exotiques. Quant à Babbling, elle avait fait preuve d'une intransigeance à toute épreuve lorsque Harry avait encore commis une erreur entre deux runes, l'obligeant lui et d'autres à revoir leurs alphabets nordiques. Mais cette exigence était la bienvenue car ils avaient commencés la gravure de runes au maillet, et les erreurs s'avéraient terribles, forçant à tout recommencer. Seule McGonagall s'était avérée égale à elle-même, mais l'effort qu'elle exigeait chaque année était suffisant pour ne pas souhaiter se voir accabler de devoirs supplémentaires.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait eu les exceptions. Hagrid n'exigeait aucun travail spécifique à côté des quelques devoirs de rigueur, mais malgré tout, un consensus s'était établi dans la classe de soins, et des groupes de travail s'étaient créées pour revoir les caractéristiques des créatures des cours à venir après un regrettable accident entre Parvati, Ernie McMillan et un serpencendre, qui avait vu les deux élèves faire un petit séjour chez madame Pomfresh. Rogue, bien que toujours aussi tyrannique dans sa classe, avait visiblement décidé de faire preuve de moins de tyrannie contre les élèves en général, et les gryffondors en particulier. Harry s'en était soulagé, mais cela n'impliquait finalement jusqu'une sévérité absolue et impartiale en lieu et place de punitions arbitraires et injustes. Sur le plan des devoirs en revanche, le professeur de potions avait annoncé que la charge de travail serait sensiblement allégée (Ron avait fait la remarque aux autres gryffondors, à voix basse, bien sûr, que ça ne s'était pas vraiment senti) pour donner du temps à du travail de groupe sur des potions spécifiques qui commencerait prochainement.  
Et puis, l'exception suprême, Ombrage. Ombrage ne donnait pas de devoirs compliqués, juste chronophages et inutiles ; il s'agissait la plupart du temps de recopier des paragraphes du chapitre étudié en cours. Cela avait donné d'ailleurs donné l'idée à Fred et Georges de développer un produit pour leur boutique, suggestion qu'ils avaient soumise à Harry qui avait approuvé avec grand enthousiasme. Cependant, si Ombrage ne se faisait pas remarquer par une charge de travail abondante, c'était par sa répression qu'elle brillait.

La première retenue, qu'Harry avait reçue le premier jour de cours, avait été un calvaire. Ombrage s'illustrait encore, elle avait forcée Harry à copier des lignes de _Je ne dois pas mentir_. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire de dédain devant la punition, sourire qui s'était effacé lorsque, face à l'absence d'encrier, Ombrage avait eu un rictus cruel en lui disant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Harry était surpris mais la douleur l'avait rapidement disputé à la surprise lorsque la phrase, après avoir été écrite de façon invisible sur la feuille, s'était affichée en lettre de sang sur le dos de sa main.  
Et il avait poursuivi stoïquement, sous le regard dédaigneux d'Ombrage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le libère peu avant le couvre-feu. Mais s'il n'avait affiché aucune émotion en façade, intérieurement, Harry bouillait de rage, et se promit, ce soir-là, de jeter Ombrage à bas. Sa main était restée rouge, les lettres presque visibles le soir-même. Par chance, personne n'était là dans la salle commune, et il se coucha rapidement, l'esprit rempli de colère et de tempête. La nuit ne lui avait été d'aucun secours, submergé par des cauchemars alternant entre couloir oppressant et sang qui coulait de murs de chair, mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite d'atténuer définitivement la trace de la retenue. La journée s'était presque bien déroulée, malgré une migraine lancinante dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne le convoque. Là, il avait eu le droit à un appel ferme à faire profil bas auprès d'Ombrage. En entendant sa directrice de maison lui rappeler combien la situation politique était critique pour lui, Harry songea avec amertume qu'elle ne savait rien du tout de la situation pour lui dire des choses pareilles. Et bien qu'il promit de ne plus se faire remarquer, son sang brûlant et palpitant dans ses veines, il se jura de tout faire pour nuire au crapaud.  
Ce qu'il fit dès le cours suivant de Défense, s'opposant de nouveau à Ombrage, malgré les appels au calme et les récriminations d'Hermione et de Ron. Et s'attirant de nouveau une retenue. Et ainsi de suite à tous les cours. Et maintenant, seul le quidditch le sauvait, puisque les séances d'entraînement lui permettaient de se défouler de son vain combat contre Ombrage, et les mitaines d'attrapeur, qu'il portait maintenant de manière systématique les lendemains de retenue, permettaient de camoufler la cicatrice sanguinolente sur le dos de sa main.

En se posant au sol avec les jumeaux après leur entraînement supplémentaire, Harry songea que maintenant, la phrase _Je ne dois pas mentir_ devait se lire assez nettement, du moins s'il se fiait aux picotements dans sa main. La retenue de la veille avait été particulièrement douloureuse, et il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne rien montrer à Ombrage. Fred et Georges, qui avaient eux aussi expérimenté les retenues d'Ombrage (bien que pour des raisons plus triviales) n'avaient pas hésité à accepter sa proposition de prolonger ce soir, et l'accompagnaient donc pour revenir à la tour de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, Ron, Eloïse et Hermione les attendaient en compagnie de Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux. Peu d'autres élèves étaient encore là, à part un certain MgLaggen (un septième année à qui il n'avait jamais parlé) et les frères Dumalley (William, première et Perry, troisième année, connus surtout pour leur oncle qui tenait une maison d'édition sur le Chemin de Traverse). Après une bonne douche récupératrice dans son dortoir, Harry redescendit dans la salle commune avec le bocal de Soze, qu'il déposa sur la table à laquelle ses amis s'étaient installés.

Mais s'il avait espéré un peu de calme ce soir après une séance de quidditch des plus exténuantes (pour son plus grand plaisir), ce fut peine perdue.  
« Harry, tu ne devrais pas te rajouter du quidditch en plus. Entre les cours et les retenues, tu as déjà peu de temps. Quelque chose d'aussi inutile…  
\- Inutile ? INUTILE ? Tu te moques de moi Hermione ! Le quidditch, c'est la seule chose qui me permette de tenir face au crapaud ! » Les têtes des Dumalley s'étaient tournées vers eux lorsque Harry s'était mis à hurler, mais il n'en avait cure. Habituellement, il pouvait compter sur Hermione pour le raisonner. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui, de se soucier de lui. Mais là où ce comportement l'avait rassuré et réconforté cet été, il ne le supportait plus maintenant, sentant que cela lui donnait des migraines.  
« Justement, si tu faisais plus attention avec le professeur Omb….  
\- Plus attention avec Ombrage ? Hors de question ! Non mais attends, tu entends ce qu'elle me dit à CHAQUE FOIS ?» Harry s'était emporté, et il vit du coin de l'œil Ron et Eloïse s'en aller vers leurs chambres respectives. Ce n'était pas la première fois, réussit-il à penser à travers le rideau de colère qui douchait son esprit, que Ron le laissait tomber dans ses disputes avec Hermione au sujet d'Ombrage, et celui-ci ne lui avait jamais donné d'explications, esquivant les questions qu'Harry pourrait de lui poser lorsqu'il arrivait à amener le sujet.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en tint pas rigueur à son ami, la douleur de la retenue encore perceptible dans sa main se mêlait à un mal de tête carabiné qui lui enserrait le front, et l'ardeur d'Hermione à lui répondre le poussait à surenchérir. La dispute monta petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de poing rageur, Harry n'envoie valser le bocal de Soze au sol. Le verre se brisa en mille morceaux dans un grand bruit cristallin et le lézard vert s'enfuit aussi sec en direction de la cheminée, sous l'un des fauteuils. Cela arrêta la colère d'Harry tout net, qui marcha à pas rapide vers l'âtre. Soze avait eu peur, et fallut le rassurer de longues minutes, et s'excuser à plusieurs reprises avant que le reptile ne revienne vers lui et ne monte sur son bras.

En se relevant, les visages pâles et terrifiés des frères Dumalley l'accueillirent avant que Perry n'attrape son frère par la main et ne l'entraîne à sa suite dans l'escalier. Parfait songea Harrry, il ne manquait que cela pour bien finir la journée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit également la grimace de dégoût de McLaggen, et lui tourna vite le dos pour retourner vers Hermione. Elle lui tendit le bocal de Soze qu'elle venait de réparer d'un _Reparo_ rapide et adroit.  
« Tu devrais faire attention, Harry. Évite d'amener Soze ici, pour ne pas parler fourchelangue en public. » Le ton de sa voix était doux, et soucieux, loin de la violente prise de bec qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais Harry ne comptait pas en rester là pour autant.  
« Plus de quidditch, plus de Soze, laisser Ombrage gagner ? Tu veux vraiment que plus rien ne me retienne à Poudlard ? » Avait-il répondu d'un ton aigre et amer. Mais étrangement, ses propos n'avaient pas poussé Hermione à la révolte, ils l'avaient plutôt mis à terre plus que n'importe lequel des hurlements précédents.  
« Donc, si on t'enlevait tout cela, tu n'aurais plus rien, c'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? Et bien, bonne nuit Harry. » Elle avait prononcé ces mots les larmes aux yeux, la voix tremblante. Et en la voyant s'enfuir vers l'escalier, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il sut qu'il avait été trop loin, et tout reste de colère et de rage disparut aussitôt. Harry s'élança à sa suite et attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'escalier. Hermione se retourna, le visage défait.  
« Non attends. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé. » Incapable de mieux trouver ses mots, Harry agit à l'instinct et la prit dans ses bras, murmurant une litanie de « Je suis désolé » à son oreille. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais Harry sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir cette nuit sans qu'elle lui ait pardonné. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'au bout de longues secondes, elle lui rendit son étreinte. En le relâchant au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione riva son regard dans le sien, et pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, Harry se sentit ni en colère, ni en force, mais intimidé. Et il ne put qu'accepter lorsqu'elle exigea de lui qu'il se contrôle et soit plus calme en cour.

A son réveil le lendemain, une lance de douleur lui vrilla le front et le força à plaquer ses mains sur la tête. Petit-à-petit, elle s'estompa, et Harry put enfin se lever, malgré un bourdonnement sourd dans sa tête. Il réalisa vite qu'il était le dernier debout, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis qui, il l'espérait, l'auraient attendus dans la salle commune. Effectivement, ils l'avaient attendus, et si Ron et Eloïse parurent d'abord un peu prudents et sur la défensive, Hermione semblait bien plus chaleureuse avec lui et inversement, ce qui détendit leur couple d'ami. Ron profita même que les filles aillent saluer Lavande une fois dans la grande salle pour demander à Harry si ça allait mieux.

« Oui, ça va mieux. Je suis désolé, j'étais…. Je n'étais pas bien hier.  
\- Mouais, on a vu ça. Ecoute Harry, je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau, mais tu es vraiment de plus en plus agressif et susceptible ces temps-ci. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, crois-moi, mais nous sommes tes amis, pas tes ennemis. »  
Harry approuva, contrit et s'excusa de nouveau, avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner lorsque les filles furent revenues. Bien évidemment, la lecture de la Gazette d'Hermione fut de nouveau source de tension et de colère, mais fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, Harry prit sur lui. Non, la promesse de Fudge d'accorder plus de pouvoirs à Ombrage pour « améliorer » l'éducation à Poudlard ne l'atteindrait pas. Le projet de loi fiscal fut plus dur à encaisser. Un article mentionnait un refus catégorique des Gobelins de Gringott's d'approuver les mesures du projet de loi fiscal proposé par Lucius Malefoy, le journaliste précisant que le vote n'en était pas compromis, mais que sans l'accord des Gobelins, toute loi concernant Gringott's serait inutile. Ce fut Ron qui les éclaira.  
« Oui, Bill en a parlé cet été. Fudge et Malefoy père ont pour ambition de saisir les coffres des personnes condamnées pour crimes graves contre la communauté magique. D'après Bill et papa, l'idée derrière ça serait de saisir ton coffre et celui de Dumbledore. » Harry dut réprimer un rictus de haine après qu'Hermione ne se soit raclée la gorge et n'ai haussé un sourcil à son attention. Se reprenant, Harry observa en revanche le clin d'œil qu'Eloïse fit alors à Lavande assise plus loin, sans pouvoir s'en expliquer la raison pour autant.

Il fallut en revanche qu'Hermione le prenne par la main pour le calmer lorsqu'elle leur lit la page sept de la Gazette du Sorcier. On y annonçait la mort de Paul Crocker, un Langue de Plomb vivant à Liverpool. L'enquête s'orientait vers le dangereux criminel recherché, Sirius Black, et le journaliste de risquait à plusieurs idées et hypothèses farfelues. Alors qu'il avait posé (ou plutôt, jeté) sa fourchette rageusement et tapé du poing sur la table, Hermione avait posé sa main sur son poing et quelques douces caresses du pouce plus tard, Harry avait réussi à reprendre contrôle, malgré un mal de tête qui revenait à pleine puissance. Pourquoi cette scène déclencha un regard de connivence entre Eloïse et Parvati Patil cette fois, Harry ne sut se l'expliquer.  
Le cours de potions qu'ils eurent plus tard dans la journée fut l'occasion de se dérider complètement. Comme promis, Rogue les avait affectés en groupe de cinq pour travailler sur des potions très spécifiques tout au cours de l'année. Ron avait émis le souhait de se retrouver avec ses amis et sa petite-amie, mais il en fut pour son compte puisqu'il se retrouva avec Lavande, Neville, Théodore Nott, Pancy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode. De manière générale, Rogue avait cherché à mélanger les maisons, Malefoy et Goyle ayant été appairés avec Dean et Seamus, Eloïse et Parvarti avaient été affectées avec Malorie Moon (Une des filles qui suivait toujours Parkinson, mais Harry avait appris à l'occasion que Ron la connaissait bien en fait) et Crabe. Et Harry et Hermione rejoignirent la table de Daphné et Tracey, accompagnées de Blaise Zabini pour l'occasion. Harry eut un sourire en retrouvant ses deux anciennes camarades de l'an dernier, mais à lire le visage d'Hermione, celle-ci ne semblait guère ravi de faire équipe avec Daphné. Il songea avec amusement qu'effectivement, les discussions entre les deux filles ne s'étaient jamais bien soldées pour Hermione.

« Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont composés, j'attends de vous que vous étudiez la liste de potion suivante à tour de rôle. » D'un geste de sa baguette, Rogue fit apparaître une liste de potion sur le tableau noir de la classe ; Potion de mémoire, potion de régénération sanguine et Polynectar. Puis, l'austère professeur attribua les potions aux groupes. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard de connivence et un sourire en s'entendant attribuer, en tant que dernier groupe, le Polynectar en première potion.  
Alors que chaque groupe s'attaquait à l'étude de sa potion, le groupe d'Harry commença par se dévisager mutuellement. Sa meilleure amie ne semblait guère heureuse de leur répartition, et Daphné, un demi-sourire narquois aux lèvres, semblait ravie. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit le bal.  
« Hé bien, nous voici joyeusement réunis pour ce travail. Je propose que l'on commence par se présenter, puis l'on se répartira les tâches. » Hermione s'était renfrogné au ton ironique du _joyeusement_ , mais avait marqué son accord d'un grognement qui n'engageait à rien et Harry approuva d'un signe de tête appuyé.  
« Bien, alors, les lionceaux, vous me connaissez déjà bien, voici ma meilleure amie, Tracey Davis, et Blaise Zabini, qui est parmi ce qui se fait de mieux dans le dortoir masculin de Serpentard. » Harry ne put retenir un petit rire à cette présentation qu'il arrêta vite, mais à voir Zabini, il ne semblait pas choqué outre mesure. Harry songea que ce grand noir, assez ressemblant à Lee finalement, devait être proche des deux filles pour ne pas se vexer d'un portrait pareil.  
« Et mes amis, voici nos amis à pattes griffues, Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor. Et son ami, un certain Harry Potter, obscur inconnu au bataillon. » Hermione avait commencé à réagir à la description d'Harry qu'elle avait dû juger insultante, mais lui-même commençait à connaître Daphné, et n'y vit qu'une pointe d'humour noir à la façon assez ironique de le présenter.  
« Laisse Hermione, c'est la façon de faire des reptiles. Toujours allongé sur le sol, ils ne voient pas plus haut que les herbes. » Sa répartie fit visiblement sensation, Hermione semblait outrée, mais le plus choqué fut Zabini, qui se reprit assez vite.  
« Potter, laisse-moi te dire que tu es finalement très mal jugé dans mon dortoir. Les lions n'ont pas que des griffes, ils ont des crocs, et ils savent mordre.  
\- C'est le problème des Gryffondors, cher Blaise, renchérit Daphné. Ils sont tous allergiques à un serpent face auquel ils sont paralysés. Mais ils ne sont pas tous allergiques au même, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait accompagné sa dernière phrase d'un hochement de menton à l'attention d'Hermione, qui se crispa encore plus devant la remarque. Harry sentit qu'elle était sur le point de répondre, d'une façon qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. A l'intérieur de son esprit, la petite voix de Rogue glissa la remarque acerbe qu'il était très drôle qu'il voit avec facilité les pièges dans lesquels tombait Hermione face à Daphné, mais que lui-même ne voit pas ceux que lui tendaient Drago Malefoy et dans lesquels il plongeait tête baissée. Curieusement, ce fut sa voix d'Hermione intérieure qui approuva les propos de Daphné. Peut-être qu'effectivement ils n'arrivaient pas, Hermione et lui, à se contrôler face aux serpentards qu'ils haïssaient chacun plus que tout.

Préférant arrêter la dispute avant qu'elle n'éclate, il intervint, avec humour et sourire, pour désarmer l'escalade.  
« Skeeter ne serait pas d'accord avec toi, Greengrass. Enfin, maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous par nos petits noms, peut-être pouvons-nous commencer, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »  
Elle lui répondit avec un sourire de soulagement, et Daphné elle-même lui sourit, amusée de sa façon de faire. Tracey et Blaise en firent de même, et commencèrent à sortir livres et parchemins. Hermione les imita rapidement et les trois serpentards discutèrent des premières informations qu'ils trouvaient. Échangeant un nouveau regard, Hermione commença à débiter toutes les informations qu'elle connaissait de la potion. Ingrédients, temps de préparation, précautions utiles, toutes les infos du livre.  
« Oui, enfin, c'est très gentil de ta part, Granger, mais nous savons lire, nous aussi. » Harry soupira, Daphné ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Voyant comment son amie se fermait, il décida de lui venir en aide.  
« Certes, mais il y a d'autres précautions. Par exemple, utiliser un poil animal a des effets désastreux. » Il avait terminé avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione qui le regardait interloqué et inceraine.  
« Ca aussi, on le sait, Potter », avait répondu Blaise. Renforçant son appel d'un clin d'œil, Harry fut rassuré de voir Hermione se détendre suffisamment pour répondre, surtout sur ce sujet.  
« En effet Zabini, avait-elle énoncé de sa voix docte qu'Harry lui connaissait bien, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que l'utilisation d'un poil animal transforme tout ton corps en celui de la créature. Et que madame Pomfresh en a pour plusieurs semaines à te rétablir. » Un silence de mort s'établit autour de leur table, les sourires dédaigneux, amusés ou moqueurs (selon qu'ils appartenaient à Blaise, Tracey ou Daphné) venaient de faire place à des yeux écarquillés, incrédules et surpris. Daphné se reprit la première, et revint vite à un visage prudent et hautain.  
« Tout doux, Granger, tu ne voudrais quand même nous faire croire que Miss préfète parfaite de Gryffondor a déjà bu du Polynectar, mal préparé qui plus est. » Hermione grimaça sous l'attaque, mais Harry vit une opportunité.  
« Allons Greengrass, tu connais la réputation d'Hermione, elle ne rate jamais rien. Et comme tu l'as dit, ça ne se fait pas de prendre du Polynectar, c'est formellement interdit. Nous ne nous serions jamais risqué à faire quelque chose comme ça, surement pas pour rentrer dans votre salle commune qui plus est. »

Les regards se plissèrent chez les serpentards, alors qu'Hermione commençait à arborer un fin sourire, voyant où il voulait en venir. Notant le changement d'attitude chez leurs nouveaux camarades, Harry renchérit aussitôt :  
« Ce serait une grave violation des règles de Poudlard, Hermione ne se serait jamais permise. Enfin, revenons-en à notre potion. » La prudence régnait maintenant chez les serpents, mais tous s'attelèrent à la tâche, notant et discutant les informations données par Hermione. Se mettant quelque peu en retrait, Harry observait son nouveau groupe. Tracey et Hermione semblaient bien s'entendre, même si elles agissaient avec prudence l'une envers l'autre. Blaise Zabini semblait avoir fait comme lui, reculant pour mieux analyser avant de dévoiler son jeu. Il semblait être du type prudent et précautionneux, mais visiblement pas porté sur l'agressivité comme la clique de Malefoy. Enfin, restait Daphné. Qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'ouvrir le feu sur Hermione lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Les raisons d'une telle animosité ne lui apparaissait pas clairement, les deux jeunes filles avaient pourtant tout pour s'entendre. Pourtant, dès qu'elle le pouvait, la jolie blonde lâchait un commentaire ou une remarque sur Hermione. Alors qu'une nouvelle pique venait d'être lâchée, Harry comprit que son amie n'allait pas tarder à se braquer, et décida d'enfoncer le clou qu'il avait commencé à planter.

« Au fait, Tracey, vous avez toujours vos fauteuils en cuir noir ? Ceux qui sont devant la cheminée dans votre salle commune ? Non, parce qu'ils sont vraiment inconfortables, il faudrait vraiment que vous en changiez. » Comme il l'avait prévu, son intervention coupa sec Daphné dans son élan. Blaise en fut bouche bée, et il fallut plusieurs clignements à Tracey pour s'en remettre.  
« Tu sais, Blaise, lui dit Tracey justement, en revenant à elle. Si Drago continue à prendre les lions pour des idiots, il va vraiment finir par se faire mordre. Très sévèrement. »

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Chose promise, chose due, je reviens vers vous avec le chapitre 5. Vous aurez le chapitre 6 dans la foulée, comme promis. Merci pour votre patience, ce moment d'absence m'a été nécessaire._

 _Retournons à l'histoire :  
_ _Vous vous demandez qui est Malorie Moon ? Et comment Ron peut la connaître ? Allez donc lire l'excellent Malorie Moon : 9 jours, de Gaelle31. N'hésitez pas à lire ses autres histoires également, elle fait de l'excellent travail._

 _La famille Dumalley possède bien une maison d'édition sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai vérifié._

 _Concernant ce chapitre, la scène sur le Polynectar fait partie de mes favorites. J'imagine tellement le bonheur jouissif qu'Harry doit éprouver à confronter ses camarades de Serpentard à une information de ce genre. Trop énorme pour être vraie, trop énorme pour être fausse._

 _Réponse aux reviews :  
Je vois que les cours de runes ont plu. Tant mieux, vous allez en manger encore un peu, des runes. Pour ce qui est de la conversation entre Harry et Ombrage, je ne dirais jamais assez à quel point manipuler un personnage aussi détestable qu'Ombrage est du bonheur. On peut en faire ce qu'on veut, le faire frapper fort, là où ça fait mal. La réaction d'Harry est logique. C'est un adolescent, il ne peut que s'emporter à un moment donné. Quant à certaines hypothèses émises par certains d'entre vous sur le sujet, vous comprendrez que je ne peux rien dire ;)_

 _Sheppard 26 : Merci pour ton message : Pour le comportement d'Harry vis-à-vis d'Hermione pendant les vacances (et sans spoiler, vis-à-vis de beaucoup d'autres choses concernant les filles dans les chapitres à venir), ça me semble logique. Le canon le reprend assez bien, Harry est un ado comme les autres, sauf qu'il est poursuivi à longueur de temps par un psychopathe qui souhaite sa mort, puis qu'il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Avec l'enfance pas forcément joyeuse qu'il a eue (je suis loin d'avoir la vision sinistre que certaines fic' développent sur l'enfance d'Harry, mais bon, il a pris brimade sur brimade quand même), il ne pouvait pas se développer en tombeur de ces dames et en play-boy patenté. Quant à ses faux-pas avec les filles, il n'a pas fini d'en faire !_


	6. De l'huile sur le feu

**De l'huile sur le feu**

« Ressortez votre tube de métal et vos outils, nous allons reprendre. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à la combinaison entre le drain que vous avez frappé la semaine dernière et une suite de mouvement, comme pour les proto-balais. » Les élèves obéirent doctement, et la salle bruissa un moment du bruit des chaises, des sacs et du matériel en mouvement. Harry suivit le mouvement et sortit ses propres affaires. Les dernières semaines, Babbling leur avait montré les différents types de drain, ainsi que les premières séries de suites runiques actives, celle de mouvement et celle de chaleur. Les autres suites actives, d'explosion et de froid, ne seraient vues que l'an prochain, elles étaient bien trop dangereuses à manipuler. Cela n'avait pas été sans difficulté, car Harry avait encore commis quelques erreurs dans ses devoirs, payant le fait de n'avoir pas commencé les cours en troisième année comme tout le monde. Il n'avait pas été le seul, cela dit, et pour sa fierté, d'autres élèves s'étaient fait reprendre par Babbling, comme Hannah Abbot et Malorie Moon. Mais la gravure était arrivée, et avec le côté pratique, Harry avait fortement progressé. La frappe du drain de magie sur son tube s'était faite sans la moindre difficulté, il avait même eu l'agréable surprise d'être dans les premiers à terminer sa suite runique.  
Et aujourd'hui, Babbling leur expliquait comment associer à ce drain la suite de mouvement, afin de réaliser un tube d'acier capable de planer plus longtemps une fois lancé. Elle les avait prévenus, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec les bâtons de vol, cela serait plus un jouet qu'autre chose. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Harry, comme d'autres, de se mettre à la tâche avec enthousiasme et ardeur. D'où sa lecture de la suite de mouvement ce jour-là, afin de graver ensuite ces runes sur le tube, en écoutant les conseils et les instructions que Babbling leur donnait sur les bonnes méthodes d'enchevêtrer les drains entre eux, et les drains et les suites actives. Après que les dernières consignes furent données, Harry prit son ciseau et son marteau, et la salle de classe résonna du claquement du métal.  
C'était une activité qui lui plaisait, et comme il l'avait déjà dit à Hermione à plusieurs reprises, « Beaucoup mieux que Divination. Entre faire des artefacts magiques utiles et boire du thé pour ensuite raconter n'importe quoi, le choix est vite fait ! ». Le bruit métallique de chaque marteau créait comme une mélodie, du moins se plaisait-il à le penser, et dans le même temps, de la magie, pérenne, stable, éternelle, prenait forme. Harry y voyait une forme de perfection, même si Hermione n'était pas de son avis, comme elle lui avait fait remarquer avec vigueur lorsqu'il avait amené le sujet la première fois. Aussi étrange soit-il, Hermione préférait quant à elle l'arithmancie, et le pouvoir des chiffres et des nombres. Cela avait étonné Harry, notamment connaissant l'aversion d'Hermione pour la divination, mais investi de sa promesse de rester calme et de ne plus se montrer agressif avec ses amis, il avait gardé pour lui ses remarques et avait laissé couler la conversation.

Enfin, le cours d'Etudes des runes s'était bien déroulé, et la frappe de son tube avait bien avancée. Hermione et lui retournait à la grande salle, échangeant sur les derniers aspects de la frappe de runes, lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés brutalement devant la porte de la grande salle. Malefoy venait de le bousculer rudement d'un grand coup d'épaule, accompagnés de sa clique. Outre ses deux gorilles habituels, il y avait également Théodore Nott, qui se tenait pourtant d'habitude à l'écart des esbroufes de Malefoy. Reprenant rapidement appui sur ses pieds, Harry ne se laissa pas faire et s'avança sur l'insupportable blondinet, baguette au poing avant d'être arrêté d'un geste par Hermione.  
« Potter, on ne sait plus tenir debout ? Cela risque de te coûter cher ce weekend, lança Drago de son petit air supérieur.  
\- Le match de Quidditch ? Tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur Malefoy, et ça n'est pas près d'être le cas »  
Harry avait espéré que sa réponse clouerait le bec au serpentard, l'énerverait peut-être, qu'il se sentirait horriblement vexé. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire, Drago n'en souriait que de plus belle. Harry aurait bien renchéri pour enfoncer le clou et prendre l'ascendant sur son adversaire de toujours, mais Hermione lui avait alors pris le bras, et était passée en force entre les serpentards, traînant Harry à sa suite qui ne put que suivre le mouvement, un regard noir braqué sur le sourire arrogant de Malefoy. Ils avaient tout juste franchis la porte quand une remarque acerbe le fit se retourner abruptement.  
« Fuis Potter, mais dimanche, je vais t'écraser. A moins que Dumbledore n'intervienne pour protéger son petit chéri, bien sûr. » La bravade ne l'étonnait pas, mais la dernière phrase de Malefoy avait été accompagnée d'un petit ricanement méchant, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon à Harry. Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise d'Hermione et revint au pas de charge sur Drago.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malefoy ? Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour te battre, et tu le sais.  
\- Oh, la Gazette se serait trompée ? Pourtant ça expliquerait tout. Pourquoi tu as toujours eu des passe-droits, pourquoi tu peux encore te promener libre malgré ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Diggory. »

La pique sur Cédric avait fait mouche, et Harry attrapa Malefoy à la gorge de sa main gauche, tout en pointant sa baguette sur la carotide du platiné. Comme souvent, lorsque la mort de Cédric était évoquée, Harry se braquait et là, malgré ses promesses à Hermione et Ron de rester calme, le fait que Malefoy appuie sur ce point-là lui fit voir rouge.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement sourd, et Harry ne prêtait plus attention à Hermione qui essaya de l'amener à la table des gryffondors où les attendaient leurs amis et camarades, sans succès. Elle tirait sur son bras avec force, mais tout à sa colère, Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il lui fallait une réponse, et tant pis pour les conséquences pour Blondinet. Drago, justement, état tout sourire, comme s'il avait gagné. Il va falloir lui rabattre son caquet, lui faire bouffer son orgueil, songea Harry avec colère.  
« Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du jour, Potter ? Il paraît que tu es, _très_ , ami avec notre directeur. Ca explique en tout cas pourquoi tu passes autant de temps dans son bureau. » L'emphase sur le _très_ suffit pour faire comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Interdit, Harry lâcha prise une demi-seconde, les bras ballants. Alors c'était ça, on pensait que lui. Et Dumbledore ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas… Dumbledore n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait jamais rien fait à Harry qui pourrait laisser penser que… Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la table des professeurs, mais Dumbledore n'y était pas. Noyé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Ombrage se lever et avancer dans leur direction.  
Dans le tumulte de ses pensées, la voix d'Hermione réussit à percer, lui demandant de laisser tomber et de la suivre, en lui prenant la main. Comme un automate, Harry amorça un geste pour filer vers la table des gryffondors, lorsque de nouveau, le rire de Malefoy éclata. Harry s'arrêta net, lâchant la main d'Hermione et raffermissant la prise sur sa baguette. Quelque chose venait de se briser dans son esprit. Ou plutôt non, venait de prendre naissance. Toute sa colère, sa rage, sa haine des derniers jours. Elles venaient de fusionner en une chose étrange, un sentiment sourd, palpitant mais dans le même temps, étrangement apaisant. Une certaine forme de sérénité venait de naître en lui, un calme au milieu du tumulte de la tempête. Il n'eut que vaguement conscience du regard mi-intrigué, mi inquiet, qu'Hermione lui lançait. Il ne perçut qu'à peine Ron qui revenait vers eux, accompagné de Neville. Harry ne voyait pour ainsi dire plus rien, de ses sens, il n'y avait quasiment plus que l'ouïe, et le rire de Malefoy. Et au milieu de tout ça, ce sentiment étrange, calme, mais en colère, tandis que Drago reprenait de plus belles ses provocations qui ne formaient que des suites incohérentes à ses oreilles.

Harry fut volte-face subitement, se dégageant de la vaine emprise d'Hermione, puis prit un petit élan en trois foulées. Il voyait maintenant le visage stupéfait de Malefoy, interdit et muet devant sa réaction. Mais le silence ne dura pas. Harry se jeta sur lui de pleine force, envoyant percuter son épaule dans le sternum du blondinet gominé. Il trébucha pour reprendre ses appuis alors que Malefoy chutait lourdement au sol, tombant sur le dos et envoyant voler parchemins et livres. A terre, Harry eut la satisfaction d'observer le visage pétri de douleur et d'étonnement de sa némésis.  
« Fumier, tu me payeras ça Potter ! » Cria Malefoy en se relevant. Mais Harry n'en tint pas compte. Il venait de remarquer le papier chiffonné de la Gazette, coincé entre deux parchemins et le livre de Défense. Il songea avec ironie que cela n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer, trouver cette pourriture de soi-disant journal avec le livre de _cours_ du crapaud. D'un geste fluide, il tendit mollement sa baguette au-dessus des documents honnis en adressant un sourire carnassier à Malefoy.  
« Alors. C'est à ça que tu te fies Malefoy ? C'est ça, tes sources ?  
\- Harry, arrête ! » Il ne tint aucun compte de l'appel de Ron et braqua son regard dans celui de Malefoy, Il pouvait lire la colère, la stupeur dans celui de Drago Lucius Malefoy, mais Harry savait que son regard était ferme, assuré, déterminé. Fort d'une volonté trempé dans la haine la plus inextinguible. Autour d'eux, bruissaient les murmures, les bruits de pas affolés et les halètements, mais rien ne pouvait les faire dévier, ni l'un ni l'autre, de ce duel visuel. Au bout d'un certain temps (Harry songera plus tard qu'il ne savait pas si cela avait été quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes), il sentit son sourire s'étirer et s'étendre, se déformer en quelque chose d'animal, de sauvage. Sans mot dire, il fit un petit geste du bras, et une immense lueur éblouit alors la grande salle.  
De sa baguette venait de naître un flot puissant, mais précis, de flammes bleues, qui vinrent lécher et dévorer chaque parcelle des parchemins, de la Gazette et du livre de Défense. Gardant ses yeux rivés sur le Malefoy, qui lui avait détourné le regard vers les flammes, il savourait sa vengeance. Enfin. Enfin, Malefoy payait pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la bousculade, les rumeurs. Pour ces années d'altercation continues. La chaleur du brasier lui chauffait le visage et l'âme. Les flammèches qui arrivaient à voleter jusqu'à ses yeux dansaient dans l'air, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais brusquement, elles cessèrent de réchauffer son cœur et d'égayer ses yeux. Un puissant jet d'eau vint étouffer le brasier.

000000000000000000000000

« Jamais ! Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais eu aussi honte du comportement d'un de mes élèves ! C'est un scandale, c'est intolérable ! Est-ce que vous avez seulement conscience de ce que vous venez de faire ? S'en prendre ainsi à un de vos camarades, d'une façon aussi violente ! »  
McGongall poursuivait son sermon, mais Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Une partie de lui était restée sur le palier de la grande salle, à savourer le spectacle des affaires de Malefoy qui brûlaient. Enfin, qui avaient commencées de brûler. Car c'était McGongall, arrivée avec Ombrage, qui avait éteint l'incendie d'un _aguamenti_ bien placé. Les deux professeures avaient ensuite commencées à faire une scène, qu'Harry n'avait suivi que distraitement. Puis la professeure de métamorphose avait littéralement traîné Harry de force jusqu'à son bureau, où il était en train de recevoir la correction de sa vie.  
McGonagall continua encore plusieurs minutes, lui reprochant pêle-mêle de ne pas avoir écouté ses consignes sur la discrétion à faire preuve cette année, d'avoir commis la plus violente attaque contre un étudiant depuis la Chambre il y avait trois ans, et d'avoir violé au moins une dizaine d'articles du règlement.  
« J'attends un changement sérieux et rapide d'attitude Potter vous m'avez bien comprise ? Il est hors de question que vous continuiez sur cette voie. Potter ? Potter ! Vous m'écoutez ? »  
Harry se ressaisit, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la savoureuse et délicieuse image de Drago, choqué et apeuré devant ses livres en train de brûler, l'odeur délectable de fumée dans le couloir. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour émerger complètement de sa douce rêverie avant de pouvoir répondre.  
« Oui professeur. Désolé professeur, je ne le referais plus » Harry avait calé le ton et l'attitude, espérant avoir l'air suffisamment contrit et pénitent. Mais au fond de lui, un incendie de joie faisait rage, célébrant sa victoire sur son meilleur ennemi. Sa prestation extérieure, néanmoins, dut paraître suffisante car McGonagall le congédia en lui rappelant ses punitions. Ce fut alors qu'Harry se dit qu'il aurait du écouter un peu mieux ce dont avaient discuté le crapaud et sa directrice de maison plutôt que de se laisser aller à sa satisfaction intérieure.

00000000000000000000000000

« Mais ce n'est pas croyable, Potter, tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois quoi, qu'on va continue à t'autoriser ça encore longtemps ? C'est ma dernière année ici, Potter. Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te rendre la vie horrible ? Que je n'ai pas autant envie qu'Olivier de gagner pour ma dernière année ? »  
D'une engueulade à une autre. Comme le lui avait appris McGonagall, Harry avait été sanctionné de cent points en moins pour Gryffondor, ce qui lui avait valu une bronca, des regards noirs et des récriminations sans fin à son retour dans la salle commune. Mais surtout, il avait hérité, encore, d'une semaine de retenue avec Ombrage. Et avec le match contre Serpentard ce samedi, c'était ce dernier point qui lui valait son altercation avec Angelina Johnson. Conscient de la difficulté de la tâche de capitaine, Harry prit sur lui autant que possible pendant le monologue de son capitaine. Il se fit même la réflexion, intérieurement, qu'Angelina en colère ne rivalisait pas avec Dubois avant un match. Il sut garder cette pensée pour lui, mais un sourire avait du lui échapper.  
« Ca te fait marrer Potter ? Tu ne prends pas le sort de l'équipe à cœur ? Si c'est ça, on peut s'arranger, crois-moi, des bons attrapeurs, il y en a d'autres ! » La pique fit son effet. Le quidditch, c'était, avec ses amis, la seule chose qui le faisait tenir ici.  
« Hé, ça va Angelina, c'est bon ! Si tu as un problème avec ma retenue, va voir Ombrage et fous-moi la paix ! » Harry refusait de laisser la menace d'une exclusion passer comme ça, surtout pas après avoir pris une nouvelle série de retenue, de torture, même, avec le crapaud. Mais ni sa réplique ni son ton n'avait été du goût de son capitaine, et l'échange menaçait de déraper sévèrement. Ce fut Hermione qui vint à sa rescousse, et réussit à apaiser, tant bien que mal, Angelina. Celle-ci lâcha l'affaire non sans un dernier avertissement à Harry.

« Fais attention Potter. T'as vraiment pas intérêt à nous laisser tomber pour le match, pas face à Serpentard ! » Décidément, le monde entier m'en veut ce soir, songea Harry. Car sitôt Angelina partie de la salle commune (non sans un lourd claquement de la porte, qui déclencha des cris assourdis de la grosse Dame), Hermione se mit alors à sermonner Harry, lui reprochant d'une part la perte de points, mais surtout d'avoir pris de gros risques pour sa sécurité à l'école. Enfin, la destruction violente et gratuite du livre de Malefoy lui attira une longue diatribe. Du fond de son esprit embrumé par la colère des reproches successifs et le bonheur de la vengeance obtenue, une petite voix doucereuse imagina une réponse sanglante, une qui ferait rabattre son caquet à Hermione, surtout, lui dit la voix, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant, pas après avoir remporté une victoire contre Drago.

« Forcément, miss Je-sais-tout s'inquiète plus d'un livre que de moi ! Bravo, la petite préfète parfaite ! »  
« HARRY ! » Les reproches perçants d'Hermione cessèrent aussitôt. Derrière elle, Ron qui s'était rapproché en entendant le ton d'Hermione monter dans les tours, venait de se figer, bouche bée, et par derrière lui encore, le silence s'était fait. Mais surtout, le choc et l'incrédulité sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, la déception et la tristesse dans ses yeux, le refroidirent net. Merde ! Il venait de dépasser les limites, et de façon assez catastrophique. Stupéfait, Harry la vit tourner les talons, et s'enfuir à grands pas vers l'escalier du dortoir.  
« Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Ron n'eut pas le temps de développer ses reproches qu'Harry s'était élancé à la poursuite d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, et tout de suite. Il la rattrapa sans mal avant le lourd escalier, lui saisit le coude et la força à se retourner.  
« Hermione ! » L'expression de profond dégoût et d'intense déception qu'il reçut lui vrilla le cœur, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux.  
« Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. D'ailleurs je ne le pensais pas, je suis vraiment…  
\- Arrête Harry. » Elle le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, fière mais blessée. Déterminée, mais déçue.  
« On pense toujours ce qu'on dit, d'une façon ou d'une autre » Il voulut s'excuser, s'expliquer, mais elle l'interrompit de nouveau. « En revanche, je te pardonne. Je comprends qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas facile pour toi, mais tu dois impérativement apprendre à mieux te contrôler. Promets-moi de tout faire pour te canaliser. »

Il promit. Il savait, intérieurement que c'était illusoire, qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, mais Harry promit. Il le devait, non, surtout, il le lui devait, à elle. Il avait frappé fort, là où, au fond de lui, il savait que ça la blesserait plus que tout. Mais il promit. Et après un moment de gêne, au cours duquel aucun d'eux ne semblait trop savoir quoi faire (du moins, Harry savait pour sa part qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire), Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher.  
Harry l'imita, mais quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillerait en sursaut. Avec un sourire amer, il songera que malgré tous les souhaits d'Hermione, sa nuit ne serait pas bonne, pour changer. Et il se recoucherait, en nage, espérant ne plus se retrouver dans ce sordide couloir mal éclairé qui hantait ses nuits.

* * *

 _Deuxième chapitre d'affilée. Je compte ouvrir un petit jeu qu'on m'a proposé._

 _Voici le titre du prochain chapitre, libre à vous de deviner ce que ça peut annoncer_

 _Chapitre 7 : Les mères de la discorde_

 _Bonne lecture !_


	7. Les mères de la discorde

_Disclaimer : Après écriture et lecture du chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir, je change le rating à M.  
Je suis sans doute trop prudent, mais comme disent nos amis de la perfide Albion, better safe than sorry (je n'ai pas trouvé de formules françaises plus adéquates)_

 **Les mères de la discorde**

Les jours qui suivirent l'altercation avec Malefoy (une partie de lui se plaisait à souligner, ironiquement, qu'il y avait eu altercation également avec McGo, Angelina et Hermione) furent tendus. Ron semblait avoir pris le parti de ne pas en parler, ce qui n'aida pas Harry au début, mais au bout de quelques heures le lendemain, la tension entre les deux garçons s'était dissipée, avec l'aide d'un débat animé sur le dernier article de la Gazette dans la rubrique des sports. Ron n'avait pas du tout goûté l'analyse du journaliste sportif qui avait descendu en flammes les Canons de Chudley, le club de cœur de Ron.  
Avec Hermione, en revanche, cela avait été plus compliqué. Son amie avait tenu à en discuter le lendemain soir, en le traînant plus ou moins de force à la bibliothèque sous le prétexte fallacieux de l'aider à en ramener quelques livres. Ni Eloïse ni Ron ne furent dupes non plus, mais ils eurent le bon goût et la décence de ne pas relever qu'Hermione ramenait régulièrement une montagne de livres toute seule de la bibliothèque.  
S'en était suivi une discussion compliquée, ponctuée de reproches, d'excuses, et d'exhortation à ne plus répondre aux provocations de Malefoy. Harry n'avait guère aimé, il s'était senti, même, à plusieurs reprises suffisamment agacé pour estimer mériter renvoyer Hermione dans ses cordes, mais le souvenir frappant de son visage, marbré de déception et de tristesse, restait encore assez vif dans son esprit pour le retenir de dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé.

Cependant, Harry se fit la réflexion que la patience payait, au moins de temps à autre, car il retrouva rapidement des relations bien plus amicales et chaleureuses avec sa meilleure amie après la remise au point sur le trajet à la bibliothèque. Elle avait même proposé qu'il l'accompagne pour le weekend à Préaulard après Halloween pour faire des courses, même si Harry avait eu une impression de flottement lors de sa demande, comme par le passé. En tout cas, son amitié retrouvée avec Hermione lui permit de mieux encaisser la Gazette du vendredi, la veille du match. La une du journal (intérieurement, Harry pensait ce mot, à propos de la Gazette, avec tout le dédain et le mépris que pouvait exprimer un Rogue des grands jours) portait sur les nouvelles propositions du ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, sur l'éducation, et de la nomination très proche de « l'estimée professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolorès Ombrage » au poste de Grande Inquisitrice. La lecture de l'article avait arraché un ricanement mauvais à Harry devant la description que la « journaliste » Rita Skeeter faisait du crapaud. Et sans surprise vu le caractère de l'intéressée, ni Ron ni Hermione ne trouvèrent à redire à cet éclat de méchanceté de la part d'Harry.  
L'autre avantage de cette journée maudite, qui à lui seul rendait presque valable la perte des points, était que Drago avait cessé toute attaque contre lui. Cela avait permis à Harry de profiter assez sereinement des quelques jours avant le match de Quiddich contre les verts et argents. Bien évidemment, le destin, le hasard ou une quelconque divinté ne pouvait laisser un tel bonheur impuni, et en compensation, c'était Angelina qui venait tyranniser Harry à propos du Quidditch. Mais l'un dans l'autre, se plaisait-il à penser, il y avait nettement gagné au change.

En revanche, les retenues restaient un vrai supplice, surtout avec les méthodes d'enseignement très particulières d'Ombrage. Et cela douchait nettement l'enthousiasme d'Harry à l'idée de sa victoire contre Malefoy. Même si l'idée de marquer encore des points contre Drago lors du match de samedi restait une douce perspective.

0000000000000000000

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, l'air froid de cette fin de mois d'Octobre lui glaçait les membres, mais cette sensation de liberté était tellement intense qu'elle écrasait l'inconfort. Allongé sur son balai, Harry poussait son Eclair de feu à pleine puissance au milieu des joueurs de Serpentard. Très tôt dans le match, leur tactique était apparue limpide aux yeux d'Harry. Marcus Flint avait visiblement demandé à ses batteurs de s'occuper presque exclusivement de lui afin de laisser le champ libre à Malefoy pour traquer le Vif. Lors des premières minutes, Harry avait réussi à esquiver la majorité des attaques, mais les figures auxquelles il avait eu recours pour échapper aux cognards devenaient de plus en plus spectaculaires, et Harry savait que le point de rupture était proche. Il avait réussi à s'approcher du numéro 5 de Fred (ou Georges, Ginny leur ayant appris un jour que les jumeaux poussaient le vice jusqu'à échanger leur dossard pendant les matchs) et à lui faire part de son problème pendant que le batteur récupérait le cognard pour l'envoyer sur un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Les jumeaux étaient rapidement revenus vers Harry avec une solution. Ils se positionneraient chacun dans une moitié de terrain, à charge pour Harry de voler entre les joueurs de Serpentard lorsque le cognard le poursuivrait pour l'amener jusqu'au jumeau le plus proche, qui se chargerait de renvoyer la balle en direction de Malefoy.  
Harry mit en place la tactique des jumeaux au plus vite, et put ainsi se donner assez rapidement de la marge pour traquer le Vif. Mais pour l'instant, Crabbe venait de lui renvoyer un cognard à sa poursuite, et Harry naviguait ainsi au milieu de l'escadron vert, perturbant le jeu des poursuiveurs de Serpentard. L'un d'entre eux le prit de plein fouet après qu'Harry lui ai quasiment coupé la route. Il ne se retourna pas, mais eut un demi-sourire de satisfaction en entendant le bruit sourd de l'impact suivi du gémissement du poursuiveur (Ca devait être Pucey, ou Warrington). Harry remonta aussitôt pour prendre de la hauteur et repartir à la recherche du Vif. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malefoy tourner autour du stade, toujours sans succès, visiblement. Malheureusement, il ne put continuer très longtemps, Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient repérés chacun de leur côté, et armaient leurs frappes de part et d'autres du terrain. Une figure apprise avec Dubois en première année lui revint. Virant sur la gauche, Harry repartit à pleine vitesse en direction du cognard de Goyle. La lourde balle en caoutchouc dur fonçait sur lui, mais il l'esquiva agilement d'une roulade du pareusseux millimétrée, avant de relancer son balai pour garder de l'avance sur l'autre cognard. Arrivé aux anneaux serpentards, Harry s'arrêta net au niveau de l'anneau droit en se retournant en direction de son poursuivant, sous le regard interloqué de Miles Bletchey, le gardien. Ce dernier le laissa à ses occupations en se reconcentrant sur le match, les poursuiveuses gryffondors se rapprochant comme l'avait calculé Harry. Le timing se devait d'être impeccable. Lorsqu'il l'estima le moment venu, il se projeta en avant de quelques mètres vers l'anneau central, plaçant ainsi Bletchey sur la trajectoire entre lui et le cognard. Le gardien avait commis l'erreur de se focaliser sur le redoutable trio de poursuiveuses, et prit le cognard en plein torse dans un craquement sinistre. Bletchey garda l'équilibre cependant, mais Katie en profita pour marquer un but facile. Elle remercia l'attrapeur d'un pouce levé avant de reprendre position, ce que fit Harry à sa suite, tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un éclat doré, ou d'un danger immédiat. Malgré l'enjeu, il sentait la fierté abonder devant cette manœuvre, certes retorse, mais légale. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dubois l'aurait chaudement félicité d'avoir réussi cette figure en match, surtout contre l'ennemi juré.

La traque dura encore quelques minutes sereinement avant que les cognards ne fusent dans sa direction. Manifestement, Flint n'avait pas apprécié de voir son gardien abattu aussi facilement. Et les batteurs venaient de mettre les bouchées doubles pour toucher Harry. Il prit le large et décida cette fois de venir enquiquiner Malefoy, le collant au plus près dans le but de l'empêcher de traquer le Vif et de le trouver avant lui, mais surtout, avec l'espoir secret de voir le blondinet prendre un bon cognard dans la tête. Le duel d'attrapeur vira ainsi à la bataille de figure, Malefoy et Harry rivalisant d'ingéniosité et de talent pour esquiver les cognards. Harry ne put s'en rendre compte sur le coup (Ron lui racontera cela bien après le match), mais la stratégie de Flint avait également transformé le duel d'attrapeurs en guerre de batteurs, Fred et Georges étant obligés de venir soutenir Harry face à Malefoy et ses gorilles. Les conditions de vol devenaient de plus en plus dramatiques, et le temps consacré au vif diminuait avec le temps et les trajectoires de plus en plus tendues et rapides des cognards. Au milieu de cette valse dangereuse, ce fut les spectateurs qui sonnèrent la fin de la traque. Harry entendit une clameur monter des gradins Poufsouffle. Un coup d'œil dans leur direction lui apprit que le Vif était au ras du sol, en dessous des poursuiveurs. Un autre coup d'œil lui apprit également que Malefoy avait réalisé l'emplacement de la petite balle dorée. Tous deux plongèrent en même temps, lancés à pleine puissance vers le sol. Harry vit avec colère que le vif restait en place, à moins d'un mètre au dessus de l'herbe. Et Malefoy avait visiblement une légère avance sur lui, que le faible écart entre l'Eclair de feu et le Nimbus 2001 ne pourrait combler. Changeant de stratégie rapidement, Harry vrilla légèrement hors de la trajectoire du vif et poussa son balai à fond dans une boucle large qui l'amenait à l'horizontale, droit sur le vif. Pendant ce temps là, Malefoy, croyant qu'il avait abandonné le piqué, ralentissait pour pouvoir se saisir de la balle de la victoire sans s'écraser au sol. C'était la fenêtre de tir qu'avait espéré Harry. Sur une trajectoire parfaitement horizontale, sans risque de crash, il put utiliser sereinement l'accélération supérieure de l'Eclair de feu. Il reprit rapidement son avance sur Drago, et tandis que celui-ci se mettait au pas, étendant sa main vers le vif qui semblait amorphe, Harry fusa sous lui, saisissant la petite balle de justesse au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy avant de remonter en flèche en tendant triomphalement la petite boule dorée de la victoire.

Le bruit assourdissant qui éclata dans le stade parvint à ses oreilles. Avait-il été toujours aussi fort ? Il n'avait pas réalisé tandis qu'il volait. Maintenant qu'il pouvait s'arrêter, il vit l'exaltation dans la tribune gryffondor, et même dans celles à côté. Cela avait du être un beau match à voir, et en plus, il avait battu Malefoy. Encore. Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Décidant de passer outre les conseils de sagesse d'Hermione, écoutant la petite voix doucereuse qui lui disait de profiter de l'occasion, Harry plongea au sol, s'éloignant de ses coéquipiers regroupés pour célébrer la victoire. En s'approchant, il pouvait entendre Malefoy fulminer et enrager.

« Hé bien, Drago ? On n'est pas vraiment content ?  
\- Ta gueule Potter ! » Intérieurement, Harry jubilait, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et le mettait dans un tel état. Un sentiment de puissance incroyable s'empara de lui, ressentant les humiliations de quatre années consécutives être vengées en une seule semaine. Mais la physionomie de Malefoy changea rapidement. Son visage se détendit, et un sourire mauvais s'étira soudain. Il y avait un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux, mais Harry ne voyait ce que le gominé pouvait lui faire. Il l'avait surpassé physiquement et magiquement dans la semaine, et venait de l'écraser et l'humilier sportivement. Mais malgré ce sentiment d'invulnérabilité qui naissait en lui et l'imprégnait, il préférait rester prudent. Après tout, songea-t-il, le serpent est encore plus mortel lorsqu'il est acculé.  
« Profites en tant que tu peux, Potter. Mais un jour, la protection de ton directeur _chéri_ chutera, et tes amis mourront. Et tu ne pourras pas les sauver, tout comme Cédric. »  
L'allusion à l'article de la semaine, mais surtout à Cédric alluma le feu aux poudres. Le message était clair pour Harry, Drago Malefoy faisait clairement allusion à Voldemort. La colère pulsa dans ses veines, et d'un geste souple mais rageur, il se jeta de son balai sur Malefoy.

L'atterrissage fut lourd, ils roulèrent tous deux au sol avec des grognements de douleur. Harry n'avait pas empoigné Malefoy, et celui-ci en avait profité pour s'éloigner rapidement en se relevant avant lui. Furieux, Harry cria en se relevant et se jeta sur sa cible, poings fermés, toute haine dehors. Mais il n'atteint jamais Drago. Les bras fermes de Fred et Georges le maintenaient, ils avaient du arriver au plus vite en voyant la bagarre éclater, et lui intimaient de se calmer. En vain, leurs paroles ne l'atteignaient pas. Tout ce qu'Harry entendait, voyait, c'était Malefoy, et cette petite voix qui lui disait d'égaliser la marque. Oui, voilà. C'était un match, mais d'un autre genre. Et Drago venait de passer le souaffle dans l'anneau, il fallait qu'Harry se reprenne. Qu'il revienne au score. Vite. Fort. Et violemment.  
« Alors Potter ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?  
\- Ta gueule Malefoy » lui répondit Georges (ou Fred).  
L'ennemi s'approchait de lui le visage déformé par un sourire mauvais et une colère palpable, sûr de sa sécurité maintenant que ses coéquipiers le maintenaient. Mais Harry ruait, cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise des jumeaux.  
« Tu te bats comme un moldu ? Même pas foutu de te battre comme un sorcier, tu es pitoyable, comme ta sang-de-bourbe de mère !  
\- Ferme-la Malefoy et tire-toi ! Harry, calme-toi, McGo arrive !»  
Harry se figea entre les bras des jumeaux. Comme l'autre jour, un calme dévorant le prit. Il sentait et entendait son sang palpiter dans ses oreilles. Il sentait l'emprise ferme des Weasleys l'entrâver. Il entendit, sans écouter, la dernière réplique de Malefoy. Au fond de lui, cela n'avait plus d'importance, le calme venait de laisser la place à un sentiment de vide, absolu et dévastateur. Et très vite, une rage noire, éblouissante s'empara de lui, comblant le vide.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les rouquins ? Vous faîtes serviteur pour Potter, en espérant un gallion ? Remarque, c'est de famille, paraît que votre mère fait pareil au ministère ! »

Harry ne percuta pas que Malefoy parlait de Molly. Molly Weasley qui avait toujours été si bonne et si gentille avec lui, alors même que la famille Weasley ne roulait pas sur l'or. Non, tout ce qu'Harry réalisa, c'était que l'entrave des bras des jumeaux venait de s'évanouir. Sa vision s'obscurcit, et, poussant un cri de rage, sa haine le fit se jeter sur sa cible. Le reste restera dans ses souvenirs comme une succession de cris informes et rauques, de mélange de bras et de pieds qui s'acharnaient sur Malefoy, les siens et ceux des jumeaux. Puis, au bout d'une éternité, un choc assourdissant et éblouissant qui l'envoya voler sur quelques mètres.  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se relever et se remettre les idées en place. Le choc et l'incompréhension avait chassée, au moins pour un temps, toute haine et toute colère. Lorsqu'il se fut repris, Harry regarda aux alentours, cherchant le danger. Et il apparut sous une forme qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. McGonagall se tenait entre lui, les jumeaux et Malefoy, baguette en main. Jamais, même dans la semaine dans son bureau, elle n'avait paru aussi hystérique et colérique à Harry. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants voletaient de son chignon habituellement impeccable, mais qui était en train de se défaire. Ses traits se déformaient sous une rage jamais vue sur le visage de McGonagall, d'ordinaire tellement impassible.

« POTTER ! WEASLEY ET WEASLEY ! DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
\- Mais professeur…, tenta Harry.  
-SILENCE ! »  
Harry avait tenté de se défendre, mais visiblement, McGonagall n'était pas disposée à écouter quoique ce soit. Les jumeaux tentèrent d'intercéder également, avec le même résultat. Frustré, engourdi par le choc, mais également toujours furieux contre Malefoy, Harry suivit sa directrice de maison avec ses coéquipiers, non sans un dernier regard haineux vers sa némésis, toujours prostré au sol et gémissant. Au loin, il vit Ron, Eloïse et Hermione s'approcher à pas rapide dans leur direction. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Pas de déception, pas de honte ? C'était étonnant, pensa-t-il. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas les seuls à arriver. Tout Poudlard descendait des gradins, les Serpentards plus rapidement que les autres, hurlant sur les trois joueurs. Ce qui déclencha en retour une bronca et des invectives des supporters rouge et or (N'aurait été McGonagall, une émeute aurait surement éclaté, songea Harry, et cela aurait sans doute permis de remettre un coup ou deux à la vermine gominée). Hélas pour lui, la sous-directrice de l'école était là, et il suffit d'un cri et d'une détonation de sa baguette (ainsi, sans doute que de la colère lisible sur son visage) pour ramener le calme instantanément. Seul un raclement de gorge aïgu brisa le silence. La foule se fendit, et le visage détestablement souriant d'Ombrage apparut alors. Harry eut un reniflement hargneux en la voyant. Après Malefoy, il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

McGonagall s'approcha de sa collègue, en intimant d'un regard furibond aux jumeaux et à Harry d'attendre ici, tout en chassant les autres élèves autour d'Ombrage. S'ensuivit une discussion à voix basse, mais animée, entre les deux professeures. Harry observait attentivement, c'était en soi une bonne façon de ne pas regarder Ron. Ou pire, Hermione. En tout cas, c'était efficace, car au fur et à mesure de la discussion, le visage de McGonagall se décomposait, lançant à intervalles réguliers un regard alarmé vers Fred, Georges et lui. Tandis qu'en face, le sourire mauvais d'Ombrage s'étirait de plus en plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux professeures revinrent toutes deux vers le trio d'élèves.  
« Potter, Weasley, Weasley. Comme annoncé, le professeur Ombrage est maintenant grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Je suis donc tenue de la laisser décider la nature de vos punitions. »  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il y avait eu un air de vraie tristesse et de désolation sur le visage de McGonagall lorsqu'elle leur annonça cela. Harry, pour sa part, sentit sa colère remonter à la surface en voyant le rictus méprisant sur le crapaud.

* * *

 _Notes : Bien, je reprend donc le rythme d'une parution par semaine, et normalement, les weekends.  
Concernant le changement de rating, je suis peut-être trop prudent, et c'est la première fois que je publie sur Fanfiction. Je vous remercie fortement par avance si vous pouvez m'indiquez si ce chapitre mérite M ou T._

 _La devinette du titre :  
_ _Le titre de ce chapitre faisait référence, évidemment, à la dispute entre Harry, Drago, Fred et Georges, qui s'appuie sur les mères Potter et Weasley. Pour ceux qui ont lu le Feu des Coupes en entier, je suis assez tordu sur le choix et le sens des titres.  
D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Dans la coupe d'Hygie". Et celui-ci est assez retors, mais si vous l'interprétez bien, vous devriez avoir un bon aperçu de ce qui va s'y dérouler._ _  
_

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Welva : je t'ai répondu en MP, et on continuera ainsi. Les arguments sont très intéressants d'ailleurs !  
Pour les dates, c'est corrigé, c'était juste une erreur de frappe._

 _Black Jo : merci beaucoup. Pour la querelle entre Daphné et Hermione, oui, Harry va devoir jouer les intermédiaires. Mais comprendra-t-il pourquoi, ça, c'est une question intéressante !_

 _Kazrozthor : héhé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais cela dit, oui, Loki (du moins dans le MCU), a bel et bien deux mamans !_

 _gb88 : tout à fait raison ! C'était une erreur de ma part, mais c'est corrigé_


	8. Dans la coupe d'Hygie

**Dans la coupe d'Hygie**

Harry sortit en fulminant du bureau d'Ombrage, les jumeaux sur ses talons. Samedi dernier, après le match, la sentence était tombée. Cent points en moins, par élève concerné, un mois de retenue. Et surtout, exclusion définitive de l'équipe de Quidditch pour eux trois. A vie ! Ombrage avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à leur confisquer leurs balais. Lorsque le crapaud s'était emparé de son Eclair de Feu bien-aimé, une pulsion de haine violente s'était emparée de lui, qu'il avait réprimé avec beaucoup de difficulté. Harry avait senti ses trais se déformer et Ombrage en avait souri de plus belle. Le retour à la salle commune avait été un véritable calvaire, jamais victoire n'avait été aussi peu fêtée. Et pourtant, Gryffondor l'avait emporté de façon magistrale, trois cent vingt points à tente. Au moins, son travail avec les jumeaux et les cognards avait payé, avait-il pensé en entendant le score. Malheureusement, et de manière prévisible, Angelina n'avait pas du tout été du même avis. La dispute de la semaine avait fait pâle figure en comparaison de la soufflante qu'elle leur avait passée lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du stade, sans leurs balais. Au fond de lui, Harry pouvait la comprendre, la capitaine de Gryffondor venait de perdre d'un coup d'un seul, son attrapeur vedette et la meilleure paire de batteurs de l'école. Et visiblement, les jumeaux avaient compris eux aussi, pas une blague, pas un jeu de mot pendant tout le discours hurlé par Angelina.  
Le reste de la maison rouge et or semblait en parfait accord avec la capitaine. Le coup d'éclat d'Harry avait déjà sévèrement entamé la réserve de points de Gryffondor, mais le passage à tabac de Malefoy avait mis à zéro le sablier de rubis. Le seul point positif était que l'éclat de violence que les jumeaux et lui avaient déployés leur évitait des insultes et des prises à partie. Mais à en juger par les regards noirs qu'on lui lançait, Harry savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'on le méprisait encore plus qu'avant la première tâche l'an dernier, ou après le duel en deuxième année.

Au moins, ses amis le soutenaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas des jumeaux. Lee Jordan était resté à leur côté après le Samedi Noir (d'après Lavande, le nom avait été donné par un élève de Serdaigle, un certain Walter Sheridan d'origine américaine), mais Fred et Georges avaient aussi toujours été très proches du trio de poursuiveuses. Et Angelina n'avait pas décoléré ni le dimanche, ni les jours après. Et ni Katie, ni Alicia ne leur avait pardonné, pas plus qu'à Harry. Lui-même était mieux entouré, bien que même Ron ait désapprouvé son geste, malgré toute la haine que le rouquin éprouvait pour Malefoy. Eloïse avait fait part de sa ferme condamnation de la violence, en des termes très explicites. Quant à Hermione. Harry préferait ne pas y penser. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu s'échapper de l'ire d'Angelina, il avait rejoint le groupe près de la cheminée, où chacun avait pu lui reprocher son accès de violence aveugle. Sauf Hermione, qui s'était contentée de le regarder d'un air incalculable. Un mélange de tristesse, de peur et de compassion.  
Ne souhaitant pas prolonger la discussion des autres sur le sujet, il était parti chercher ses affaires et s'était attelé à ses devoirs. Avec un reniflement aigre, Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il avait commencé ses devoirs le samedi soir, après une victoire de Quidditch. Hermione s'était assise à côté de lui et s'était mise également à la tâche, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit le moindre mot pendant les presque trois heures qu'ils avaient passés dessus. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé non plus. Et les jours suivants n'avaient pas été mieux, jusqu'à ce mardi, jour d'Halloween. D'abord, la machine à rumeur de l'école avait fonctionné à plein régime le lundi. Des informations sur l'état de santé de Malefoy avaient fuité par les amis du jeune serpentard, et on le donnait partant pour encore deux jours chez Pomfrey. Intérieurement, une petite voix doucereuse avait jubilé d'avoir pu obtenir un tel résultat sans magie. Quatre jours à l'infirmerie, sans utilisation de baguette, ce devait être un exploit dans les annales de Poudlard, un triomphe, lui avait susurré cette voix. Mais il avait gardé pour lui cette pensée, surtout sous le regard empli de reproches qu'Hermione lui avait lancé lorsque Lavande leur avait rapporté l'information.

Le lundi n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. D'abord, le reste de l'école s'était pris de sympathie pour « le pauvre et innocent » Drago Malefoy. La réputation sinistre que le Ministère et la Gazette lui avaient créée cet été avait joué à plein jeu, l'immense majorité des élèves semblaient croire qu'Harry était devenu un fou furieux psychopathe, égalant Sirius Black dans sa folie. Une partie de lui s'amusa d'être ainsi rapproché de son parrain, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver l'idée assez amusante pour passer outre la défiance à son égard.  
Enfin, le cours de Défense s'était mêlé à cela, puisqu'il avait amené Hermione à lui adresser de nouveau la parole depuis le Samedi Noir. Harry aurait pu s'en réjouir, si cela avait été n'importe quel autre sujet.  
« C'est vraiment…. N'importe quoi ! Non mais vraiment ! Vous avez lu le passage du jour ? N'importe quoi, on dirait un cours de première année. Et encore ! » Hermione avait été excédée par le cours d'Ombrage. Harry ne pouvait pas la blâmer, lui-même s'était (encore) emporté contre le crapaud, rallongeant sa peine d'une soirée de retenue supplémentaire. Hermione s'arrêta en plein couloir sur le trajet vers le cours de runes. Son visage semblait illuminé de bonheur, souriante et rayonnante, une chose qu'Harry n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps (et une voix grinçante dans sa tête lui rappela que c'était sa faute à lui, si Hermione ne souriait plus).  
« Harry, je viens d'avoir une idée. Il faut qu'on apprenne la défense en dehors des cours d'Ombrage.  
\- Heu, oui, d'accord. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » Elle le regardait avec une lueur pleine d'espérance, il en était bouleversé. Les tourments d'Ombrage et de Malefoy s'effacèrent.  
« Moi ? Je ne vais rien faire. C'est toi qui va nous enseigner ? »  
Et l'instant de grâce disparut. Harry s'emporta, refusant d'assumer ce rôle. La dispute tourna court, le professeur Babbling les attendait pour le cours de runes, afin de terminer le balai-jouet qu'ils avaient commencé.

000000000000000000000

Harry venait tout juste de revenir de sa retenue ce mardi-là, cachant la cicatrice de la phrase _Je ne dois pas mentir_ derrière ses mitaines d'attrapeur. C'était la seule occasion, maintenant, de les porter, pour lui, songeait-il avec amertume. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les élèves avaient déjà du rentrer du festin d'Halloween. Lui seul n'avait pu y assister, Ombrage s'était faite une joie de garder Harry en retenue pour l'occasion. Elle avait même grâcié les jumeaux ce soir-là, prétextant vouloir appliquer la retenue qu'Harry avait obtenue la veille en cours de Défense. Mais au fond de lui, le sourire méchant d'Ombrage était éloquent, pensait Harry. Elle avait surtout voulu le punir lui, personnellement, et le priver d'un rare moment de joie et de bonheur à Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, en revanche, si le crapaud rose l'avait fait exprès pour coïncider avec tous les soucis qui lui arrivaient pour Halloween, ou si c'était _juste_ de la méchanceté gratuite. Qui pouvait savoir à quel point Ombrage était retorse.

A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la grande salle qu'Hermione lui prit la main et le traîna de force jusqu'au canapé où Eloïse et Ron l'attendaient, mais également Lavande, Neville et Ginny, à sa plus grande surprise. Se sentant pris au piège, Harry les regarda d'un air méfiant avant de se lancer.  
« Heu, oui, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, tous ?  
\- Voilà, je leur ai parlé de mon idée et on est tous d'accord. Il faut qu'on fasse quelquechose. »

Et voilà, Hermione revenait sur le sujet. Il avait espéré pouvoir s'en tirer vu qu'elle n'avait rien dit hier soir. C'était sous-estimer sa persévérance. Une pique de douleur le lança dans sa main gauche, mais ne souhaitant pas révéler la nature exacte des punitions que lui infligeaient Ombrage, il tâcha de conserver un visage neutre (Il se demanda cependant si les jumeaux en avaient parlé. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé, il était probable qu'ils se soient tus eux aussi). Se refocalisant, Harry essaya de répondre le moins violemment possible, après tout, il avait déjà été plus qu'agressif avec ses amis par le passé.  
« Je croyais que je t'avais déjà dit non hier, Hermione. Je refuse de participer à ça, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec les retenues d'Ombrage.  
\- Oui, enfin, si tu ne faisais pas exprès de la provoquer aussi, tu n'en aurais pas autant », lui rétorqua sèchement Eloïse.  
\- Quoi ? Je fais exprès de prendre des retenues, c'est ça Eloïse ? Tu sais ce que…. » Il se retint in extremis, il s'était promis de ne rien leur dire à ce sujet. Plusieurs froncements de sourcils, manifestement, il s'était trop découvert, il lui fallait éviter le sujet.  
« De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet, je n'ai pas le temps !  
\- On pourrait faire ça le samedi ? » Proposa Neville.  
\- Hors de question, j'ai entraînement de Quid… » Harry se figea aussitôt, grimaçant. Non, c'était terminé. Il n'avait plus entraînement de Quidditch. Même son balai, seul lien tangible avec Sirius, lui avait été pris. Cette sensation si courante maintenant, de feu dans les veines, se propagea de nouveau. Harry déglutit, ferma les yeux. Il ne devait plus s'emporter. En tout cas, pas contre eux, ils n'y étaient pour rien.

« Harry, lui dit doucement Hermione, une main sur son épaule. Ça pourrait être l'occasion de s'améliorer et d'apprendre réellement quelque chose, surtout cette année. » Elle avait accentué _année_ , sans doute pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne faisait pas référence aux BUSES, mais à Voldemort. Sauf qu'en présence des autres, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir, sérieusement. Oui, perdre une année en défense contre les forces du mal sous le tutorat d'Ombrage, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort, c'était un véritable crève-cœur. Sans parler des BUSES. Mais pouvait-il, réellement, sérieusement, enseigner à ses amis, ses camarades. Certes, il les connaissait tous plutôt bien, même s'il n'avait jamais été très proche de Lavande. Mais leur enseigner ? Et puis, c'était une question d'orgueil. Cette guerre contre Ombrage, c'était la sienne, pas la leur. La petite voix susurrante ajouta qu'ils ne feraient que le ralentir dans sa vendetta, qu'il devait faire ça seul. Terrasser Ombrage, marionnette de Fudge, afin de montrer qu'il pouvait vaincre seul, sans aide, sans être le faire-valoir de ses amis, ni la marionnette de Dumbledore. C'était décidé.  
« Non, c'est ferme et définitif. Je refuse de prendre part à ça, débrouillez-vous sans moi. Maintenant, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »  
Harry se dégagea de la main d'Hermione et les planta là, filant vers son dortoir. Il espérait que l'excuse de la fatigue prendrait et qu'ils ne le relanceraient pas ce soir. Ni le lendemain, d'ailleurs, sa voix avait été assez sèche et ferme pour espérer cela. Derrière lui, les murmures s'élevèrent. Il risqua un regard, sans danger, finalement. Les autres s'étaient réunis en cercle, chuchotant en conciliabule. Seule Hermione se retourna un moment, croisant son regard. Harry aurait bien été en peine de dire ce qu'il y vit. Il refoula cette pensée, espérant trouver un repos salvateur dans le sommeil.

000000000000000000000

Haletant, Harry se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Les ténèbres l'entouraient, mais très vite, quelques légers ronflements autour de lui, et la lumière feutrée projetée par le premier quartier de la lune à travers la fenêtre épaisse du dortoir lui rappelèrent où il était. Encore un de ces horribles cauchemars. Et sentant de l'humidité sur son front, celui-ci avait été plus violent que les autres. Il essuya du dos de la main la transpiration qui perlait, puis saisissant sa montre à tâtons, Harry vérifia l'heure. Minuit n'était pas encore passé, comme d'habitude avec ce cauchemar. Cependant, les résidus de son rêve restèrent cette fois-ci, plus solides, plus fiables. Le couloir sombre, mais cette fois-ci, les murs n'en avaient pas été composés de chair sanguinolente comme la fois d'avant. Non, ils avaient été en marbre noir, éclairés par des torches sorcières, comme celle de Poudlard. Et à la fin du couloir, une porte s'était ouverte, sur une immense lueur bleutée. Ce n'était pas normal, Harry le savait. On ne faisait normalement pas plusieurs fois le même cauchemar. Malheureusement, à part réclamer une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Pomfresh (si tant est que l'infirmière voudrait bien lui en donner une), il ne pourrait rien y faire. D'autant que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant. Soupirant, Harry reposa sa montre sur la table basse à côté de son lit lorsqu'un détail, éclairé par la lune l'interrompit. La transpiration, sur son front, qu'il avait enlevée de la main, paraissait rouge. Clignant des yeux, il saisit sa baguette pour obtenir un peu plus de lumière. Oui, par Merlin ! C'était bien du sang sur sa main !

Paniqué, il se rua hors de son lit jusqu'à la salle de bain du dortoir, pour vérifier dans le miroir. Et là, sous ses yeux incrédules, Harry vit du sang s'écouler de sa cicatrice, très faiblement. Il nettoya la plaie et frotta un peu la zone, légèrement douloureuse. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, l'hémorragie avait cessé. Mais son inquiétude ne s'en trouvait pas réduite. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Une seule personne était assez digne de confiance, et pourrait lui répondre. Harry retourna à son lit, se saisit de son sac sans fond habituel avant de dévaler les escaliers du dortoir, en profitant pour sortir du sac en cuir ses reliques préférées. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité dans la salle commune tout en activant la carte, vérifiant les couloirs. Poussant le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans ménagement (qui grommela contre les élèves indisciplinés au passage), il se dirigea vers son objectif, le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry venait d'arriver au pied de la tour du Directeur. Il avait réussi à esquiver Rusard sans problème à un embranchement d'escaliers au troisième étage, mais Anthony Goldstein, le préfet de Serdaigle, avait été plus délicat à éviter, se trouvant dans un couloir assez étroit.  
Il lui semblait que Ron avait parlé de patrouilles de préfet jusqu'à minuit, une fois, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa montre en partant pour vérifier. Peut-être qu'après minuit, les patrouilles étaient encore moins nombreuses ? Cela aurait ainsi rendu les choses plus faciles, il n'y aurait plus eu celles des préfets, et il n'aurait pas eu de soucis avec Goldstein. Cependant, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jeter un sort à Ombrage qui patrouillait aussi ce soir-là. Il venait de vérifier, le reste du chemin était libre. Seule Daphnée était à proximité du trajet, mais visiblement, elle devait terminer sa patrouille. Rassuré, il rangea sa carte dans son sac-sans-fond et s'élança dans les volées de marches.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de la gargouille quand il heurta un objet mou. Et doux. Et qui miaulait ! Miss Teigne ! Bon sang, comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ici, aussi vite, la dernière fois, elle était encore à un autre étage ? Harry essaya de lancer un stupéfix sur le chat, mais empêtré dans sa cape, il n'arriva pas à atteindre Miss Teigne, qui fuyait à toutes enjambées, miaulant et hurlant de plus belle. Harry se figea sur place. Avait-il le temps de convaincre la gargouille de lui ouvrir ? La voix de Rusard tempêta non loin, le concierge rappelait Ombrage à l'aide.  
Non, songea Harry, pas le temps d'essayer quoi que ce soit, il fallait fuir. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne se retournant qu'arrivé en bas pour guetter si la poursuite était donnée. Son pouls battait dans ses oreilles, il n'arrivait pas à entendre. Soudainement, des bruits de pas à l'étage, puis les voix d'Ombrage et Rusard se firent entendre, avec le miaulement de l'horrible chat. Il jura intérieurement, les adultes ne pouvaient pas deviner par où il était parti, mais les jumeaux leur avaient narrés, à lui et à Ron, à plusieurs reprises que ce chat se comportait de nuit comme le pire des chiens de chasse. Il reprit sa fuite à pleine course à travers un couloir et prit le virage le plus coupé possible. Le choc n'en fut que plus brutal.

Harry se retrouva au sol, la cape vola un peu, découvrant son visage et son torse. Se reprenant vite, il tendit sa baguette devant lui, découvrant avec stupeur l'obstacle qu'il avait percuté.  
« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Forcément, Daphné avait du revenir en entendant les cris. Haletant, Harry chercha une solution pour lui expliquer rapidement qu'il devait s'enfuir. Il tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir d'où il arrivait. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, on entendait distinctement les voix de Rusard et d'Ombrage maintenant. Il se retourna vers Daphné, toujours sans la moindre idée de comment se sortir de ce guêpier. La jolie blonde avait suivi son geste, et alternait maintenant le regard entre la partie visible de son corps (sa tête, ses bras et son torse), la partie invisible (qu'elle semblait chercher des yeux à chaque fois) et le couloir derrière lui. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Harry vit Daphné cesser de regarder tout autour, se relever et lui adresser un sourire presque intimidant.

« Bien, je vois. J'ai un plan pour te sortir de là, Potter, mais il va falloir m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, compris ? » Coincé, comme il l'était, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter, surtout avec la poursuite lancée à sa recherche qui se rapprochait. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il accepta, mais dans le même geste, elle lui prit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est à moi, chuchota Harry qui aurait crié dessus sans mais les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient encore derrière eux.  
\- Rappelle-toi. Fais-moi confiance. Et surtout fais tout comme moi. » Lui répondit-elle dans un murmure, un clin d'œil à l'appui.  
Aussitôt, la jeune fille déboutonna quelques boutons de la chemise sous sa robe, l'entrouvrit un peu, et rangea promptement la cape à l'intérieur. Harry fit des efforts pour se concentrer sur le danger immédiat, et pas sur l'emplacement exact de sa cape. Perplexe, il la vit ensuite lui prendre la main, et l'amener près d'une statue du couloir d'où elle était arrivée. Harry ne voyait toujours pas quel plan elle pouvoir avoir en tête, d'autant qu'après coup, Daphné se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était à deux doigts de lui demander quel était son plan lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira à lui. Emporté par l'élan, ils finirent plaqués contre le mur derrière la statue. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui réclamer des explications.

Mais il ne put jamais placer un mot. Daphné venait de l'embrasser. Et pas sur la joue. Les yeux écarquillés, il resta figé quelques secondes avant de se reculer très légèrement. Mimant son geste, Daphné leva sa main droite en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence.  
« Rappelle-toi, fais tout ce que je fais. » Et elle reprit leur baiser. Mais cette fois, la surprise n'était plus là, et quelques secondes après, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Daphné tendit les bras par-dessus ses épaules, l'enserrant le rapprochant un peu plus. Harry pouvait sentir maintenant tout son corps contre le sien. Suivant son ordre, il l'imita, l'enlaçant également, laissant ses mains courir sur sa taille. Il sentit les lèvres de Daphné s'étirer en un sourire contre les siennes, et curieusement, il se sentit heureux. Heureux de savoir qu'elle était contente de ce qu'il faisait. Très vite, Daphné inclina un peu plus la tête, et le baiser s'approfondit. Son esprit se vida comme jamais auparavant depuis le Tournoi, et Harry se laissa aller.

« On le tient ! » Le cri de victoire de Dolorès Ombrage le prit par surprise. Bon sang, Ombrage, Rusard, Miss Teigne, il les avait complètement oubliés. Il se sépara de Daphné, tétanisé. Il vit Daphné arborer le même air qui devait s'étaler sur le sien. Celui de la surprise totale et de la terreur. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le crapaud et le concierge, toutefois, aucun de ces poursuivants ne semblaient réellement enchantés.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » Leur hurla Ombrage.

Toute la haine qu'il pouvait éprouvée contre Ombrage ne put aider Harry. Son cerveau était comme au ralenti, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. D'ailleurs, réfléchit-il, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il y a quelques instants (combien, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il ?) il courrait vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler d'un cauchemar horrible. Et là, il devait justifier auprès de Rusard et Ombrage non seulement sa présence passé le couvre-feu, mais également la façon dont ils venaient, Daphné et lui d'être découverts. Et entre temps, Harry venait de goûter à un moment de bonheur comme il n'en avait pas encore jamais eu (une petite voix dans son esprit, pas la doucereuse, mais celle de Rogue plutôt, ou de Sirius, il n'était pas certain, fit la remarque qu'il avait aussi goûté aux lèvres de Greengrass). Fort heureusement pour lui, Daphné, elle semblait avoir tout prévu.

« Je suis désolée, professeur. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit, mais je ne pensais pas à mal en demandant à Harry de venir avec moi en patrouille. » Harry se tourna aussitôt vers elle. S'il ne savait pas ce qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, été prévu qu'il _accompagne_ la jeune femme en patrouille, avec son ton calibré et son expression impeccable, il aurait pu la croire. Et manifestement, Rusard et Ombrage semblaient prêts à acheter l'excuse.

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans ce couloir ?  
\- Oh, heu, je ne sais pas trop, quelques minutes sans doute. » Daphné avait même le bon goût de paraître gênée et de baisser le regard. Rusard, pour sa part marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que nul ne comprit. Miss Teigne quant à elle, continuait de le regarder avec insistance, tout en jetant un œil à son maître d'un air qui, chez un humain, aurait eu l'air interrogateur. Harry, pour sa part, se rappela la consigne de Daphné, et décida de baisser les yeux également.

« Et ? Et vous n'avez pas entendu quelqu'un courir dans les couloirs ? » Harry releva les yeux, Ombrage avait réellement l'air complètement décontenancée.  
« C'est-à-dire, Professeur, que, heu, je n'étais pas complètement concentrée sur ce qui se passait autour. » Le ton était parfait, songea la petite voix de Rogue dans sa tête (c'était définitivement Rogue, cette fois, pas de doute possible). D'autant que Daphné prit conscience (ou feint de prendre conscience, Harry n'était plus sûr de rien avec elle) de l'état de ses vêtements. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à émettre un petit cri de gêne avant de se tourner dans sa direction à lui pour reboutonner sa chemise. Harry n'eut pas à se forcer pour paraître gêné, et détourna les yeux. Mauvais choix, puisqu'il tomba sur les regards outrés de Rusard et d'Ombrage, et ne put retenir un fard. Harry était certain qu'ils allaient penser qu'ils avaient…. Enfin, il était sûr que les deux patrouilleurs allaient faire des suppositions sur ce que Daphné et lui avaient fait, qui seraient forcément fausses. Enfin, pour être honnête avec lui-même, les suppositions seraient en partie fausses. Une idée germa dans son esprit, qu'il essaya, sans succès, de chasser. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés ?

Il fût stoppé dans ses pensées par Daphné, qui lui souriait en lui prenant la main, main qu'il avait laissée dans le bas de son dos se rappela-t-il, renforçant son rougissement. Un raclement de gorge d'Ombrage le fit sursauter.  
« Bien. Bon, peu importe. Monsieur Potter, retournez dans votre dortoir je vous prie.  
\- Je vais le raccompagner, ce sera plus sûr, proposa Daphné avec un petit sourire timide.  
\- NON ! Pardon, non, ça ira merci. Monsieur Rusard va s'en charger. J'aurais une conversation avec vos directeurs de maisons respectifs demain concernant votre…. Comportement ce soir. Maintenant filez Miss Greengrass. Monsieur Rusard, je vous prie. » Ombrage invita le concierge à ramener Harry qui restait figé quelque secondes. Incroyable, pensait-il, proprement incroyable. En pleine rupture du couvre-feu, lui, Harry Potter, détestant et détesté d'Ombrage, pris en pleine séance de bécotage (le genre de peine qui avait valu à Roger Davies de longues retenues et plusieurs dizaines de points en moins), venait de s'en tirer sans la moindre punition. Ni retenue, ni soustraction de points (bien que depuis le Samedi Noir, il doutait que Gryffondor ait pu accumulé assez de points à retirer pour une infraction de ce genre). Proprement incroyable. Harry était impressionné par le talent de Daphné. La même petite voix que tout à l'heure, mélange de Rogue et de Sirius, lui murmura dans la tête que ce n'était pas le seul talent qui l'impressionnait chez la serpentarde. Ni la seule chose, d'ailleurs !

Il chassa cette petite voix d'un hochement de tête, et se reconcentra sur le présent. Daphné partait seule dans le couloir, en direction des cachots de Serpentard. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna et en lui lança un « A demain mon chéri ». Le visage outré et scandalisé d'Ombrage réussit presque à lui faire arracher un sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne réalise que Daphné partait se coucher, dans son dortoir de Serpentard, avec sa cape.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _D'abord, désolé pour le retard, mais l'IRL a été un peu occupé, et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. Tant mieux pour moi, mais ça n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour vous.  
Ensuite : merci pour vos retours sur le rating. Je laisse en l'état, mais je pense que la prochaine partie du récit, la prochaine fic, sera M. Avis aux lecteurs.  
Concernant le jeu des devinettes, ça semble plaire, continuons donc ! Vous êtes tombés proche du but, d'autant que, la plupart de mes titres de chapitres ont plusieurs degrés de lectures !  
Pour celui-ci, le sens était à chercher du côté de l'image associée au symbole. Celui des pharmacies, un serpent enroulé autour d'un verre ou d'une coupe. Quant au sens à donner, le plus évident, pour moi, c'est que Harry vient de facto de se placer sous la coupe de Daphné en lui étant redevable et en ne pouvant récupérer sa cape. Mais il existe un autre sens, qui fait écho de manière plus profonde, et donne du sens au récit à long terme._

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, le titre sera:_

 _La guerre des Princesses.  
Il devrait être assez facile, celui-ci_

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews  
Encore merci pour vos messages. Je compte répondre de manière moins détaillées en général, mais deux reviews ont attirées mon attention :_

 _Lelane / Gemini (chap6) : sur le côté "tête-à-claques" qu'Harry donne à voir : c'est voulu. D'une part, Harry ne peut pas s'en rendre compte de son comportement et de ses errances. Il n'a pas de recul sur lui-même (et je passe sur l'année déplorable qu'il a passé en 4° année, celle qu'il commence à subir, et sur toutes les amabilités que Malefoy a pu lui faire subir).  
Enfin, oui, Harry est un adolescent. Ca ne ressort quasiment pas dans le récit de Rowling (à part le T6 et la crise de jalousie d'Harry contre Dean). Mais sinon, globalement, que fait Harry typique d'un ado dans le canon ?  
C'est compréhensible, JKR écrit un mythe, et à destination d'un public plutôt jeune. Je vous ai prévenus dans le Feu, j'écris de manière plus réaliste, plus adulte. Harry peut commettre des erreurs, être imparfait. Je vais à l'encontre du mythe du Héros.  
Après, j'assume que cela puisse gêner ou déranger. Il existe des "convenances", des structures d'écriture connues (jetez un oeil aux résumés des travaux de Snyder, Campbell (le Héros aux mille et uns visages)) que je compte ne pas trop respecter. (même si j'use et abuse du fusil de Tchekhov et du Paiement)_


	9. La guerre des Princesses

**La guerre des Princesses**

Ce matin-là, il fallut beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude à Harry pour se lever, malgré les appels de Ron. Lorsqu'il émergea de derrière ses rideaux, Neville venait juste de descendre, et visiblement, Dean et Seamus étaient partis depuis longtemps.  
« Allez, debout Harry, on va presque être en retard. »  
Harry se figea, jurant dans sa barbe. Bon sang, hier, le cauchemar, Ombrage et Rusard. Et surtout, Daphné. Comment diable allait-il dire tout ça à Ron ? Devait-il même en parler ?  
« Dépêche-toi de filer à la douche, je t'attends en bas avec les filles, d'accord ? »

Par Merlin, les filles ! Comment diable Harry n'y avait-il pensé avant ? Discuter avec Ron de la _rencontre_ qu'il avait faite la veille ne serait déjà pas facile, comment faire avec Eloïse ? Ou pire, Hermione ? Il essaya de résoudre ces questions sous la douche, puis devant le lavabo, en se brossant les dents. Sans succès.  
En bas des escaliers, le comité d'accueil au grand complet l'attendait, Hermione, Eloïse, Ron. Harry essaya de composer un visage souriant en saluant ses amis.  
« Bonjour à tous. Désolé du retard, nuit compliquée. Je vous raconterai plus tard, venez, on va manger. » Et appuyant ses paroles d'un geste, il se dirigea prestement vers la Grosse Dame, espérant que les autres emboîteraient le pas. A en juger par le regard soucieux qu'Hermione lui avait lancé avant de le suivre, son visage souriant ne l'avait pas dupée. Et connaissant son amie, Harry doutait qu'il pourrait garder pour lui les événements de la veille. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il réalisa que ses espoirs avaient été vains depuis le début, Hermione ou pas Hermione. Entre le monstre de Serpentard trois ans plus tôt et le Tournoi l'année dernière, Harry avait eu plus que son lot de réactions violentes ou apeurées à son égard. Il avait subi plus d'une fois les ambiances lourdes et les murmures désobligeants. Et les regards outrés, les silences gênés qui se répandirent sur les tables à son entrée étaient éloquents.  
Balayant la Grande Salle du regard, il réalisa que Daphné n'était pas là, ni le professeur Rogue. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour la préfète. Ou pour lui. En revanche, Ombrage était bien assise à la table des professeurs, et semblait partagé entre le tuer du regard ou l'esquiver d'un air scandalisé. A côté du crapaud, McGonagall lui adressait ses sourcils les plus froncés, visiblement, le professeur de Défense avait tenue parole, les directeurs de maisons respectifs semblaient bien au courant. Harry se demandait si la fuite au niveau des élèves était de leurs faits, de celui d'Ombrage, ou bien d'une magie étrange, comme Dumbledore l'avait laissé entendre lors de sa première année, après le combat contre Quirrell.

Gardant la tête du groupe, Harry mena ses amis en bout de la table de Gryffondor, loin de tous les autres, espérant ainsi éviter garder un peu de calme avant la tempête qui s'annonçait. Avec un peu de chance, espérait-il, en se tenant loin de leurs camarades, ses amis ne sauraient pas ce qui s'étaient passés, et ne se rendraient compte de rien.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi encore, la nouvelle rumeur ? » Peine perdue, Ron était loin d'être aussi obtus que ce que certains persistaient à croire.  
« Je préfère ne pas savoir. » Lui répondit Harry, le plus honnêtement du monde, en s'asseyant dos au reste de la salle.  
« Aucune idée, lui dit Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui, mais si c'est une rumeur sur toi, Harry, ça ne vient pas de la Gazette, Eloïse et moi l'avons lue en vous attendant ce matin. Et ça ne vient pas de notre dortoir, Lavande ou Parvarti nous l'auraient dit. De toute façon, c'est surement encore un mensonge éhonté qui sera vite oublié d'ici midi, inutile de s'inquiéter. » Intérieurement, Harry aurait réellement aimé qu'Hermione ait raison. Mais lui savait la vérité, et d'ici midi, la situation serait bien pire que des regards étranges dans son dos et des chuchotements. Cette situation ne pouvait pas se terminer bien.

Il refit un tour d'horizon de la Grande Salle. A leur table, plus loin, Lavande et Parvarti justement étaient en pleine discussion, avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles semblaient terriblement en colère, à voir les regards meutriers qu'elles lui lançaient, il était invraisemblable qu'Harry ne soit pas leur sujet de conversation. Plus étonnant encore, Padma s'asseyait à sa table, revenant d'une discussion avec sa sœur et Lavande, et semblait tout aussi furieuse contre lui. Harry se demanda les raisons, elle ne pouvait quand même pas être jalouse ? Et Parvarti et Lavande aussi ?  
La curiosité prit le dessus sur Eloïse, qui annonça partir à la pêche aux informations du côté des filles de Gryffondors. La jeune fille chercha à traîner Hermione avec elle, qui déclina poliment, laissant Eloïse se lever après un chaste baiser à Ron.

« Bon alors, tu nous racontes ? » Harry fut surpris de cette entrée en matière de Ron  
\- Quoi, comment ça ?  
\- Arrête Harry, le sermonna Hermione. Depuis ce matin, tu sembles inquiet. Peut-être même plus qu'avant la première tâche l'an dernier. Tu dois forcément savoir de quoi il retourne. »  
Piégé, Harry était piégé. Et même s'il lui en coûtait de raconter ce qui s'était passé (Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la réaction de ses amis, surtout d'Hermione), il ne pouvait guère reculer l'échéance. Tôt ou tard, l'information allait se savoir. Il prit sur son courage Gryffondor pour se lancer.  
« Bien, alors voilà. Hier soir…  
\- Hé, Harry, c'est vrai ce qui se raconte ? » C'était Dean qui l'interpellait à voix haute tout en s'approchant d'eux. Voix bien trop forte selon Harry. D'ailleurs, derrière lui, des murmures commençaient à naître, à s'amplifier, qu'il préféra ignorer. Ron comme Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Dean, curieux.

« De quoi tu parles Dean ? » C'était Ron qui avait demandé, alors que les bruits allaient croissant derrière lui. Harry quant à lui avait abattu la tête, désespéré, un geste qui n'avait visiblement pas échappé à ses amis, ni à Dean.  
« Comment ça, tu veux dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » La voix de Dean semblait stupéfait, et en même temps, assez hilare. Harry coula un regard blasé vers lui, que son camarade esquiva en jetant un œil derrière Harry avant de reprendre avec un grand sourire éclatant. « Harry sort avec la princesse de glace ! La belle et implacable Greengrass ! Ils se sont fait prendre dans les couloirs par Ombrage hier, en pleine _discussion_. »

Intérieurement, Harry l'avait toujours admis, Dean était doué avec les mots. Mais pour une fois, il aurait vraiment, **vraiment** , voulu que son camarade se taise. Inévitablement, Ron manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille en entendant la nouvelle avant de se tourner vers Harry, avec un air choqué et incrédule, comme s'il attendait de son meilleur ami, ou de Dean Thomas, un grand éclat de rire pour lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'une blague. Hermione en revanche, réagissait d'une toute autre manière. Après un petit cri étouffé, elle avait aussitôt tourné son regard vers Harry, avec un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de déception. Mais très vite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant de se resserrer en un regard sombre qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Harry ressentit le besoin impérieux de s'expliquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une main sur son épaule le surprit et le força à se retourner.

La douceur des lèvres de Daphné le saisit, encore, et il lui fallut une bonne demi-seconde pour interrompre le baiser. Mais cela ne sembla pas troubler la jeune fille outre mesure qui se redressa dans la foulée, tout sourire.  
« Bonjour Harry mon chéri ! Désolé pour le retard ce matin, mais le professeur Rogue voulait me parler suite à notre…. Petite escapade d'hier soir. Weasley, Granger, bonjour. » Harry se figea, n'osant pas se retourner pour voir comment Ron, et surtout Hermione, prenaient la chose. Mais à entendre les grommellements lugubres dans son dos (Il ne sut lequel des deux s'était fendu d'une réponse, fut-elle aussi impolie), ça ne pouvait pas être bien.

« Bien, je vous laisse, je vais déjeuner. Harry, tu m'attends à la sortie, il faut qu'on parle. » Et elle les laissa là, en lui lançant un clin d'œil séducteur avant de s'en aller. Lorsqu'Harry trouva le courage de se retourner, Hermione avait disparue, s'étant enfuie vers Eloïse et les autres Gryffondors de cinquième année. Dean s'était éclipsé également, même si Harry n'y accorda que peu d'importance. Quand à Ron, il était toujours à sa place, mais à voir son visage, Harry n'avait aucun mal à imaginer qu'il envisageait aussi de se lever pour aller voir sa petite amie. Heureusement, Ron resta pour finir son petit-déjeuner, mais il ne se retint pas de partager son opinion à Harry.  
« Sérieusement, Harry ? Une Serpentarde ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas, et surtout. Surtout ! Que tu pourrais être aussi cruel ! »

Après le baiser en pleine salle devant tout le monde, Harry s'était résolu à attendre Daphné à la sortie de la Grande Salle comme elle lui avait demandé, afin de récupérer sa cape en priorité, et surtout, de trouver une solution à ses problèmes, même s'il était en peine pour les nommer. La phrase de Ron l'avait troublé, Harry l'avait tournée dans sa tête en silence entre des regards à son montre, aux cinquièmes années de Gryffondor (et à Hermione en particulier, qui se faisait un devoir de ne surtout par regarder dans sa direction) et à la table de Serpentard où, exceptionnellement, semblait régner une certaine agitation. D'habitude, les serpents étaient plus discrets et réservés, surtout en public. Mais malgré l'éternité que dura ce petit-déjeuner, ou du moins, telle était l'impression qu'Harry en eut, il ne trouva pas en quoi il avait pu être cruel, comme le lui avait reproché Ron. Et la mine sombre de son ami l'avait découragé de relancer la discussion sur… sur le sujet.

Lorsqu'enfin les élèves sortirent de table pour rejoindre leur salle de cours respectives, Harry dut prendre encore sur lui et resta patiemment à sa table, attendant que la majorité des élèves ne soit partie. Bien évidemment, ce jour-là ne pouvait pas être une journée ordinaire, et tout Poudlard semblait prendre son temps pour quitter la Grande Salle, n'en sortait qu'après moult coups d'œil dans sa direction ou vers la table de Serpentard. Quand il estima le moment prudent, il se leva et amorça la sortie vers les couloirs. Harry vit en coin que Daphné l'imitait, son ami Tracey Davis à ses côtés. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle, la jolie blonde lui prit la main, le faisant un peu sursauter, avant de le traîner presque de force vers un recoin derrière une tapisserie.

Là, Daphné avait laissé tomber le masque. Plus de sourire racoleur, de clin d'oeil ou de baiser. Ils étaient censés sortir ensemble, ils devaient donc continuer la comédie encore quelque temps. Le plan de Daphné était simple, maintenir les apparences encore une semaine ou deux, suffisamment pour qu'Ombrage ne se méfie pas et qu'aucun d'eux ne risque de mesures de rétorsions.  
« Et donc, outre le comportement logique entre petit-copain et petite-copine, on va sortir ensemble à Préaulard ce weekend. » Harry avait rougi à la première partie de la phrase, ce qui lui avait valu un petit sourire en coin de Daphné, avant de grimacer à la fin.

« C'est que, Hermione m'avait demandé…  
\- Comme tu veux Harry, on peut aussi passer un mois en retenue avec Ombrage. »  
Touché. La marque _Je ne dois pas mentir_ était maintenant profondément ancrée dans sa main gauche. Harry frotta la mitaine qui camouflait la blessure, un réflexe acquis tout récemment avec les nombreuses retenues. Il n'était pas certain que la cicatrice disparaîtrait jamais un jour, maintenant. Et ce sans même compter les retenues qu'il avait obtenu avec le passage à tabac de Malefoy le weekend dernier.

0000000000

Alors Harry avait accepté. Il s'était plié au plan de Daphné, à contrecœur, du moins au début. Car ses amis l'avaient rapidement lâché. Ron le boudait au plus haut point, ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris, mais avait quand même déclenché une colère noire chez Harry. Hermione quant à elle, avait visiblement décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, restant à ses côtés en cours. Mais elle l'avait ignoré, purement et simplement. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans quelques difficultés lors du cours de potions. Daphné s'était montrée très démonstrative, provoquant l'ire silencieuse d'Hermione, et un petit sourire sarcastique d'Harry devant les effort de Daphné et la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Si tant est qu'il pouvait encore la qualifier ainsi. Tracey et Blaise avaient tâché d'être le plus neutre possible dans l'histoire, épargnant ainsi les nerfs d'Harry qui leur avait adressé un chaleureux remerciement dans sa tête lorsqu'ils étaient intervenus pour calmer les deux filles qui s'étaient emportées l'une contre l'autre sur une ligne du devoir sur le polynectar, pendant que Rogue était occupé à rabrouer Neville pour un dosage de potion ratée.  
D'autant que le cours de potion avait également signé le grand retour de Malefoy. Cela avait été la première fois qu'Harry revoyait le blondinet depuis le Samedi Noir. Oh, bien sûr, aucun mot n'avait été échangé, personne ne prenait le risque de créer de l'esbroufe dans le cours de Rogue, même Malefoy ne tentait plus ce genre de jeu. Mais si les regards avaient pu tuer ce jour-là, non seulement Daphné serait morte sous les yeux d'Hermione, mais Malefoy et Harry se seraient allègrement entretués ! Il sembla un moment que Drago Malefoy comptait venir le provoquer à la sortie du cours, mais il n'en fit rien. Au plus grand désespoir d'Harry qui avait saisi discrètement sa baguette, prêt à riposter. En anticipation s'il le fallait, même.

Et les autres cours n'avaient guère été mieux. McGonagall l'avait retenu à la sortie d'un désastreux cours de Métamorphoses où Harry avait bien failli s'emporter contre les regards qu'ils jugeaient méprisants et agressifs d'Eloïse Ron et Lavande installés juste à côté d'Hermione et lui. Ce qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas compris. Que Ron et Éloïse puissent lui en vouloir, il arrivait à le concevoir d'une certaine façon, même si ça lui échappait un peu. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Mieux, Daphné Greengrass lui avait sauvé la mise ce soir-là. Pourtant lorsqu'il se tenait ce discours dans la tête, il entendait la voix de Rogue renifler et ricaner dans un coin. Enfin, toujours était-il qu'Harry arrivait à concevoir que Ron et Éloïse lui en veuille. Mais Lavande ? Même depuis que Neville et elle sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais réellement discutés ensemble, ni Hermione et Lavande entre elle non plus. D'ailleurs, même Parvarti et Padma semblaient en colère contre lui, sans raisons !  
Hermione, quant à elle, avait essayé de lui parler à la fin du cours, avant que McGo n'interpelle Harry, ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser encore plus sa colère. Et le sermon de McGonagall à la sortie du cours n'avait rien arrangé, l'austère professeure ayant repris encore une fois son discours sur la nécessité de faire profil bas face à Ombrage, discours qu'Harry avait eu l'impression d'entendre un millier de fois depuis le début de cette année. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il roule des yeux devant sa directrice de maison, mais même excédé, Harry avait su se contrôler, McGonagall n'était pas réputée pour supporter facilement l'insolence des élèves. Cela aussi, elle lui avait rabâché, d'ailleurs.  
Et la semaine s'était poursuivie ainsi, entre provocations, regards mauvais, reproches et conjuration à ne pas « se laisser avoir par ce serpent ». Plus d'une fois, les mots avaient volés et fusés avec ses anciens amis. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, c'était sur Hermione qu'Harry ressentait le plus le besoin de s'emporter. Tout l'agaçait chez elle, maintenant, son mépris, sa compassion, étonnamment. Harry s'en était fait la réflexion le vendredi soir, en rentrant de ses sempiternelles retenues avec Ombrage. Sa main gauche était maintenant toujours endolorie, et sans ses mitaines d'attapeur, la cicatrice serait à la vue de tous. Ombrage d'ailleurs, semblait plus réservée avec lui, comme si elle semblait se méfier. Harry n'y avait guère attaché d'importance, la situation avec ses « amis » étant suffisamment compliquée, si le crapaud voulait lui laisser un peu d'air, tant mieux pour lui. Enfin, toujours était-il qu'Hermione lui semblait être une véritable épine dans le pied. « Un galet de terre dure dans la chaussure », comme une petite voix dans sa tête l'avait qualifiée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'avait bien fait rire sur le coup.

00000000000000000

Harry se promenait dans les rues de Préaulard, souriant, main dans la main avec Daphné, image idéale et idyllique d'un jeune couple amoureux, lui avait-elle demandé d'agir. Et cela attirait les regards, les reproches et les murmures, les doigts pointés vers eux. Sauf que l'image d'Epinal était fausse, Harry n'avait aucune envie de sourire, pas en étant le centre de l'attention comme en deuxième année, ou l'an dernier. Et il commençait à sentir le feu de la colère couler de plus en plus fort dans ses veines, mais Daphné lui serra la main un peu fort, attirant son attention. S'était-elle rendue compte de quelque-chose ? Toujours était-il que d'un petit geste du menton, elle l'invita à sourire de plus belle aux détracteurs. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais fut forcé d'admettre que cela semblait atténuer et faire se détourner petit à petit les commères et les enquiquineurs. Peut-être, songea-t-il, que Daphné avait raison, et qu'il devrait plus l'écouter.

« Alors, Harry mon chéri, que voulais-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » Harry roula des yeux un instant à la formulation, moins par réel mépris que par un agacement amusé devant la rengaine que Daphné utilisait à chaque fois en public. Cela dit, il n'avait guère réfléchi à ce qu'il comptait faire. Normalement, il aurait dû faire la tournée des librairies avec Hermione, mais…  
« Je ne sais pas, je dois impérativement passer à la boutique d'accessoire de Quidditch, après comme tu le souhaites.  
\- Harry, je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine, mais je pense que des achats sur le Quidditch, ce serait inutile, non ? Tant qu'Ombrage est là … » Harry se tourna vers elle, elle semblait réellement désolée. Comme si elle savait à quel point la punition infligée par le crapaud lui pesait. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Granger, lui souffla la petite voix doucereuse, de plus en plus présente ces derniers temps. Harry se raidit, depuis quand appelait-il Hermione Granger ? On aurait cru entende Malefoy. Il se sentit grimacer de dégoût à cette idée. Daphné l'avait vu et semblait se tasser un peu. Elle devait se méprendre sur ce qui l'avait surpris et écœuré ainsi.  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas tant pour le Quidditch que pour les gants que j'y vais. J'ai besoin de m'en acheter une nouvelle paire.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu cela. Tu as des problèmes de transpirations et tu cherches à me le cacher, c'est cela ?  
\- Mais pas du tout ! » S'emporta Harry. Avant de réaliser que Daphné avait son demi-sourire si caractéristique. « Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? » Elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de reprendre leur promenade dans la rue, souriant de plus belle.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour arriver devant _Le souaffle percé_ , la seule succursale de Quidditch de Préaulard. Harry se souvint que les Weasley s'étaient plaint de la boutique, il y a deux ans peut-être, qui n'étaient pas assez fournies à leur goût. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Harry ne put que donner raison aux rouquins. La boutique était petite, très sombre, et les articles très limités. Quelques livres sur les tactiques, quelques robes et équipements, et deux ou trois caisses qui devaient contenir les balles nécessaires.  
« Hé bien, on a vu des boutiques plus accueillantes ! » lui avait soufflé Daphné en entrant. Harry n'avait écouté qu'à moitié, concentré en partie sur la recherche des mitaines d'une part, et sur le fait que Daphné s'était rapprochée de lui pour lui murmuré ça à l'oreille, et qu'il pouvait ainsi très bien sentir qu'elle se collait contre lui dans son dos. Elle avait du sentir son trouble car elle ajouta rapidement, avec un rire dans la voix :  
« Je t'attends dehors, le Quidditch, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je préfère les joueurs ! » Et l'avait laissé en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

Harry sortit de longues minutes plus tard. La boutique était très petite et le nombre d'articles limité, mais il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour se reconcentrer après le petit flirt que Daphné lui avait fait avant de sortir. Il était resté perturbé suffisamment longtemps pour que le propriétaire, un vieux sorcier grisonnant répondant au doux nom de Stirling ne lui propose son aide, de manière très revêche. Harry s'était repris et avait vite trouvé une paire de mitaines noires (et neuves) à sa taille, qu'il avait rapidement réglé et fourré dans son sac-sans-fond. Et se retrouvait de nouveau errant dans les rues froides de Préaulard, Daphné au bras, encore plus souriante.  
« Et maintenant, lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivé dans la grande rue du village.  
\- Et bien, normalement, comme c'est notre premier rendez-vous en couple à Préaulard, tu devrais m'inviter à aller boire quelque chose, non ?  
\- Hum, oui, sans doute. Où voudrais-tu aller ? Par pitié, pas Pieddodu ! »  
Daphné rit doucement à sa dernière phrase, avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder, incrédule.  
« Pourquoi, tu connais ?  
\- Oui, Herm…. On m'en a parlé, et vu la description qu'on m'en a faite, je pense que je détesterais ce genre d'endroit ! » Il ne put pas rater le rictus amusé de Daphné lorsqu'il avait fourché sur le prénom d'Hermione, sans s'expliquer pourquoi. En quoi cela pouvait-il donc amuser Daphné qu'il préfère éviter de parler d'Hermione ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry mon chéri. Je n'aime pas trop de ce genre d'endroit non plus. Et de toute façon, pour un premier rendez-vous, ça ferait sans doute trop. _Les Trois Balais_ fera très bien l'affaire» Elle ajouta en s'accrochant à son cou, en susurrant à ses oreilles. « Pour les prochains rendez-vous par contre…. » Avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et de l'inviter à reprendre leur promenade en lui prenant la main.  
Comment cela, les prochains ? Est-ce que Daphné proposait réellement que… Que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Que ça devienne plus sérieux entre eux ? Harry ne savait que penser à cette idée. Joie, peur, méfiance ? Ou de continuer la mascarade encore un peu ? Bizarrement, cette dernière idée lui plaisait beaucoup moins que la première.

S'il avait été moins préoccupé, il aurait peut-être pu voir que leur baiser avait été observé par tous les élèves présents à ce moment. Dont une jeune fille brune venue avec des amis, en particulier, qui fondit en larmes en les voyant s'éloigner vers le bar de Madame Rosmerta.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Alors, tout d'abord, le petit jeu du chapitre : Effectivement, le titre était des plus explicites. Même si la guerre, comme celle de cette année, est feutrée. Mais visiblement, dans ce chapitre, Hermione accumule les batailles perdues. Sont-ce des victoires à la Pyrrhus pour Daphné, nul ne le sait (à part moi, bien sûr)._

 _Côté écriture, c'était un chapitre clé. Un de ceux que j'ai du reprendre plusieurs fois. Je savais à quel résultat je voulais arriver, avec quelles pertes et profit de part et d'autres, mais j'ai eu du mal à le sortir. On entre d'ailleurs dans le "ventre", le "corps" du récit. Et je pense que je vais me permettre quelques écarts sur les délais de publication. Je dois bien intégrer tous les éléments nécessaires, bien évidemment, d'une part, pour la résolution du Sigil, mais comme je l'ai déjà fait pour le Feu, pour la résolution des T6 et T7. Il m'arrive encore d'affiner les T6 et T7 dans ma tête, et je dois donc rajouter un élément narratif qu'il me faut insérer prudemment. Typiquement, je vais ajouter au chapitre 10 un élément que je ne comptais pas exploiter finalement, mais dont je pense avoir besoin après coup. (Notez d'ailleurs que si ça se trouve, je ne l'utiliserais pas...)_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre justement : le chapitre 10 s'intitulera "_ La vérité des livres" _et croyez-moi sur parole, cette fois, c'est tordu, terriblement tordu. Normalement, même après lecture du chapitre, vous ne devriez pas savoir ce à quoi j'ai fait allusion avec précision._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages, cela fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Le Poussin Fou : Merci bien, j'avoue que c'est un personnage délicieux à écrire. Et en faire ce que je compte en faire est juste jubilatoire à écrire._

 _Karozthor : crois-moi, Harry non plus ne l'avait pas vu arriver ! :)_

 _Black Jo : Pas forcément surprenant. J'ai collé au canon jusqu'à présent, il est temps que les différences et les divergences apparaissent de plus en plus. Et puis, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait TROP de membres du DA dans le canon. Sérieux, un type qu'on a présenté pour un opportuniste l'an dernier, puis un menteur pathologique cette année-là, s'il ouvre un club, j'y vais pas !_

 _Azest : ce n'était pas le dernier loin s'en faut (puisqu'il y en a eu d'autres (cités ou non dans ce chapitre)_

 _Gemini : Daphné est une serpentarde, une vraie. Une qui est rusée, futée et avec de l'ambition. Elle a vu une opportunité, et elle l'a saisie. Et très bonne clairvoyance sur la découverte, même si Dean a grillé la priorité. Quant à Hermione... On suit le point de vue d'Harry, on ne verra sans doute pas tout de ce qu'elle fait. Et je compte laisser des cailloux pour comprendre qu'elle_

 _stephanie : héhé, merci. Oui, on a affaire à, au moins côté Harry, un véritable ado. Avec ses forces, et surtout, surtout, ses faiblesses. Ce qui rend les personnages plus intéressants, je trouve._


	10. La vérité des livres

**La vérité des livres**

« Tu peux me faire passer le jus de citrouille ?  
\- Oui, tiens.  
\- Merci Tracey, mais j'aurais pu me servir.  
\- Non je t'en prie. »  
Blaise Zabini récupéra le verre de jus de citrouille tandis que Tracey reposait la cruche sur la table. En face du jeune homme noir, Daphné était en plein conciliabule avec sa petite sœur Astoria. Elle était en troisième année, mais arborait les mêmes traits fins et la même chevelure blonde et fine que sa sœur aînée. Harry s'était fait la remarque qu'elle ferait sans doute un ravage dans sa promotion dans un an ou deux. De l'autre côté de la table justement, en face des deux sœurs, Harry dégustait son thé, en essayant de faire abstraction de certains regards mauvais, venant à la fois de son ancienne table et de la nouvelle, et de la colère que lui provoquaient la Gazette du jour. Le seul passage réellement intéressant - du moins, pas propre à énerver Harry au plus haut point - dans la Gazette du jour avait déjà été lu. Un article entier, intitulé ' _Les deux capitaines_ ', était consacré à la nouvelle génération de joueurs de Quidditch tout juste sortie de Poudlard. Olivier Dubois, son ancien capitaine, avait été gratifié d'un long entretien suite à son intégration dans l'équipe de réserve de Flaquemare. Le reste de l'article portait sur Roger Davies, le cousin de Tracey et ex-capitaine de Serdaigle recruté également mais dans un club moins prestigieux. Harry avait montré l'article sur son cousin à Tracey, qui n'y avait guère prêté d'attention. Il avait eu l'occasion de remarque que malgré une famille très impliquée dans le Quidditch - avec un cousin tout nouvellement professionnel, le père de Roger entraîner des batteurs chez les Faucons de Falmouth et un oncle, mais pas la père de Tracey, impliqué dans la direction des Catapultes de Caerphilly - Tracey n'apportait que peu d'intérêt au noble sport. Adrian Pucey, en septième année et poursuiveur des vert et argent, qui était à portée de voix à ce moment-là avait tout entendu et demandé qu'Harry lui prête le journal après l'avoir fini. Ce qu'Harry avait accepté avec un sourire poli, ravi de voir que sa présence à la table de Serpentard était maintenant devenue assez habituelle pour y être traité comme n'importe quel autre élève. Au point que plus personne ne bronchait, même plus Malefoy.

Après leur sortie ' _en couple_ ' le weekend après Halloween, Daphné lui avait rendu, comme promis, sa cape d'invisibilité. Contre la promesse de continuer encore une semaine à jouer le jeu. Harry avait accepté, refusant de prendre le risque de retenues supplémentaires avec Ombrage, puis d'un accord tacite, avait continué à fréquenter Daphné après la deuxième semaine. Après tout, ses amis croyaient déjà qu'il sortait avec elle. Et quitte à être détesté pour sortir avec une serpentarde, autant profiter aussi des avantages qui allaient avec !  
Ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde, bien au contraire. Ron l'avait pris à partie à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet dans le dortoir, l'accusant même une fois de se faire avoir pas « un espion à la solde de Tu-sais-qui », accusation qui avait provoqué l'ire d'Harry. Neville, Seamus et Dean n'avaient pas été de trop pour les séparer ce jour-là. Harry s'était échappé de l'emprise de Dean avant de descendre dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure, avec le bocal de Soze et la nourriture adéquate. Neville était arrivé peu après, et s'était assis sur le canapé en velours rouge, en face de la cheminée, sans rien dire, laissant Harry nourrir et discuter quelques instants en fourchelangue avec son lézard. Après s'être calmé, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, Harry s'était assis avec Neville pour une discussion entre quatre yeux. Il avait pu ainsi ventiler un peu la colère et la frustration de se sentir abandonné par ses amis depuis Halloween, et Neville avait essayé de faire passer des messages de la part de Ron. Et sans doute d'Hermione, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Certaines formulations de phrases étaient beaucoup trop alambiquées pour Ron ou pour Neville. Il avait également accepté de donner son avis à Harry, à sa demande. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas assez Greengrass pour la juger, mais il avait foi en Harry lorsque celui-ci disait que Voldemort - Neville avait eu le courage de dire le nom ! - et donc, qu'Harry devait peut-être faire preuve d'au moins un minimum de méfiance.  
« Après tout, toi non plus tu ne la connais pas si bien. Qui sait pour quoi elle tient tant à se rapprocher de toi ? D'autant que si j'ai bien compris, elle fait tout pour énerver Hermione, non ?  
\- N'importe quoi, tempêta-t-il, c'est Hermione qui n'arrive pas à comprendre Daphné ! Elle ne fait aucun effort, et ce depuis le début ! Avant même qu'on ne… Enfin, avant tout ça. »  
Neville n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à cela, ne voyant sans doute pas ce dont Harry avait parlé, et après avoir fait dérivé un moment la discussion vers des sujets moins lourds, était parti se coucher. Harry l'avait suivi quelques minutes plus tard, et était rentré dans un dortoir sombre et silencieux, trop silencieux pour être honnête. Il s'était couché sans mot dire, et avait mis du temps pour trouver le sommeil.

C'était après cette dispute dans le dortoir qu'Harry avait commencé à prendre ses repas à la table de Serpentard. En effet, le lendemain, il s'était réveillé en sueur et en retard, pris encore dans ce cauchemar de couloir sombre. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, le dortoir était désert, nul ne l'avait attendu. Après une douche rapide et une course rapide dans les couloirs, - où il avait eu l'occasion de voir que les rumeurs étaient encore à leur sommer - Harry avait déboulé dans la Grande Salle. Mais dans le coin de table où ses amis se trouvaient habituellement, tous lui avaient tourné le dos, très ostensiblement, à son arrivée. Il avait senti à nouveau cette douce et appréciable colère monter en lui, prêt à marcher sur ses soi-disant amis pour la déverser sur eux. Mais Daphné et Tracey en avaient décidé autrement ce jour-là. Elles s'étaient levées pour le traîner plus ou moins de force à leur propre table. Le silence qui avait suivi le moment où Harry s'était assis sur le banc des verts et argents était sans doute rentré dans les annales de l'école.  
Hélas, cette nouvelle disposition n'avait pas été sans heurts côté Serpentard non plus. Oh bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient rien dit ce matin-là, mais les regards qu'Harry avait reçu avait été éloquents. Particulièrement ceux de Malefoy, qu'il s'était fait un malin plaisir de rendre avec la même intensité. Ce fut le lendemain qu'Harry avait réalisé à quel point les serpentards jouaient réellement sur un autre tableau. Arrivé de nouveau un peu en retard - juste pour éviter de croiser Ron dans le dortoir - Harry avait été accueilli par Blaise Zabini uniquement, les deux filles semblant absentes.  
« Elles ne sont pas en retard, Potter. Elles sont à l'infirmerie  
\- Comment ça ? » Harry avait senti un soupçon d'inquiétude au ton de Blaise, et le fait que ce dernier s'était rapproché pour lui murmurer ne l'avait pas rassuré.  
« Un piège, dans le dortoir ou la salle commune, on ne sait pas encore. Rien de très grave, juste très embarrassant. »  
Harry avait coulé un regard à la table, et Malefoy lui avait semblé bien trop heureux ce matin-là. Harry avait été sur le point de rappeler au gominé qui était le plus fort des deux, mais Blaise l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne se soit complètement levé.  
« Non, laisse. Daphné va régler ça à notre façon. » Harry s'était rassis, de mauvais cœur, surtout en voyant le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandir.  
« C'est-à-dire ? Avait-il aboyé.  
\- A la façon des serpentards. »  
Blaise s'était contenté de cette réponse sibylline, mais Harry avait du reconnaître que c'était efficace. Les filles avaient pu suivre leurs cours ce jour-là, mais Daphné avait encore du sauter deux petits-déjeuners pour cause de _blagues de dortoir_ , Tracey Davis un autre également, et même Blaise avait été pris une fois dans la vengeance contre Daphné. Mais la semaine d'après, le trio de serpentard n'avait plus eu de problèmes, et Harry avait pu voir, pour son plus grand plaisir, que Malefoy semblait de très, très mauvaise humeur. En revanche, aucun de ses nouveaux amis n'avait accepté de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Et ce n'avait pas été faute d'insister.

Et ainsi, Poudlard avait fini par accepter, tant bien que mal, la présence d'Harry aux côtés de sa petite amie à chaque repas. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui pouvait ainsi lui voler - ou se faire voler - des baisers plus régulièrement. Et le fait de côtoyer l'élite des serpentards de sa promotion, du moins, à en croire les compliments qu'ils se lançaient eux-même, lui avait été très profitable. Blaise, et surtout Daphné, s'étaient fait une joie de lui apprendre à décrypter les émotions et les intentions des gens, et à manipuler les mots comme des armes. Sa petite amie s'était particulièrement impliquée dans cet entraînement un peu spécial après une séance de bécotage… approfondi. Daphné lui avait demandé d'enlever ses mitaines en cuir, trouvant le contact désagréable, et Harry s'était exécuté sans hésiter, dans l'euphorie du moment. Mais dès qu'il les avait enlevées, justement, le moment s'arrêta. Daphné n'avait pas pu rater la cicatrice rougeâtre sur le dos de sa main gauche.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Surpris, et honteux, d'avoir divulgué ce secret, Harry s'était dégagé et avait tenté de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. Mais Daphné avait visiblement décidé d'en faire autrement, et lui avait saisi les poignets pour l'empêcher de retourner à ses errements.  
S'en était suivi une longue explication des retenues avec Ombrage, de la plume sans encre. Il lui avait aussi raconté que les jumeaux Weasley subissaient la même chose, qu'il n'était pas le seul, même si cela semblait sans importance. Mais là où il s'était attendu à des récriminations, ou un ordre explicite d'aller tout raconter à McGonagall, comme l'aurait fait, il en était certain, Hermione, Daphné avait au contraire commencé à lui donner des techniques, des phrases et des outils pour ne plus se prendre de retenues par Ombrage. Puis, lâchant sa main gauche, elle s'était suspendue à son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
« Et maintenant, reprenons ce qu'on faisait. » lui avait-elle susurré à l'oreille. Harry ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois.

Les _cours_ informels s'étaient poursuivis au quotidien, sous la forme de conseils donnés à la volée par Blaise ou par Daphné, ou d'entraînements impromptus à deviner ce à quoi pouvait penser tel ou tel élève. Harry avait d'abord trouvé l'idée idiote : impossible de vérifier une telle chose ! Mais Tracey avait évacué l'argument. Le réseau de renseignement des deux filles était vraiment développé, et Harry avait songé que Lavande et Parvarti seraient peut-être jalouses de certaines informations détenues par les deux serpentardes. Avant de se rappeler que les deux filles lui en voulaient énormément, pour une raison toujours inexpliquée. Ces exercices impromptus l'avaient amené à faire plus attention aux petits détails, aux choix des mots de chacun. Et surtout, il avait appris un grand nombre d'informations, certaines complètement inutiles (qui sortait avec qui, qui détestait qui en réalité), d'autres plus choquantes. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir été emmené en bateau par Tracey ou Daphné une fois ou deux, il était surement impossible que des élèves, fussent-ils de septième année, aient pu faire _ce_ genre de chose _à cet endroit-là_ ! Les professeurs ou les préfets les auraient surpris et alors, la machine à ragots de Poudlard aurait fait tourné l'information (et Harry pouvait attester personnellement de son efficacité). Même si les indices que les filles lui avaient fait relever dans le comportement des élèves en question semblaient pourtant infirmer cette hypothèse.

Quant à l'effet des conseils de Zabini et de Daphné, Harry avait pu en voir l'efficacité très vite, réussissant même à faire taire Ombrage lors d'un cours de défense. Ce jour-là, le sentiment de toute-puissance qu'Harry avait ressenti était suffisant pour alimenter un patronus corporel. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, et le crapaud avait alors lancé la surenchère, l'accusant explicitement d'être l'assassin de Cédric, ou d'entretenir des relations malsaines avec _certains_ professeurs. S'il avait pu rester calme, il aurait réalisé que même les autres élèves avaient été outrés, mais Harry n'avait pas pu résister à la provocation. Il s'était emporté et s'était attiré une nouvelle semaine de retenue. Le seul point positif avait été que Daphné ne lui en avait pas voulu (une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que Granger, elle, lui aurait reproché), se contentant de lui rappeler avec un sourire ironique, qu'il faudrait qu'il s'arrange pour que les séances de bécotage ne soient pas entravées par les retenues.

Et donc, en ce début de Décembre, Harry termina la lecture de la gazette, se concentrant sur le journal pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur dans sa main gauche. L'article sur le projet de loi fiscal retint son attention pleine et entière toutefois. Le projet avait manqué de capoter quelques semaines plus tôt. Un membre du magenmagot avait demandé un rapport supplémentaire sur certains points, points qui avaient créés un vent de panique parmi les sorciers siégeant dans l'assemblée. Toutefois, pour le plus grand dégoût d'Harry, la proposition de loi était de nouveau sur les rails, le rapport étant finalement favorable au projet. Encore un coup de ses maudits politicards aux ordres de Fudge, tempêta intérieurement Harry. Ses mains tremblèrent de rage, troublant sa vision. Il pouvait sentir le feu de la colère l'envahir, traverser son corps.  
Mais une odeur étrange l'interrompit dans ses noires réflexions. Âcre, épaisse, râpeuse. Une odeur de fumée, ici, dans la Grande Salle ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrant brutalement. Hermione et Ernie Macmillan entrèrent en même temps, en retard. Harry échangea un regard avec son ancienne amie, avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux, d'un air profondément triste. Harry pour sa part, sentit sa colère bouillonner de nouveau, sous les propos de la petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête. Macmillan de son côté s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles, en face de lui, et lui décocha un regard mauvais ainsi qu'à Daphné, avant de commencer à se servir. Chose incroyable, à part Malefoy, Hermione et Macmillan étaient les deux seuls à manifester encore de la rancœur à son égard pour sortir avec Daphné. Ce qui n'avait, songea Harry, aucun sens. Malefoy et lui se haïssaient, de toutes leurs forces et réciproquement, Hermione n'avait jamais aimé Daphné, c'était admis, et les Patil et Lavande avaient un comportement complètement étrange à son égard depuis le début de l'année, ce qui pouvaient expliquer qu'elles lui en voulaient, même si la raison précise restait à définir. Mais Ernie Macmillan ? Harry n'était par certain d'avoir plus échangé avec lui qu'avec Tracey avant cette année. En tout cas, il profita de l'arrivée d'Hermione pour observer plus attentivement celle qui l'avait abandonné quelques semaines plus tôt. Malgré son ressentiment contre elle, Harry ne put pas ne pas voir qu'elle paraissait très fatiguée, à la limite de l'épuisement.

« Hé bien, Harry mon chéri, on regarde les autres filles ? » La voix de Daphné était un véritable chant à ses oreilles, surtout lorsqu'il la sentait si proche, son souffle délicat dans ses oreilles, cela lui faisait toujours un petit frisson. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait nié violemment, et à raison, mais maintenant, il savait faire la part entre ses provocations réellement agressives, son humour cinglant, et ses vraies questions. Il ne se retourna pas, mais pointa Hermione du menton.  
« Non, ne t'inquiète pas Daphné. Je me demandais juste. Elle a l'air très fatiguée, non ?  
\- Rien de plus normal, elle a imposé, à la dernière réunion des préfets, de réaliser elle-même toutes les rondes des préfets de cinquième année. Aucun d'entre nous n'a voulu la contredire. » Il se tourna vers Daphné qui arborait un sourire amusé et, bizarrement, vainqueur ? « Et puis, ça me donne plus de temps avec toi comme ça. »  
Elle l'avait embrassé rapidement avant de retourner à sa tasse de thé, ne semblant pas s'intéresser plus au sujet. Harry, pour sa part, resta bloqué encore quelques secondes, avant de lâcher d'un ton blasé.  
« Non, il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça ne peut pas juste être les rondes. » Focalisé sur Hermione, il manqua le regard qu'échangèrent Tracey et Daphné, le sourire figé.

« Et Macmillan ? C'est quoi son problème, à lui ? »  
Daphné eut un petit rire cristallin, et reportant son attention autour de lui, Harry vit que Blaise et Tracey souriaient également. A priori, il y avait là une information qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ce fut Daphné qui lui apporta.  
« Macmillan, son problème, c'est moi. » Devant le regard interrogateur qu'Harry lui adressa, elle continua. « Une histoire de famille. Son père possède une apothicairerie, tout comme le mien. Nos parents s'entendent relativement bien entre eux, malgré qu'ils soient en concurrence, mais Ernie m'a toujours voué une détestation cordiale depuis notre enfance. Il semble croire que la rivalité entre les boutiques familiales nécessite de me mépriser de tout son être.  
« Ha ! Donc, ce n'est pas après moi. Ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul qu'on déteste, ici. » Son trait d'humour fit mouche, et les trois serpentards et lui sortirent de la Grande Salle en riant de bon cœur.

000000000000000

Alors qu'il sortait du cours de sortilège, deux paires de bras le saisirent et le soulevèrent. Harry avait commencé de se débattre, avant de se relâcher en reconnaissant ses agresseurs. Grands, roux et la cravate rouge et or toujours défaite, les jumeaux Weasleys l'entraînaient dans un recoin sombre du couloir, se soustrayant à la foule d'élèves qui sortaient. Une bonne chose, estimait Harry, surtout que c'était le dernier cours de la journée, tous les élèves traînaient plus ou moins dans les couloirs.  
« Salut Fred, Georges. Comment allez-vous ? » Harry était toujours content de revoir les jumeaux. D'abord car des Gryffondors qu'il connaissait, ils étaient les seuls avec Dean à avoir accepté très vite le fait qu'il sorte avec Daphné. Ils avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à venir les saluer très cordialement, faisant même la bise aux deux filles, un matin. Harry s'en rappelait fort bien, puisque connaissant les jumeaux, il aurait du se méfier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tracey Davis arborait une chevelure flamboyante avec des mèches dorées, et Daphné, l'inverse. Blaise n'était pas passé entre les gouttes non plus, puisqu'une imposante crête rouge et or avait poussé au milieu de ses cheveux noirs et courts. Harry avait ri de bon cœur avec le reste de l'école. D'autant plus que ses trois compères n'avaient pas semblé vouloir se vexer outre mesure de la blague des jumeaux. Il avait alors repris une rasade de thé, sans chercher à se demander comment Fred et Georges avaient pu piéger les filles et Blaise, qu'ils n'avaient pas touché. Grave erreur, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux avait poussé jusqu'à faire la même longueur que ceux de sa petite amie, et naturellement, s'étaient teints en verts avec des mèches argentées. Alors que ses nouveaux amis riaient maintenant à tout va, Harry s'était retourné vers les jumeaux hilares qui lui firent une imitation moyennement réussie d'un salut militaire moldu.

Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit devant la tirade des jumeaux.  
« Bonjour à toi, Ô grand charmeur de serpent !  
\- On se demandait, n'est-ce pas Fred ?  
\- Oui, Georges, on se disait. Tu dois être heureux…  
\- au milieu de tes nouveaux amis ?  
\- Imagine, un fourchelangue…  
\- En train de charmer un serpent !  
\- Ce doit vraiment être le paradis pour toi, non ? »  
Les répliques incessantes que s'échangeaient les jumeaux l'amusaient toujours autant. Le coup du fourchelangue et des serpents était devenu leur blague à répétition à son endroit, ce qui le faisait toujours sourire. Ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir jamais changé avec lui, malgré les épreuves. Harry fit taire une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait qu'une autre personne ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé non plus.  
« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, réellement ? »  
Les jumeaux exhibèrent un sac en lin, sans prétention. « Ta commande, Harry. »

Harry la prit en les remerciant vivement. Peu de temps après Halloween, après une journée particulièrement insupportable, notamment avec Ombrage, Daphné l'avait entraîné dans une promenade dans les couloirs. La pluie tombait drue ce jour-là, et il avait été inenvisageable d'aller dehors. Harry avait du être assez désagréable et au bout d'un moment Daphné avait mis les pieds dans le plat.  
« Bon, Potter. Oui, tu ne peux plus faire de Quidditch, et ça te pèse. » Il avait été à deux doigts de la faire taire sèchement, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps. « Mais inutile de t'en prendre à moi, je ne peux rien y faire. Trouve-toi un autre passe-temps. »  
Certes, il n'avait pas très bien pris la suggestion sur le coup, plantant Daphné dans le couloir tout à sa colère. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse amende honorable auprès d'elle, et Harry avait découvert alors à quelle point les filles pouvaient être rancunières. Mais, une remarque de Fred, quelques jours plus tard, combiné à la suggestion de sa petite amie et ses souvenirs de cet été, lui avait donné une idée. Harry avait mis à contribution ses associés - Fred et Georges avaient insistés à plusieurs reprises pour qu'Harry soit considéré comme pleinement actionnaire de leur future boutique - pour lui fournir le matériel nécessaire.

Après avoir demandé aux jumeaux des nouvelles des Gryffondors avec lesquels il ne parlait plus, et s'être enquis de l'avancement de leur projet de magasin, Fred, Georges et Harry s'étaient séparés. Harry s'était élancé vers le septième étage, souhaitant mettre à profit les quelques heures de temps libre avant le dîner. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle inutilisée du septième étage, des bruits de voix lui parvinrent. Il s'arrêta, et sortit prestement sa cape de son sac-sans-fond toujours accroché à sa ceinture, avant de se rapprocher de la porte entrouverte, d'où lui parvint des voix connues, dont celle de Ron.  
« Aquae mutatio !  
\- Non Ron, ce n'est pas le bon geste, le moulinet est plus rapide. Un peu comme pour le charme du bouclier. »  
Hermione ! Ron ! Harry se risqua à glisser un œil par la l'entrebâillement de la porte. Eloïse, Lavande et Neville étaient là également, travaillant qui sur des sorts, qui sur des parchemins. Bon sang ! Ils l'avaient donc fait. Ron et Hermione avaient créé ce maudit groupe d'étude qu'ils lui avaient demandé de diriger. L'idée le choqua un instant, avant que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour. Alors donc, c'était ainsi, il ne comptait déjà plus ? On l'avait déjà oublié ? Harry fit un pas vers la porte avant qu'un bruit dans le couloir ne l'alerte. Il se recula contre la cloison opposée, avant de voir Luna Lovegood arriver dans le couloir en fredonnant. La jeune fille s'arrêta au niveau de la porte, avant de se retourner vers le mur contre lequel était appuyé Harry, regardant attentivement… quoi, dans sa direction ? Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il était parfaitement caché sous la cape ! Harry frissonna en retenant sa respiration. Mais déjà, Luna sourit, puis se décida à se retourner pour rentrer dans la salle.  
« Bonjour tout le monde !  
\- Bonjour Luna.  
\- Ginny ne viendra pas ce soir, elle a entraînement de Quidditch. »  
Harry n'écouta plus la conversation, profondément déprimé. Oui, bien sûr, il avait fallu un nouvel attrapeur Gryffondor. Harry avait appris par Tracey que Ginny avait été choisie. Sur le coup, il avait été hors de lui, tempêtant contre la trahison subie.

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur. Blaise et Tracey avaient finit par lui faire entendre raison ce jour-là. Angelina _devait_ lui trouver un remplaçant, c'était évident. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas avoir anticipé ça.  
Et Hermione qui venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos ! Harry rageait intérieurement. C'était leur salle ! A eux deux, et rien qu'à eux ! Même si elle l'avait abandonné, si elle l'avait lâché, le fait qu'elle utilise LEUR salle pour SON groupe d'étude le rendait furieux. En plus, maintenant, Harry n'avait plus d'endroit pour s'essayer à son projet, et ce juste au moment où les jumeaux lui amenaient le matériel pour commencer à travailler. Il tourna et tourna encore dans le couloir, ruminant et rageant en lui-même, lorsque soudainement, un claquement brut résonna dans le corridor. Alerte, Harry se retourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette. Mais aucun signe de vie alentour, la seule chose étrange était cette porte en métal noir, dans le mur. A un endroit où il était absolument certain qu'il n'y avait rien l'instant d'avant. Méfiant, Harry vérifia plusieurs fois les environs, à la recherche du moindre signe que cela puisse être un piège. Il ouvrit alors prudemment la porte, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre. Mais l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir était vierge de toute présence humaine. Et ne semblait pas contenir le moindre danger. En réalité, au deuxième coup d'œil, Harry se dit que cette salle était parfaite, l'endroit idéal pour travailler sur son projet personnel de runes. Après un dernier regard dans le couloir, s'assurant que personne n'était en vue, il entra dans ce petit coin de paradis qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part, puis referma la porte noire derrière lui.

Au fond de la pièce, une petite bibliothèque semblait contenir quelques ouvrages indispensables (il lui sembla reconnaître notamment certain des dictionnaires qu'il avait du acheter pour ses cours), jouxtait un tableau noir avec un rack de craies blanches.  
A sa droite, un petit établi en bois, probablement en chêne massif, était accompagné d'une chaise, et de tous les outils nécessaires à la frappe. L'espace à sa gauche était vierge de tout élément, en revanche. Harry se fit la réflexion que cela aurait été parfait avec une salle de test protégée de tous risques d'explosions ou d'incendies. Aussitôt, le mur vierge à sa gauche recula de quelques mètres, et les dalles au sol montèrent vers le plafond, ne laissant qu'une grande meurtrière pour accéder au recoin qui venait de se créer. Meurtrière sur laquelle apparut instantanément une épaisse fenêtre en verre. Harry était bluffé, perplexe. C'était comme si la salle lisait dans son esprit et créait aussitôt ce dont il avait besoin. Avec un immense sourire, il se dit que son projet pourrait attendre quelques minutes, le temps de tester deux ou trois petites choses.

000000000000000000

Le point positif des cours d'histoire de la Magie, songeait Harry, c'était qu'on pouvait y faire tout ce qu'on voulait à part de l'histoire de la Magie. Sauf si on s'appellait Granger, ajouta la petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête ajouta en ricanant. En tout cas, Harry en profitait pour mettre au propre son projet personnel de runes, et l'avancement de ses recherches sur la ' _salle des miracles_ ' comme il l'appelait. Il y était retourné à plusieurs reprises depuis une semaine, et avait commencé d'établir une liste des possibilités qu'offrait la salle. Harry avait ainsi pu faire apparaître des vêtements de l'école, du matériel standard, mais rien de ce qui lui appartenait. Les robes qui étaient apparus semblaient être de vieilles robes désuètes, mais à sa taille et propres. Elles dataient peut-être d'une époque où l'école fournissait les tenues requises ? Le lit qu'il avait invoqué était identique à ceux du dortoir de Gryffondor, mais Harry reconnut immédiatement que le matelas en était différent. Plus neuf que le sien, visiblement. Quand à la nourriture, impossible. Tarte, jus de citrouille, rôti, rien n'apparaissait.

Harry avait d'ailleurs découvert que la salle ne faisait pas que _lire_ dans son esprit. S'il émettait à voix haute un souhait ou un désir réalisable, la salle l'exauçait aussitôt. Ainsi, après son premier essai sur son projet, un éclat l'avait entaillé au bras, et Harry avait juré en criant qu'il allait avoir d'un pansement, songeant avec regret qu'il devrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh et trouver une explication valable à sa blessure. Mais là-encore, la salle avait trouvé une solution, et un bureau avec un tiroir rempli de désinfectant et de pansements. Aucune potion pour cicatriser les plaies ou faire partir la douleur cependant. Comme si la salle ne fournissait soit que le strict nécessaire, soit était suffisamment _intelligente_ pour ne pas prendre le risque de donner des potions potentiellement dangereuses si mal dosées à qui que ce soit. Après avoir nettoyé son bras, Harry avait testé son hypothèse en exigeant quelques unes des potions les plus dangereuses et redoutables qu'il connaissant, Veritaseum et Polynectar en tête, mais rien ne vint. La _salle des miracles_ devait donc être un outil formidable, capable de réaliser une bonne partie des désirs de quiconque y était dedans, sans pouvoir prendre de risques disproportionnés pour autant. Harry avait pu vérifier également que la salle était soit très vieille, soit créé par des sang-purs. Aucun stylo ou papier blanc n'apparut lorsqu'il avait demandé un carnet pour noter ses recherches, toutefois, une pile de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre avaient été mis à sa disposition sur le bureau avec le tiroir à pharmacie.  
En tout cas, la salle lui avait permis d'avancer sur son projet. Après avoir réalisé un prototype qu'il avait pu réaliser, Harry avait mis la petite bibliothèque de la salle à contribution pour trouver la meilleure suite à utiliser, et comment procéder pour avoir le meilleur résultat possible.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Harry rangea ses notes sur la salle et son projet, et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les serpentards avaient cours de métamorphose et Daphné et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous là-bas pour descendre ensuite ensemble au cours de potions. Bien évidemment, une étape bisous serait surement de rigueur, pour peu qu'ils arrivent à ne pas se laisser déborder, et n'arrivent pas en retard au cours de Rogue. Le directeur de Serpentard avait beau s'être montré moins agressif avec Harry, il ne pardonnait toujours pas ni les erreurs, comme Neville pouvait le voir à chaque cours, ni les retards, comme Daphné et Harry avaient pu s'en rendre compte un jour où l'étape bécotage s'était un peu éternisée.

Mais lorsqu'il parvint devant les grandes portes, la présence de Tracey aux côtés de sa petite amie compromit toute possibilité de séance en amoureux.  
« Désolé, mais il faut vraiment qu'on aille aux toilettes. Tu peux nous emmener nos affaires dans le cachot, on te rejoint là-bas ? »  
Harry avait accepté, bien sûr. Il avait pris les chaudrons dans sa main droite, et les livres dans la gauche, prenant soin de mettre ceux de Daphné en dessous pour s'en rappeler, et s'était lancé dans les escaliers menant au niveau de la salle de cours de Rogue. En chemin, il se fit la réflexion que c'était réellement un comportement propre aux filles, que d'aller toujours et systématiquement à plusieurs aux toilettes. Il avait pu constater que celles de Mimi Geignarde n'avait rien de particulier, rien qui ne puisse expliquer une lubie pareille. Tout à ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas les bruits derrière lui. Seule le mouvement d'une ombre venant de derrière lui le prévint du danger imminent, mais trop tard. Un choc énorme dans son épaule gauche le fit aussitôt lâcher les deux livres, l'impact le jeta même au sol dans le tintement des chaudrons rebondissant dans le couloir.

Harry chercha à atteindre sa baguette mais son agresseur ne lui laissa pas le temps. Deux bras puissants immobilisèrent ses bras autour de son torse et le soulevèrent comme un fétu de paille. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui le tenait, mais ça n'eut très vite plus d'importance. Goyle se mit devant lui et saisit sa mâchoire d'une seule main, avec une poigne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Donc, ce devait être Crabbe qui le tenait dans le dos. Derrière lui, la voix narquoise de Malefoy lançait un _expelliarmus_ , le privant de toute arme.

« C'est bon Crabbe, lâche-le. Goyle, fous-le contre le mur. » Le plaisir était évident dans la voix de Drago, et Harry sentit la rage l'envahir. Dès que ses bras furent libérés, il essaya d'agripper Goyle, mais son épaule gauche le lançait, rendant son bras inutile et la prise qu'avait Goyle sur lui trop forte pour qu'il puisse se libérer d'une seule main. D'autant qu'il fut très vite plaqué violemment contre le mur en pierre, le choc sourd contre son crâne lui arrachant un gémissement. Harry chercha à crier, hurler, ou à frapper Goyle de son seul bras droit encore valide, mais la main de la montagne de muscle en face de lui sur sa mâchoire l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche, et ses coups paraissaient faibles face aux bras d'acier du serpentard.

« C'est l'heure de payer Potter. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu pouvais me frapper comme un vulgaire moldu sans qu'il n'y ait rien en retour ? Mauvaise nouvelle, voici déjà une première pièce de la dette que je te dois. » Malefoy avait terminé sa tirade par un violent crochet dans l'estomac, un de ceux qui l'auraient fait se tordre de douleur en avant si ce n'était l'étau qui le plaquait contre le granit froid. Harry et Malefoy échangèrent un regard, plein de haine et de violence. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que si personne n'arrivait, il allait _réellement_ passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais Harry refusa de laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. De montrer à Malefoy qu'il l'avait remporté, fut-ce un peu. Il essaya de hurler toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, à chaque coup de poing dans l'estomac. Dans sa tête, la petite voix semblable à Hermione (au milieu de la douleur et de la haine, Harry arriva à réaliser qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis tellement longtemps) remarqua que tous les coups étaient portés à l'estomac, à l'endroit où ils ne seraient pas visibles.

Oui, bien sûr, Malefoy et les autres avaient potions également ! Ils devraient le relâcher d'ici quelques minutes, et s'il n'y avait pas de trace, Rogue ne pourrait pas les punir. La réalisation de cette idée lui attira un sourire.  
Mauvaise idée, Malefoy l'avait vu, et l'avait mal pris, à raison. « Ca te fait marrer Potter ? Espèce de sale sang-mêlé, je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi ! » Le coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe déclencha une vague de douleur qui attisa sa colère, soufflant sur les braises intenses de sa haine comme un grand vent d'orage d'été. Harry sentit la lance de douleur le traverser, puis le feu dans ses veines lorsqu'il hurla sa souffrance. Dans ses doigts un picotement qu'il avait déjà ressenti s'intensifia. Harry porta la main sur le bras d'acier de Goyle, cherchant à enfoncer ses doigts de toutes ses forces dans la chair sans succès.

« Lâche-moi ! » chercha-t-il à hurler, sans y arriver tant la prise que l'autre avait sur sa mâchoire était forte. Malefoy frappa de nouveau, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci. Malgré la douleur, Harry en fut soulagé, mais chercha de nouveau à se libérer de l'emprise de Goyle. Ses phalanges le brulaient tellement il forçait pour essayer de faire lâcher la brute, et le bout de ses doigts le picotaient de plus en plus. Son cerveau lui faisait mal sous les piques de douleur que chaque coup lui infligeait, et la haine qui l'embrumait. Harry sentait ses lèvres trembler sous la rage noire qui parcourait ses veines.  
Puis, ce fut le calme plat. Son cerveau sembla s'arrêter sec, il sentit les muscles de son visage se détendre. Ses agresseurs se figèrent une seconde, étonnés par cette réaction inattendue. Et aussitôt, une vague de colère réapparut, plus fort et puissante que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors. Harry contracta une dernière fois chacun des phalanges de sa main droite. Mais cette fois-ci, il obtint une réaction.  
Le hurlement de douleur que poussa Goyle avait du s'entendre dans tout le château, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'en eut Harry. En tout cas, la brute le lâcha aussitôt, portant sa main gauche sur son avant-bras, comme s'il cherchait à s'en protéger. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Harry s'étonna d'avoir réussi à faire plier la poigne d'acier de cette montagne de muscle, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il se tourna vers Malefoy, armant son bras droit pour frapper. Mais le coup ne partit jamais. Malefoy avait été réactif et Harry s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec la baguette du gominé. Harry put lire dans ses yeux la même haine, la même rage qu'il devait y avoir dans les siens. Avec amertume, Harry estima qu'il aurait finalement mieux valu rester sous les coups de poings dans l'étau de Goyle. Car vu son regard, Malefoy semblait prêt à lui exploser la tête d'un sortilège, littéralement.

« Hé ! Lâchez-le ! » Le cri de Daphné lui parvint, dans son dos. Des bruits de pas précipités. Harry se risqua à lâcher Malefoy du regard pour se tourner vers les filles, qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes, et les pointaient sur leurs camarades de Serpentard. Crabbe avait dégainé également en défense, mais Goyle était encore prostré au sol, tenant fermement son avant-bras droit contre lui. Harry en fut surpris (il n'avait quand même pas pu briser des os comme ça. Il n'en avait pas la force, et de toute façon, il l'aurait senti, non ?), mais ressentit une joie malsaine. Un autre cri l'arracha à sa contemplation, le forçant à se retourner. Théodore Nott courrait à leur rencontre.  
« Rogue ! Il arrive, dépêchez-vous ! » Vu le regard surpris qu'il lui lança, Harry comprit qu'il ne venait pas pour l'aider, loin de là. Harry et Malefoy échangèrent un nouveau regard haineux, avant que ce dernier ne range sa baguette prestement, et d'une autre main, ne jette la baguette d'Harry au milieu des livres et des chaudrons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais besoin de hurler pour faire comprendre qu'il était en colère. Ni pour faire peur aux élèves. Dès que sa voix tempêta dans le couloir, tous se reculèrent les uns des autres, Harry suivant le mouvement. D'autant que le professeur avait le visage fermé et terne des mauvais jours.  
« Ce n'est rien professeur, répondit Malefoy. Potter est tombé dans le couloir. Goyle a essayé de le récupérer dans sa chute et s'est fait mal en même temps. »  
Si ça n'était pas venu de Malefoy, Harry aurait peut-être pu admirer la qualité de ce mensonge. Mais son ventre et son entrejambe le lançaient encore terriblement, et les seules pensées qu'il éprouvait à l'instant pour Blondinet lui vaudraient toute perpétuité à Azkaban.  
Rogue demanda à voir le bras de Goyle, et ce faisant, jeta un œil inquisiteur vers Harry qui tâcha de masquer sa rage derrière un visage qu'il voulait neutre. Sans doute sans succès à voir la réaction de Rogue. Après quelques secondes d'observation du bras de Goyle, le professeur se tourna, encore plus inquisiteur, vers Harry, avant de braquer son regard sur Drago Malefoy.  
« Donc, Potter est tombé, et Goyle a cherché à le rattraper dans sa chute, c'est bien cela ?  
\- Oui professeur.  
\- Et donc, c'est en essayant de rattraper Potter que Goyle s'est brûlé ? »

La réponse de Rogue les prit tous de court. S'il avait fait attention, Harry aurait pu voir ciller Malefoy, Crabbe et Nott, ou les regards incrédules des filles dans son dos, alternant entre lui et sa baguette jetée vulgairement au milieu de leurs affaires potions. Mais tout ce qui intéressait Harry pour l'instant, c'était de voir la plaie qu'avait de nouveau cachée Goyle avec sa main gauche. Comment diable avait-il pu brûler le bras de Goyle ?  
« Peu importe. Vous êtes tous en retard, cinq points en moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Monsieur Malefoy, accompagnez Monsieur Goyle à l'infirmerie, qu'il fasse soigner cette vilaine brûlure. Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Crabbe. En classe et tout de suite, vous ne nous avez que trop fait perdre du temps. Potter, ramassez vos affaires et rejoignez-nous au plus vite. » Le ton était assez sec et cinglant pour que personne ne réponde, même si à l'évidence, les garçons de Serpentard auraient aimé voir leur directeur donner une retenue (ou plus) à Harry.

Chacun partit dans la destination qui lui avait été attribué. Malefoy ne daigna pas accorder un regard à Harry, préférant visiblement éviter les provocations en présence de Rogue, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Les filles avaient suivis leur professeur, Daphné faisant un signe du menton à Harry en direction des affaires éparpillées au sol. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait indiqué que c'était leur matériel qui gisait là. Harry ramassa donc sa baguette, puis les deux chaudrons. Son esprit était focalisé sur une question simple : comment donc le bras de Goyle avait-il pu être brulé ? Alors qu'il se penchait sur le dernier livre, ouvert, sur le sol, deux mots sur la page sur laquelle le manuel était ouvert chassèrent aussitôt toute réflexion sur Goyle de sa tête.

Harry regarda vers le fond du couloir, en direction de la salle de classe, puis de nouveau sur le livre de potions.  
« Ca n'a pas de sens ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

 _EDIT : retcon : j'ai laissé passé une boulette, Flint est toujours à Poudlard, modification pour que l'article ne porte plus sur lui._

 _Notes_

 _Ce chapitre a été long à écrire. 7332 mots uniquement pour la partie 'récit', je crois qu'on tient là un de mes records chapitre est dense, à plus d'un titre. Je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse creuser les hypothèses et idées possibles.  
_

 _Le petit jeu du titre du chapitre prochain :  
on m'a fait remarquer, à raison comme je l'ai dit, que le titre du Chap. 9 ne collait pas tant que ça. Je partage l'avis, mais je n'éditerais pas pour autant. C'est fait ainsi, ainsi soit-il. Il est possible, clairement, que vous ayez le même ressenti sur le titre du chap 10 après lecture. Autant sur le chapitre 9, je ne suis pas non plus satisfait de mon travail, autant là, si vous trouvez que le titre n'est pas très clair, c'est vraiment voulu.  
Le chapitre 11 devrait être dense, lui aussi. Il s'appellera : l'attaque du cobra_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Merci pour vos petits mots, ça fait toujours plaisirs. Ca a été le cas cette fois, je ne saurais TROP vous inviter à review même (voire SURTOUT) si vous n'avez PAS aimé/compris un élément !  
On ne progresse qu'avec des retours et des critiques, après tout !  
_

 _AlphaJaed : Je comprend tes arguments, et je t'ai répondu en MP. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, n'hésite surtout pas à me répondre par MP  
Gemini Power : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes remarques (et je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas réécrit pour les prendre en compte, c'était voulu ainsi). On continuera par MP si ça n'est pas limpide.  
Mauvaise nouvelle pour le jeu des titres. Ta réponse est bien tordue (devrait y avoir moyen d'écrire dessus, je vois déjà plusieurs pistes comme ça à la volée). Mais ça n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête.  
Thom.h : Et bien merci, et bienvenu à bord ! Harry est "benêt", oui, complètement. Quel adolescent de 15 ans ne l'est pas. Quant à comprendre les filles, si on suit le canon jusqu'à la 5° année, on ne peut pas dire que le Harry du canon soit plus futé avec les filles (baiser avec Cho, scène de jalousie sortie préaulard etc.). En fait, contrairement à pas mal (personnellement, je pense 'trop' dans ma tête) de fanfic', justement, Harry est gauche et pas doué dans le domaine des relations. Ses erreurs, multiples, sont logiques, je trouve que JKR a bien rendu la naïveté d'Harry dans le domaine justement. J'essaie de coller à cette ligne  
Karozthor the necromagus : haha, bonne question. Moi seul sait quelle sera la finalité, justement.  
Starsky : Merci beaucoup pour ton message.  
Black jo : Réponse dans le chapitre, Harry n'a pas écouté Ron.  
Stephanie : Oui, ça doit être dur pour elle. Quant à ce que pense Harry, justement, ça ne va pas en s'améliorant.  
Azest : A tout seigneur tout honneur, j'ai gardé ta ràr pour la fin. Honnêtement, l'oscar est très largement mérité. En plus, cette année, il tombe enfin sur les personnes qui le méritent (Léo, si tu nous lis). Du coup, le jury, à l'unanimité (oui, le jury est composé d'une seule personne, et alors ? C'est quand même plus facile d'avoir une unanimité ainsi, non ?) attribue l'oscar à Azest !  
Ta review m'a BEAUCOUP fait rire. D'autant que je pense avoir répondu à pas mal de lignes de la prière. Répondrais-je à toutes ? Mystère..._


	11. L'attaque du cobra

**Edit : J'écris rarement en début de chapitre, afin de vous laisser une lecture fluide. Cependant...**

 **INFORMATION IMPORTANTE : J'ai soulevé des soucis dans ma trame de narration. J'ai fait, comme lors du Feu, quelques écarts avec, mais là, ça modifie trop de choses... Je vais donc reprendre ma trame et la modifier, avant de reprendre la rédaction des chapitres suivants et de les corriger. Il y aura donc un temps de latence plus grand pour le chapitre 12 !**

* * *

 **L'attaque du cobra**

Plus que deux jours. Plus que deux jours et il pourrait revoir Sirius. Harry rongeait son frein ce jour-là. Les vacances de Noël s'approchaient à grand pas, mais il était encore coincé en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et le crapaud visqueux semblait motivé pour lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de ce dernier cours avant les vacances, juste pour lui pourrir Noël. Tandis qu'Ombrage passait dans les travées silencieuses, bornées par des élèves lisant sagement (et bêtement, songea-t-il) leur manuel de Défense, Harry lui cherchait à s'évader. Il garda son livre ouvert, le regard fixé dessus, mais laissa ses pensées s'échapper un moment. Il pensa tout d'abord à son projet personnel. Son premier prototype fonctionnait très bien, mais manquait de puissance. Cela n'avait pas surpris Harry très longtemps. Après tout, ce n'était pas le but premier de Fred et Georges, ils n'utilisaient la poudre noire ACME qu'à des fins pyrotechniques. La puissance souhaitée pour leur produit était loin d'être égale à ce que lui-même voulait obtenir. Harry avait donc cherché à biaiser, et s'appuyant sur la _salle des miracles_ , Harry avait fait apparaître plusieurs choppes en bois, identiques à celles utilisées par Madame Rosmerta à Préaulard. La quantité de poudre supplémentaire qu'il avait ainsi pu ajouter avait permis de gagner en puissance, et gain inattendu, la choppe s'était fragmentée en morceaux plus gros, plus lourds. Le potentiel de dégâts semblait avoir été assez accru.  
Mais, et c'était pour cela qu'Harry considérait cela comme des prototypes, ça n'était pas exploitable facilement. Les jumeaux l'avaient formé un peu sur les problèmes de stockage de la poudre noire, les risques d'explosion. Surtout, les prototypes basés sur les choppes demandaient à être allumés avec une mèche, donc à utiliser la magie. Et c'était à des années-lumière de ce que voulait Harry. Simple, fonctionnel, stable et utilisable sans magie. Comme l'original, en somme. Heureusement, les livres apparus dans la _salle des miracles_ , ainsi que ceux disponibles à la bibliothèque lui avaient donnés quelques pistes. Risquées, mais intéressantes. Harry comptait profiter des vacances au Square pour demander à faire un petit tour dans le monde moldu. Après tout, vu leur avance dans ce domaine, ils devaient exister des sources d'informations et des renseignements sur le sujet.

« Mon cours vous fait sourire Potter ? » La voix susurrante d'Ombrage s'entendait dans toute la salle, même si elle n'avait fait que murmurer. Harry retint un grognement de colère, et tâchant de faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui l'exhortait à répondre avec violence, il essaya de suivre les conseils de Blaise et Daphné.  
« Non professeur, ça ne me fait pas sourire. Je trouve vos cours… » Bon sang, il n'arriverait pas à la dire ! « Très intéressant, _professeur_ Ombrage. » Il y était arrivé ! Bon, certes, Harry se devait à lui-même que le _professeur_ avait été presque craché avec mépris. Mais il avait néanmoins réussi. Blaise et Daphné seraient sans doute fiers de lui. Bien, comment allait-elle se débrouiller avec ça maintenant ?  
Ombrage ne daigna même pas le regarder. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? cria-t-il.  
\- Manque de respect envers un professeur, Potter. Et depuis le temps, on aurait pu penser que même un aussi petit cerveau que le votre aurait compris la règle : On lève la main pour parler, Potter ! Ce qui fera vingt points supplémentaires retirés à Gryffondor. » Ombrage s'était retournée vers lui, arborant ce petit sourire détestable qu'elle semblait lui réserver en s'approchant en louvoyant.

Harry commençait à voir rouge. Une pression sur son bras attira son attention, Hermione avait posé sa main gauche doucement dessus et hochait la tête silencieusement, comme pour l'inviter à ne rien faire de plus. Elle avait l'air tellement désespérée, et inquiète. Pour quelle raison ? Bien sûr, dit la petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête, miss Préfète-Parfaite s'inquiétait pour les points de sa maison, petite traîtresse ! Tout à sa colère, Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver la petite voix. Il se dégagea violemment et se leva face à Ombrage.  
« Je ne peux respecter que les _vrais_ professeurs, _professeur_ Ombrage. » Sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure, mais tous avaient entendus. Des halètements et des petits cris de surprise venaient du fond de la salle. Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour son duel. Il ne savait plus où en était la marque entre eux, mais là, visiblement, c'était un point en plus pour Potter. Du moins à en juger le choc et la colère qui ravageait le visage d'Ombrage. Elle se pencha vers lui, plus menaçante que jamais.  
« Vous voulez battre un record Potter ? Une semaine de retenue supplémentaire ! » Harry ne cilla pas, réussissant même à esquisser un semblant de sourire devant la nouvelle. Après tout, se dit-il, il n'était plus à cela près. La cicatrice dans sa main gauche était maintenant tellement creusée qu'il mourrait sans doute avant de la voir disparaître. Mais malgré son sourire de façade, sa colère était toute entière, noire et intense. Il se rassit et cacha les mains sous le bureau. Il sentait qu'elles tremblaient, il sentait même un petit picotement désagréable au bout des doigts.  
Le reste du cours se termina sans mot dire. Les autres élèves devaient être trop choqués ou effrayés par son comportement, Ombrage semblait satisfaite d'avoir rallongé l'ardoise de retenue, et Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le paragraphe devant les yeux, trop content d'avoir tenu tête au crapaud, mais essayant de calmer la rage qui l'animait. Après tout, le prochain cours serait meilleur, ce serait Runes avec Babbling. Et justement, Harry avait quelques questions pour l'estimée professeur de Runes. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il fourra rageusement ses affaires dans son sac et s'enfuit dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de runes.

000000000

« Monsieur Potter, à votre tour s'il-vous-plaît. » Harry se leva de bon cœur, comme l'avaient fait chacun de ses camarades auparavant. Babbling leur rendait les tubes volants qu'ils avaient terminés et rendus quelques semaines plus tôt. La professeure avait pris le temps d'analyser leur travail en profondeur visiblement. Elle appelait ainsi chaque élève à tour de rôle, discutant à voix basse avec chacun pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, voire une poignée de minutes, avant de leur rendre leur 'proto-mini-balai', comme les appelait le professeur. Les premiers à être passés faisaient voler les leurs, soi-disant, comme avait répondu Susan Bones lorsque Babbling lui avait demandé d'arrêter, pour voir par eux-mêmes les remarques que le professeur avait faites et comment s'améliorer. Personne n'était dupe dans la salle, et même Babbling finit par laisser faire avec un petit sourire.  
« Bien, Monsieur Potter. Pour commencer, pour quelqu'un qui a pris en cours de route le cours, votre travail est plutôt bon, vraiment. Votre frappe est assez fine et précise, tenez, voyez ici. Vos drains sont très proches et parfaitement emboîtés, le taux de transfert d'énergie devrait donc être maximal. » Harry ne put retenir un grand sourire de satisfaction en voyant une des zones gravées. Oui, il avait fait attention à coller les drains le plus au possible, et le compliment que le professeur l'emplit d'un sentiment de fierté, plutôt mérité estimait-il. Mais ce moment de bonheur ne dura pas.  
« En revanche, vous avez toujours le même problème, rétorqua Babbling, sourcils froncés. Tenez, regardez, voyez par vous-même. »  
Harry s'exécuta, une moue de surprise et d'agacement sur le visage. Il prit le tube d'acier, et le tourna lentement dans ses mains, regardant chacune des runes qu'il avait frappées. Hé bien quoi ? Il n'y avait rien de spécial, il avait fait du bon travail, non ? Certains enchaînements de drains n'étaient pas aussi soignés que celui que Babbling lui avait montré, certes, mais ils avaient l'air très fonctionnels, et l'enchaînement avec la suite active de mouvement avait l'air très bon également. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Harry se retourna vers sa professeure d'un air interrogateur. Babbling poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre le tube en main.

« Ici, Potter, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez frappé ? »  
Harry regarda la zone pointée par Babbling. C'était un drain tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Il se mit à le lire à voix haute, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais préférant obéir.  
« Dagaz. Jera. Jera. Dagaz. Jera. Eiwhaz. Jera. Dagaz. Eiw…. » Il s'arrêta net. Oui, il aurait dû s'en douter quant elle avait dit que c'était toujours le même problème. Il avait confondu Eiwhaz et Ehwaz. Encore ! Alors même que les runes n'avaient rien à voir entre elles. Babbling interpréta correctement son silence.  
« Et oui, Monsieur Potter. Et ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir fait travailler sur le sujet, pourtant ! Cette suite-là est inactive. Lorsqu'il est lancé, votre proto-mini-balai dérive systématiquement à un moment donné, car la suite de mouvement n'est pas alimentée de manière uniforme. Voyez plutôt. »

Babbling se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit malgré le froid glacial dehors, et demanda à Harry de se rapprocher. Puis elle l'envoya d'un geste sec le tube dehors. Celui-ci vola droit quelques mètres avant de virer complètement vers le haut, dans un mouvement complètement absurde et impossible, avant de ralentir, s'arrêter et de retomber lourdement vers le sol.  
Intérieurement, Harry rageait. Bon sang de Merlin, il n'avait pas le droit de faire encore des erreurs pareilles ! Surtout pas s'il envisageait de frapper les suites actives auxquelles il avait pensé pour son projet. Il risquerait alors autre chose qu'un tube volant bizarrement !

« Je vous mets un Acceptable pour ce travail, Potter. Malgré votre erreur de débutant, votre travail était propre, et sans cette erreur stupide, cela aurait pu mériter un Effort Exceptionnel. Vous irez récupérer votre projet, Monsieur Potter. Vous ferez ça sur votre temps libre, et vous affronterez le froid. C'est une forme de punition pour une erreur de débutant comme celle que vous avez faite, mais vu ce que nous allons attaquer, j'espère qu'ainsi, vous ne commettrez plus cette erreur. Nous allons passer à des choses autrement plus dangereuses que les proto-balais. »  
Il y avait eu quelques ricanements quand Harry était retourné s'asseoir les mains vides à son bureau, et il avait pu sentir sa colère palpiter dans ses veines à ce moment-là. Mais Babbling démontra vite que la punition était méritée. Le nouveau projet pratique du cours portait sur la réalisation d'une plaque chauffante. « Un classique de l'examen pratique aux BUSES » avait souligné avec force Babbling. Trop de force, même, songea Harry, comme si l'honorable professeure savait déjà ce qu'ils auraient pour l'examen, et qu'elle cherchait à les aider. Et alors qu'elle écrivait la suite de feu sur le tableau, Harry comprit pourquoi il devrait passer du temps à chercher son tube dans la neige et le froid. Les runes Thurisaz et Wunjo étaient très ressemblantes. Toute erreur de frappe pourrait leur coûter quelques morceaux de doigts, dans le meilleur des cas. L'avertissement avait été accompagné d'un long regard dans sa direction, et Harry avait acquiescé nerveusement. Si Babbling savait ce qu'il faisait en dehors des cours, avec les erreurs qu'il venait de faire sur le tube, elle pourrait très bien prendre le parti de le coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Au mieux. Et encore, c'était si Harry ne se trompait pas et ne se faisait pas broyer par une explosion à cause d'une erreur de frappe !

0000000000000000

Harry sortit du bureau d'Ombrage en fulminant après cette énième retenue. Maudit crapaud visqueux ! Il avait réussi à ne pas craquer devant elle, mais sa main gauche le lançait comme jamais auparavant. Il étira ses doigts, faisant jouer les muscles et massant le dos de sa main gauche avec son pouce droit dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur mais sans résultat. Au contraire, il n'en ressentit la cicatrice de la phrase que plus intensément. Grognant une volée de jurons dans sa barbe, Harry saisit les mitaines d'attrapeur qu'il avait dû enlever avant d'entrer pour sa retenue et se préparait à les remettre avant d'être interrompu par une douce voix connue dans le couloir  
« Attends. Laisse-moi voir. » Daphné avait du l'attendre dans un recoin sombre du couloir et s'avançait pour lui prendre sa main gauche. Elle sortit une compresse blanche d'une de ses poches avant de l'appliquer sur les mots honnis ' _Je ne dois pas mentir_ '. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa plaie, et Harry put voir son visage se tendre petit-à-petit. Quand elle le regarda enfin, il y avait une inquiétude, une ombre dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu. A moins qu'il n'y ait pas prêté attention auparavant.  
« C'est de pire en pire, non ? » Elle l'avait dit sous forme de question, mais Harry était certain qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il se contenta de grogner un oui indistinct. Elle lui prit alors la main gauche, la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa la paume, avant de le lâcher pour l'embrasser lui. Il y avait dans ce baiser quelque chose de différent, d'inhabituel. Harry y répondit et la serra fort contre lui, ressentant le besoin de trouver une autre évacuation à sa colère que des insultes à l'attention d'Ombrage.

« Hum Hum » Le raclement de gorge les arrêta net, tous les deux, et ils se retournèrent avec stupeur. Harry avait craint l'espace d'une seconde que ce ne soit Ombrage, avec la certitude qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper de nouveau à la même situation qu'à Halloween sans retenue ou points en moins. Mais ça n'était qu'Herm… que Granger qui les regardait avec quoi ? De la tristesse, certes, comme d'habitude depuis le début de l'année, de la haine, aussi visiblement, rien d'inhabituel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus ? De l'indifférence ? Vraiment ?  
Harry ne put s'y attarder d'avantage, Granger fuit leur regard en jetant un œil de part et d'autre du couloir. « Vous devriez rentrer dans vos salles communes respectives, le couvre-feu va bientôt commencer. »  
Harry aurait voulu sortir une vacherie, une pique, pour avoir été interrompu, mais Daphné le prit de court.  
« Oh oui, merci Granger. Je vais raccompagner Harry jusqu'à votre dortoir. » Harry avait presque pu l'entendre ricaner dans sa phrase.  
« Tu dois rentrer aussi Greengrass.  
\- Oui, certes, mais je suis préfète, moi aussi.  
\- Mais pas de corvée de patrouille ce soir. Donc tu n'as aucune raison d'être dans les couloirs.  
\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, merci Granger, grâce à ta générosité, j'ai plus de temps à passer avec mon petit-ami. » Daphné s'était retourné vers lui en l'étreignant tendrement. Harry avait suivi l'échange verbal des yeux (une véritable bataille, oui ! avait-il jugé. Même Rogue n'était pas aussi verbalement violent !). Et il crut discerner un flash de colère, de rage dans les yeux de son ex-meilleure amie. Un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir régulièrement, dans le miroir. Mais chez Granger ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'analyser plus en détail, car Granger s'enfuit, visiblement enragée.  
Harry se retourna vers sa petite-amie, qui ne masquait pas un immense sourire victorieux. Cela n'avait pas de sens, d'accord, certes, Daphné aimait agacer Herm…Granger. Mais il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières pour être plus contente que d'habitude ? Harry essaya de creuser la question avec sa petite amie sur le trajet du retour à la tour de Gryffondor, mais Daphné refusa catégoriquement de s'expliquer sur ce sourire victorieux.

000000000000000

Plus qu'une journée. Une journée de cours et la libération arriverait. Demain, Harry, comme les autres élèves, prendraient le Poudlard Express et pourrait retrouver Sirius, et fuir l'ambiance lourde de l'école. Plus d'Ombrage, de punition et de retenue, plus de regards moqueurs et inquiets après un nouvel article de la Gazette. Harry en poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Daphné eut un sourire en le voyant, mais elle était occupée à remercier Tracey de lui avoir préparé ses tartines.

« Une tâche qu'un bon petit-copain est censé faire normalement. » avait glissé discrètement Daphné avec un sourire ironique. Harry ne releva pas, se contentant d'une promesse de faire ça le lendemain en continuant de lire la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui.  
« Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à faire ça bien, Potter. » Harry releva les yeux avec un sourire ironique. Il observa un moment la table autour de lui, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Par chance, il n'y avait rien sur lui dans la Gazette du jour, et dès qu'il en termina la lecture, il reprit son petit-déjeuner. Son esprit vagabonda un instant, en regardant attentivement ses nouveaux amis. Depuis ce qu'Harry avait décidé d'appeler _l'incident des livres_ avec Malefoy et Goyle, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher le sens de ces deux mots intrigants. Avant d'arriver à la seule conclusion possible. Incroyable, impossible. Mais cette explication collait avec tout ce que Daphné avait déjà pu lui dire. Mieux, il avait pris le temps de l'observer elle, et ses deux amis. Il était évident qu'ils étaient au courant. Même Blaise, même si Harry avait mis du temps à trancher la question. Il lui avait fallu plus longtemps pour avoir une idée du pourquoi, paradoxalement. Il aurait du comprendre tout de suite. La rétorsion. Peut-être même une condamnation à mort, vu le manque d'ouverture de certains serpentards. Bah, pensa-t-il, si elle veut garder ça secret, il pouvait lui aussi s'y tenir. Il n'avait, après tout, pas intérêt à ce que cela se sache non plus.

Le grognement des gonds de la grande porte le dérangèrent dans ses pensées. Granger arrivait, en retard, comme d'habitude. Et encore accompagné d'Ernie Macmillan, pour changer. Harry en eut un petit ricanement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » s'inquiéta Daphné en l'entendant. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contenter de désigner du doigt les deux retardataires. Tracey et Daphné se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il indiquait. Au milieu de la Grande Salle, Hermione Granger et Ernie Macmillan s'avançaient pour s'installer pour le petit-déjeuner. En retard. Et en se tenant la main. Lorsqu'il y repenserait plus tard dans la journée, il ne trouvera pas de meilleurs mots, Harry bloqua, littéralement. Pas comme lors d'un cours, où il ne trouverait pas une réponse à une question posée par un professeur. Pas comme lorsqu'il avait été surpris avec Daphné par Ombrage et Rusard ce soir d'Halloween. Pas comme lorsqu'il cherchait désespérément un plan face à Voldemort, dans ce cimetière lugubre. Non, cette fois-ci, Harry bloquait complètement, son cerveau était au point mort, ses pensées complètement à l'arrêt. Harry ne vit pas l'expression de joie et de revanche qu'Ernie lançait en direction de Daphné. Il ne vit rien du léger rougissement de Granger, après que Macmillan lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et qu'elle n'ai jeté un œil vers lui. La réaction de victoire de Daphné, rapidement éteinte par le coup de coude de Tracey qui elle, s'était vite désintéressée de l'entrée des deux élèves pour se concentrer sur Harry lui échappa également totalement. Le rictus de victoire se fondant dans un masque de tristesse profond sur le visage de sa petite-amie ne l'atteint pas. Pas plus que les remarques grivoises ou ouvertement insultantes proférées par certains, Malefoy inclus, à la table de Serpentard. Non, tout ce qu'il vit, c'était que Granger et Macmillan ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main avant d'arriver à la table de Poufsouffle où ils finirent par se séparer. Et même ainsi, Harry n'émergea de cette transe que lorsque la main noire et ferme de Blaise appuya sur son épaule, l'invitant à venir travailler un moment à la bibliothèque sur le projet de potions. Reprenant conscience peu à peu, Harry se secoua la tête avant de le suivre, toujours groggy.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans un brouillard confus pour Harry. Ils travaillèrent un moment avec Blaise sur la potion de mémoire que Rogue leur avait demandé d'étudier en groupe après le polynectar. Zabini lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé s'il allait bien, questions auxquelles il répondit de manière automatique. « Oui, oui. Tout va bien. » Il eut la même réponse pour les filles lorsqu'elles finirent par les rejoindre. Il suivit le mouvement pour aller au cours de sortilège, ne réagissant qu'à peine au petit baiser que lui fit Daphné en le laissant de son côté tandis que les serpentards allaient au cours de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il entra, presque en retard, Harry émergea enfin, réalisant le problème imminent. En sortilège, normalement, il s'asseyait à côté de Grang… d'Hermione !

00000

Harry s'affala littéralement sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Plus qu'une nuit et il partirait d'ici. Rien, rien ne pouvait être pire que Poudlard pour l'instant ! Le cours de sortilège avait été horrible, absolument invivable. Ok, c'était vrai, depuis que Ron et Hermione l'avaient traîtreusement laissé tomber, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé les uns aux autres. En tout cas, Harry ne leur avait plus trop parlé. Sauf à compter les disputes occasionnelles dans le dortoir comme des discussions. Ou le travail de groupe en potion avec Herm…Grang…Granger comme une discussion. Mais aujourd'hui, cela avait été pire.  
Oh, bien sûr, le ton n'était pas monté. Il n'y avait eu aucun coup d'éclat. C'était même, finalement, assez dommage. Harry aurait préféré pouvoir s'emporter, ressentir cette agréable sensation de colère violente, le sang battant dans ses veines. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Il n'avait eu de cesse d'entendre dans sa tête la petite voix doucereuse, lui murmurer des paroles venimeuses contre la traîtresse, sans effet. Comme si une partie de lui-même avait été trop assommée pour pouvoir même se mettre en colère. Tous les autres cours de la journée avaient été ainsi. Coincé entre le besoin irrépressible de laisser la tension sortir et l'état d'hébétement violent qui le paralysait.

Heureusement, il était maintenant au calme. Enfin, dans le calme relatif d'une salle commune remplie de Gryffondor surexcités à l'idée des vacances de Noël. Ron et Hermione étaient de patrouille ce soir, ce qui ne pouvait que lui donner un peu de répit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir descendre Soze, mais il y avait trop de monde encore dans la salle commune, ça ferait encore jaser. Éreinté de fatigue, Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Après tout, il était encore tôt pour se coucher. Promis, il rouvrirait les yeux. Dans quelques secondes.

Le couloir était le même que d'habitude, des murs de grandes briques en marbre noir. Les torchères projetaient une lueur blafarde sur le sol. Les dalles en granit grisâtres étaient froides sous lui. C'était la première fois qu'il _ressentait_ quelque chose ici. D'ailleurs, la vue avait changé, il était plus petit, ou le couloir paraissait plus grand en tout cas. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, s'immobilisant. Une odeur de sang-chaud, toute proche. Il s'approcha rapidement, sans un bruit. Là ! Un pied immense, rattaché au bas d'une robe rouge du Ministère. Il se mit à portée puis d'un coup sec, bondit en avant, mordant à travers la robe. L'humain se retourna en criant, mais déjà, il rattaquait, bondissant à la gorge et plantait ses crochets dans la chair chaude et gorgée de sang. Il sentit ses glandes venimeuses expulser leur composant mortel. Mais sa proie se débattait, encore pleine d'énergie. Il vit la baguette se tendre vers lui, et se recula, lâchant sa prise. Un éclair rouge illumina la pièce mais le rata de peu. Le sorcier, aux cheveux roux, continua à lancer sort sur sort, et il fut forcé de battre en retraite.  
« Harry ! » Le cri lui parut lointain, et il n'en tint pas compte. Il aurait voulu s'avancer vers la porte, comme prévu, mais sa proie était plus résistante que prévue, et ne faiblissait pas dans son attaque.  
« Harry réveille-toi ! » Le cri était maintenant plus proche, tous comme les impacts de sorts autour de lui. Quelques fragments de roche, arrachés par la force, frappaient ses écailles avec force, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.  
« Par Merlin, Hermione ! Regarde son front ! Préviens McGo, vite ! » Les cris étaient maintenant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense. Sa vision se brouillait tandis qu'il s'enfuyait dans le couloir, se protégeant dans l'obscurité. Les sorts étaient de moins en moins nombreux, de moins en moins précis. Peut-être pourrait-il rev…  
« HARRY ! DEBOUT ! Allez réveille-toi ! »

Une douleur cinglante dans sa joue gauche. Harry ouvrit les yeux, encore sous le choc du cauchemar. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ron Weasley était devant lui, visiblement très inquiet. La douleur dans sa joue disparut rapidement, mais une autre, plus sourde mais plus violente lui vrilla le front. Il y porta instinctivement la main. En la retirant, il vit qu'elle était pleine de sang. Par Merlin ! Il avait fait de nouveau cet horrible cauchemar ! Et cette fois-ci, il y avait un homme. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu, mais… Mais on aurait dit ?  
« Monsieur Weasley ?  
\- Quoi ? » Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait murmuré le nom. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits plus sereinement.  
« Non rien, j'ai fait un rêve. Un cauchemar, et il y avait ton père dedans. » Ron le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Il voulait visiblement en savoir plus, mais McGonagall venait d'arriver, avec Granger sur ses talons. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'air assez pâle. Sa directrice ne leur laissa pas le temps, cependant, demandant de quoi il retournait. Harry aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à raconter cela devant ses ex-amis, mais ce cauchemar lui laissait une impression désagréable, comme celui qu'il voulait raconter à Dumbledore à Halloween. Bon sang ! Il ne l'avait toujours pas fait d'ailleurs !  
Récalcitrant, il finit par expliquer succinctement son problème, espérant pouvoir éviter de rentrer dans les détails devant Ron et Granger. Mais à peine avait-il évoqué la présence de dans le couloir que McGonagall pâlit drastiquement.  
« Monsieur Potter. Vous avez rêvé d'un couloir sombre ? Avec Arthur Weasley à l'intérieur, c'est bien ça ? » Le ton était pressant, l'inquiétude prégnante dans sa voix. Bon sang, pourquoi McGo réagissait comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
« Oui professeur. Mais, heu… on pourrait en discuter ailleurs ? Avec le professeur Dumbledore ? » L'austère professeure au chignon finit par acquiescer, aidant Harry à se relever. Il sentait toujours un picotement terrible au front. Il y avait aussi comme un contrecoup également, une intense fatigue, physique et mentale, qui s'ajoutait à cette journée des plus compliquées. Une fois debout, un vertige le saisit, ravivant la douleur dans son front. Harry manqua de tomber, n'évitant la chute que grâce à un réflexe de McGonagall qui le rattrapa en vol. Puis, prenant appui sur elle, il la suivit à travers le tableau de la grosse dame, essayant d'occulter les arguments de ses deux ex-amis qui semblaient vouloir les accompagner.

Cette fois-ci, la traversée du château jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore se fit sans problème. Mais elle se fit dans un silence gêné, gênant. Harry avait suivi sa directrice de maison sans mot dire, pressés de laisser Ron et Granger dans la tour de Gryffondor. De ne pas les mêler à ça. Mais il était parti en pyjama, tout simplement. Et le froid humide du château écossais l'avait fait frissonner, pris dans son t-shirt encore humide de transpiration. Après avoir réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et surpassant la douleur persistante dans son front et le froid persistant dans son torse et son dos, Harry avait essayé de réfléchir, de trouver une solution. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, son cauchemar affreux, mais surtout, la présence de dedans, avait effrayé McGo. Harry avait eu beau tourner le problème dans sa tête, il n'y trouvait aucune solution logique. Et tandis que McGonagall poussait la lourde porte en chêne menant au bureau du directeur. Un courant d'air chaud les saisit, faisant oublier le froid des couloirs et apportant un certain réconfort à Harry.

« Minerva ? Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Dumbledore se leva de son bureau, posant une poignée de parchemins qu'il devait être en train de consulter. Il semblait assez joyeux, presque de bonne humeur. Mais son sourire disparut au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait tour à tour Harry puis McGonagall. Ne sachant que répondre, Harry garda le silence, et au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir été invités à s'asseoir par le directeur, McGonagall expliqua succinctement la situation. Très rapidement, Dumbledore eut l'air soucieux, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, tout sourire définitivement disparu. Alors que McGo terminait l'exposition des faits, le directeur se leva prestement et fonça vers la cheminée. Intrigué, Harry le vit s'agenouiller en lançant une poignée de poudre, transformant le feu rougeoyant en lueur verdâtre. Visiblement Dumbledore parlait à quelqu'un, mais Harry n'entendait rien, la cheminée étant sans doute protégée par un charme de discrétion. En tout cas, la discussion fut vite terminée, le directeur revenant à son bureau.

« Bien, et maintenant, Harry, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout. En détail, s'il te plaît. »  
Alors Harry raconta tout sur son cauchemar. Du moment où il s'était assoupi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à son réveil par Ron. Tout du long, Dumbledore le fixait de ses yeux perçants, revenant à plusieurs reprises sur des détails, comme la texture des murs, du sol, la forme des portes. Mais surtout, et pour sa plus grande gêne, le directeur lui avait demandé comment il avait vécu, ressenti le rêve. Honteusement, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'expliqua, malgré les conseils de la petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête de garder cela pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas professeur. J'avais l'impression…. Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'était comme si… J'étais le serpent. Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Un mauvais rêve qui revient, de temps à autre ? » Poursuivit-il, presque implorant.  
Sauf que cette dernière phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Dumbledore bondit de son siège, les faisant sursauter, lui et McGo. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut voir sur son visage une expression de peur panique. Mais cette sensation disparut aussitôt. Le directeur lui demanda doucement :  
« De temps à autre ?Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce rêve ? Quand est-ce que cela a commencé ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le visage de Tonks venait de surgir dans l'âtre, appelant le professeur. D'un geste, Dumbledore l'invita à parler. Harry réalisa alors que l'âtre n'était pas toujours protégé.  
« Je l'ai trouvé professeur ! Il était vraiment mal en point. J'ai appelé les médicomages, Arthur est maintenant à Sainte-Mangouste, son état est grave, mais les médicomages qui sont venus le chercher pensent qu'il a toutes les chances de s'en tirer.  
\- Merci Tonks. Des informations sur le serpent ?  
\- Non, introuvable. Je n'ai pas pu chercher longtemps, cela dit, je me suis dépêchée de sauver Arthur. »  
Dumbledore remercia Tonks, lui demandant si cela risquait de poser un souci avec le bureau des aurors. Mais Tonks l'assura qu'elle avait réussi à mettre cela sur le compte d'une visite au département pour une enquête qu'elle menait actuellement, et ainsi, faire passer la découverte d'Arthur pour un hasard. Une discussion qu'Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille, pris d'un effroyable vertige. Quoique ce soit. Ce. N'était. _Pas_. Un cauchemar. C'était _réellement_ arrivé. Mon dieu… Par Merlin. Est-ce qu'il avait _réellement_ attaqué dans son sommeil ? Harry vacilla, réalisant alors qu'il s'était levé, et s'écroula dans le fauteuil.

« Albus ! » S'écria McGonagall tout en se précipitant vers Harry. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Était-il si mal en point pour que l'austère et stricte McGonagall paraisse si inquiète ?  
« Merci Tonks. Prévenez Molly, dites lui que je lui envoie ses enfants au Square tout de suite ? Prévenez ensuite Sirius de l'arrivée des enfants. Faites passer le mot dans l'Ordre, et tenez-vous prêts pour une réunion prochainement. » Après quoi le directeur se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
Non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout ! Harry se reprit, tant bien que mal. Du moins, il essaya. La petite voix dans sa tête lui suggérant de s'en aller, de laisser tout ça. Et ça ne semblait pas être un mauvais plan, loin de là !  
« Minerva, peut-être pourriez-vous aller prévenir les enfants Weasley ? Et les amener ici ? Je vais préparer un portoloin pour qu'ils puissent aller voir leur père. Qu'ils préparent et amènent leurs affaires pour les vacances. J'imagine que miss Granger voudra peut-être les accompagner également, si c'est le cas, faîtes la venir aussi. Harry, reste ici un instant. »

Il s'était vaillamment levé de son siège, malgré sa tête qui tournait. Mais Dumbledore l'en avait empêché. Trop tard pour s'enfuir, dans son dos, McGonagall fermait déjà la porte et courrait dans l'escalier. Harry se concentra sur le directeur. La douleur dans son front revenait, par vagues. Le vertige avait presque disparu. Ne restait qu'un goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Harry avait la nausée, il ne se sentait pas bien. Monsieur Weasley avait réellement été attaqué. Par un serpent, comme dans son cauchemar. Un haut-le-cœur le prit, mais il le retint in extremis.  
« Harry. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de douloureux, mais d'indispensable. Essaye de rester calme. » Harry retint un ricanement de sarcasme. Facile à dire, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait avoir mal ! Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à quoi que ce soit, le cri de Dumbledore retentit dans le bureau.  
« Legilimens ! »

Aussitôt, des images surgirent devant ses yeux, des fragments de rêves. Il revit le couloir sombre, et la sensation qu'il avait ressenti, au moment de porter l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley. Puis l'image changea, lui vrillant la tête, avançant et reculant dans le rêve. Au bout d'un moment, quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être. D'un coup, le cauchemar précédent surgit, avec ses murs de chairs sanguinolentes. Celui-ci l'avait marqué, l'avait terrifié. La petite voix doucereuse dans son cerveau semblait souffrir avec lui, hurlant de faire sortir Dumbledore de leur tête. Harry aurait voulu, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se sentait oppressé, contraint. L'image changea de nouveau, le couloir réapparut, tout en blanc cette fois, mais malgré tout sans lumière. Il réalisa alors que ce rêve-là, il l'avait oublié. Comment Dumbledore faisait-il pour lui faire se souvenir de ça. Il ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir eu ?  
« Fais le sortir, maintenant ! » Hurla la voix doucereuse.  
« Arrête-le ! » Harry essaya, fermant les yeux, se concentrant. Mais il ne réussit à rien. Pire, il eut même l'impression que Dumbledore cherchait maintenant à s'approcher de la petite voix. Il ne saurait pas dire comment, mais Harry avait la sensation d'être entouré par une brume noire, virevoltante autour de lui, tantôt faible, tantôt puissante. Lorsque la voix s'élevait, la brume s'épaississait, et Dumbledore s'en approchait. Mais pas Dumbledore comme il le voyait, non. Plutôt comme une force, une sorte de brume, mais différente. Et qui semblait venir d'en dehors de lui. Le ballet sembla durer un moment, jusqu'à la brume noire se calme, et se disperse peu à peu. Mais dès qu'elle disparut, la douleur surgit dans la tête d'Harry, plus forte, plus violente. Les images réapparurent devant ses yeux. Des morceaux de sa vie, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Les disputes avec Ron et Granger. Les altercations dans le dortoir avec Ron et les autres garçons de Gryffondor. Le temps remontait, avec les retenues d'Ombrage, les cours de Défense. Ses coups de colère, de plus en plus espacés, jusqu'aux vacances cet été. Dumbledore semblaient prendre son temps ici, avant de revenir à certains moments les plus difficiles de cette année, comme la bagarre avec Malefoy sur le terrain de quidditch. Puis soudainement, les souvenirs remontèrent d'un coup, jusqu'au soir de la résurrection de Voldemort. Et la brume étrange qui semblait être Dumbledore s'attarda longuement sur chaque passage chaque instant du combat. Tout particulièrement le début, et la scène où Harry s'inclinait devant Voldemort.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans cet enfer intérieur, à voir et revoir des passages de sa vie ? Harry émergea au milieu de la souffrance dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait frappé le crâne à répétition par un troll, mais sans les bleus. Lorsqu'il put reprendre son souffle et rouvrir les yeux, tout était flou. Puis, peu à peu, il revit le bureau, et la silhouette de Dumbledore.  
« Qu'est-ce que…. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » Sa voix n'avait guère été plus qu'un murmure, mais Harry aurait voulu crier. La colère jaillit de nouveau en lui, pulsant dans ses veines. Il réalisa qu'il était en nage, encore. Pire qu'avant. Ses mains étaient encore crispées sur les bras du fauteuil, ses phalanges presque blanches. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'en défaire, chacun de ses muscles semblaient complètement tétanisés, paralysés par l'effort qu'il avait fait avant.  
Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva, lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit. Des boîtes de toutes les couleurs et une ribambelle de fioles s'y trouvaient dedans. Le vieil homme revint vers Harry, tenant dans sa main une tablette de chocolat Honeydukes. D'un geste du menton, il invita Fumseck à s'approcher, et le phénix se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, son chant s'éleva en une mélopée apaisante, tandis que le directeur lui demandait de manger plusieurs morceaux de la tablette.  
Trop mal en point pour s'opposer à quoi que ce soit, Harry mangea quelques carrés rapidement, et le chocolat fit son effet. La douleur était là, mais entre Fumseck et le chocolat, il la sentait disparaître, un petit peu. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, Harry se redressa dans le fauteuil puis reposa la question au directeur. Ce dernier se tenait droit dans son siège, penché en avant et les mains jointes en triangle devant lui. Harry avait l'impression habituelle d'être passé au microscope sous son regard. Puis, au bout d'un long moment qui avait mis Harry mal à l'aise, Dumbledore se mit à parler.  
« La situation est compliquée, Harry. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup, pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais voici ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. » Et Harry sut alors qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais poser la question.  
Dumbledore lui expliqua que ses rêves n'avaient rien de normaux. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils étaient provoqués par Voldemort. Consciemment ou non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à influencer les rêves d'Harry. Et tout particulièrement lorsqu'il était concentré sur quelque-chose.  
« Or, Harry, il y a un objet que le Ministère détient et que convoite Voldemort. L'Ordre assure sa protection, mais Tom le désire ardemment. Je pense que, lorsque ses pensées sont focalisées dessus, tu te mets à rêver. Le couloir que tu as vu existe, Harry. Il s'agit d'un couloir au plus profond du Ministère de …  
\- Alors c'est vrai ? J'ai attaqué monsieur Weasley ? » La question avait fusé avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Cette question le hantait depuis que Tonks avait annoncé qu'Arthur était blessé. Toute colère venait de le quitter, toute rage l'avait abandonné. Seule la culpabilité restait. Et la peur, la peur de la réponse à cette question.  
« Non Harry. C'est Voldemort qui l'a attaqué. Mais comme son esprit était concentré pleinement et uniquement sur cela, tu t'es mis à rêver, comme les autres fois. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Sans toi, nous ne serions inquiétés pour Arthur que dans plusieurs heures ! »  
Ces paroles étaient surement censé le rassurées, mais bizarrement, elles n'arrivèrent pas à l'atteindre. Une autre idée venait d'émerger, encore plus dérangeante, dans l'esprit d'Harry. La voix incertaine, il posa quand même la question.  
« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis dans la tête de Voldemort, ou est-il… Ou est-ce l'inverse ? » Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder Dumbledore. Quelque part, cette question-là était pire que celle d'avant. Si c'était lui qui était dans la tête de Voldemort, alors c'était horrible. Mais si c'était l'inverse, si Voldemort pouvait entrer dans sa tête ? Il ne put réprimer un frisson à cette idée.

Harry entendit Dumbledore soupirer violemment. Ô Merlin, c'était mauvais signe !  
« Harry, quand tu rêves, tu restes dans ta tête, et Voldemort dans la sienne. Dans ces moments-là, on pourrait plutôt dire que c'est toi qui reçois uniquement des informations de sa part. » Harry redressa le visage, reprenant un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. C'était toujours moins pire que ce à quoi il avait pensé après….

Un instant, songea-t-il. Il avait trop côtoyé Daphné et Blaise pour ne pas réaliser que la formulation était étrange, trop compliquée. Dumbledore aurait pu le dire plus simplement. Une nouvelle idée jaillit. Une nouvelle question.  
« Et dans les autres moments ? »  
Le silence était absolument intenable. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il semblait chercher la meilleure réponse à donner. Mais c'était trop tard se dit Harry. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres moments, une réponse simple et rapide serait venue. Pas de réponses, donc il y avait d'autres moments. Harry sentit perler quelques gouttes de sueurs, froides, sur son front. Le vertige revenait, plus fort, plus puissant.  
« Bien, je pourrais te dire que je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant, mais ce serait déjà une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? » Dumbledore eut un sourire en disant cela, qui ne trouva pas d'écho chez Harry. Au contraire, cette réponse lui donnait l'impression de se tenir au sommet du vide, avec une crevasse infinie devant lui.  
« Est-ce qu'il peut… me contrôler ? Me faire faire des choses ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu poses des questions compliquées, Harry. La situation est tendue, et nous avons peu de temps devant nous pour l'instant. La seule réponse que je peux te donner pour l'instant, c'est : pas vraiment. »

Quelque chose cliqua chez Harry. La sensation de colère habituelle revint, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Pas vraiment ? Harry venait de poser la question de savoir si sa vie était encore sienne, s'il était encore maître de ses actes, et Dumbledore n'avait rien de mieux à lui répondre que « Pas vraiment » ? Il se leva d'un bond, plantant ses poings rageurs sur le bureau. Il sentit la douleur sur le coup, mais la garda sous contrôle pour l'instant.

« Pas. Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas mieux comme réponse à me donner ? JE NE PEUX PAS ME CONTENTER DE CELA ! » Harry tempêta, hurla, insulta et jura. Il laissa libre cours à sa fureur, frappant du poing, mais rien n'y fit. Dumbledore, après la surprise initiale devant cet accès de colère, resta de marbre, le regardant avec une attention accrue.

Il dut s'arrêter net. Derrière eux, la porte en chêne venait de s'ouvrir. Harry se retourna et vit les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Hermione derrière McGonagall, chacun tirant derrière lui une lourde malle. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet, paniqué et effrayé. Visiblement, soit McGonagall leur avait raconté, soit Ron et Granger avait deviné tout ou partie de ce qui s'était déroulé, et l'avaient raconté aux autres Weasleys. Harry retint le ricanement sourd de la petite voix dans sa tête qui s'amusait de l'air inquiet. Pitoyables, leur père était blessé, certes, et gravement, d'accord. Mais lui, en attendant, il avait peut-être un mage noir dans sa tête ! Et ils osaient s'inquiéter et s'effrayer, les faibles ! Ils ne méritaient que son mépris, susurra la petite voix, et Harry s'apprêtait à approuver et à lâcher une pique. Soudain, un nouveau vertige le prit, l'empêchant de parler. Cette petite voix, d'où venait-elle ? Est-ce que…  
« Bien, approchez-vous. Votre père est en vie, il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Je vous envoie au Square Grimmaurd, votre mère vous rejoindra là-bas. » La voix forte de Dumbledore avait coupé Harry dans sa réflexion, mais il y revint aussitôt. Bon sang de Merlin, pouvait-il seulement se fier à lui-même pour l'instant ?

Les Weasleys et Granger s'étaient regroupés, tenant bêtement dans leur main un morceau de corde. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que tous l'observaient, visiblement inquiets et que Dumbledore lui parlait. Harry se secoua la tête et se concentra. Le directeur l'envoyait avec les autres au Square. Il s'occuperait avec les elfes de lui faire suivre ses affaires plus tard. De toute façon, lui dit-il, il viendrait demain pour poursuivre la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée. Harry s'en sentit soulagé, quelque part, et finit par accrocher lui aussi la corde. Un « Portus » murmuré par Dumbledore plus tard, et il sentit la sensation étrange et inconfortable du portoloin le saisir.

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteur :_

 _Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous. Un chapitre long, plus long que le précédent. J'ai peur que ça ne devienne la taille standard maintenant... ça va me complique la vie !  
Je vous le poste brut de décoffrage. Je souffre d'un souci, j'aurais du prendre du temps. Beaucoup plus de temps, entre le Feu et le Sigil. Je soulève des problème dans ma trame au fur et à mesure, et de plus en plus. Notamment parcequ'on rentre de plus en plus "dans le dur". Je pense que je prendrais plus de temps entre le Sigil et le Syndrome, ça m'aidera pour la suite.  
Un chapitre étrange, qui va sans doute vous perturber. ou pas, on verra.  
J'espère que ce chapitre, et certaines informations à venir, vous éclaireront sur des éléments qui ont troublés plusieurs d'entre vous. J'y reviendrais dans les RàR.  
_

 _Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **EDIT** supprimé et à revoir **/EDIT.**_

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews :_  
 _Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui reviews. Ceci étant dit, petite modification à l'usage habituel : On entre dans le dur, et je ne peux plus trop répondre à certaines de vos interrogations._  
 _N'hésitez pas, cependant à me faire part de questions si vous le désirez, je passerais par MP pour répondre, en revanche._

 _Enfin, et je devrais sans doute insister là-dessus dès le début, les reviews de félicitations et de remerciement sont toujours appréciées et appréciables, mais celles pour faire part de soucis ou de problème vis-à-vis de l'histoire sont tout aussi intéressantes, afin d'avoir un recul et un oeil neuf sur des points qui, à force de se rabâcher l'histoire dans la tête, paraissent évident à l'auteur._

 _Il y a d'ailleurs trois reviews sur lesquelles je voulais revenir : thom.h chap 9 et stephanie chap 10, chap 4. J'imagine que ces reviews sont le reflet d'un sentiment partagé._  
 _L'histoire est centrée sur le point de vue d'Harry, à quelques rares exceptions près (le palais du professeur, dans le Feu, par ex.). C'est un avantage et un inconvénient, surtout dans cette partie de la 5° année où Harry subit une influence extérieure. Nous n'avons eu que le point de vue d'Harry sur les évènements, et cela avec ses propres mots. Je comprend pleinement que ça dérange, que ça trouble, ou que ça gêne.C'est le problème avec les personnages manipulés et les histoires vues par un personnage. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce sentiment-là était recherché, voulu. C'était un écueil inévitable vu le parti-pris d'écriture. Je souhaitais qu'on en vienne à avoir un rejet, une méfiance pour Harry. Parceque lui voit son histoire, soumis à une influence hors de contrôle, mais pas nous, et nous voyons donc le problème. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira suffisamment pour que vous voyez où je veux en venir. Un certain nombre de choses qui vous ont dérangés sont liées à cette influence extérieure. Maintenant qu'elle est mise à jour, des choses vont changer. Je compte élargir ma palette à terme. Le T6 était prévu ainsi, mais finalement, j'en ai besoin dès maintenant. L'histoire adoptera d'autres points de vues à court terme. Cela devrait aider à mettre en perspective certaines choses._


	12. Bienfait accompli !

_**Avant-propos :** comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime guère écrire en début de chapitre, afin de vous faciliter la lecture. Juste mes excuses pour le retard. J'expliquerai plus bas pourquoi. Bonne lecture ! _

**Bienfait accompli**

\- Albus, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?  
Bien sûr, Minerva était inquiète, peut-être même paniquée, même si elle avait su garder les apparences en présence des élèves. Albus Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas, rangeant distraitement sa baguette dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Il laissa son esprit errer au fil des réflexions tout en marchant en cercle, penché en avant, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter. Les informations étaient claires, évidentes. Mais les conclusions qu'elles entraînaient pouvaient potentiellement changer toute la donne. Le grand _jeu_ auquel Albus et Voldemort s'adonnait pour la place et la politique de l'Angleterre magique allait sans doute être totalement modifié si ce qu'il avait compris de sa percée dans l'esprit d'Harry était juste. Ou peut-être pas ?

Albus se redressa d'un coup, ayant pris enfin une décision.  
\- Minerva, faîtes venir Severus. De toute urgence.  
Elle prit l'urgence et l'ordre pour ce qu'ils étaient et courut dans les escaliers. De son côté, Albus saisit un peu de poudre dans une boite ornée posée sur le manteau de la cheminée et se mit à genou en lançant la poudre en murmurant « Camelot ». Cela avait toujours amusé Albus que Maugrey choisisse ce nom pour sa demeure.  
Maugrey répondit rapidement, visiblement pas encore couché. Albus l'intima de venir rapidement, et d'amener avec lui ses archives de la première guerre. L'ex-auror grommela un acquiescement avant de couper la communication. Albus se releva, reprenant sa baguette pour déverrouiller l'accès à sa cheminée pour quelques minutes, puis s'avança vers une de ses armoires. Il en sortit une espèce de plat concave grand comme son bras, en argent brillant et incrusté de runes. Au milieu du _plat_ , une matière étrange et incolore tournait lentement. Ni complètement liquide, ni complètement gazeux (Albus l'ignorait, mais les moldus auraient appelé cela plasma). Les pensines, ces artefacts peu communs, très chers, mais terriblement utiles. Elles permettaient de stocker des souvenirs, pour les visualiser plus tard plus facilement et ne rien oublier. Voire, dans certains cas extrêmes, pour les enlever de façon temporaire.

Malgré tout, comme le Véritasérum, les pensines étaient interdites lors des procès de justice. La jurisprudence von Gratheim, au XV° siècle. Le mage noir germanique Ernst von Gratheim avait été soumis, comme tous les témoins, au Véritasérum lors de son premier procès. Mais une combinaison habile de témoins entraînés à ne pas explicitement mentir, un interrogatoire préparé et l'utilisation experte de sortilèges de confusion ou d'imperium avait permis au mage noir d'être innocenté. Il avait fallu le deuxième procès de von Gratheim, mené en commun avec le Saint Empire romain germanique moldu pour faire toute la lumière sur le mage noir. Von Gratheim avait été soumis à la _question_ comme l'appelait les moldus, et avait ainsi révélé comment il avait pu déjouer la potion de vérité. Depuis cette date, l'utilisation du Véritasérum en justice avait décliné, jusqu'à être totalement interdit. De même que la légilimancie et les pensines, qui souffraient des mêmes écueils. Pourtant, nombreuses étaient quand même les anciennes familles à en posséder au moins une, cela était vu comme un outil néanmoins formidable, et surtout comme une marque de richesse évidente. La revente des pensines des cours de justice à travers les âges avaient permis de nourrir un marché de niche. Albus avait la certitude que Sirius en avait une au square Grimmaurd, même s'il ne savait peut-être pas où. Walburga Black n'avait pas été d'une grande discrétion sur le sujet de son vivant. Si Albus avait correctement interprété les signes, il faudrait que Sirius retrouve cette pensine au plus vite. A moins de prêter la sienne à Severus en attendant.

Pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe, il en retira un long filament argenté qu'il déposa délicatement dans la pensine. Ce souvenir de la percée de légilimancie dans la tête d'Harry Potter devrait être revu, à plusieurs reprises. Et compte tenu de la présence de Voldemort dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, Albus ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'utiliser de nouveau la légilimancie sur lui. Cette fois-ci, Voldemort avait battu retraite devant lui, mais qu'adviendrait-il si la prochaine fois, le mage noir restait, et se battait contre sa présence ? Le risque d'un retour de flammes était tout sauf nul, et ses conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Certes, Albus savait se défendre, mais quelles informations Voldemort pouvait-il lui prendre si d'aventure son esprit était attaqué pendant qu'il lançait le legilimens sur Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ce risque. Il faudrait qu'il se contente des souvenirs.  
Sa cheminée s'illumina un instant, annonçant l'arrivée de Maugrey. Dans le même temps, la porte de son bureau laissait entrer Minerva et Severus. Il les fit s'assoir et se posa dans son fauteuil directorial. Les questions fusèrent bien sûr, d'autant qu'Alastor n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur. Et Minerva n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements. Elle avait beau être et paraître sévère et stricte, mais la santé, le bien-être et la sécurité de ceux qu'elle appelait occasionnellement, dans l'intimité des réunions de directeurs, ses 'lionceaux' faisaient partie de ses préoccupations premières.  
\- Mes amis, nous venons de frôler une grave catastrophe.  
Severus ne réagit pas, visiblement, songea Albus, Minerva l'avait tenu au courant de l'essentiel en cours de route. Et surtout du peu qu'elle en savait.  
« Cette nuit, Voldemort a essayé de pénétrer dans la salle des Prophéties. Il a utilisé son serpent pour se faire. Sans doute afin de tester nos défenses. Arthur Weasley était de garde ce soir. Il a été grièvement blessé lorsqu'il a détecté l'intrusion du serpent, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. »

Ce bon vieux Alastor réagit comme de coutume. Des années d'entraînement et de missions en tant qu'auror l'avait conditionné à demander d'abord l'étendue des pertes avant tout autre élément de rapport. Albus avait appris à anticipé cette question au cours de leurs longues années de luttes communes lors de la première guerre.  
« Bien, bonne nouvelle Albus. Mais comment en sait-on autant ? »  
Albus ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir. L'heure de vérité était venue.  
« Je sais tout cela grâce à Harry.  
\- Potter ? » S'enquit Severus. Albus nota avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il n'y avait plus le dégoût habituel dans la voix de son professeur de potions lorsqu'il évoquait Harry. Une amélioration bienvenue, mais apparue récemment. Depuis le Tournoi, non ? Albus laissa là ses réflexions inutiles.  
« Oui Severus, Harry Potter. Minerva est venue me voir avec Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Harry a fait un cauchemar étrange. Dans lequel il a vu l'attaque d'Arthur par ce serpent. En se réveillant, le front de Monsieur Potter était en sang. Au niveau de sa cicatrice. »

Inévitablement, l'attention s'était faite plus grande autour d'Albus. Si Minerva savait déjà tout cela, les compétences respectives des deux autres devaient les amener à se poser de multiples questions. Albus poursuivit.  
« J'ai pratiqué la légilimancie sur Harry et…  
\- ALBUS ! L'interrompit Minerva. Comment avez-vous pu ?  
\- Minerva, lui répondit-il froidement, nous sommes en guerre. Nous avons la chance, pour l'instant, de nous être épargner des morts excessives, mais cela ne va pas durer. Nous devons faire ce qui doit être fait, même s'il nous en coûte ! »  
On se méprenait souvent sur Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore. On le croyait gâteux, faible, passif. Mais le vainqueur de Grindelwald et le héros (aux côtés d'Harry Potter) de la première guerre contre Voldemort n'avait pas remporté ses éclatants succès sans se salir les mains. Et encore, le sorcier moyen ignorait tout de l'acte le plus questionnable d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'était souvent fait la réflexion que si le sorcier de la rue apprenait qu'il avait participé à doter les Moldus de l'arme la plus puissante jamais créée (dépassant l'Avada Kedavra de plusieurs échelles), ses divers titres et médailles ne le sauveraient pas. Mais c'était une autre époque, et l'alliance redoutable formée par Gellert et ce dirigeant moldu écrasait les les armées moldues britanniques russes et américaines. Sans compter la puissance de l'Empire japonais, l'un des rares pays à l'époque encore moldu et magique. Et ce projet Manhattan semblait alors leur seule chance...  
Non, Albus n'était pas faible, ni frileux. Et encore moins coincé dans les affres de la moralité. Aucune guerre ne se gagnait en blanc chevalier, malgré l'image qu'on avait de lui. Autour de lui, seule Minerva ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce genre de dilemme, Severus ne pouvait pas se les permettre, et Alastor avait vu de près la laideur nue des guerres. De plus, ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry imposait l'urgence et la prudence.

« Comme je le disais, j'ai pratiqué la légilimancie sur Harry, ou comme on le dit de manière erronée, j'ai lu son esprit. La raison derrière le cauchemar d'Harry semble être une connexion. Un lien. Entre Harry et Voldemort.  
\- Comment ça ? Comment ça fonctionne ? Faut-il isoler Potter de l'Ordre ? Ou aller plus loin ? » Maugrey, fidèle à lui-même. Sécurité avant tout. Il avait laissé courir sa phrase, mais Minerva semblait en avoir compris le sens caché vu sa paleur.  
Albus se leva de son fauteuil, ressentant le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.  
« Non Alastor. Ce n'est pas un risque majeur pour l'Ordre. Il semblerait que ce lien soit à sens unique. Voldemort cherche à influencer Harry, mais il ne peut pas accéder à des informations fiables. Du moins pas directement. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, il ne peut accéder qu'à ses émotions. Il sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur Harry, ses sentiments. En revanche, si un légilimens s'attaque à Harry, la présence de Voldemort peut entraîner un retour de flammes. De plus, lorsque Voldemort se concentre pleinement sur quelque chose, Harry reçoit en retour des _visions_ , je n'ai pas de meilleures mots, de Voldemort. Or, comme vous le savez, Voldemort est pleinement focalisé sur la prophétie. Il veut éviter de prendre des risques inutiles avec Harry sans en connaître l'intégralité. Ma meilleure idée, c'est qu'en prenant le contrôle de son serpent, l'esprit de Voldemort était focalisé dessus, et Harry a reçu ainsi les _images_ , faute de meilleur terme. »

Albus se tut, et se dirigea vers sa pensine, rajoutant un autre souvenir dedans. Pendant ce temps, ses trois invités échangeaient à voix vie sur le sujet. De loin, Albus entendit Alastor proposer d'utiliser Harry comme micro-espion de Voldemort, proposition violemment combattue par Minerva. Ce fut Severus qui mit le feu aux poudres, posant ainsi la question qui avait justifié la présence de Maugrey et de ses archives.  
« Albus, comment diable le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il accès à l'esprit de Potter ? »  
Albus revint à son bureau, le visage défait. Cette information, et ses implications, pouvaient potentiellement changer le cours de la guerre. Il regarda Minerva avec insistance, cherchant à s'excuser par avance. Mais elle ne comprit pas, pas encore, et elle semblait juste mal à l'aise sous son regard.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'utilisais la légilimancie sur Harry. La première fois, c'était en cette sinistre nuit d'Halloween 1981. Nous avions besoin de réponses, de savoir ce qui s'était passé, et ainsi, j'ai pu apporter les réponses nécessaires à notre monde. Puis, quasiment chaque année, le sort s'est acharné sur Harry et j'ai du à chaque fois pratiquer de nouveau, pour pouvoir avoir les informations les plus précises possibles. Après la chambre des secrets, ou l'incident avec Quirell. Même durant la traque de Sirius, après sa tentative d'entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. Sauf l'an dernier. Après la mort de Cédric, les évènements m'ont empêché de pratiquer convenablement, et j'ai dû me contenter du rapport qu'Harry m'a fait de ces évènements. Là réside peut-être ma plus grande erreur. »  
Les trois personnes en face de lui étaient figées, buvant ses paroles. Albus s'était attendue à un reproche de Minerva sur l'usage de ce sort sur un enfat, mais étonnamment, elle n'avait rien dit.  
« Je peux vous assurer avec certitude que ce lien-là n'existait pas auparavant. Ni en 1981, ni après sa première année, sa deuxième ou sa troisième année.  
\- Alors quoi ? Comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour entrer dans la tête de Potter ?  
\- Imperium. »

Le dernier mot flotta dans l'air, résonnant. Albus les regarda attentivement, à tour de rôle. Alastor fut le plus choqué, comme il s'y était attendu.  
« Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais mes archives ?  
\- Oui Alastor. Cela peut remettre en cause tous les procès de la première guerre.  
\- Attendez, les coupa Minerva. De quoi parlez-vous ? »  
Albus s'éclaircit la voix. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé au cimetière de Little Hangleton, il n'avait omis qu'un élément. Un détail mineur, et a priori sans gravité. Voldemort l'avait soumis à l'Imperium, afin de l'obliger à s'incliner devant lui pour un duel. Une abjecte tentative pour faire passer ce combat déséquilibré pour quelque chose d'honorable. Et à ce moment précis, comme Albus l'avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry, quelque chose, une ombre, s'était ouverte dans la tête du jeune homme. Très petit, imperceptible, mais néanmoins présent. Ce quelque chose s'était mu, plus tard, en une espèce de tunnel, de passage, entre les deux sorciers. Une porte, qui permettait à Voldemort de faire passer sa volonté dans l'esprit d'Harry. Et ainsi, de le forcer à agir suivant ses propres désirs.

« Mais alors… Albus, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Harry… n'est plus maître de lui-même ? »  
Minerva était, comme de juste, paniquée, inquiète. Comme cela était légitime, pensait Albus. Mais pourtant, à côté d'elle, Severus semblait presque impatient, presque… joyeux ? Bien sûr, songea-t-il, Severus était déjà une étape plus loin que Minerva. Il avait du saisir comme Alastor les conséquences d'une telle découverte. Et malgré la haine viscérale du jeune professeur de potions pour Voldemort, Albus savait qu'il avait toujours eu la plus profonde amitié pour Lucius. Après tout, c'était au nom de cette amitié qu'il s'était engagé. Albus enleva ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les nettoya, avant de répondre à sa vieille amie.  
« La réponse à cette question est complexe, Minerva. Harry me l'a déjà posée, et je lui réserve la réponse exacte, dès que je pourrais la lui donner. Pour l'instant, il nous faudra nous contenter de ce que j'ai dit à Harry. Pas vraiment. Certains de ses actes sont influencés par Voldemort. Pour vous rassurer, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas, et de loin, dans le cas de Ginevra Weasley avec le journal de Voldemort. Harry n'a pas d'absence et d'actions inexpliquées. »

Cette réponse, comme pour Harry quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, ne suffit guère à Minerva. Mais un deuxième round lui fut également épargné, par Alastor.  
« Albus. » Maugrey prenait rarement du temps dans ses phrases. « Est-ce que tu es conscient de ce que ça peut déclencher ? »  
Alastor avait le visage fermé. Il avait presque grogné cette question, comme une menace. De l'autre côté de Minerva, l'attention de Severus était à son comble également.  
« Oui Alastor. Cette information va peut-être modifier complètement notre perception des jugements de Mangemorts il y a quinze ans. »  
Oui, songea Albus. Si ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit était vrai, alors la défense des Malefoy, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle et autres était peut-être vraie. Et ainsi, Voldemort devenait plus redoutable qu'auparavant. Le seul espoir d'Albus, qu'il partagea avec ses trois amis, ses trois collègues autour de lui ce soir, c'était que la cicatrice d'Harry avait joué un rôle dans ce lien. Qu'Harry Potter, pour changer, était un cas isolé. Mais Dumbledore lui-même n'y croyait guère. Après tout, les Mulciber avaient eux aussi plaidé l'Imperium, et aucun des deux n'était revenu cette sombre nuit à Little Hangleton. Et Severus lui avait confirmé à plusieurs reprises que Voldemort n'avait que faire de ces sorciers. Albus leur présenta ensuite son plan d'action.

« Severus, vous informerez Voldemort de ma découverte du lien entre lui et Harry. Dîtes-lui que je vous ordonne d'appendre l'occlumencie à Harry. Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera, mais c'est le seul outil que nous ayons. Après tout, ce lien n'a pas apprécié mon intrusion en légilimancie. Vous direz également à Voldemort que je compte vérifier occasionnellement les progrès d'Harry. Nous nous tiendrons à ce plan pour vous couvrir. Si possible, essayez d'en savoir plus sur vos camarades qui ont plaidés l'Imperium. Mais ne prenez aucun risque inutile ! »  
Severus hocha la tête brièvement, toute joie à l'idée d'une possible innocence totale de Lucius disparue et remplacée par un masque neutre, comme à chaque fois que son travail d'espion était évoqué.  
« Alastor, toi et moi allons revoir les minutes des procès. Je pense que nous rendrons visite également aux Mulciber à l'occasion.  
\- Et Sebastian Polter. Lui aussi s'est fait discret, il avait été l'un des premiers à plaider l'Imperium. »  
Albus hocha la tête. Oui, le vieux Polter, il l'avait oublié. Mais il avait toujours été un mangemort de seconde zone, son procès n'avait pas attiré l'attention. Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers Minerva.  
« Minerva, ma chère, prêtez un œil attentif à Harry voulez-vous ? Essayez de vous appuyer sur Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, même si ce sera plus compliqué cette année. Voldemort cherche à éloigner Harry de ses amis visiblement. Et, de ce que j'ai pu voir, avec succès. Prévenez également miss Midgen que son petit ami est parti précipitamment pour raisons familiales.  
\- On pourrait peut-être demander également à Miss Greengrass. Après tout, elle est la mieux placée pour ce rôle. A tout le moins, elle est aussi impliqué que miss Midgen. » Proposa Severus.  
Albus eut un petit sourire ironique. On pouvait compter sur Severus pour promouvoir l'image de sa maison. D'autant qu'Albus savait ce que la jeune fille avait fait jusqu'à présent, ce qui plaidait pour elle. Mais la situation était délicate, et terriblement risquée.  
« Non. Son histoire et ses actions, comme vous le savez, me laisse à penser qu'elle serait dans notre camp. Mais quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Harry à son sujet n'est pas clair. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

000000000000000000

A des kilomètres de là, le 12, Square Grimmaurd était en ébullition. Une ambiance chaotique qui ne convenait aucunement à l'esprit agité d'Harry. Le poids de ce que lui avait annoncé Dumbledore le dévastait. L'idée même de… la chose, le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et c'était sans compter cette colère sourde qui le démangeait. Il sentait ses doigts le picoter, comme avant chaque éclat rageur. Mais Harry dépensait toute sa concentration et son énergie à lutter contre cette colère. Après tout, était-ce bien la sienne ? Autour de lui, insouciants de la bataille qui faisait rage en lui, les enfants Weasley s'étreignaient, restaient silencieux, se posaient des questions mutuellement, tandis qu'autour d'eux, Sirius, Remus et au moins deux adultes qu'Harry avait déjà aperçu de loin cet été au Square les rassuraient et les prenaient dans leur bras pour les réconforter. Au loin, les insultes et les bordées d'injures du tableau de la mère de Sirius ponctuait les quelques sanglots de Ginny. Une vague de colère plus forte que les autres déferla en Harry. _Ils l'oubliaient, mais c'était LUI qui avait sauvé Arthur ! Pathétiques !_  
La douleur revint dans sa tête, Harry dut s'assoir pour la contenir, essayant de la contenir en appuyant avec ses mains sur front. La douleur disparut ponctuellement au moment où une main se posa sur son épaule. La surprise le fit sursauter, mais le répit fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il réalisa que Granger était venue le voir, la colère resurgit contre la traîtresse. Il entendit la petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête, mais également d'autres, l'inviter à la repousser, à l'envoyer paître.

« Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? » Oui, bien sûr, le ton de sa voix était doux, comme si elle semblait réellement se soucier de lui, lui murmura la petite voix doucereuse. La voix de Severus lui fit écho, l'invitant à se méfier de quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas soutenu cette année. Harry les fit taire, grimaçant pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui-même. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait se fier à ses voix, alors même qu'elles l'avaient pourtant si souvent aidé. Mais dans le même temps, Herm… Granger l'avait laissé en rase campagne après que Daphné l'avait sauvé.  
Harry n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, la cheminée s'illumina rapidement, laissant apparaître Molly Weasley. Éreintée, les traits tirés. Mais avec un sourire néanmoins.  
« Votre père va bien. Il va s'en sortir. Nous irons le voir demain. » L'ambiance changea rapidement autour de lui, des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Et l'intervention de Molly détourna Granger de la question qu'elle lui avait posée, évitant à Harry d'avoir à lui répondre. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne savait plus que croire, que penser.  
« Maintenant, tous au lit. Tout de suite ! Tout le monde ! » Molly avait toujours eu le pouvoir obscur et magique de se faire obéir de ses enfants, même les terribles jumeaux, lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton. Les enfants, Harry compris, montèrent en rangs serrés. Chacun rejoint sa chambre en silence. Il pouvait sentir que chacun d'eux était épuisé par les émotions. _Minables ! Que croyaient-ils donc que lui-même avait pu éprouver ce soir ?_ Harry se força à défaire le rictus de haine qui venait de lui tordre le visage. Heureusement pour lui, Ron semblait vouloir se coucher au plus vite. Pris dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas l'expression d'inquiétude et de souci que son ex-meilleur ami lui lança. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait comprit très vite, grâce à l'entraînement fourni par Blaise et Daphné, que Ron se retenait de l'assaillir de questions.

000000000000000

La nuit fut longue. Agitée. Interminable. Une agonie sans fin. Harry avait vu passer chacune des heures de la nuit sur sa montre. Terrassé par le doute, les questions, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Que se passerait-il s'il dormait ? Retournerait-il dans la tête du serpent de Voldemort pour attaquer quelqu'un ? Dumbledore avait laissé entendre que le Seigneur des ténèbres pouvait entrer dans son esprit, le contrôler. Pourrait-il se réveiller dans son sommeil et essayer de tuer Ron ? Herm… Granger ? Ou pire, Sirius ? Harry avait tourné dans son lit, toute la nuit durant, ressassant ses questions. Et dans son esprit fiévreux et soucieux, d'autres questions étaient apparues. Daphné ? Etait-il possible que cette histoire avec elle soit aussi une influence de Voldemort ? Pire, Daphné le manipulait-il sur ordre ? Il lui avait fallut toute sa volonté pour se rappeler pour quoi il pouvait faire confiance à Daphné, tout comme à Blaise et Tracey. Aucune chance, vu ce qu'il savait sur elle, que les deux autres ne fassent partie du camp des Mangemorts. Mais tout de même ?

Lorsque le petit jour commença à poindre derrière les volets de leur chambre, et qu'il entendit les premiers bruits provenant du couloir, Harry décida de cesser de se tourmenter dans son lit. La fatigue commençait à le saisir, et s'il restait allongé, il pourrait sombrer dans un périlleux et dangereux sommeil, du moins le jugeait-il ainsi. Il se leva en silence, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Ron. Il redoubla d'effort un peu plus loin, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le tableau de la terrible mère de Sirius. Dans la cuisine, justement, ce dernier était là, accompagné de Tonks et de Shacklebolt.  
« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? » Harry retint un sourire. Son parrain semblait soucieux, il devait sans doute tout savoir sur cette sombre histoire. Peut-être Sirius se méfiait de lui ? Peut-être même l'aimait-il moins ? Les deux autres ne dirent mot. Tonks devait forcément savoir. Et ils étaient tous deux aurors. Allaient-ils l'arrêter plus tard ?  
Harry n'eut pas le cœur de répondre, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et d'un grognement indistinct. Il s'assit à la grande table de la cuisine, et se servit un thé brulant qu'il but à petite gorgée. Le liquide chaud et amer le réveilla, du moins, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sentait que ses nerfs commençaient à le lâcher après cette nuit si riche en émotions. Bientôt, visiblement sous la houlette de madame Weasley, tous les enfants arrivèrent à la cuisine. Sous la supervision et l'insistance de Molly, Harry prit quelques toasts et saucisses dans son assiette, sans pourtant s'y attaquer. Il n'avait pas faim, il préférait se concentrer sur son thé. Cela lui évitait en plus de voir les regards inquiets de Granger et Ron, et parfois des autres. Lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut terminé, sauf le sien, Molly battit le rappel des enfants pour partir à Sainte Mangouste.  
C'était là un autre dilemme nocturne. Harry pouvait-il aller voir Arthur Weasley ? Après tout, il l'avait attaqué, il avait failli le tuer ! Comment pourrait-il regarder dans les yeux sa victime ? Dans le même temps, de façon incroyable, Arthur était encore en vie grâce à Harry, qui en soumettant son cauchemar à Dumbledore, avait permis de le sauver.  
« Et Harry ? » Granger, bien sûr, avait posé la question. Toujours à faire semblant de se soucier de tout et de tout le monde, murmura la petite voix dans sa tête. Harry la chassa en secouant la tête, mais refusa catégoriquement de lever les yeux de sa tasse de thé. Il n'eut finalement pas à trancher son dilemme, Sirius vint à sa rescousse. Quoique…  
« Harry reste ici. Le professeur Dumbledore doit passer ce matin et il souhaite s'entretenir avec lui. » Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il manqua de se faire mal, mais son parrain semblait fasciné par un article de la Gazette du sorcier, et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Derrière eux, la petite troupe sortit de la cuisine pour partir à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry ruminait dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir, la fatigue, physique et nerveuse, l'abrutissait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. D'abord car il ne voulait pas risquer d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite car Dumbledore devait rapidement arriver pour le voir. Ses pensées étaient erratiques, alourdies par la fatigue, mais au moins, la colère avait disparu. Restait l'attente, et le poids des secondes et des minutes. Bientôt le directeur allait venir et sceller son destin. Sans doute lui révéler qu'Harry était trop dangereux pour Poudlard ? Il irait sans doute chez les Dursley. Voire à Azkaban ?  
Un tapotement sur la porte le sortit de sa torpeur. Sirius entra, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il s'assit sur le lit de Ron, en face d'Harry, et resta quelques temps sans parler.  
« C'était ma chambre, avant, tu le savais Harry ? » Non, Harry l'ignorait, mais ne sentait pas la force de répondre. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Sirius qui continuait.  
« On dormait là avec mon frère. Regulus. Quand nous étions tout petit. Après, une fois que j'ai été à Poudlard, et surtout, pire que tout, admis à Gryffondor, nous avons eu chacun notre chambre. Il ne fallait pas que je risque de corrompre mon frère en l'entraînant dans ma déchéance. » Sirius continua ainsi un moment, monologuant sur son passé, sur son enfance. Harry, peu à peu, se concentra sur son histoire. C'était la première fois qu'il apprenait l'enfance de Sirius, de vive voix qui plus était. Puis Sirius changea de sujet, complètement.  
« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » Difficile d'éviter deux fois cette question, surtout aussi frontale.  
\- Pas très fort Sirius. Tu imagines bien… » Il baissa la tête.  
« Hum, oui. Je n'ai pas eu trop de nouvelles ces derniers temps. » De toutes les conversations auxquelles il avait pensé cette nuit, celle-ci n'apparaissait nulle part. Surpris, Harry redressa la tête, questionnant silencieusement Sirius. Vraiment ? Son parrain posait ce genre de question le plus sérieusement du monde compte tenu des circonstances ?

Effectivement, Sirius semblait déterminé à poser ce genre de questions. Et de s'enquérir de Poudlard, des cours, de sa reconversion en Etudes des Runes plutôt qu'en Divination. Ombrage, l'insupportable crapaud rose et vicieux, fut également du lot. Et les questions de Sirius, Harry s'en rendit compte, semblait plus pointue à ce sujet. L'Ordre devait sûrement s'en inquiéter. Mais vint rapidement un sujet qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à évoquer.  
« Et sinon ? Daphné Greengrass alors ? » La question le prit de court. Comme il le lui avait reproché, Harry n'avait guère écrit à Sirius cette année. Et il était absolument certain de ne rien lui avoir dit au sujet de Daphné.  
« Comment sais-tu ? » Aboya-t-il. Sirius sembla surpris par son ton mais répondit néanmoins.  
« C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. J'ai beaucoup échangé avec elle ces derniers temps. Elle semble se faire beaucoup de soucis pour toi. »  
Granger, bien sûr. Harry retint un ricanement moqueur, il aurait du s'en douter. Ses doigts le picotaient de nouveau, et sentant revenir la colère, il chercha à se calmer en silence.  
« Alors Harry ?  
\- Oui. Je sors avec elle, finit-il par lâcher.  
\- Je vois. Et c'est sérieux. »  
Quelle étrange question, songea Harry. Surtout vu le contexte actuel. Préférant garder ses doutes pour lui, il botta en touche, répondant aussi sincèrement que possible ce qu'il aurait répondu jusqu'à hier soir.  
« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Je l'aime bien, oui, et je crois qu'elle aussi. Mais… enfin notre histoire n'est pas facile. Un Gryffondor, une Serpentarde, on a fait jaser dans l'école, et dans nos maisons respectives. Et puis, je continue de passer pour un menteur et un idiot en manque d'attention, alors ça n'aide pas. Et puis, c'est trop tôt encore. Non ? » Finalement, les mots étaient venus tous seuls. Harry avait fait abstraction de manipulation mentale, de Voldemort et de serpent.  
« Je ne sais pas trop Harry. Ce sont des questions auxquelles toi seul peut répondre. Si tu me permets, pourquoi elle ? » Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.  
« Pourquoi, parce qu'elle est à Serpentard ? Donc forcément maléfique, c'est cela ?  
\- Non, non. Rien à voir, juste pourquoi _elle_ ? » Harry s'arrêta net. La question était étrange, le ton était étrange. Il y avait derrière cette question une information. Est-ce que finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne pouvait pas de fier à Daphné ? Mais il ne put jamais creuser la question. On venait de taper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Albus Dumbledore. Et avec lui, revinrent les terreurs et les angoisses de cette nuit chez Harry.

« Bonjour Harry. Sirius, si vous pouvez nous laisser ? » Son parrain sortit promptement, le laissant seul face à Dumbledore. Et son destin. Un silence désagréable s'installa dans la chambre. Epais, et persistant. Mais au fond de lui, Harry sentit son esprit se détendre. Voilà, il y était. De toute façon, maintenant, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire, il allait savoir s'il ne retournait que chez les Dursleys ou directement à Azkaban.  
Dumbledore fit quelque pas pour s'assoir, comme Sirius avant lui, sur le lit de Ron. Puis, très calmement, il enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, avant de les remettre. Harry le regarda faire, résigné à son propre sort.  
« Hé bien, Harry, as-tu pu dormir un peu ?  
\- Non. Mais c'est sans importance.  
\- Et pourquoi crois-tu cela ? » Malgré sa résignation, Harry n'aimait pas le ton de la conversation. Il était évident que Dumbledore allait l'expulser de Poudlard. Le seul côté positif, finalement, c'était que le ministre ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Il serait donc compliqué de l'envoyer là-bas. Mais ce serait au minimum les Dursley.  
« Parceque Voldemort peut me contrôler à distance, et que je suis dangereux. Alors ce sera quoi, Dursley ou Azkaban ? » La réaction de son directeur le prit de court. Un doux rire, très amusé et presque contagieux.  
« Quoi ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Harry mon garçon. Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Et il est hors de question que tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard après les vacances, pas si j'ai mon mot à dire à ce sujet. Après, si tu préfères passer les vacances chez ta tante et ton oncle plutôt qu'ici, nous pouvons arranger cela, mais j'en doute ! »  
Cette réponse provoqua un pic de rage chez Harry. _Comment osait-il se moquer de lui !_  
« NON ! Vous avez dit hier… Vous me l'avez DIT ! » Dumbledore cessa de rire et se redressa, un profond intérêt sur le visage, mais pas de colère, pas de sourire moqueur. Pourquoi ?  
« Non Harry, je n'ai rien dit de tel.  
\- Mais…. Hier ?  
\- Je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions pour des raisons de sécurité. Oui, en effet, Voldemort, d'une façon ou d'une autre, arrive à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Mais tu n'es un danger pour personne. Sauf toi-même, à force d'agir de façon aussi  
impulsive, et à ne voir les choses que de la façon dont tu veux les voir. »  
Sa colère retomba aussi net, quelque chose dans ce que venait de dire Dumbledore, semblait étrange. Comme à l'instant avec Sirius, une information, quelque part, entre les lignes. Harry chassa cette pensée, le sujet à l'œuvre était trop sérieux et vital pour se disperser.  
« Mais alors, quoi ?  
\- Alors, Harry, je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, pas tout de suite du moins. Il y a un échange d'informations, pour ainsi dire, entre ton esprit et celui de Voldemort. Tant que cet échange sera actif, je ne peux pas te répondre. » Harry sentit un poids s'enlever, mais partiellement.  
« C'est pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, j'espère que tu le comprendras. Toutefois, nous pensons tenir une solution. J'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de te fournir des leçons en Occlumencie. C'est l'art de protéger son esprit contre les intrusions de Légilimancie. Qui de son côté, est l'art de, faute de mieux, j'utiliserai ce terme, d'entrer et de lire dans l'esprit des gens. »

Harry écouta fasciné. Voldemort, lui raconta-t-il, était passé, maître dans l'art de la Légilimancie, tout comme Dumbledore lui-même. C'était d'ailleurs de la Légilimancie qu'il avait utilisée hier soir, et le directeur s'excusa pour cet assaut, douloureux, brutal, mais nécessaire. Car ainsi, Dumbledore avait pu déterminer le problème d'Harry. Ce lien entre lui et Voldemort s'apparentait à de la Légilimancie, et donc, l'Occlumencie devrait pouvoir le protéger.  
« Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûrs ? » le coupa Harry.  
\- Non, en effet. Nous nous aventurons dans des domaines de la magie instables, mystérieux. Mais le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons bon espoir, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite d'Harry.  
\- Bien, très bien. Et quand est-ce que j'aurais ces cours-là ?  
\- Dès la rentrée. Severus te contactera en temps utile. Il est, _occupé_ pour les vacances, nous ne pouvons donc commencer avant.  
\- Et en attendant ? » Cela avait été le sujet de son insomnie, et la source de sa plus grande inquiétude de la nuit.  
Mais hélas, Dumbledore n'avait guère d'autres solutions pour l'instant. La seule qu'il put lui proposer, c'était qu'Harry fasse le plus d'effort pour rester calme et ne pas s'emporter. Voldemort, lui dit-il, semblait profiter de la colère d'Harry. L'idée fit ricaner Harry, retenir sa colère, rester calme… Vaste programme ! Malheureusement, Albus Dumbledore, malgré tout son savoir et ses compétences, ne pouvaient rien lui proposer de mieux. Le directeur s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Harry lui posa une dernière question, qu'il avait déjà posée la veille.  
« Et pour ce que je fais ? C'est vraiment moi ou… » Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase. Dans sa tête, il revoyait tout le début de l'année, toutes les années précédentes. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu faire à un moment dans sa vie. Et surtout, Daphné. Dumbledore s'était arrêté, une main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de se retourner vers lui.  
« Je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Malheureusement, Harry, je ne peux pas te répondre. Pour que je puisse te répondre, il me faudrait entrer de nouveau dans ton esprit. Mais cela pourrait me rendre vulnérable à une attaque de Voldemort et nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Désolé Harry, et essaye quand même de passer de bonnes fêtes. »

00000000000

Harry était resté dans la chambre un moment, sans doute un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées et ses réflexions. Dumbledore lui avait donné matière à réfléchir, mais les questions laissées en suspens étaient terribles. Il avait essayé de se détendre, de rester calme, mais malheureusement, plus il cherchait à se calmer, plus il s'énervait. Le salut vint sous la forme d'un repas de midi en comité restreint, Sirius et lui uniquement. Son parrain n'apprécia guère les cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue, la rancœur entre les deux hommes était trop forte visiblement. Harry, pour sa part, réussit à se changer les idées. Affamé et épuisé, le repas qu'avait préparé Sirius n'était certes pas au niveau des talents de Molly, mais c'était simple, et efficace. Et dans un ventre vide et un cerveau éreinté, cela fit merveille. Tant et si bien que la discussion revint sur Daphné, mais d'une façon détournée.  
« Oui, dans notre dernière année, on avait amélioré la carte. Tu taperas ta baguette sur la carte, une fois activée, en disant 'Balais'.  
\- Et qu'est ce que ça fait ? » S'enquit Harry. Sirius eut un sourire diabolique avant de répondre.  
« Cela montre uniquement les placards à balais. Avec une note de confort et de discrétion. Ce ne sera peut-être plus forcément à jour, mais nous avons donné de notre personne pour ce travail ! »  
Harry rougit aussitôt, gêné et choqué. Il chercha une diversion en rangeant la table et les assiettes (en pure perte, à en croire le léger ricanement de Sirius). C'était une chose de s'entendre donner ce genre de conseil et de penser à comment les appliquer, tout en sachant que son parrain savait du coup pleinement ce qu'il allait faire. C'en était une autre d'imaginer ses parents en train de se bécoter avant de noter un placard à balais. Bon sang, si ils avaient… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Harry détourna, assez malhabilement, la conversation sur comment ils avaient fait la carte. Sirius lui expliqua succinctement leur travail.  
« Une simple variation du sortilège Hominum Revelio pour la détection des gens et des noms. Le fonctionnement du sortilège en continu, et la carte en elle-même, en revanche… » Remus rejoint la conversation peu après, arrivant pour le thé, et les deux maraudeurs lui expliquèrent les heures passées à rendre le sortilège de Revelio permanent et continu via un long travail d'arithmancie (que Sirius avait gardé précieusement dans sa chambre, caché dans un coffre à l'abri de l'intrusion de ses parents), et surtout, le tracé de la carte, à l'échelle et détaillé. Harry découvrit à l'occasion que malgré tout son aspect formidable et pratique, la magie ne disposait d'aucun sortilège, charme ou enchantement pour tracer des plans. Et les deux comparses de lui raconter les nombreuses erreurs de dessins, leurs disputes et leurs fous-rires.

Lorsque la famille Weasley avec son escorte revint en ce début d'après-midi, ce fut un Harry plus souriant qui les accueillit avec les deux maraudeurs. Epuisé, certes et manquant de sommeil, mais plus serein. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ne se sente pas gêné lorsque Molly l'étreint, lui transmettant au passage les plus profonds remerciements d'Arthur pour lui voir sauvé la vie. Rougissant, il réussit à bafouiller quelques mots de circonstances avant de retrouver les deux aurors pour demander à faire une course dans le monde moldu. Ni Shacklebolt ni Tonks ne réussirent à le convaincre de renoncer à l'idée. Harry parvint à les convaincre, les assurant que le monde moldu était trop mal connu des sorciers, surtout de sang-pur, et donc des Mangemorts, pour ne pas y être en totale sécurité.  
Ce fut Tonks qui se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner. Non pas que Shacklebolt semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à aller dans le monde moldu plus que nécessaire, confortant ainsi la démonstration d'Harry. Ils marchaient ainsi côte à côte sur les trottoirs dans la nuit tombante. Harry se fit la remarque que ses tenues très classiques, jeans pull, devaient contraster avec les tenues étranges et bigarrées de la jeune auror. Pantalon de cuir noir, Tshirt rouge vif déchiré à de multiples endroits, tout comme son pantalon d'ailleurs. Avec sa coupe de cheveux flashy (bleu électrique, cette fois) Tonks devait passer pour une jeune punk sans problème.  
« Encore merci pour Arthur, Harry. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu arriver à temps. » Encore gêné et mal à l'aise sur le sujet, il grogna un « De rien » sans conviction. Tonks du comprendre le message puisqu'elle changea de sujet.  
« Alors, où veux-tu aller ?  
\- Une librairie. J'ai besoin de livre.  
\- De livres moldus ? » La question pouvait paraître idiote, mais était légitime. Et surtout, Harry devait trouver une excuse valable. Nul doute que Tonks condamnerait son projet personnel. Pire, elle pouvait en parler à l'Ordre. Et Dumbledore pourrait alors en parler à Babblings. Et vu son passif, et même s'il l'aimait bien, sa professeure lui ordonnerait de cesser sur le champ. Et tout cela, bien sûr, sans prendre en compte Ombrage !  
« Hé bien, heu… Oui. Cet été, j'ai pu voir des films moldus avec Gr…Hermione, et du coup, il y a des sujets que je voudrais étudier plus en détails.  
\- Vraiment ? Des films ? Lesquels ? » L'excuse marcha parfaitement, elle avait en plus l'avantage de ne pas vraiment être un mensonge. En fait, songea-t-il, c'était presque la vérité, hormis que les détails importants avaient été passés sous silence. De plus, la chance était avec Harry, puisqu'il s'avéra que Tonks allait régulièrement au cinéma. Ils continuèrent donc à discuter cinéma, du moins, autant qu'ils le pouvaient vu la maigre connaissance d'Harry sur le sujet. Le sujet suffit cependant pour arriver jusqu'à une librairie, dans laquelle il trouva presque son bonheur, même si le rayon sur les armées et le savoir militaire, en particulier les armes, n'était pas assez fourni. L'un des vendeurs l'orienta vers les rayons sciences physiques et histoire, où Harry trouva de quoi étoffer ses connaissances sur son projet.

Le retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd se fit dans une discussion des plus agréables, d'autant que Tonks s'avéra être elle-aussi une fan d'Usual Suspects. La seule interruption fut du fait d'Harry, qui ajouta une boutique supplémentaire lorsqu'il passa devant la devanture. Certes, il avait de profonds doutes, mais au fond de lui, Harry voulait croire en Daphné. Et puis, dans le cas où ses doutes étaient justifiés, ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver, cela servirait ainsi de prétexte. Rougissant légèrement devant l'air narquois de Tonks, Harry entra dans la bijouterie.

* * *

 _Notes : Bien. Désolé pour le retard, mais je me suis rendu compte d'un souci. Dans ma trame initiale, Harry apprenait, dans le chap. 11, que Voldemort entrait dans sa tête. Et puis c'est tout. Aucune réaction, aucune question, nada. Ca ne colle pas. Moi, si j'apprends qu'Hitler peut lire dans mes pensées, je suis au fond du gouffre. Il m'a fallu reprendre toute la trame et modifier ce qui n'allait pas. Le travail en lui-même n'a rien de long, mais ça m'a demandé de la réflexion et de longs aller-retours sur le sujet._

 _Le chapitre en lui même a été long et rapide à écrire. Je ne peux guère vous expliquer pourquoi, mais c'est ma faute. C'est ainsi, et c'est un écueil que je n'avais pas anticipé... Il va me falloir plus de rigueur pour franchir cet écueil.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira. _

_On reprend le petit jeu, le chapitre suivant sera : L'Elfe et les pères Noël_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews : Idem précédemment, je ne répondrais pas à tout. Je ne traiterais que les questions ou les remarques nécessitant des retours. Merci à vous tous cependant, cela fait toujours très chaud au cœur  
Nyecto et mon "goût pour les cliffhangers" : Je plaide complètement coupable. Oui, j'adore ça. D'abord parce que j'ai toujours adoré/détesté cela en tant que lecteur, mais aussi parce que la culture 'série' impose sa marque dans tous les univers de création (cf. le cinéma et, typiquement, le MCU...) Cela dit, j'ai encore peu abusé du cliffhanger. J'arrête souvent mes chapitres sur des retournements d'intrigues, mais sans trop de suspens insoutenables. Je VAIS faire, plus tard de vrais cliffhangers (je sais déjà lesquels et comment) et vous allez VRAIMENT me haïr pour ça ! Mais pour l'instant, j'en use avec une certaine légèreté..._

 _Stephanie (et d'autres au préalable) sur le Harry incompréhensible, sombre : on y est. Le passage de Dumbledore en début de chapitre est là pour le mettre noir sur blanc. Oui, Harry n'est plus vraiment lui-même. C'est donc normal que vous ayez pu vous sentir perdu face à lui.  
_

 _Gemini : tu avais répondu avant que je n'édite. Oui, le titre fait référence à la carte, évoquée par Harry, Sirius et Remus, mais également au fait d'avoir sauvé Arthur_


	13. L'Elfe et les pères Noël

**L'Elfe, et les Pères Noël**

Les jours suivants avaient été plus détendus pour Harry. Cela dit, compte tenu de la nuit horrible qu'il avait vécu en arrivant au Square, cela n'était guère difficile, se disait-il avec sarcasme lorsqu'il y repensait. Malgré les zones d'ombres, la discussion avec Dumbledore l'avaient plutôt rassuré. Certes, il ne savait pas encore tout, mais au moins Dumbledore et Rogue semblait avoir une solution. Ni parfaite, ni même idéale, mais une solution néanmoins. Malgré cette lueur d'espoir, Harry avait du faire face aux questions non encore résolues que ce cauchemar, cette vision lui avait fait se poser. Et surtout, il lui avait fallu prendre sur lui la colère et l'impatience. Comme le lui avait dit le directeur, il fallait qu'il occulte au maximum ses sentiments négatifs, qu'il reste détendu, calme.  
Avec un sourire mauvais, Harry s'était à plusieurs reprises fait la réflexion que ce n'est pas chose gagnée. Certaines des petites voix dans sa tête ne demandaient qu'à évacuer toute cette frustration, cette colère et cette douleur. Harry avait appris à isoler plusieurs d'entre elles, la petite voix doucereuse, qu'il n'arrivait à associer à personne de connu, et à l'occasion, celle de Rogue ou de Sirius, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ces deux-ci. Il essayait, au quotidien, de ne plus les écouter. Entreprise difficile s'il en était, car ce qu'elles lui murmuraient, malgré tout, Harry était souvent d'accord avec elles. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Ron, ainsi que les jumeaux et Ginny, avaient voulu le remercier pour avoir sauvé leur père, mais intérieurement, Harry n'avait revu que la trahison, deux fois en deux ans, de Ron. Les longs cours de Daphné et Blaise n'avaient pas été de trop pour mettre sur son visage une expression neutre devant les remerciements de celui qui avait été son premier ami. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Pire que tout, Granger. Avec elle, Harry avait le plus de mal à ne pas tenir compte des murmures. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, sa colère était toujours prête à s'enflammer lorsque l'insupportable miss Je-sais-tout venait vers lui, faisant mine de s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que la petite voix doucereuse était plus active contre Granger, mais peut-être aussi, se demandait-il souvent, était-ce parce qu'il éprouvait réellement un sentiment de trahison de sa part. Même s'il n'arrivait plus à remonter au point précis de cette rancœur sans se donner une bonne migraine.

En plus de cela, un nouveau problème était survenu entre lui et Granger, et qui pour le coup, était entièrement sa faute à elle ! Lorsqu'il était revenu de sa séance de course avec Tonks, Harry avait eu le plaisir de voir que ses affaires avaient été transférées de Poudlard, sans doute par les elfes. Et parmi elles, il y avait son adorable Soze. Discuter en fourchelangue avec le petit reptile, tellement insensible et imperméable aux soucis et aux comportements humains, avait apporté un certain soulagement à Harry. Mais ce bonheur avait manqué de peu d'être de courte durée. Kreaturr, l'infernal elfe de Sirius avait tenté de tuer le petit lézard. Harry l'avait surpris in extremis, et avait pu sauver Soze. Le trop-plein de colère contenu depuis plusieurs jours aurait du être déversé sur cet immonde petit monstre, mais Granger était intervenue, prenant la défense du meurtrier en puissance contre lui. Les nerfs à vif après avoir failli perdre Soze, Harry n'avait réussi à se maîtriser. Le ton était monté, et Sirius avait du intervenir. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son parrain s'emporter contre lui (ni contre Granger, d'ailleurs), mais ce jour-là, il découvrit une facette de Sirius encore inconnue. Hors de lui, l'ancien détenu avait du hurlé pour ordonner à Kreaturr de déguerpir, l'elfe restant dans la pièce et cherchant dès que possible à tuer le pauvre Soze. Puis, toujours rageur, il renvoya les deux adolescents dans leurs chambres respectives. Bien sûr, la dispute avait également réveillé le tableau de la mère de Sirius, qui avait vociféré pendant plusieurs heures ce jour-là.

Cette dispute, même si elle restait un mauvais souvenir dans l'esprit d'Harry, lui avait permis d'avoir une matinée assez amusante avec Sirius le lendemain. Son parrain n'avait visiblement pas gardé de rancœur après l'accrochage de la veille (à la différence d'Harry, et de Granger également, s'il se fiait aux regards blessés qu'elle lui envoya à plusieurs reprises). D'humeur guillerette, Sirius était revenu sur les hurlements du tableau.  
« Oui, le tableau de ma mère est infernal. Tout comme elle en son temps. Figure-toi qu'il est collé au mur par un maléfice de glue perpétuelle. Impossible à enlever. Personne ne veut de la chambre des maîtres qui est derrière elle, trop de risques de se faire réveiller par des insultes à toute heure ! Bah ! Ce n'est pas cher payé par rapport à tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ! » Et Sirius de raconter son enfance, les coups tordus qu'il avait joués à ses parents. Avec un sourire de joie et de tristesse, Harry avait réalisé que son parrain et lui avaient vécus les mêmes vies, les mêmes enfances. Mal-aimés et repoussés par leur famille, tous deux avaient dus se construire une autre famille avec leurs amis. La différence, avait-t-il songé en entendant Sirius évoquer sa fuite chez ses grands-parents, c'était que Sirius avait pu compter sur ses amis.  
Ce moment de souvenirs, doux-amer pour tous les deux, avait permis à Harry d'aborder le repas de Noël au Square dans un état de relative détente. Et ainsi, en finissant sa deuxième part de pudding (une _requête_ de madame Weasley, Harry n'avait déjà plus faim), il profitait presque tranquillement de ce moment de joie et de fête. Certes, il lui fallait ignorer la présence de Granger assise non loin de lui, mais somme toute, il pouvait presque s'amuser. Et puis, Arthur Weasley avait pu enfin sortir de Sante-Mangouste, ajoutant à la fête. Harry n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'aller le voir à l'hôpital. Bon, en étant honnête avec lui-même, il reconnut qu'il n'avait surtout pas trouvé la force d'aller le voir. Malgré les paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes de Dumbledore, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne à la blessure de monsieur Weasley. Cette gêne n'avait pas été réduite par les nombreux remerciements que ce dernier lui avait faits depuis son arrivée au Square, bien au contraire. En tout cas, chacun des enfants Weasley étaient venus exceptionnellement, même Charlie. Les portoloins intranationaux étaient courants, nombre de sorciers les faisaient eux-même, mais ceux de longue distance étaient bien plus ardus à réaliser, et donc, compliqué à obtenir comme Harry avait pu le constater cet été. Malgré tout, Charlie avait réussi à en obtenir un en urgence.  
« Allons allons, tout le monde a fini de manger ? Ginny, il te reste encore plus de la moitié de ta part, dépêche-toi. Les autres, au sapin, vite ! » Molly venait de se lever, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil Ginny lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant. Laissant la benjamine de la fratrie de rouquins finir son dessert en douce, il suivit la troupe qui quitta la cuisine pour le salon. Le sapin y avait été mis en place par Sirius et Remus à côté de la cheminée, et chacun y avait déposé ses paquets.

La préparation des cadeaux avait d'ailleurs été source de problème pour Harry. Initialement, il n'avait pas compté passer les fêtes avec les Weasleys, les rapports avec Ron et Granger étant trop compliqués, et n'avait donc pas prévu de cadeaux pour eux. Il n'en attendait pas de leur part non plus. Mais coincé ici au Square, au milieu de tous les Weasleys et des adultes, Harry avait du revoir ses plans et préparer un plan de secours. Il avait craint, devant l'absence de cadeaux entre eux trois ne soit la cause d'un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme par les adultes présents, et Harry ne souhaitait pas s'exposer à une situation aussi explosive, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se retenir comme lui avait ordonné Dumbledore. Le salut était venu encore de Tonks. Harry avait réussi à la convaincre de faire les courses de Noël, ajoutant subtilement qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour passer voir les films à l'affiche pendant les vacances. Tonks avait sauté sur l'occasion, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Si Tracey, Blaise et Daphné l'avaient vu à l'œuvre, ils auraient été fiers de lui. Après un petit tour à la librairie moldue qu'il avait visitée le premier jour, Tonks et lui avaient fait quelques autres boutiques puis s'étaient arrêtés devant l'un des cinémas. Avec regret, Harry avait appris qu'un film sortirait prochainement avec l'acteur qui incarnait Soze cet été, mais ce serait après son retour à Poudlard. L'escapade ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le cadeau pour Ron, il avait du négocier avec Tonks pour qu'elle fasse un crochet sur le chemin de Traverse pour lui, l'auror ayant refusé catégoriquement de le laisser pénétrer dans le monde sorcier.  
Ainsi, Harry avait-il pu parer à ce souci inattendu. Il avait pris pour Ron un abonnement à L'Hebdo du Quidditch. Un journal spécialisé qui faisait l'objet d'un échange régulier entre les plus extrêmes des afficionados. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Ron discuter avec Michael Corner, supporter exacerbé de Serdaigle pour s'échanger les revues, en son temps, même Olivier Dubois en avait fait de même avec Marcus Flint, rare moment de fraternisation entre les deux capitaines ennemis. Avec un sourire ironique, il songea que Herm…Granger ne comprenait toujours pas cet intérêt profond pour le noble sport, capable d'abattre les frontières même entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Le cadeau pour Granger justement, avait également été déposé au pied du sapin. Il avait joué la prudence et s'était contenté d'une édition assez volumineuse de l'histoire autour de la légende Arthurienne, vue, bien évidemment, du côté moldu. Cela devrait faire l'affaire, en fait, se dit-il, l'idée était assez géniale pour qu'Harry lui offre un cadeau de ce genre même s'ils n'avaient pas été en froid. Il avait déposé les deux paquets tout à l'heure en descendant pour le festin que Molly Weasley avait préparé. Autour de lui, chacun s'affairait à prendre et distribuer les paquets amassés sous le sapin. Les discussions étaient légères et joyeuses, interrompues par les bruits de déchirements de papier et les remerciements. Harry s'était lui-même attelé à la tâche, assis à côté des jumeaux. Il y avait, bien évidemment, l'habituel pull en laine de Molly, rouge avec un H noir, Harry avait reçu quelques échantillons des premiers produits des jumeaux. Il les analysa avec prudence (on ne savait jamais avec les deux terreurs) avant de les remercier  
« Merci Georges, Fred, ça a l'air très au point !  
\- Oui, lui répondit Fred (ou peut-être était-ce Georges ?). On finalise la qualité. Il ne nous manque plus grand-chose. Au fait, merci pour ton cadeau, mais, on a les nôtres. » L'autre jumeau ricana en montrant l'assortiment de chez Zonko qu'Harry leur avait offert.  
« Je sais, mais savoir ce que fait la concurrence devrait vous aider pour l'avenir. Après tout, Connais ton ennemi. » Les jumeaux le remercièrent, ajoutant avec humour que depuis qu'il fréquentait des serpentards, Harry avait développé un talent certain pour la ruse et l'espionnage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils riaient à son endroit de sa relation avec Daphné, mais cette fois-ci, il rit sous cape devant leur pique. Pour une fois, ses nouveaux amis de serpentard n'avaient rien à voir, la citation venait d'un de ses livres militaires, attribués à un général chinois a priori très connu évoqué plusieurs fois dans ce livre sur la stratégie.  
Il reprit l'ouverture de ses cadeaux avec un sourire ironique. Tonks lui avait offert un livre sur le cinéma, visiblement suite à leur discussion lors de leur sortie course de Noël. Harry lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qu'elle lui rendit avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Charlie, toujours très souriante. Intérieurement, en les observant de là où il ouvrait ses cadeaux, son intuition de Roumanie lui revint. Il avait visiblement vu juste à ce moment-là.

Les paquets suivants figèrent son sourire toutefois. Le premier était un livre sur les dragons, accompagné d'un mot aux lettres étriquées, une écriture qu'il connaissait bien.

 _Harry,_

 _Même si la situation est tendue, j'espère que tu seras avec nous au Terrier pour Noël._

 _Idéalement, je pensais t'offrir un livre sur le Qudditch, mais avec Ombrage…_

 _J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira et que tu viendras avec nous pour les fêtes._

 _Ron_

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Non, impossible. Ron l'avait acheté avant… Avant qu'ils ne viennent tous ici, après le cauchemar du couloir. Il restait perplexe, est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le trouble laissa place au doute, et sentant que cela appellerait rapidement la colère, il mit de côté les questions que ce message laissait planer avant d'ouvrir le deuxième paquet, ignorant encore qu'il allait être plus perturbé par le deuxième colis. C'était un emballage tout simple, rouge avec un ruban d'or tout autour. Mais à l'intérieur, après avoir défait méticuleusement le papier, Harry y découvrit un trésor. L'un des rares exemplaires restants d'une monographie de Laurenzoo sur un artefact qui avait transcendé les mondes magiques moldus. Avec une certaine révérence, il laissa ses doigts courir sur le vélin parcheminé de la couverture, où dans une écrit en lettre d'argent le titre, poétique _La frappe de la foudre – Analyse de la frappe des premiers Mjöllnir_. Bon dieu, songea-t-il, il s'agissait d'un volume d'une grande rareté ! La monographie de Laurenzoo, écrite vers le milieu du 19°siècle avait été jugée maudite après que le plus gros du stock ait été détruit dans un incendie de l'imprimerie. Le feu avait ravagé les locaux, et provoqué la mort de l'auteur également. Le fait que l'incendie ait été provoqué par la foudre avait déclenché les rumeurs les plus folles et les plus vives, beaucoup s'étaient convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance divine contre l'auteur, provoquant un renouveau pour la religion païenne à l'époque.  
Stupéfait par son présent, Harry revint, avec difficulté à la réalité. Il finit par sortir de sa transe, se secouant la tête brièvement, avant de plonger vers l'emballage. Pas de carte, pas de mot. Aucune signature. Mais au fond de lui, un sentiment trouble, gênant et dérangeant le saisit. Un livre sur les runes, un livre, et sur les Runes, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Mais ce livre, ce chef d'œuvre, était tellement rare, tellement cher, elle n'aurait pas pu ? Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, tout ce qui s'était passé ? Non, cela n'avait…  
« Hé bien Harry, tes cadeaux ne te plaisent pas ? Cela m'a pourtant l'air d'être de jolies choses. » Le ton joyeux, et plein d'entrain, Sirius le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tenait devant lui, guilleret et avec les mains dans le dos. Harry chassa les questions perturbantes qui venaient de naître d'un geste de la tête, en se tournant vers son parrain. Avec un sourire, il lui répondit :  
« Non, pardon Sirius. Oui, mes cadeaux sont formidables.  
\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, mais j'espère que tu seras également content de ces deux là. » Il lui tendit une enveloppe et un petit paquet plat.  
« Le premier est revenu avec la chouette de Rémus, j'imagine que tu l'avais envoyé à la fille Greengrass, non ? » Le ton de Sirius n'était pas froid, mais Harry sentit une certaine réserve. Il acquiesça en silence, ne sachant que dire de plus. Sirius n'avait pourtant pas l'air opposé habituellement à sa petite-amie.  
« Hum, bien. Tu ne lui as rien confié de sensible sur l'endroit où tu es, j'espère ? » Harry ne put se retenir de lever les yeux aux ciels. Bon sang, par Merlin, pour qui le prenait-on ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet du Square. Ce qui d'ailleurs, allait rendre la conversation de rentrée avec Daphné compliquée, il allait devoir expliquer qu'il était en vacances de Noël avec ses anciens amis, sans pouvoir lui dire où. Et il était certain que vu son réseau d'informateurs, elle apprendrait rapidement que ce n'était pas au Terrier. Peut-être même le savait-elle déjà ?  
« Sirius, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur, je ne suis pas idiot ! » A moins que, la chouette en elle-même représentait un danger ? Il fit part de son inquiétude à Sirius qui la chassa négligemment. Non, les chouettes ne pouvaient pas être suivies. De façon assez incroyable, ces animaux utilisaient sans doute une certaine forme de magie puisqu'ils pouvaient atteindre même ceux protégé par Fidelius, comme le Square, mais empêchaient également quiconque de les suivre à distance. Sirius lui expliqua que certains magizoologistes, les chouettes utilisaient une forme de transplanage bien à elles, ce qui expliquait aussi leur vitesse à délivrer les courriers.  
« Enfin, assez parler de chouettes ! Avec tout le respect pour Hedwige, bien sûr, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire. Ouvre donc ton cadeau maintenant. »  
Harry rangea la lettre de Daphné dans sa poche, préférant la lire loin des yeux et des oreilles de son parrain (on ne savait jamais avec Sirius !) et ouvrit le petit paquet plat en papier kraft. Il en sortit un petit miroir ovale, grand comme une main, serti de métal. Après avoir tourné l'objet dans tous les sens, Harry jeta un regard circonspect à Sirius.  
« Oui ? Pourquoi un miroir ?  
\- Ce n'est pas juste un miroir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, voire ironique. C'est un miroir à double sens. J'en ai un également, relié à celui-ci. On pourra se parler facilement, il suffit de dire mon nom pour que je puisse te voir et te parler, et inversement. Tu n'auras plus d'excuses pour ne pas donner de nouvelles à ton pauvre parrain ! » La dernière pique fit mouche, mais Harry la prit avec un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit quand il en apprit plus. En effet, son dernier cadeau lui venait de Remus et de Sirius. Initialement, ces deux miroirs à double sens étaient en possession de James et de Sirius, qui s'en servaient pour meubler les longs étés de son parrain dans la sombre maison de ses parents. Après la mort de James et de Lily, Remus avait retrouvé le miroir, intact mais légèrement brûlé dans l'une des commodes. Le retour de Sirius au Square lui avait permis de remettre la main sur le sien, et les deux anciens Maraudeurs avaient souhaité que l'un des miroirs lui revienne.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Harry étreint son parrain, cet oncle perdu puis retrouvé.  
« Tu devrais aller remercier Remus aussi, c'est son cadeau aussi après tout. » Sirius avait l'air ému également, et chassant les larmes, Harry se dirigea vers celui qu'il estimait être, outre un oncle honoraire comme Sirius, le meilleur professeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu à Poudlard. Le vieux loup-garou discutait sur le canapé et les fauteuils avec Bill, Charlie et Tonks. Ces deux derniers, d'ailleurs, Harry s'en rendit compte en s'approchant, s'échangeaient régulièrement des regards étranges, provoquant un sourire amusé chez Bill et chez Remus. Les interrompant, Harry remercia chaudement son ancien professeur, qui semblait très touché également, prétendant que ce n'était rien et que c'était normal.

« Harry, ravi de te revoir. Tu as grandi depuis cet été non ?  
\- Salut Charlie, content de te revoir également. Comment ça se passe à la réserve ? Vous avez pu régler le problème avec le dent-de-vipère du Pérou ? »  
La discussion s'orienta un temps sur les dragons, Harry pu prendre des nouvelles des différents soigneurs et dragons qu'il avait rencontré là-bas. Charlie semblait assez heureux, l'ICW avait pu régler, au moins partiellement et temporairement le problème politique avec les psylles et deux d'entre eux étaient déjà venus, pour quelques jours pour l'instant, à la réserve de Roumanie. Certains dragons avaient été perturbés de découvrir de nouveaux fourchelangues, et les indiens n'appréciaient guère le climat des Carpates, mais l'expérience avançait bien, et avec de bons résultats, pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie. Il termia avec une note d'optimisme sur une promotion qu'il allait obtenir grâce à son travail estival avec Harry, qu'il avait poursuivi ensuite avec les indiens juste avant d'être coupé en plein élan par Bill.  
« Hum, c'est une excellente nouvelle, mais mon amie m'attend pour dîner ce soir, et j'ai des choses à voir avec toi, Harry. »  
Bill était sans doute l'ainé des Weasley qu'il connaissait le moins, ne l'ayant pas connu à Poudlard, et contrairement à Charlie en Roumanie, ne l'ayant fréquenté que quelques jours cet été au Square. Mais très vite, il apparut à Harry que William Weasley, qui préférait son diminutif, était un esprit fin et prudent.  
« Je travaille à Gringott's, et forcément, je suis assez au fait des lois concernant la banque.  
\- Oui, Ron m'en a parlé. Le projet de loi fiscal c'est ça ? » Intérieurement, Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Oui, Ron lui en avait parlé, il y avait de cela une éternité. Avant Daphné.  
« Oui, c'est ça. Et justement, j'ai besoin de toi. Enfin, de ta petite-amie surtout. »

Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Harry ne voyait ce que Daphné venait faire là. Bill de son côté, semblait également étonné qu'Harry ne fasse pas le lien.  
« Oui, comme je travaille à Gringott's, en tant que briseur de sort, j'ai accès à beaucoup d'informations. D'autant plus que mon rôle m'amène à aller dans plusieurs secteurs de la banque. Et j'ai eu pas mal de réussite puisque je me suis régulièrement trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment. Notamment pour ce projet de loi.  
\- Ron m'en a parlé oui, ils veulent bloquer l'accès à mon compte et celui de Dumbledore, c'est cela ?  
\- Non Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ça. »  
Bill entreprit donc de tout lui expliquer depuis le début. Non, le projet de loi fiscal déposé par Malefoy avec l'appui de Fudge visait à mettre sous tutelle les fonds des sorciers jugés inaptes et à placer sous tutelle. Le jeune briseur de sort ne rentra pas dans les détails complexes toutefois, mais « en gros, les personnes visées sont principalement toi et Dumbledore. Pour toi, ils espèrent s'appuyer sur l'agression de ta tante en 1992 pour te placer sous tutelle. Pour Dumbledore, ils ont montés une ingénieuse campagne de diffamation, avec l'aide implicite de la Gazette, qui voit là l'occasion de faire de la vente à peu de frais en tapant sur des icônes. » Et ainsi, une fois l'inaptitude déclarée, Malefoy espérait voir nommées des personnes proches des Mangemorts pour prendre le contrôle des coffres Potter et Dumbledore. Et Bill lui annonça qu'ils avaient presque réussis. Le magenmagot devait adopter le texte très prochainement.

« Et c'est là que ta petite-amie intervient. » Lui précisa Bill. Charlie et Tonks s'étaient éloignés un peu depuis quelques minutes, les laissant seul dans ce coin de la pièce. Tout attentif à ce qu'il lui disait, Harry n'avait toutefois pas pu ne pas noter les regards soucieux que lui jetaient à intervalles réguliers Molly ou Remus.  
« En quoi Daphné est concernée ? Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans !  
\- Au contraire ! Son père a récemment mené la campagne de déstabilisation contre le projet de loi ! » Bill lui raconta la séance qui avait eu lieu mi Novembre avait été houleuse. Anthony Maldred Desmoulins, un proche et intime de William Greengrass, le père de Daphné, avait déposé une demande de rapport, s'inquiétant faussement d'une possible rétroaction de la loi. Afin de se donner le maximum d'outils possibles, Lucius Malefoy n'avait guère fixé les limites au projet de loi, et le rapport Desmoulins impliquait que le projet de loi pourrait également s'appliquer à toute personne condamnée, voire suspectée. Y compris de potentiels anciens Mangemorts. En l'état, William Greengrass, par l'intermédiaire de son ami Desmoulins, proposait de mettre sous tutelle les fonds Malefoy, et tous ceux des anciens Mangemorts également. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit, lui raconta Bill, et avait contraint Malefoy, par le truchement de Fudge, à modifier drastiquement son projet de loi.  
« Ce qui fait que maintenant, Lucius ne vise plus que ton compte, en s'appuyant sur la mise sous tutelle des délinquants mineurs uniquement. La mesure a malheureusement l'intérêt de plaire à quelques membres du magenmagot impliqués dans des affaires louches. Avec le nouveau texte, ils seraient à l'abri si les aurors les arrêtaient. Si William Greengrass a pris le risque de menacer directement Lucius Malefoy, vu le contexte actuel, je pensais le contacter avec ton aide pour qu'il aide l'Ordre à faire barrage à la loi. »

Bill se tut, attendant la réaction d'Harry. Mais au fond de lui, Harry n'éprouvait que lassitude. Il baissa la tête, et se la prit ente les mains. Non pas de rage ou de colère. Bien sûr, les manigances de Malefoy senior l'avaient irrité, mis en colère. Mais quel idiot il était ! Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes nouvelles pour Bill. Il venait de comprendre, c'était donc cela ! Harry releva la tête, Bill avait l'air inquiet.  
« Je suis désolé Bill, mais à mon avis, c'est sans espoir. William Greengrass et Lucius Malefoy se sont battus sur ce projet de loi, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un engagement du père de Daphné contre Voldemort. » Et Harry entreprit de lui expliquer. Le moyen de rétorsion de Daphné, Tracey et Blaise contre Malefoy et ses amis ! Après que Daphné et lui soient officiellement sortis ensemble, après ce weekend à Préaulard à Halloween, les trois serpentards avaient été tour à tout pris à partie par leurs congénères. Daphné avait lourdement insisté, elle avait dit qu'elle se vengerait par elle-même. Et elle avait obtenu gain de cause puisque Drago Malefoy avait arrêté son harcèlement contre le trio de Serpentard. Et le blondinet avait même eu l'air très fâché, quelques temps après. Effectivement, si Daphné et son père avait menacé de toucher à la richesse, au portefeuille des Malefoy, l'un de leurs points d'orgueils les plus sensibles, évidemment les Greengrass avaient eu gain de cause !  
« Et merde ! Par la robe de Morgana, merde ! » Les jurons de Bill attirèrent l'attention des adultes sur eux, mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas.  
« On n'a qu'à trouver une parade. Si c'est mon coffre qu'ils veulent, je n'ai qu'à le vider, non ? Je suis sûr que je peux tout mettre chez Sirius, ou chez Remus, non ? »  
Bill le regarda, dévasté. Non, Harry ne pourrait pas vider son coffre. Les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à retirer plus de quelques dizaines à quelques centaiens de gallions, suivant les règles en vigueur pour le coffre familial. S'il espérait vider son coffre intégralement, il faudrait qu'Harry soit majeur et ce serait alors trop tard, soit qu'il aille à Gringott's quasiment chaque jour pendant plusieurs mois. « Et encore, même ainsi, tu ne pourrais sans doute pas en sortir tout seul certains artefacts entreposés. J'imagine qu'il y a des vieux meubles magiques dans le coffre Potter, ce genre de choses. »  
La colère, qu'il avait pu dissiper lors de l'exposé sur les manœuvres de Lucius, revint à pleine puissance. Il n'y eut pas les petites voix, surtout pas celle si douce, mais si dangereuse visiblement. Pourtant, Harry sentait ses doigts le picoter, il ressentait le feu dans ses veines palpiter et tempêter. Une vague de rage déferla dans son esprit, contre Voldemort, contre Fudge, Lucius Malefoy, et surtout, contre l'abominable, détestable et haïssable petit salopard de Drago Malefoy. Il l'entendait déjà parader devant lui, le narguer sur le fait qu'il lui avait volé son argent, et celui de ses parents.  
« Alors Malefoy va me piquer mon argent ? C'EST CA ? CE PETIT FUMIER VA ! » Il hurla la dernière partie de la phrase. Bill se retourna en hochant la tête vers Remis qui fit mine de s'approcher avant de reculer.  
« Du calme Harry. Le directeur ne voudrait pas que tu t'emportes comme ça ! » Même si c'était surement dit avec la meilleure intention du monde, Harry siffla dans sa tête que ça ne l'aidait pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se détendre. La petite voix de Rogue pointa avec mépris que tout l'Ordre du Phénix devait savoir pour son lien avec Voldemort maintenant, mais Harry réussit à ne pas l'écouter plus. Etonnamment, sans la petite voix doucereuse, c'était plus facile, remarqua Harry. Bill posa une main sur son épaule, sans doute pour le rassurer et le calmer. Avec un certain succès, puisqu'Harry se rassit sur le canapé, réalisant seulement à l'instant qu'il s'était levé à un moment.  
« Bon, essaye de rester calme, d'accord ? Oui, Lucius va essayer de mettre la main sur ton compte. Ce n'est pas encore fait cela dit. J'ai l'impression que Ragnok Grapsson, le directeur de Gringott's, fait tout pour faire traîner les choses. Et nous faisons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Car si Lucius met la main sur le coffre Potter, les choses deviendront plus compliqué pour nous à Gringott's. »  
Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. Bill lui expliqua alors l'une des règles tacites du fonctionnement de la banque.  
« Vois-tu, la banque ne s'occupe théoriquement pas de politique. Elle est indépendante et gérée par les Gobelins pour éviter justement une influence politique sorcière. Mais la réalité est différente. » Gringott's, en effet, cherchait à défendre l'intérêt de ses clients en général. Mais souvent les intérêts divergeaient. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux boutiques concurrentes, encore, le problème était léger et facilement résolu. Mais, et c'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises par le passé, lorsqu'un sorcier cherchait à prendre le pouvoir, les intérêts des sorciers devenaient violemment antagonistes.  
« Par exemple, lorsqu'en 1804, le duc magique de Canterbury, pourtant un _mage blanc_ avait essayé d'imposer une monarchie magique, le ministère, alors aux mains des traditionnalistes les plus conservateurs, très semblables aux Mangemorts, avait du se défendre. Le duc avait fait appel aux nouveaux sorciers de l'empire français pour prendre le pouvoir, mais Gringott's avait été contraint d'aider les sang-purs qui représentaient alors la majorité qualifiée de la banque. » Gringott's s'appuyait sur les comptes les plus importants et les plus fournis, ceux qui représentaient l'immense majorité de l'argent sorcier. Et le coffre Potter, ainsi que les coffres Dumbledore, Black, Malefoy, Lestrange, Nott, Cuffe ou Nimbus faisaient partie de cette majorité qualifiée.  
« Et avec le retour de Voldemort, la composition de cette majorité va devenir critique pour savoir qui aideront les Gobelins. Bien sûr, la position de certains coffres est encore inconnus, Nimbus, par exemple, ou encore Macmillan. Pour toi, le coffre Potter est théoriquement indéfini, mais Gringott's considère que tu vas te ranger, logiquement, contre Voldemort. Le coffre de Sirius est une inconnue complète. Le directeur de la banque donne l'impression de le traiter comme s'il savait que Sirius œuvrait pour l'ordre, mais pourtant, il n'est pas censé le savoir. Et pour le reste du monde sorcier, Sirius reste un assassin en cavale. Je ne comprends pas trop comment les Gobelins agissent pour le compte Black. Et bien sûr, pour les anciens Mangemorts, les Gobelins supposent qu'ils se rallieront à leur maître. » Et l'équilibre, lui apprit Bill, était pour l'instant plutôt nul, voire en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais si le coffre Potter passait sous la tutelle des Parkinson par exemple, alors Lucius et les autres Mangemorts seraient en position dominante. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas la majorité qualifiée, mais les Gobelins devraient probablement finir par adopter une position apte à garantir leurs intérêts. Et donc, à apporter un soutien plus ou moins actif à Voldemort.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry était toujours sur le canapé, en proie à un mélange de colère, de vertige, et de fatigue. Bill était parti depuis quelques minutes, chassé par Remus après qu'Harry se soit encore emporté contre les Malefoy et Voldemort. Ses cris avaient attirés l'attention de toute la salle, et le vieux loup-garou s'était approché, rappelant diplomatiquement à Bill qu'il devait aller voir sa petite-amie ce soir. Contrit, le jeune homme était parti avec un sourire d'excuse. Tout à sa colère, Harry ne lui avait guère fait plus qu'un signe de tête pour le saluer lorsque le rouquin s'en alla pour aller voir sa tendre et chère, sous les reproches à mi-voix de ses parents et de Remus. Charlie et Tonks étaient revenus, s'inquiétant de comment il allait, mais Harry avait botté en touche. Ils s'étaient assis à côté de lui, mais discutaient entre eux.  
Et il était là ainsi depuis quelques minutes, à ruminer contre les manœuvres politiciennes de Lucius Malefoy, lorsqu'on vint le déranger de nouveau.  
« Tout va bien Harry ? »  
Gran… Granger, aussi surprenant était-ce. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle garda le regard vissé sur le sapin à côté de la cheminée. Harry finit par faire comme elle. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Ils étaient nombreux dans la pièce, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant. A moins que sa question n'était sérieuse ? Aucun sens, allons ! Et pourtant, tout à l'heure, il y avait le livre... Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait _réellement_ au moins un petit peu alors. Que lui dire, que lui répondre ? Il pouvait prétendre que tout allait bien, évidemment, mais après ses cris lors de la discussion avec Bill, elle ne le croirait pas. Et surtout, Tonks et Charlie à côté l'entendraient, et interviendraient surement. Et puis, si jamais elle était sincère, elle méritait au moins une réponse sincère. Et il y avait ce cadeau...  
« Ca ne va pas vraiment. Bill n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles pour moi. » Il se garda de la regarder, incertain de comment réagir face à elle. Dans sa tête, la petite voix doucereuse essayait de se faire entendre, mais sa voix ne perçait pas ce jour-là. Sa colère était focalisée sur les Malefoy, et même la présence de Granger à côté de lui n'arrivait pas à dévier de sa cible.  
« Oui, j'imagine. » Un silence s'installa, étrange, épais, un peu lourd. « Et sinon, comment ça va avec Gr… avec Daphné ? »  
De surprise, Harry se tourna vers elle brusquement. Elle était toujours assise, bien droite dans le canapé, le regard rivé au loin, surement encore vers le sapin. Son visage était figé, mais il y avait quelque chose, insaisissable. Les longs entraînements avec Daphné et ses amis avaient portés leurs fruits, pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Quoi que ce soit, c'était là, sur le visage de son ancienne amie, mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce que c'était. Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, semblant se demander pourquoi il ne répondait pas, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le sapin. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps, sans doute depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné, qu'Harry put observer Hermione dans les yeux. Bon sang, par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'était ? C'était là, sous ses yeux, dans ses yeux à elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle pensait. Il chassa cette énigme d'un mouvement de la tête.  
« Oui, Oui, ça va bien avec Daphné. » Que dire d'autre, Granger s'inquiétait-elle seulement réellement de sa relation avec Daphné ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui demander ça, elle détestait Daphné. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt non plus à venir lui faire la conversation, elle pourrait se lever et prétendre avoir autre chose à faire. Harry décida d'adopter une attitude prudente, de ne rien lui dire de plus. Et puis, se fit-il la remarque, la meilleure solution pour dévier une conversation, c'était de poser des questions à son tour, comme le lui avait appris Blaise.  
« Et, heu, et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Macmillan ? » De nouveau, Granger se retourna brièvement. Le visage encore plus figé, presque crispé. De nouveau, Harry vit dans les yeux d'Hermione quelque chose, de fugace, presque intangible, mais néanmoins présent. Mais déjà, elle regarda de nouveau vers le sapin.  
« Oui, ça se passe bien. C'est… Enfin ça se passe bien. » Etrange, cette sensation volatile et éphémère de nouveau. Mais Granger ne lui laissa pas réfléchir plus.  
« Tu sais comment on repart ? Est-ce qu'on rentre en portoloin ? D'ailleurs, comment le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il fait ? Je croyais que les charmes anti-transplanage empêchaient d'arriver en portoloin ? » Harry faillit répondre par une riposte acide et cinglante, à l'initiative de la petite voix qui avait réussi à percer dans son esprit. Mais il en fut empêché par un ricanement venant de Tonks.  
« Hermione, leur dit-elle en souriant, tu as presque raison, presque. Les charmes n'empêchent pas d'utiliser les portoloins, ils imposent juste de créer le portoloin sur place pour pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est pour ça qu'en tant qu'auror, on est obligé d'aller sur Azkaban régulièrement pour refaire nos portoloins d'arrestation. » Tonks continua en leur expliquant quelques règles sur la création et l'utilisation des portoloins. Harry comprit ainsi comment Croupton Junior avait réussi à transformer le trophée en portoloin, de la même manière que Dumbledore. Mais le jeune mangemort avait commis une erreur en rendant le portoloin à double sens, ce qui avait sauvé la vie d'Harry ce jour-là.

« Enfin, on vous laisse les amoureux. Tu viens Charlie ? » Tonks se leva en entraînant Charlie avec elle, mais Harry ne dit rien. Granger non plus visiblement. La sortie de Tonks les mit mal à l'aise. Tonks était fantasque et souvent d'humeur joyeuse, elle avait surement du faire allusion à leurs relations respectives, Daphné et Macmillan. C'était surement cela. Se raclant la gorge pour masquer sa gêne néanmoins toujours présente, Harry lui proposa de boire quelque chose, afin de meubler le silence poisseux dans lequel Tonks les avait laissés.  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je peux demander à Kreaturr, enfin, si ce maudit elfe est par là et qu'il daigne écouter. » Mais sa proposition, sincère et amicale fut accueillie très fraîchement.  
« Non merci Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de faire appel à un esclave pour me servir à boire. » Et elle se leva brusquement, le plantant là sur le canapé. Par Merlin que venait-il _encore_ de se passer, songea-t-il.

* * *

 _Notes  
L'anecdote sur Laurenzoo est fictive, bien sûr, mais ses conséquences renvoient à l'essor du mouvement romantique et du regain d'intérêt pour les mythologies scandinaves de l'époque. Quiconque connaissant vaguement un obscur Richard Wagner comprendra où je voulais en venir ^^. Libre à vous de relire ce passage avec la chevauchée des Walkyries en fond sonore d'ailleurs !_

 _Tonks et Charlie : Oui, désolé pour Remus, hein, mais bon… J'ai toujours trouvé le fonctionnement de cette relation un peu bancal, la mort de Dumbledore aurait au contraire dû pousser Remus à repousser encore plus Tonks. Donc désolé pour les fans de Rémus mais pas de Tonks pour lui ici.  
_

 _Dragons, ICW, Psylles : les psylles, c'est l'un des noms donnés aux charmeurs de serpent. L'ICW est impliquée dans cette histoire depuis le Feu chapitre 18. C'est la suite de l'intrigue sur Harry en Roumanie au tout début du Sigil._

 _Projet de loi fiscal : Harry se trompe dans ses propos. Nous voyons l'histoire par son biais, et Harry est imparfait. Et si vous vous demandiez comment, au chapitre 10, Daphné, Blaise et Tracey avaient réussi à échapper aux brimades de Malefoy, voilà la réponse. C'est un élément que je n'avais pas explicité, pourtant, le rapport en question est évoqué tout juste quelques lignes plus loin ).  
_

 _Le titre du chapitre : Les pères noëls font références aux différents cadeaux et à leur remise. L'elfe, évidemment, est Kreaturr.  
Pour le prochain chapitre, un suspense insoutenable, un mystère incroyable... Le titre sera : Le Palais du Professeur  
_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews : Encore merci pour vos messages, et encore désolé pour la latence. Mais ça m'a permis de mieux affiner certains éléments.  
Jenoxa : bienvenu(e?) à bord. Une review ma foi assez longue, dis donc ! Déjà, je suis ravi de tes envies de baffe contre Harry. Je ne compte pas me conformer au héros classique qu'on aime, je vise plutôt l'antihéros. S'il mérite des baffes, alors j'estime que c'est réussi ^^ Bien vu pour le projet d'Harry, même si tu ne tapes pas exactement dans le mille. Quant à Dumbledore, je finirais surement par l'écrire un jour, ma vision de la guerre contre Grindelwald (et donc, de la WWII), mais il faut remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Rappelons quand même que dans l'Histoire, a poussé les USA sur le projet. _

_Black jo : Albus l'a dit à plusieurs reprises : Son idée sur l'imperium et Harry, et ce qu'elle implique pour les mangemorts, c'est une théorie. Si ça se trouve, il faut fausse route... Du coup, tout est à coup de peut-être, notez-le bien !  
Et non, aucun horcruxe chez moi, hors de question. Jusqu'à présent, je colle assez à la trame (même si les différences sont là, mineures, mais importantes), mais je vous rassure pas d'Horcruxe, et donc, à tout le moins, un T7 très très très différent du canon.  
Azest : viens du côté des HHr, on a des cookies ^^_


	14. Le Palais du Professeur

**Le Palais du Professeur**

« _Désolé, mais je vais devoir te ranger. On va arriver à Poudlard, je remettrais ton aquarium en place tout à l'heure._ »  
Le petit lézard acquiesça en silence, visiblement insouciant à l'inquiétude d'Harry. Quelle chance, songea-t-il, les animaux n'ont pas de soucis, en tout cas, pas ce genre de soucis. Harry remit la petite cage de Soze dans sa malle. Il avait réussi l'exploit de trouver un compartiment entièrement vide, et la présence de Soze à qui il parlait en fourchelangue lui évita d'être dérangé. L'un des rares bons côtés à être fourchelangue, Harry s'en fit la réflexion amèrement. Malgré cette solitude réconfortante, son retour à Poudlard allait être plus compliqué, et d'une certaine façon, il n'était pas pressé d'y retourner. Outre l'insupportable Ombrage, il craignait la confrontation avec Daphné. Elle savait avec qui il avait passé les vacances. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais de la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée, elle savait exactement avec qui il était parti. Sirius avait été clair, Remus également, il ne devait lui donner aucune information, même s'il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance, l'incident avec le livre de potions avait éclairci ça. Elle ne pouvait pas représenter un risque vis-à-vis des Mangemorts si elle savait cela, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle était au courant, de même que Blaise. Malgré cette confiance, il ne pouvait rien dire. Ce qui mettait Harry dans une situation délicate pour ce trajet dans le Poudlard Express. La réunion des préfets allait bientôt se terminer, et Daphné ne tarderait guère à le retrouver. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire, lui expliquer ?

D'un autre côté, Harry se languissait de l'école, mais surtout, surtout, et une petite voix avec le ton de Rogue lui souffla que cela ne manquait pas d'ironie, Harry attendait avec impatience les cours que Rogue allait lui donner. Oui, d'accord, Rogue restait un professeur diablement antipathique et assez dur à supporter. Mais, depuis au moins l'hiver de l'an dernier, il était plus gérable. Et puis, cette année, Ombrage attirait tellement sa colère que même si l'irascible professeur n'avait pas changé, Harry l'aurait quand même préféré à l'abominable crapaud de Défense. Mais surtout, Rogue allait lui enseigner l'occlumencie. Certes, Dumbledore n'était pas certain que ça le protègerait de Voldemort, mais quand même, c'était Dumbledore ? Il ne se trompait pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Cela devait fonctionner, c'était obligé ! Harry ne pourrait pas supporter encore longtemps de devoir se contenir et ne rien pouvoir dire ou faire par peur de ne pas être maître de lui-même.

La fin des vacances, de ce côté-là, avait été assez épuisante. Ron et Granger avaient cherchés à discuter avec lui, forcément, mais sa colère était toujours affleurante avec eux. Surtout avec elle. Et les cauchemars ne l'avaient guère épargné. Il avait eu quelques jours de répit après l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley, ce qui lui avait permis de passez les fêtes de Noël sans trop de dérangement, mais depuis, le couloir sombre éclairé de torches était revenu le visiter une ou deux fois dans son sommeil troublé. A chaque fois, après ces cauchemars, Harry s'était senti agressif, prêt à en découdre avec qui que ce soit. Il avait cherché à s'isoler ces jours-là, mais même dans une maison aussi grande que le Square Grimmaurd, sans possibilité d'aller dehors, dur d'échapper à la compagnie. Harry avait même tenté de se cacher, la deuxième fois qu'il avait refait son cauchemar avec le couloir, dans l'ancienne chambre des maîtres, mais le tableau de la mère de Sirius avait tant et si bien juré qu'il avait fini par fuir de sa cachette. Effectivement, avec une nuisance pareille, il n'était pas surprenant que quasiment personne ne passe dans le couloir dans lequel ce tableau, ce fléau, était accroché !

Déjà dans le couloir du train d'ailleurs, il vit passer par la fenêtre des têtes connues, Susan Bones et Anthony Goldstein, ainsi que le préfet-en-chef Lalmerry de Poufsouffle. Daphné n'allait guère tarder. Il vit passer Ron, suivi de Granger et Macmillan. Ils échangèrent des regards chargés, même si bizarrement, Macmillan semblait déçu. Le préfet de Poufsouffle avait semblé chercher quelque chose dans son wagon, sans succès. Visiblement, Macmillan espérait voir Daphné ici, sans doute s'était-elle arrêtée en route ? Il les vit partir, Granger et Macmillan main dans la main, et Harry dut retenir un reniflement de mépris devant cette mièvrerie. Il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer longtemps. Daphné et Tracey entrèrent peu de temps après, et il les accueillit en se levant avec un grand sourire.

« Salut, toi. Et bonne année ! » Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Daphné s'était jetée sur lui et leur baiser chassa toute pensée maussade. Visiblement, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour les vacances. Du moins pas trop, sourit-il, vu comment le baiseur se prolongea. Il fallut que Tracey se racle la gorge pour qu'ils se séparent, de mauvaise grâce au moins pour Harry, et sans doute aussi pour Daphné vu son petit demi-sourire contrit. Harry s'éloigna un peu de sa petite-amie avant de saluer chaleureusement Tracey, qui lui rendit avec amusement.  
« Je vois que je ne t'ai pas autant manqué que Daphné ? » Daphné la fit taire d'une tape amicale sur le bras. Enfin pas si amicale que ça vu le bruit songea Harry. Puis, la jolie blonde se tourna vers lui, son regard perçant fixé sur lui, avec cette expression redoutable qu'il commençait à bien lui connaître lorsqu'elle cherchait des informations sur quelqu'un. Il déglutit, et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
« C'est compliqué. Il y a eu un problème, le père de Ron a eu un accident grave. McGonagall est venue chercher les enfants dans le dortoir. Her… Granger et moi, on a été invité à les accompagner, pour, pour les soutenir, vous voyez ? Et on a été hébergé par un ami de leur famille, quelque part près de Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, le type est un peu paranoïque et ne veut pas qu'on dise où il habite. » Dans sa tête, Harry entendit la petite voix de Blaise le féliciter, c'était un mensonge magistral, _presque_ la vérité, mais suffisamment éloigné et flou pour camoufler tous les secrets. Mais ça ne prit pas complètement pour autant, il vit les deux filles échanger un regard, mais elles ne dirent rien, l'invitant à poursuivre. « Du coup, on est parti en urgence. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir avant, désolé. » Daphné chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. était dans une situation vraiment critique. Il est normal que ses enfants aient été renvoyés à leur famille directement. » Harry tiqua, la formulation l'intriguait. Il commençait à bien les connaître, et en lisant entre les lignes, elle impliquait que le départ précipité de Ron, Ginny et des jumeaux étaient justifiés, mais le sien ni celui d'Hermione.  
« Enfin, peu importe. Merci pour ton cadeau, elles sont magnifiques ! » Et joignant le geste à la parole, Daphné attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds flottants pour montrer les boucles d'oreilles qu'Harry lui avait envoyé pour Noël. La bijoutière moldue avait été d'une grande aide et d'un excellent conseil.  
« Merci, je suis ravi qu'elles te plaisent. Je les ai prises bleus, pour souligner tes yeux magnifiques. » Etonnamment, sa phrase n'eut pas le succès escompté. Daphné eut un mouvement de recul et le regardait avec un air suspicieux, et Tracey avait penché la tête, d'un air incrédule sur le visage.  
« Sérieusement, Harry ? » lui demanda Tracey justement. Bizarre, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux quand la vieille femme lui avait proposé la paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elle lui avait proposé plusieurs coloris, puis avait fini par lui demander la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de Daphné. Après quoi, elle lui avait proposé la paire bleue, en utilisant les mêmes mots.  
« Bon, d'accord, concéda-t-il défait, c'est la bijoutière qui a dit ça, je trouvais la phrase jolie. Mais c'est vrai en plus ! » L'instant d'après, Harry eut le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il ne comprendrait pas les filles. Jamais ! Il venait de dire une phrase très belle, un magnifique compliment, et ni Tracey ni sa petite-amie n'avaient eu l'air de trouver ça bien. Et lorsqu'il reconnaissait que ça ne venait pas de lui, d'un coup, Tracey avait l'air tout attendrie. Quant à Daphné, elle se jeta sur lui et Harry cessa de penser aux filles et à l'incapacité à les comprendre.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge quelques secondes ou quelques heures plus tard, Harry ne saurait jamais le dire. Et en découvrant Neville à travers la porte, avec Lavande derrière lui. Harry réalisa avec surprise, tout comme Daphné visiblement, que Tracey était partie. Depuis quand, en revanche, impossible de le savoir. Tous deux se rassirent et tâchèrent de reprendre contenance, sans succès. Neville semblait très amusé. Lavande, beaucoup moins, alternant entre les regards noirs contre Daphné et une espèce de gêne envers Harry. Cela faisait partie des mystères qu'il n'avait toujours pas éclaircis. Pour une raison inconnue, Lavande n'approuvait pas sa relation avec Daphné. Et vu la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Neville deux mois plus tôt dans leur dortoir, ça ne pouvait surement pas être _juste_ parce qu'elle était à Serpentard quand même.

« Hum, heu, salut Lavande, Neville. Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ?  
\- Oui, très bien, mais on parlera vacances plus tard. J'ai un message de la part de Ron et d'Hermione. » Harry se figea, que lui voulaient-ils encore.  
« Pas pour toi, non, poursuivit Neville, pour toi Greengrass. A priori, c'est ton tour pour la ronde dans le train, ils viennent de finir il y a peu.  
\- oh ? Effectivement, merci Neville. Bien, à plus tard mon chéri. » Daphné s'en alla, non sans un dernier et tendre bisou pour Harry, et saluer chaleureusement Neville puis Lavande. Sans surprise, remarqua Harry, ça ne fit pas se détendre sa camarade de Gryffondor.

Le peu de temps restant au trajet se déroula dans une ambiance confortable. Une fois Daphné partie, Lavande sembla plus chaleureuse, même si elle semblait rester un peu en retrait avec Harry. Neville, tout comme Lavande, avaient passés d'assez bonnes vacances. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se voir pendant les vacances, la grand-mère de Neville ayant insisté très lourdement, au grand dam du jeune homme, pour rencontrer Lavande. Mais finalement, la rencontre s'était assez bien déroulée. Harry se prit à imaginer, et redouter, une éventuelle rencontre avec les parents de Daphné. Vu cette histoire de projet de loi fiscal, cela risquait d'être un peu gênant.  
« Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec Ron, mais j'ai appris pour son père, j'espère que ça va bien pour lui ? » Harry put le rassurer sur l'état d'Arthur Weasley, mais tout comme avec Daphné, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire grand-chose. Son mensonge fut en revanche reçu sans aucun doute de la part des Gryffondors, là où Tracey et Daphné avaient semblé réagir.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de choses et d'autres, dont le groupe d'étude que Granger avait monté. Harry feint la surprise, cachant assez habilement la pointe de colère qui ressurgit en entendant cela. Oui, il était au courant, mais personne ne pouvait le savoir. A part, peut-être Luna Lovegood, et encore. Il était improbable qu'elle l'ait vue sous la cape, non ? Peut-être l'avait-elle entendu, ou senti ?. Aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire lorsque Neville lui expliqua ce qu'ils y faisaient, laissant entendre que ce serait sans doute une bonne chose qu'Harry les rejoigne. Ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement qui n'engageait à rien. Très vite, toutefois, ils arrivèrent en vue de Préaulard, et les trois Gryffondors se préparèrent à retourner à l'école.

00000000000000000

Le retour à la vie de Poudlard fut plus compliqué. Le soir même, Dumbledore n'était pas présent pour le dîner d'accueil, fait rare qui provoqua quelques discussions autour des tables. Ombrage arborait l'un de ses sourires ravis, qui donnait envie à Harry de se confronter aux chaudes flammes de la colère. Autour de lui, les conversations allaient bon train, mais personne ne prêtait trop attention à la table des professeurs. Adrian Pucey était lancé dans une grande discussion à quelque place de lui avec Marcus Flint et les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Malefoy, forcément, y participait, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry. Le blondinet l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire condescendant, et maintenant qu'Harry connaissait les clauses exactes du projet de loi porté par son père, il comprenait mieux que Drago fasse profil bas à son égard. La victoire leur était assurée maintenant, il suffisait que Drago soit patient.

D'un geste de la tête, il chassa ses sombres pensées, cherchant à s'éloigner de tout sujet propre à le pousser à la colère, et retourna à son dîner. Ses amis n'étaient pas d'un grand secours ce soir-là toutefois, Blaise suivait avec une attention discrète, mais visible aux yeux d'Harry, la conversation sur le Quidditch. Quant aux filles, elles chuchotaient entre elles, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le fait que de temps à autres, elles le regardent soit bizarrement, soit en ricanant ne le rassurait guère.

Le festin de rentrée se termina rapidement. Comme à leur habitude, Harry et Daphné traînèrent un peu à table, afin de pouvoir se promener plus librement ensemble dans les couloirs, et surtout, éviter les regards lourds d'une partie de l'école contre lui. Et puis, même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait dit, cela permettait aussi une plus grande liberté de _discussion_ entre eux. Alors qu'il comptait attendre encore quelques minutes avant de partir, un petit raclement de gorge, reconnaissable et détestable entre tous, se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement, tâchant de garder son calme comme Dumbledore lui avait demandé.

« Oui professeur, un souci ?  
\- Rien. Je me demandais, monsieur Potter. » Harry pouvait sentir tout le mépris qu'Ombrage mit dans le _monsieur_. « Vous avez disparu promptement, avant les vacances, Potter. Une raison en particulier ? »  
Ne pas s'emporter, ne pas s'emporter, se répéta-t-il en regardant un sourire répugnant s'étirer sur le visage d'Ombrage. Rester calme, et ne rien révéler.  
« Une urgence familiale, professeur. Le père de Ron a eu un accident, et nous sommes allés à son chevet.  
\- Pourtant, Potter, les urgences familiales sont précisément ce qu'elles sont. Réservées à la famille. Or, vous ne faîtes pas partie de la famille Weasley que je sache ? D'ailleurs, vous n'avez plus vraiment de famille en fait. »

Harry sentit son sang palpiter, ses poings se fermer. Le picotement dans ses doigts revint à toute puissance. _Vas-y, frappe-la !_ Entendit-il dans sa tête, sans arriver à identifier la voix qui avait parlé. Une partie de lui savait qu'il ne devait pas céder à la colère. Ne pas laisser Ombrage l'emporter. Mais une autre partie de lui, comme lors de ce premier cours avec elle, ne demandait qu'à montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête, qu'il pouvait être plus fort et meilleur qu'elle. _Frappe-la!_ Harry bondit du banc et fit un pas en direction du crapaud qui souriait de plus belle… Avant d'être percuté de plein fouet sur le côté. Il retint un juron au dernier moment en voyait qui l'avait bousculé.

« Potter, est-ce que vous avez une bonne raison pour bousculer ainsi un professeur ? » Harry baissa les yeux, honteux et légèrement inquiet, toute colère instantanément dissipée. Rogue avait ce talent formidable pour créer une ambiance glaciale en quelques mots. D'autant plus lorsque son visage était déchiré par un rictus de haine comme ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps que Rogue ne l'avait pas regardé avec autant de haine.

« Pardon professeur.  
\- Je crains, monsieur Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante, que des excuses ne suffisent pas. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et retenue avec moi ce soir.  
\- Mais professeur…  
\- Silence ! »Tempêta-t-il. Il se tourna respectueusement vers Ombrage. « A moins, bien sûr, que vous n'ayez déjà du sévir contre ce malotru ?  
\- Non, non, je vous en prie professeur Rogue, minauda Ombrage. Potter a encore plein de retenues en retard avec moi, j'aurais l'occasion de le punir plus tard. Bonne soirée messieurs. » Minauda-t-elle.  
Ombrage les quitta avec un sourire radieux, et déjà, Rogue entraînait Harry à marche forcée, l'informant que la retenue de ce soir consisterait au tri de véracrasses, activité rébarbative, et source de douleur s'il en était. En quittant la grande salle, Harry eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un geste à Daphné qui semblait perplexe.

00000000000000

« Bien, Potter, mettons les choses au point tout de suite. » Rogue venait de fermer la porte de la salle de cours dans laquelle il officiait. « Le professeur Dumbledore a du vous informer des cours que je dois vous donner, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry relacha un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, oui, les cours d'occlumencie. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Intérieurement, Harry se fit la remarque que Rogue avait réellement l'air de lui en vouloir tout à l'heure. L'austère professeur sortit d'un placard un grand plat argenté couvert de rune qu'il déposa sur la table. Harry, intrigué par l'objet, le regardait faire surpris.

« Hé bien, Potter, le directeur vous a expliqué la situation, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, heu… pardon professeur, oui, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a parlé.  
\- Bien, que savez-vous de l'occlumencie Potter ? » Harry se reprit, mais dut reconnaître son ignorance. « Dommage que vous n'ayez pas profité de la présence de Granger pour vous renseigner. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait pu vous renseigner un minimum, pour une fois que son savoir académique aurait pu m'épargner un peu. Bien, alors commençons. L'occlumencie est l'art de fermer son esprit. On l'oppose, par tradition, à la Légilimencie, qui est abusivement considéré comme l'art de lire dans les esprits. En réalité, c'est plus complexe. »

La légilimencie, lui apprit Rogue, ne lisait pas les esprits. Elle créait un lien entre les deux esprits pour permettre d'y trouver et d'y piocher des informations. Ce qui en faisait un art dangereux, puisqu'une fois établie, la connexion fonctionnait dans les deux sens.  
« Donc, l'interrompit Harry, si Voldemort utilise la légilimencie sur moi, je peux aussi voir ce à quoi il pense ? » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, mais contrairement à son comportement en cours, semblait presque amusé.  
« Evitez de m'interrompre Potter. Et oui, dans l'absolu, vous pourriez. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est aussi un redoutable occlumens, ce serait une tâche très compliquée, voire impossible. »

Rogue reprit son explication. La clé des deux matières était la représentation mentale des choses. Un legilimens se devait de visualiser non seulement son esprit, mais également celui de sa cible, et réussir à établir un lien entre les deux. Certaines théories prétendaient qu'il fallait un contact visuel entre les deux pour pouvoir ' _entrer_ ' dans l'esprit de la cible, mais cette théorie n'avait jamais pu être vérifiée pour l'instant. « Malgré tout, nous pensons, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même, que l'occlumencie devrait régler vos… _problèmes_. »  
Harry déglutit lourdement. Il n'était que trop au courant que ce n'était pas forcément une solution fiable à cent-pour-cent.

« Bien, commençons maintenant. » Rogue s'approcha alors du plat en argent qu'il avait sorti tout à l'heure, se pencha dessus, et commença à pointer sa baguette sur sa propre tempe. Harry le regarda faire, tirant une étrange matière fluide et légèrement lumineuse de sa tête avant de la plonger dans le grand plat, puis de recommencer. Intrigué, il le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de demander ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Rogue le rabroua sèchement et continua son étrange œuvre en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur de potions avait déposé de nombreuses fois cette matière fluide étrange, et finit par se tourner vers Harry. Il avait l'air plus détendu nota Harry, plus apaisé. Sentant qu'il avait une ouverture, il se lança.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire professeur ? C'est cela l'occlumencie ?  
\- Non Potter. Je viens d'enlever, temporairement, certains de mes souvenirs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la légilimencie ouvre un lien, je ne souhaite pas, et vous non plus j'imagine, voir mes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un sentiment de dégoût, Harry secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il pouvait certainement vivre sans connaître les plus sombres souvenirs de Rogue ! Toutefois, un détail retint son attention.

« Mais ? Professeur, vous allez m'apprendre l'occlumencie non ? Pas la légilimencie ?

\- Bien raisonné, Potter. Mais pour jauger de vos progrès, je vais devoir utiliser la légilimencie sur vous. » Etonnamment, Rogue lui dit cela avec, presque un sourire sur le visage. Combiné avec le fait qu'Harry réalisa que son esprit allait être accessible, une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage. Rogue la vit, mais, semblant – aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à Harry – de bonne humeur, il se méprit sur son intention.

« Rassurez-vous Potter, je récupérai mes souvenirs. Cette méthode de transfert n'est que temporaire.

\- Attendez, reprit Harry en sortant de sa torpeur. Il existe une solution pour s'enlever définitivement des souvenirs ? » Harry pouvait déjà lister les souvenirs qu'il souhaitait s'effacer. La mort de Cédric, et surtout la résurrection de Voldemort figuraient en tête de liste.

Rogue lui expliqua alors ce qu'était ce grand plat en argent. Il s'agissait d'une pensine, lui apprit-il, et cet objet, assez rare, servait à visionner des souvenirs afin de mieux les revoir. Ce que venait de faire Rogue, c'était de s'enlever de manière permanente certains souvenirs. Un peu comme un sortilège d'oubliette, mais celui qui faisait cela savait, contrairement à la victime de l'oubliette, qu'il lui manquait un souvenir, qu'il manquait quelque chose. La solution était assez radicale, et il existait une autre méthode qui consistait à dupliquer un souvenir pour pouvoir juste le revoir. Mais la technique utilisée par Rogue permettait d'enlever de façon efficace et potentiellement définitive tous souvenirs. Ce qui était plus prudent avant de procéder à de la légilimencie. Mais les effets à long terme, sur l'utilisateur, s'il ne rapatriait pas ses souvenirs, pouvaient être assez désastreux. Ce qui, l'informa Rogue, ne risquait pas d'arriver, leur cours d'occlumencie serait beaucoup trop court pour que cela représente le moindre risque.

« Enfin, peu importe. Bien, pour commencer, essayez de visualiser votre esprit, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous êtes, sur votre identité. Ensuite, quand vous serez prêt, je rentrerai dans votre esprit. Vous devrez essayer de m'en chasser. Allez-y, préparez-vous. »  
Quelle idée, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Harry se raccrocha, pantelant, à la table à côté de lui. Il sentait les gouttes de sueur dévaler son front, inondant son visage. Rogue venait d'utiliser la légilimencie, après qu'Harry, naïvement, lui ait dit pensé être prêt. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas ! Et un ouragan, un maelström avait ravagé son esprit, se nourrissant de chacun des souvenirs et de ses pensées. Lorsque Rogue avait relâché son emprise, Harry était tombé au sol, épuisé. Et ainsi le voilà, le souffle court et en nage.

« Hum, ça ne marche guère. Qu'avez-vous essayé de faire, monsieur Potter ? » Harry retint une pique agressive, les petites voix dans sa tête tempêtant et hurlant. A travers un brouillard de colère, Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite la façon dont Rogue lui avait parlé. Presque soucieux, sensible. La pensée, étrange et bizarre, lui permit d'oublier sa rage. Rogue s'était amélioré, était devenu plus supportable, mais il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve de gentillesse.  
« J'ai essayé de faire ce que vous m'avez dit, mais ça ne marche pas ! S'emporta-t-il.  
\- Allons, Potter, restez calme. Peut-être devrais-je vous expliquer comment je procède, personnellement. Il n'y a pas vraiment de méthode propre, chacun utilise la sienne. Je suis professeur de potions. Ce n'est pas seulement ce que je fais, c'est ce que je suis, au plus profond de moi. J'adore les potions. C'est ma passion, l'une des rares choses qui me plaisent. Pour l'occlumencie, je m'imagine donc ici, dans mon laboratoire. Au milieu des paillasses, devant mon tableau noir. En train d'essayer d'apprendre à des élèves souvent patauds comment maîtriser le noble art de la potion. »

Rogue poursuivit ainsi quelques minutes, et Harry se surprit à sourire. Le professeur avait _vraiment_ l'air d'être dans son élément, passionné.  
« Ce qu'il vous faut, Potter, c'est trouver aussi ce qui vous tient à cœur. Ce qui vous définit. Qui êtes-vous, qu'aimez-vous par-dessus tout. » Rogue se releva, et fit quelques pas, avant de lui adresser un sourire surprenant. « Bien, nous allons en rester là pour l'instant. D'ici la semaine prochaine, réfléchissez à la question, essayez de trouver un lieu qui vous calme et vous apaise. »  
Rogue le renvoya, et un peu déstabilisé et par sa tâche, et par la gentillesse de Rogue, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Mais il fut interrompu avant de franchir la porte.

« Un instant Potter. »  
Harry se retourna, la main encore sur la poignée de la lourde porte du cachot, et aussitôt, Rogue dégaina sa baguette et lui lança un maléfice cuisant sur les mains. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et un juron, lâchant aussitôt la porte.  
« Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ? » Mais Rogue le toisait avec un sourire à peine amusé. Ni méchanceté, ni sadisme.  
« Vous deviez vous occuper de véracrasses, Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir avec les mains indemnes. Allez voir madame Pomfresh pour faire soigner ça. Ainsi, le professeur Ombrage saura que vous avez été blessé lors de la retenue que je vous ai donnée. »

Harry mit quelques secondes, encore choqué par l'attaque, avant de réaliser le plan de Rogue. Oui, s'il allait faire soigner ses blessures, Pomfresh ferait surement un rapport aux professeurs. Peut-être même se plaindrait-elle à Rogue ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'infirmière critiquait un professeur, Olivier Dubois lui avait raconté comment madame Bibine s'était faite crier dessus après un match particulièrement rugueux lors des premières années de Dubois. Et Ombrage le saurait alors, et serait ravie de cela. Petit à petit, son visage, crispé par la douleur se détendit et il leva les yeux vers Rogue.

« Oui Potter, vous comprenez. Ainsi, je pourrais vous redonner des retenues sans problèmes et Dolorès ne refusera pas de vous laissez à mes soins certains soirs. » Harry eut un sourire de connivence avant d'hocher la tête. « Autre chose, Potter. Il me faudra des excuses pour vous donner ces retenues. Essayez de trouver des justifications valables.  
\- Je pourrais sans doute demander de l'aide à Georges et à Fred Weasley, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire amusé.  
\- Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul soir de retenue par semaine, Potter, pas plus. » Répondit Rogue, avec un petit rire tellement inhabituel chez lui.

* * *

 _Notes : mes excuses pour la latence. Je souffre d'un souci, ce tome m'est pénible à écrire. Je colle encore pas mal au canon, et j'ai hâte de passer à la phase plus... personnelle de l'histoire. Je vais néanmoins essayer de faire preuve de plus de régularité. Après tout, plus vite j'en aurais fini ici, plus vite je pourrais passer à d'autres sujets.  
A ce propos, mes propos sur Dumbledore et la WWII (Wolrd War II - Deuxième Guerre Mondiale) m'ont donné l'idée et l'envie d'écrire sur d'autres histoires. Mais je ne compte pas les écrire ni les publier tout de suite. En tout cas, j'ai tyiquement déjà le prologue d'une autre histoire déjà prêt dans la tête (ce qui explique aussi mon retard). Et ça ne sera pas sur WWII. Celui-ci, je risque de le publier prochainement, par contre. Parcequ'il me tient beaucoup à coeur  
_

 _Un chapître compliqué à écrire, qui amorce une phase différente après les explications précédentes. Ca aussi, ça a joué sur mon retard. Mais un chapitre important pour expliquer l'occlumencie. Rogue peut paraître un peu OOC vers la fin. Dans mon esprit, le fait d'avoir enlever des souvenirs de sa tête le libère de certains poids. Si ça n'est guère assez claire, je rebosserai sur cette explication.  
Ma méthode sur la pensine se base sur une idée, qu'on puisse enlever, complètement un souvenir. J'ai l'impression que ça a été évoqué dans le canon, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de relire les tome pour vérifier. Cette façon de procéder est idéale pour éviter le problème de Rogue et des souvenirs de James Potter._

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : "Le Stade de l'Elève". A vos idées_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
Black Jo : Hermione a eu une bonne raison pour n'avoir pas mis/laissé de mot sur son cadeau. Harry aura peut-être l'occasion de découvrir pourquoi plus tard.  
Azest : Harry en mérite, oui, et pas qu'un peu. Quant à Hhr/Hdg... Disons que moi seul peux décider de quel côté faire pencher la balance (ça se trouve, ce sera un HPDM... Non, je déconne)  
Harmony : J'ai ce souci, oui. Je vais essayer d'y remédier, après, ne gère pas les doubles sauts de ligne, et c'est un peu handicapant je trouve. Ca me perturbe et je ne peux pas autant aérer que je le voudrais. Je travaillerais sur le sujet.  
_


	15. Le Stade de l'Elève

**Le Stade de l'Elève**

Harry poussa la porte de la _salle des miracles_ de l'épaule, appuyant sur la poignée en fer forgé du coude. Sa main droite le lançait encore, son bras gauche aussi. Non pas à cause des nombreuses 'retenues' avec Rogue, non. Les cours d'occlumencie avaient commencé depuis quatre semaines déjà, Février arrivait à grand pas. Et même si le professeur de potions était différent lors des cours, lorsqu'il utilisait sa pensine, il restait strict et sévère, et surtout, ses maléfices cuisants imposaient à chaque fois un passage à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, à chaque fois, et Harry ne savait guère comment il faisait, Rogue dosait le sortilège suffisamment pour que ce soit douloureux, visible, mais que Pomfresh puisse faire disparaître cela en cinq minutes.  
L'infirmière n'appréciait pas les blessures à répétition d'Harry, comme il avait pu l'entendre dire à plusieurs reprises. Et la machine à rumeur de Poudlard avait rapporté la dispute entre Rogue et Pomfresh, en présence des autres professeurs dont Ombrage. Au moins, de ce côté-là, le plan de Rogue se déroulait parfaitement. L'infâme Ombrage avait même délestée quelques retenues d'Harry à Rogue.

Non, si Harry souffrait, cette fois-ci, c'était de nouveau à cause de ses expériences sur son projet. Son dernier essai venait de lui sauter dans les mains, littéralement. Oui, il avait bien progressé. L'un des livres moldus qu'il avait achetés s'était révelé plein d'informations sur le fonctionnement de l'objet. Et la _salle des miracles_ l'avait fourni en livre sur les runes, avec lesquels Harry avait enfin trouvé quelle suite graver, et comment le faire. Mais ses progrès avaient été un peu plus rapides que prévus. Son dernier prototype dépassait en puissance la poudre noire des jumeaux. Et pour un encombrement bien moindre, qui plus était. Il aurait ainsi largement la place pour ajouter des schrapnels. Mais voilà, Harry était encore limité par deux problèmes. Tout d'abord, la suite runique ne fonctionnait qu'avec le sortilège _ignite_ qu'ils avaient longuement étudiés avec Babbling, et donc, demandait une intervention magique, ce que ne voulait pas Harry. L'autre souci était matériel. La suite runique d'explosion était très longue à graver, et très sensible, comme toutes les suites actives. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures de travail cumulées à Harry pour réaliser son dernier prototype, et encore, il s'était encore trompé dans les runes la première fois.

Et justement, son prototype avait marché. Trop bien, justement, puisqu'un éclat de la choppe avait ricoché sur l'un des murs et malgré la porte de protection qu'Harry avait fait apparaître dans la zone de test de la _salle des miracles_ , le morceau de bois était rentré à pleine vitesse dans son bras gauche, causant un gros hématome. Et le souffle n'avait pas été parfaitement contenu par la porte non plus, lui brûlant lourdement les doigts, seule partie de sa main droite non protégée par ses mitaines. Avec une douce ironie, Harry remercia Ombrage pour ses retenues. Sans elle et l'horrible cicatrice qui défigurait définitivement sa main gauche, c'était toute sa main droite qui aurait été brûlée. Il pouvait encore entendre dans sa tête la petite voix d'Hermione lui dire qu'il aurait du être plus prudent. Avec un petit rire amer, Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle. Ces deux heures de pause étaient terminés et Daphné devait sans doute l'attendre pour le repas. En passant devant la salle qu'il avait autrefois utilisée avec Hermione, Harry entendit sa voix et celle de Macmillan. Ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans les histoires entre son ancienne amie et son petit-ami, il accéléra le pas devant la porte de la salle.

000000000

Harry entra dans la grande salle juste à temps. Il vit Daphné, Tracey et Blaise s'assoir à la table de Serpentard au moment où il franchissait les portes. Il accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre.

Il arriva devant eux en lançant un « Hé, salut à vous ! » joyeux, avant d'embrasser rapidement sa petite-amie. Celle-ci répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser et il fallut une remarque impertinente de Blaise pour les ramener à la réalité. Harry s'assit rapidement tandis que Daphné lançait un coup de pied sous la table à Blaise, à en croire le bruit. Et plutôt violent, à en croire le cri de douleur étranglé de leur ami. Dès qu'il fut assis sur le banc, Daphné lui prit la main. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était assis à sa gauche.  
« Aïe !  
\- Mais ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? Encore une _retenue_ de Rogue ? »  
Harry mit quelques secondes pour faire passer la douleur, mais lorsqu'il se reconcentra, la façon dont Daphné avait appuyé sur _retenue_ ne lui plaisait guère. Visiblement, la technique de diversion de Rogue ne marchait pas pour tout le monde. Préférant ne pas s'aventurer en terrain dangereux, Harry répondit dans le vague, annonçant sans trop mentir qu'il s'était blessé en travaillant sur les runes. Après tout, aucun des trois n'était en cours avec lui, Blaise et Daphné ayant pris arithmancie et Tracey Etude des moldus, même si Harry savait que c'était une façade pour que Blaise puisse avoir les cours sans s'y inscrire. Lorsqu'il avait découvert cette astuce de ses nouveaux amis, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement devant l'ironie de la situation.

Pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait mal, Daphné embrassa sa main pour, prétendit-elle, « faire partir la douleur ». Ce qui réussit à faire sourire Harry et lui faire définitivement oublier tout problème de retenue et de manigances serpentardes, et cela valut à Daphné quelques sifflets et des remarques grivoises de la part des vert-et-argents assis autour d'eux. Sans surprise, Malefoy et sa clique, assis pourtant non loin, ne se joignirent pas au concert.  
En attaquant son repas après un baiser de remerciement pour sa petite-amie, Harry songea que la présence du blondinet lui était devenue plus supportable. Drago Malefoy restait une menace pour lui, et Harry savait que lorsque Malefoy père aurait obtenu le contrôle de son coffre avec ses magouilles au Magenmagot, le fils reviendrait à la charge contre lui pour le narguer. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, cette pensée ne le mettait plus en colère. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant. Les cours d'occlumencie avaient beaucoup aidés de ce côté-là. Mais Harry restait prudent. Bientôt, Malefoy allait marquer un nouveau point, d'ampleur, contre lui.

Le raclement des portes de la grande salle attira l'attention au milieu des conversations et sortit Harry de ses réflexions sombres concernant Malefoy. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il se retourna pour voir arriver Hermione et Macmillan, main dans la main. Surpris de constater qu'ils n'arrivaient que maintenant, il prit le temps de les observer. Ils avaient l'air tendus cependant, et Harry reconnut le pli au mileu du front d'Hermione. C'était celui qu'elle avait face à un devoir particulièrement difficile, ou devant une énigme compliquée, comme lorsqu'elle avait travaillé avec lui lors du Tournoi. Macmillan avait l'air assez raide également, mal à l'aise, et jeta, comme d'habitude, plusieurs regards courroucés en direction des trois Serpentards et d'Harry.  
« Elle a l'air tendue, Hermione, non ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonnade. N'entendant pas de réponses immédiates, il se tourna vers ses amis, pour se retrouver face à face avec Daphné, manifestement contrariée de nouveau.  
« _Hermione_ ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de colère contenue. A l'entendre, elle semblait prête à s'emporter. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il dit qui méritait un tel traitement ?

« Hé bien, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, elle a l'air tendue, non ? » Daphné eut un mouvement de recul, puis se mit à le regarder. Non, le scruter. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. La voix de Sirius, dans sa tête, se mit à palabrer comme quoi, les femmes étaient _toujours_ compliquées. Harry, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Daphné, retint un sourire. La petite voix de Sirius était devenue plus présente depuis quelques temps. Depuis le début des cours d'Occlumencie en fait. Celle de Rogue était toujours là, mais c'était surtout celle d'Hermione qui était revenue bizarrement. Quant à la petite voix doucereuse, Harry ne l'entendait plus maintenant. Dès le deuxième cours avec Rogue, elle avait commencé à décliner, et maintenant, un mois après, elle avait presque disparue. Il lui arrivait de revenir par moment, lors des cours ou des retenues avec Ombrage, mais c'était maintenant chose rare.

Daphné cessa enfin de l'observer, toute colère disparue de ses yeux, remplacée par autre chose, comme une forme de lassitude.  
« Oui, Granger est tendue ces temps-ci. Ernie également. A ton avis ? » Elle avait posé la question d'un ton de défi, même si Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
\- Hé bien, dit comme ça, je dirais que ça ne colle pas très bien entre eux, non ?  
Harry avait répondu à l'instinct, mais peu sûr de lui. Intuitivement, il sentait que le terrain était dangereux. S'il avait besoin de preuves supplémentaires, Tracey et Blaise était maintenant en pleine discussion à voix assez forte sur le Quidditch. Ridicule, compte tenu que Tracey n'aimait pas le Noble Sport, mais toujours aussi ironique.

Daphné poussa un profond soupir.  
« Oui, c'est cela. Granger et Ernie se sont disputés hier, et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient encore réconciliés.  
\- Oh. » C'était tout ce qu'Harry trouva à répondre. Et voyant sa petite-amie renfrogné, et l'air embarrassé de Tracey et Blaise, il préféra laisser couler le sujet et se concentra sur son repas, avant de s'intéresser et de se mélanger à la discussion de Pucey et Flint. Les deux joueurs envisageaient de se présenter à la fin de l'année aux sélections de la ligue après leurs ASPICs. Marcus Flint espérait surtout retrouver ces deux meilleurs ennemis, Roger Davies et Olivier Dubois, et si possible se confronter encore à eux. La discussion dériva un moment sur les meilleurs souvenirs de match, mais vu par les Serpentards. Ce fut une expérience intéressante pour Harry, tout comme pour les deux joueurs et leurs amis autour. Visiblement, certaines actions n'avaient pas été perçues de la même façon, suivant que le dossard porté était rouge ou vert. La première capture du Vif d'or par Harry, notamment, ne passait toujours pas chez Flint.  
« Je maintiens, Potter, c'était de la triche. Tu l'as littéralement gobé, Bibine n'aurait jamais du te donner la victoire !  
\- Arrête Flint, c'est du passé ! Et puis Hermione a vérifié après coup, la capture était tout à fait légale.  
\- Parce que tu fais confiance à une sa… à Granger pour le Quidditch ? »  
Harry préféra ne pas relever l'insulte, mais ne put retenir une grimace. Flint dut le voir puisqu'un petit silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes.  
« Si elle a vérifié, tu peux être sûr que c'est écrit dans les règles du jeu. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Flint, ça ne reste pas mon meilleur souvenir. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là, à deux reprises en plus. Et puis bon, les pseudo-détraqueurs en troisième année, c'était quoi d'après toi ? Du beau jeu ? » Harry avait lancé un coup de menton en direction de Malefoy et le vit se crisper et lui jeter un regard noir.

« Une tactique astucieuse, se défendit Flint. Après tout, il n'est pas interdit d'aller sur le terrain en tant que joueur.  
\- Mais vous ne jouiez même pas ce jour-là ! S'emporta Harry.  
\- Et alors, est-ce que pour autant, ça nous interdit d'aller sur le terrain ? » Il en resta muet devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais dans sa tête, la petite voix de Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'intelligence de l'argument. C'était assez redoutable.

00000000000

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la grande salle, main dans la main avec Daphné en direction des cachots pour ses soi-disantes retenues, qu'Harry réalisa que les propos de Flint pouvaient aussi signifier autre chose. Que l'idée des faux détraqueurs n'était peut-être pas forcément uniquement due à Malefoy. Si cela se trouvait, Malefoy et ses amis agissaient alors en service commandé, alors que tout le château avait crû qu'ils étaient les seuls responsables.  
« Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu repenses encore à _Hermione_ ? » La voix de Daphné le sortit de ses pensées, et secouant la tête rapidement, il se concentra.  
« Quoi ? Non, je repensais à la discussion avec Flint. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a ordonné à Malefoy de faire le détraqueur, lors du match en troisième année ! » Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'Harry rappelle à Daphné le contexte, vu qu'elle n'avait pas suivi.

« Oh, ça ! Oui, c'est évident. » Harry en resta coi. Et le fit savoir à Daphné. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer cela comme ça ? Il se rappelait encore nettement la sévérité de McGo ce jour-là. Mais Daphné, sensiblement de meilleure humeur qu'au repas, rit doucement devant sa naïveté. Tout le monde à Serpentard savait ce qu'il en était. Mais personne ne parlerait jamais. D'abord, c'était du passé, cela faisait maintenant deux ans. Et puis, Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy avaient agi en connaissance de cause. Et de toute façon, les préfets avaient creusé la question et établi que Drago ne pouvait pas être privé de match pour cela. Voire même, ne recevoir aucune punition. Seuls le courroux de McGonagall sur le moment et la situation tendue avec les détraqueurs pouvaient expliquer la punition finalement reçue par Malefoy et ses amis.

"Attends attends. Tu veux dire que toute la maison était au courant ? Les préfets de Serpentard eux-même étaient impliqués ?" Elle ne lui dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec un rire dans les yeux.  
« Daphné, parfois, vous me faîtes peur, vous les serpentards…  
\- Oh vraiment ? Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, Potter. » Harry se tourna vers elle. Daphné avait son adorable petit demi-sourire, celui qu'il aimait tant voir sur ses lèvres, mais à l'entendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon d'inquiétude.

0000000000000000000000

* * *

0000000000000000000000

Severus observait l'endroit dans lequel il était. Le stade de Quidditch était éclairé par un soleil blafard ce soir-là, grisâtre et masqué par d'épais nuages qui tamisaient la lumière. Il se leva de son siège habituel dans la tirbune des professeurs, laissant derrière lui une version fantomatique de lui-même. Devant lui, Albus et Minerva, inertes, semblaient regarder droit devant eux. Visiblement, il était dans une version du stade du début de la scolarisation de Potter. Sans doute le premier match du jeune homme.

Se tournant à sa gauche, Severus eut la surprise cependant de ne pas y voir Quirrell. Une grande forme d'ovale, ou d'œuf plutôt, noir. Un puits sans-fond sans lumière se tenait là où le traître aurait dû être assis. Mais cet ' _œuf_ ' noir n'était pas lisse. Cette forme étrange semblait vibrer de l'intérieur, et par moment, des morceaux s'en décollaient et flottaient dans les airs en douceur. Avant d'être dévorés par un rideau de flammes bleues. Le feu était alimenté par nulle autre que miss Granger, une version improbable de la jeune fille, un mélange de son visage actuel et de celui de l'époque. Mais son sort n'était pas constant, faiblissant par moment, se renforçant à d'autres jusqu'à dépasser le puits sans-fond. De temps à autres, toutefois, un morceau de la forme noire échappait au rideau de flammes, et voletait dans le stade, errant et se promenant comme mené par un vent invisible. Alors miss Granger relâchait son sortilège quelques secondes et, comme un automate, tirait sur ce lambeau sans lumière. Parfois avec succès, parfois sans. Lorsqu'elle échouait du premier coup, la figure fantomatique d'Albus prenait le relais. Mais même ainsi, certains lambeaux échappaient à la vigilance, et s'envolaient haut dans le ciel, en direction d'un point furtif et sombre, évoluant à grande vitesse sur un balai.

Severus se souvint, maintenant. Son attention retourna vers le rideau de flammes tenues par Granger. C'était le premier match de Potter, il avait lutté ce jour-là contre le maléfice de Quirrell. Avant d'être attaqué par ses mêmes flammes bleues qui encerclaient le puits noir. Ainsi donc, c'était miss Granger qui s'en était prise à lui ! Surprenant de la part de la jeune fille. Severus continua son inspection du stade. A part Albus, Minerva, et surtout miss Granger, tous les autres visages aux alentours étaient neutres, indéfinissables. De simples formes humaines sans contours et floues. Sauf pour le cadet Weasley. Le jeune Ron était parfaitement visible au milieu des contours de ses camarades, les yeux braqués sur le terrain, comme Albus et Minerva. Cet impotent de Londubat était là également, mais moins affirmé que Weasley. De manière générale, la tribune Gryffondor était presque identifiable. Dans la tribune serpentarde, Severus crut reconnaître également par moment certains de ses élèves, miss Davis et mister Zabini principalement. Son filleul, Drago, était l'un des rares aux contours nets. De même pour miss Greengrass, même si son visage manquait de netteté.

Severus descendit dans le stade. Au dessus de lui, l'équipe de Gryffondor, notamment cet insupportable fanatique de Dubois, s'échangeait le souaffle. Sans surprise songea le professeur de potions. Potter avait manifestement prit à cœur ses conseils et avait recréé le stade de Quidditch presque dans les moindres détails. Les personnes, en revanche, n'étaient pas identifiables, sauf pour les personnes proches de Potter. Et plus ses sentiments à leur égard étaient forts, plus ils étaient définis. En tout cas, il avait fait des progrès énormes. Severus avait pu voir le souvenir d'Albus, lorsque celui-ci avait pénétré de force dans l'esprit de Potter. L'épaisse brume sombre avait manifestement été canalisée dans cette espèce d'œuf, à la place de Quirrell. Elle n'envahissait plus son esprit comme ce soir de décembre.

Alors qu'il approchait du centre, un joueur de Gryffondor descendit en piqué vers lui, porté par un éclair de feu.  
« Bien Potter. Bon travail.  
\- Merci professeur.  
\- Et vos souvenirs ? Où les avez-vous rangés ? »

Potter pointa vers le ciel. Severus passa un moment à scanner les cieux grisâtres avant de percevoir un éclat doré. Bien sûr. Potter avait toujours été un attrapeur né. Et Severus savait que le jeune homme avait une grande confiance en ses capacités. Comme son arrog… Comme qui déjà ? Severus était perturbé. C'était le problème de la pensine. Ses souvenirs n'étaient plus là. Son esprit savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Bah, peu importait.

« Bien Potter. Une idée astucieuse, mais qui a un gros défaut pourtant. » Severus vit le jeune Potter froncer les sourcils. Oui, il avait fait de gros progrès. Mais Potter ne connaissait pas les arcanes de la magie mentale comme lui. Severus sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste fluide, lança le sort d'attraction sur le Vif. Dans le monde réel, cela serait sans impact, les balles de Quidditch étaient charmées pour éviter cela. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans le monde réel. Ils étaient dans l'esprit de Potter, et les seules règles valables ici étaient celles imposées par l'esprit et la magie du plus fort.  
Et malgré ses progrès à ce sujet, Potter restait encore en dessous de lui.

Lentement, le Vif d'or se figea, puis soumis à la volonté croissante de Severus, descendit vers le sol. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter filer à toute vitesse vers la balle. Un duel à distance s'engagea alors, Severus devant faire changer la trajectoire au Vif régulièrement pour éviter que Potter ne s'en saisisse. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas à l'aise, évoluant de manière beaucoup moins fluide qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Severus finit par mettre la main sur la balle, qui s'ouvrit pour lui. Il fut aussitôt embarqué par un maelström de souvenirs. Pour la plupart, il les connaissait déjà depuis les précédentes retenues avec Potter. Mais d'autres, plus récents, lui étaient inconnus. Une discussion entre Potter et Greengrass, visiblement dans la Grande salle. Une autre avec Marcus Flint. Et surtout, à plusieurs reprises, l'explosion violente d'une choppe de bière, qui avait blessé Potter.

Severus ressentit cette impression de choc en sortant de l'esprit de Potter. Son élève était au sol, à genoux et essouflé. Bizarrement, il avait envie de lancer une remarque acide, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver pour quelle raison il s'en donnerait la peine. Au contraire, Potter avait fait montre d'une maîtrise rapide et impressionnante de l'occlumencie. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de ne pas le féliciter. Même s'il était le fils de… Bon sang, encore cela ! Pourquoi le père de Potter était un problème ? Enfin, peu importait.

« Bien Potter. Si nous étions dans un cours normal, je vous accorderais des points. » Severus se sentit perturbé par le regard de profonde surprise qu'arriva à lui lancer le jeune homme malgré sa fatigue.  
« Cependant, vous avez l'air ailleurs. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment concentré à la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? » Potter eut le bon goût de paraître gêné et d'acquiescer. Avant de s'excuser platement. Encore heureux se dit Severus. Hors de question de perdre du temps pour des trivialités, même si Potter avait montré son talent.  
« C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Vous auriez dû vous concentrer, vous auriez pu essayer de m'empêcher d'atteindre le Vif.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fais ! tempêta Potter  
\- Oui, en effet. Mais pas assez. Vous n'étiez pas complètement à la tâche. »

Severus s'avança vers son laboratoire, et en revint avec une fiole qu'il tendit au jeune garçon. « Tenez. Buvez ceci, cela devrait vous aider à vous concentrer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Potion de Mémoire. Oui, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de Potter, une de celles de vos camarades. Vous êtes en train de l'étudier, mais cela devrait vous aider à concentrer votre esprit et à y voir plus clair. Ce type de potions est régulièrement utilisé pour les différentes magies mentales, justement. »  
Potter finit par boire la potion et Severus abaissa sa baguette vers l'élève.  
« Legilimens ! »

000000000000000

« Bien Potter, c'était beaucoup mieux. Vous avez fait de gros progrès. » Potter grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de lui tendre ses mains. Sans rien dire Severus lança un sortilège cuisant dessus, dans une routine désormais bien établie. Mais alors que son élève s'en allait, et qu'il s'avançait vers la pensine pour récupérer ses précieux souvenirs, une image capturée dans les souvenirs de Potter lui revint.

« Potter ! » Le jeune garçon se retourna, surpris. « Ce que vous faîtes, dans cette salle. » Potter avait l'air inquiet, soucieux. Peut-être craignait-il un sermon ou des retenues – des vraies, cette fois – supplémentaires. Serverus l'ignorait. Il ne souhaitait pas le brider dans son travail, mais ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans la salle ne pouvait être ignoré pour autant.

« Soyons prudent. Votre idée est bonne, mais vous prenez trop de risques. Ni vous ni moins ne souhaitons que ce qui s'est arrivé ce matin se reproduise, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Un peu de retard sur ce chapitre, mais les weeekends sont chargés et je n'avais pas de PC avant. Et hier soir, un petit souci de connexion. D'ailleurs, les prochaines semaines vont être compliquées pour tenir les délais... les vacances !_

 _Un chapitre pas forcément très long, mais je ne suis pas partisan d'écrire 10 000 mots quand 5000 suffisent. Un chapitre qui devrait vous apporter des réponses, sur plusieurs points. Le cours d'occlumencie, le Stade de Quidditch de Potter, regorge de petits détails amusants. Dans cette scène comme dans le reste du chapitre, je continue de semer mes petits cailloux._

 _Le titre a été vite compris, le double sens du titre porte sur le Stade en tant que sanctuaire d'Harry, bien sûr, mais également le stade d'avancement de Potter en tant qu'élève en occlumencie. Le chapitre 16 s'intitulera "Seul dans la tempête de flocons". A vos réflexions, je ne crois pas qu'il soit évident à trouver, cela dit._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour vos messages. Je reviens ici sur des demandes récurrentes concernant les "relations". On me demande de rester sur du HP/DG, de partir sur du HP/HG. Certains essayent même de me corrompre (noir, le chocolat, noir !). Cela dit, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Cet aspect-là des choses est déjà arrêté et gravé dans le marbre. D'ailleurs, tout est déjà figé depuis longtemps, et vous ne le saurez qu'à la toute fin. On verra si vous apprécierez là où je vous emmène. (En vrai, on finit en HP/DM et HP/LV lol)  
_


	16. Seul dans la tempête de flocons

**Seul dans la tempête de flocons**

Severus s'assit en même temps que les autres autour de la table de Lucius. Elle était en bois exotique, enrichi de filigranes en or reprenant la devise des Malefoy. Une table de luxe, achetée, Severus l'avait appris de Lucius, par un lointain ancêtre de la famille désireux d'étaler son opulence. Severus l'avait appris de Bellatrix Lestrange à l'époque, et encore, à demi-mot, mais cet achat avait été en réalité fait pour assoir le statut de sang-pur des Malefoy, à la lointaine époque où ceux-ci venaient d'arriver de France. A cette époque, la richesse suffisait à acheter la pureté du sang et le commerce florissant de cet ancêtre de Lucius avait fourni d'hypocrites lettres de noblesse à sa famille et ses descendants. Comme d'autres familles en ce temps-là, ricana Severus intérieurement. C'était également un secret de polichinelle dans le gotha sorcier que les Londubat avaient acquis leur renommée en or sonnant et trébuchant, à peu près à la même époque d'ailleurs. Le silence se fit rapidement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit à son tour. La réunion commença dans un calme religieux, mais à voir le visage de Macnair, Severus pressentit une réunion tendue. Encore une fois.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, évidemment. Severus avait fait son rapport sur Poudlard, évoquant, comme convenu avec Dumbledore, les progrès impressionnants de Potter en Occlumencie. L'information avait bien sûr provoqué la frustration du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais moins que le dernier message qu'avait Severus. Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à révéler les résultats de son enquête avec Maugrey chez les Mulciber et Sebastian Polter. De tous les mangemorts ayant échappés à Azkaban, Sebastian Polter était le seul à avoir quitté le monde sorcier, vivant en reclus chez lui sur une île perdue. Les Mulciber quant à eux, ne quittaient jamais leur manoir et n'avaient guère été vus depuis leur procès. Les deux vieux hommes avaient été voir ces trois là. Les Mulciber étaient âgés et leurs mémoires imparfaites, mais Albus était un puissant legilimens. Il y avait découvert quelque chose de trouble, d'instable. La même chose que chez Polter. Albus et Maugrey avaient découvert chez le vieillard la même faille que chez Potter. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Severus s'était réjoui, espérant ainsi que son ami Lucius n'était réellement qu'une victime.  
Le vieux directeur avait estimé, lors de leur dernière réunion dans son bureau tous les trois, que l'information serait perturbante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec raison.

« Alors le vieux fou a découvert mon petit secret ? Dommage, dommage. Tu avais pourtant fait du bon travail Lucius, il est regrettable que ni toi ni les autres vous ayez pris soin de régler leur comptes à nos anciens _amis_. »  
Celui-ci s'inclina avec respect. Severus sentit le goût amer de la déception et de la défaite. Il avait espéré, réellement et de tout son être, que celui qui avait été son plus proche et meilleur ami, depuis Lily Evans, avait été manipulé. Comme Potter. En vain.  
C'était là le malheur du savoir, ricana Severus en lui-même. Et une nouvelle qu'il ne souhaitait guère rapporter à Dumbledore, même s'il finirait par lui dire. Cette information-là était bien trop capitale pour ne pas être transmise.

Severus quitta enfin le manoir Malefoy. Ecœuré par la vérité sur Lucius et les autres. Et surtout par Macnair. Son vieil ami Lucius avait débriefé les Mangemorts sur ses avancées au Magenmagot et à Gringott. Malgré la réticence des gobelins, le projet de loi fiscal avançait, et Lucius avait bon espoir de faire main basse sur la fortune de Potter rapidement. Quant à Macnair… Ce dernier avait encore réclamé d'ouvrir la guerre et de se déclarer. En y repensant, Severus se dit que c'était un miracle qu'un extrémiste et un enragé comme Macnair ne se soit jamais fait démasquer. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ce dès son entrée chez les Mangemorts. Walden Macnair avait toujours été un instinctif, un Gryffondor pur sang. Vraiment un miracle d'avoir ainsi dupé son monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A moins qu'il ne soit plus rusé qu'il n'en avait l'air, mais Severus en doutait.

00000000000000000000

Harry referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui, et le bruit de la discussion entre Dean et Seamus s'estompa rapidement.  
« Salut Neville. Ron. » Neville le salua chaleureusement, et son ancien meilleur ami lui répondit brièvement, comme incertain. Les relations avec lui étaient étranges. Ron semblait sur la défensive avec lui, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Et lui-même éprouvait toujours une gêne mais la colère avait disparu, presqu'entièrement. Depuis la première leçon avec la potion de mémoire fin janvier avec Rogue, Harry avait progressé. La semaine dernière, il s'était bien battu, toujours avec l'aide de la potion de mémoire. Et cette semaine, il avait enfin réussi à empêcher Rogue d'accéder au Vif. Cette victoire l'avait réjouie, mais l'austère professeur avait rapidement douché son enthousiasme, arguant que la potion aidait, et qu'il lui faudrait à l'avenir sans passer. « Votre esprit est trop prévisible Potter. La potion est un atout majeur, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous fera aucun cadeau, contrairement à moi. »

Depuis leur retenue ce mardi-là, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de trouver comment mieux protéger son esprit. La remarque avait fait mouche, et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou dans la _salle des miracles_ pour trouver comment sécuriser son esprit la semaine prochaine. Daphné l'avait visiblement mal pris, et il espérait se faire pardonner aujourd'hui. Il y avait sortie à PréauLard ce samedi, et Harry comptait se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour elle. Ron et Neville sortirent, et il put se mettre à l'œuvre. Il faisait froid en cette mi-février, et il lui faudrait sa robe la plus chaude pour cette sortie. Ce matin déjà, la neige avait commencé à tomber en gros flocons.

000000000000000000

Harry se frotta vigoureusement les bras. La neige tombait de plus en plus drue. Il la regarda tomber, en épais flocons paisibles, tranquilles. Il leva les yeux au ciel et l'un d'entre eux tomba sur ses lunettes. Epaisse boule blanche et duveteuse, qui fondait petit-à-petit sur ses lunettes. Une fois terminé, les gouttes s'assemblèrent en une seule, sur la monture des verres. Un héritage d'un des premiers cadeaux qu'Hermione lui avait fait, l'impervius sur ses lunettes. Il l'avait reproduit sur toutes celles qu'il avait eues après. Il baissa les yeux pour voir les dernières traces d'eau s'écouler vers le rebord et se rassembler. Puis la goutte tomba et transperça l'épaisse fumée de condensation qu'il expirait à intervalle lent et régulier. Sans la voir, Harry sut qu'elle atterrit devant lui, dans la neige à moitié fondue et boueuse, salie par les pas des passants.

Il reprit son manège, relevant la tête pour recevoir un nouveau flocon sur les lunettes, avant de le voir fondre et chuter. Cela l'occupait pendant que Daphné faisait ses courses, chez l'un des cordonniers les plus réputés du village. Elle finit par sortir, un paquet sous le bras et rayonnante. Harry lui rendit son sourire en lui tendant la main. Tout était pour le mieux, songea-t-il. Il avait craint qu'elle ne boude, comme elle faisait depuis mercredi. Mais elle était déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était redescendu du dortoir et l'avait accueillit très chaleureusement. Après plusieurs minutes à se bécoter - qui aurait pu plus longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de passage devant la tour de Gryffondor, au plus grand regret d'Harry – ils s'étaient dirigés vers le portail et s'étaient mêlés au flux d'élèves qui sortaient comme eux au village ce jour-là.

Et maintenant, ils erraient dans le village, main dans la main. Daphné avait catégoriquement refusé de lui indiquer ce qu'elle avait acheté chez le cordonnier, indiquant, avec son demi-sourire que c'était une surprise.  
« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui tu voudrais faire ?  
\- Hum, j'ai encore une boutique à faire. Et après, on pourrait aller boire quelque chose, d'accord ? » Harry fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel exagérément, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il se fit pardonner en l'enlaçant. Ils valsèrent quelques secondes ainsi, s'embrassant dans la foulée, avant que Daphné ne les fasse se remettre en route.

Elle s'arrêta devant Gaichiffon, et le fit là encore patienter dehors.  
« Tu veux me faire mourir de froid ? » Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours aussi souriante.  
« Arrête, je sais que tu adores la neige. » Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il avait déjà eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de lui dire combien il aimait l'hiver, oui. Alors il resta devant la devanture dorée de Gaichiffon, à patienter, regardant tomber la neige et passer les gens. Quelques mètres plus loin, il vit Hermione et Macmillan sortir de la librairie. Harry retint un petit rire. Aucune surprise à voir Hermione profiter d'une visite au village pour fondre sur de nouveaux livres. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire au Poufsouffle qui suivait son ancienne amie d'un air revêche. Mais le visage de Macmillan s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il réussit à voler un baiser à Hermione.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry décida de trouver une autre source d'occupation, laissant les deux amoureux continuer leur chemin dans la grand'rue de Préaulard. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il les voyait faire preuve d'affection, mais ce jour-là, cela le perturbait. Aussi cherchait-il une autre occupation. Il en trouva une, mais qui ne le réjouit pas plus. Malefoy était également dans le village. Comme sans doute l'intégralité de Poudlard depuis la troisième jusqu'à la septième année. Mais Drago le vit, et lui adressa un de ces sourires qui irritait Harry. Et qui il y a peu, l'aurait enragé. Cela faisait longtemps que Malefoy n'avait plus souri ainsi. Et ce ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe pour Harry.

Après avoir accordé ce qu'il espérait être un de ses regards les plus haineux, Harry détourna les yeux de Malefoy et se concentra de nouveau sur la neige. Elle tombait de plus en plus drue, de plus en plus épaisse. Un bruit de carillon le fit se retourner. Daphné sortait du magasin, un sac en main dans lequel elle glissa son premier paquet.  
« J'imagine que je ne peux toujours pas savoir ce que tu as acheté ? »  
Daphné se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse avant de l'entraîner dans la rue, trottinant tous les deux dans les flocons qui les entouraient. Ils finirent dans un des restaurants de la grand'rue, 'Chez Pieddodu'. Enfin, plutôt un salon de thé, jaugea Harry. Car dès qu'ils furent rentrés, il fut assommé par une odeur de parfum un peu lourd. Il eut rapidement une mauvaise intuition.  
« Heu, tu es sure de vouloir rentrer ici Daphné ? »

00000000000000000000000

Daphné avait insisté, et ils avaient donc passés un moment dans le salon de thé. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, cela avait été un assez bon moment. Même si elle avait encore refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi elle voulait faire les boutiques cet après-midi.

Et ainsi, ils étaient là, main dans la main, remontant le sentier caillouteux menant du village à l'école. Peinant et luttant pour ne pas trébucher sur les pierres, à cause de la tempête de neige. Ils franchirent le lourd portail en fer forgé, mêlés au flux des autres élèves. Harry en profita pour saluer Hagrid de la main, qui lui fut rendu chaleureusement. Voir Hagrid, ce grand gaillard avec sa barbe hirsute remplie de neige, cela avait des allures de Père Noël. Ils continuèrent un moment au milieu de la foule jusqu'à ce que Daphné ne le tire sur le côté.  
« Viens par là, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Harry la suivit à travers les épais flocons qui tournoyaient autour d'eux. Il ne voyait guère plus loin qu'elle, mais il finit par comprendre où ils étaient. Les grandes formes floues autour d'eux, il les reconnaissait bien. Il avait passé tellement de temps, à cause de Rogue, à les étudier et à les mémoriser. Daphné l'avait emmené en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch, quelle ironie songea-t-il. Intérieurement, la petite voix de Sirius rigola un grand coup, alors qu'il entendit celle de Sirius noter avec dédain que sa version mentale du Stade n'était pas encore assez parfaite.

Arrivés en plein milieu, Daphné l'embrassa avant de reculer un peu. « Danse avec moi. » lui demanda-t-elle. Il rit un moment devant cette demande incongrue, puis s'exécuta.  
Et ils dansèrent, en silence et dans le froid. Ils dansèrent au milieu des flocons, si proche, complètement enlacés. La buée voletait autour d'eux, tout comme leurs rires. Au bout d'un moment, Daphné les arrêta, et de nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement. Pas comme d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'impalpable.

Puis elle recula, avec un sourire désolé. Triste. Pourquoi ?  
« Tiens, en fait, c'est pour toi. » Elle lui tendit le sac de chez Gaichiffon. Intrigué, Harry la dévisagea un moment, surpris de son sourire, avant de plonger la main dans le sac et d'en ressortir une écharpe. Verte et noire. Il la tira et l'enfila. La laine était douce et délicate. Chaude et agréable.  
« Whaou. Merci Daphné, c'est formidable. » Elle lui sourit en retour, lui disant que ce n'était rien. Elle avait choisi les couleurs pour lui. Vert pour Serpentard, pour sa maison à elle, et pour ses yeux. Et noir. Pour ses cheveux qu'elle aimait tant.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a autre chose ! » Intrigué, il fouilla de nouveau dans le sac. Il en sortit une paire de mitaine. Brunes, celles-ci, contrairement aux siennes noires qu'il portait depuis l'automne.  
« Les tiennes commencent à être abîmées. Celles-ci sont en cuir de dragon, elles sont plus solides et devraient durer plus longtemps. »  
Harry était touché, sans voix.  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Daphné. Vraiment. Merci beaucoup. » Daphné lui sourit en retour, toujours de ce sourire triste.  
« Tu sais Harry, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. » Il réagit au quart de tour, qu'avait-il pu oublier ?  
« C'était la Saint-Valentin mercredi, Harry. Le jour des amoureux. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une sortie ce weekend en particulier. »  
La panique. Bon sang, oui. Voilà pourquoi elle avait boudé après la retenue avec Rogue. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?  
« A propos, Harry. Je t'aime. Non. Ne dis rien. » Elle le fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre.

« Ne dis rien, surtout, ne me mens pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.  
\- Daphné non, ce n'est pas…  
\- Non Harry, inutile. » Elle avait maintenant l'air résignée, son sourire triste remplacée par une expression profondément navrée.  
« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, pas comme ça. Et j'en ai assez de me battre.  
\- De te battre, mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- De toi. »

Il s'effondra sur lui-même. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, se dit-il. Il avait certes été perturbé dernièrement, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Par contre, il ne pouvait rien lui dire à ce sujet. Etait-ce cela qui dérangeait Daphné ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle lui en voulais ?  
« Ecoute, je ne comprends pas Daphné, mais si c'est à cause de ce qui m'arrive, je ne peux pas t'en…  
\- C'est ça le pire, Harry. Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir en plus. Tu ne t'es vraiment rendu compte de rien. Tu ne réalises même pas.  
\- Mais bon sang, Daphné, je ne comprends rien ! Explique-moi ! » Il commençait à s'énerver.

Elle lâcha d'un air désolé, les yeux au sol.  
« Je ne pouvais pas gagner sur tous les tableaux, après tout.  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Rien Harry. Rien. »

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il la regardait, complètement perdu et déstabilisé. Cela n'avait aucun sens. La journée s'était si bien passée, tout avait été pour le mieux. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Daphné l'embrassa mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.  
« Adieu Potter. Tu vas vraiment manquer, tu sais. » Elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit dans la tempête. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite, mais alors que sa silhouette disparaissait dans le blanc continuel qui les entourait, il finit par réagir.  
« Daphné, attends. Daphné ! Reviens ! »  
Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Et il resta là, perdu au milieu d'un enfer blanc qui lui tombait dessus. Triste, abattu. Et seul, au milieu d'une tempête de flocons.

* * *

 _Notes  
Un chapitre court, mais qui ne peut pas être prolongé. Je vous promets d'écrire plus par la suite, mais ce chapitre-là est ainsi.  
Il fait partie de ces chapitres que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps.  
Il m'aura coûté à écrire. Un goût doux-amer. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Il apportera également des réponses à certaines questions. J'ai laissé le doute, mais désolé Lucius, tu es bel et bien coupable...  
Désolé aux fans d'HP/DG. Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre était prévu de loin. _

_Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera : La vérité dans les livres. Assez évident, mais méfiez-vous des évidences._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews  
Mes excuses par avance, Azest et Starky. Gemini (chap 14.), la guerre de tranchées entre les Princesses vient de changer de forme.  
Pims10 : Daphné n'est (probablement) pas totalement sincère, mais une potion, c'est surfait. Si (d'aventure) elle n'a pas tout dit, crois-moi, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec une potion._


	17. La vérité dans les livres

**La vérité dans les livres**

Harry s'affairait avec son marteau et son burin. Le travail d'orfèvre qu'était la frappe de runes l'accaparait. C'était un travail de longue haleine, fastidieux, surtout lorsque comme lui, on cherchait à créer plusieurs exemplaires du même objet. Il chassa gentiment Soze, qui s'était niché sur son épaule mais qui le dérangeait. La moindre erreur se payait au prix fort, avec dans le meilleur des cas du temps de perdu, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises ces dernières semaines. Et dans le pire des cas, de nouvelles blessures aux mains, ce qui avait valu déjà à Harry quelques allers-retours à l'infirmerie.  
Heureusement, il avait encore ses pseudo-retenues avec Rogue, et il avait ainsi pu camoufler les blessures liées à son projet avec celles que lui infligeait le professeur de potions lors de leur cours d'occlumencie.

En revanche, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solutions pour amorcer ses grenades de façon non-magique. Il avait bien une idée, qu'il avait eue grâce à sa montre et aux heures passées dans la cuisine de tante Petunia. Il lui faudrait aller dans le monde moldu pour tester son idée. Mais en attendant, il avançait sur la production de plusieurs suites runiques d'explosion. Ce sera toujours cela de fait pour lorsqu'il aura de quoi tester une solution. Et surtout, de toute façon, maintenant il avait le temps…

Non, ne pas penser à elle. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Mars avait succédé à Février, et le pâle et timide soleil printanier tentait tant bien que mal de chasser les solides neiges des Highlands. Mais pour Harry, les premiers rayons de soleil ne le réchauffaient guère. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Qu'avait-il fait, que s'était-il passé ? Ils étaient bien, tous les deux à Préaulard, et d'un coup, elle le quittait, sans raisons. Harry se remua pour chasser cette pensée. Il préférait ne pas y réfléchir. Ni écouter la petite voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, qui lui assurait, assez froidement qu'il fallait arrêter d'y penser.

Hermione. Etrangement, il y avait eu un côté positif à sa rupture avec Daphné. Le petit-ami d'Hermione arrêtait de le tuer de ses yeux tous les jours. Non, maintenant, lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, Macmillan semblait moqueur, taquin. Et surtout, heureux comme un pape. Ce petit mystère ne lui avait pas pris longtemps à déchiffrer, la seule question à éclairer, c'était de savoir si Daphné était également au courant. Probablement, à la façon dont elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Macmillan et Hermione ensemble. La connaissant (et Harry se martelait que oui, il devait quand même très bien la connaître !), Daphné devait s'amuser de voir les vaines tentatives de Macmillan.

La disparition de l'animosité d'Ernie était, hélas, le seul avantage. Les cours de potions, eux, étaient devenus un véritable calvaire. Il travaillait toujours tous ensemble, Hermione, Tracey, Blaise, Daphné et lui. Et l'ambiance, qui s'était rapidement dégradée après que Daphné et lui soient sortis ensemble, allait de mal e pis. Hermione semblait déterminée à discuter avec Harry à l'occasion, ce qu'il cherchait à éviter pour, de son côté, questionner Daphné. Qui elle-même cherchait refuge auprès de Tracey et Blaise pour éviter cela. La situation était intenable et insupportable. La petite voix de Sirius ricana dans sa tête que ça devait quand même être cocasse vu de l'extérieur. Et en effet, à plusieurs reprises depuis ce maudit jour de Février, Harry avait pu voir Lavande ou Parvarti rire avec malice lorsque Daphné entraînait presque de force Tracey ou Blaise pour aller chercher des ingrédients de potions. C'était toujours un étrange mystère pour Harry. Lavande et Parvarti, et dans une moindre mesure, Padma, avaient toujours eu l'air fâchée lorsqu'il sortait avec Daphné. Et maintenant, elles semblaient, non pas heureuses, mais moqueuses et acerbes lorsqu'elles voyaient sa désormais ex-petite amie l'esquiver.

L'alarme de sa montre sonna, le faisant sursauter. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, le cours avec Ombrage allait bientôt commencer. A contrecœur et en grimaçant, Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac-sans-fond. Puis il sortit de la _salle des miracles_ et s'élança dans les couloirs du septième étage. Avec un certain soulagement, il entendit, en passant devant l'ancienne salle qui avait été la leur, à Hermione et lui, Neville indiquer aux autres élèves – dont au moins Ginny et Ron à les entendre – qu'il fallait y aller.  
Harry n'était guère pressé de reparler avec Neville. Ni avec les autres, et surtout, surtout, encore moins avec Hermione. La dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Neville lui avait laissé un désagréable goût de cendre dans la bouche. C'était quelques semaines après que Daphné l'ait quitté (cette pensée continuait toujours à le blesser, décidément), Harry ne savait plus trop laquelle, les semaines avaient été tellement confuses pour lui depuis. Mais ce soir-là, Neville était monté en avance, retrouvant ainsi Harry allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

« Comment ça va ? » Lui avait-il demandé bravement. Harry se rappelait clairement avoir vaguement grogné une réponse. Il se souvenait avoir espéré que ce serait suffisant pour que son camarade le laisse tranquille et redescende dans la salle commune.  
Peine perdue ! Neville avait démontré, encore une fois, tout son courage et était resté. Et finalement, Harry avait parlé, longuement. De ce qui s'était passé, de ses doutes, de ses questions. Et pourquoi ? Et comment ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?  
Et ainsi de suite. Puis Neville avait emmené la conversation vers lui, eux. Tous ses amis, ses anciens amis. Et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Harry avait alors posé une question qui l'intriguait depuis avant. Avant sa rupture avec Daphné. Une question à laquelle, à l'époque, Daphné avait répondu de mauvaise grâce à l'époque, comme pour cacher quelque chose.

« Et Hermione, comment va-t-elle ? » Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. En fait, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question. A la place, il s'était retrouvé à questionner tous ses actes passés.  
« Hermione ? » lui avait répondu, incrédule, Neville. Avec un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu, Harry avait confirmé que oui, il avait demandé comment Hermione, Hermione Granger avait-il précisé, même si à sa connaissance, il n'y en avait qu'une, allait. Neville l'avait alors regardé, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés. Puis, le jeune garçon s'était ressaisi, mais pas assez vite pour qu'Harry, intrigué, ne lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas.  
« C'est que, Harry. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus appelé Hermione, Hermione, en fait. » Harry ne savait plus comment il avait réagi, mais au bout d'un moment, visiblement, Neville était ressorti du dortoir, et Harry était resté là, assis sur son lit, à réfléchir.

Dire que la réponse de Londubat l'avait perturbé était un doux euphémisme. Tant et si bien que le vendredi soir, avant même que la ' _retenue_ ' avec Rogue ne commence, il avait demandé au professeur de lui montrer comment fonctionnait la Pensine. Visiblement agacé, Rogue avait finalement cédé et lui avait expliqué comment utiliser l'artefact. Harry avait donc extrait quelques uns de ses souvenirs récents, et avait plongé dans le miroir d'argent. Il en était ressorti perturbé, blême. Il avait questionné Rogue, mais s'était heurté à un mur. Oui, Rogue avait constaté que Potter appelait Hermione Granger par son nom de famille. Oui, il savait pourquoi, mais non, Rogue avait été catégorique, il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi.  
« Cela devra attendre que le professeur Dumbledore vous juge prêt, Potter. » Et Harry avait tempêté, juré et maudit, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait pu glaner qu'une information supplémentaire, et encore, grâce aux précieux enseignements de Blaise et Daphné.  
« C'est l'occlumencie, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Hermione de nouveau ? » Rogue s'était alors retourné, naïvement curieux, comme pour le jauger et l'évaluer. Mais il n'avait rien ajouté. Harry, cependant, avait compris alors. La réponse à sa question était visiblement oui, mais là encore, Rogue ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Et depuis ce jour, Harry évitait encore plus Hermione. Pas par caprice, ou par jeu, non. Un souvenir lui était revenu, lors de la visite à Préaulard. Il avait déjà appelé Hermione Granger, intérieurement en tout cas. Et la sensation dégoûtante d'avoir imité Drago Malefoy l'avait mis mal à l'aise à l'époque.  
Mais là, c'était pire. Revoir ses propres souvenirs dans la Pensine l'avait confronté à l'implacable réalité. Il s'était comporté à l'égard d'Hermione comme ce petit salopard de Malefoy. S'il évitait Hermione maintenant, c'était par honte et par culpabilité.

00000000000000000000000000

Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal était égal à lui-même. Insipide et sans intérêt. Pour Harry, le seul amusement venait d'Ombrage, maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait commencé les cours avec Rogue, il n'avait quasiment pas repris de nouvelles retenues. Le vil crapaud n'y avait guère prêté attention au début. Après tout, Harry avait accumulé un tel volume de retenue… Mais voilà, ce stock s'était épuisé, petit à petit. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa cela, Ombrage mit les bouchées doubles pour lui infliger des retenues supplémentaires.  
En pure perte ! Harry tenait bon, appliquant avec rigueur les conseils de Rogue et s'échappant, pendant les cours de défense, dans son stade de Quidditch. Bien sûr, au début, il y avait eu quelques ratés, mais maintenant, c'était avec un sourire innocent mais qu'Ombrage prenait, à raison, pour provocateur, qu'Harry accueillait ses insultes et ses brimades.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ombrage semblait s'être lassé également. Après avoir décoché quelques flèches contre lui (« Menteur pathologique ! » « Assassin en puissance ! ») qui ne l'avaient même pas fait ciller, Harry savoura le regard dépité que la _professeure_ lui jeta. Mais rapidement, la grimace de fureur qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Ombrage céda à un sourire mauvais, narquois et vicieux. Ombrage s'éloigna alors en douceur du bureau d'Harry.  
« Enfin, peu importe. Vous êtes absolument et résolument irrécupérables, Potter. Mais quand je pense à l'impact négatif que vous avez autour de vous ! Tss… »  
Harry se figea, à l'affût. Ca n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Ombrage continua sur sa lancée, se rapprochant de la table de Ron et d'Eloïse.

« Regardez les dégâts que vous faîtes, monsieur Potter. Tenez, prenez Weasley. Un bon sorcier, issu d'une bonne famille, mais perverti à vos idées et qui continuent de vous croire aveuglément. » Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Eloïse poser la main sur le bras de Ron qui fulminait. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais à voir ses oreilles, Harry n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que Ron était écarlate de colère.  
« Ou monsieur Londubat ! Dernier héritier d'une si grande et belle famille. Un sorcier très moyen et limité, certes ! » Ombrage alternait entre regards méprisant vers lui et faussement inquiet vers Neville. Harry rongea son frein. Bon sang, il fallait rester calme, ne pas lui donner une nouvelle ouverture. Respirant pleinement, il se réfugia dans son stade, essayant d'observer la scène depuis l'extérieur, complètement neutre à l'affaire.  
« Oui, un bien médiocre sorcier. D'autant plus qu'il vous voue une admiration sans bornes Potter. Dommage, si seulement à défaut d'avoir de la puissance magique, Londubat avait de la cervelle… »

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent des Serdaigles, Michael Corner et Terry Boot, du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Harry. Mais ils furent réduits au silence sur le champ lorsqu'à la surprise générale, Lavande, contre toute attente, se leva.  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça de Neville. Je vous interdits de …  
\- Silence ! Et retenue ce soir avec moi, Brown. Cela vous apprendra à me répondre sur ce ton ! »  
Le silence se fit. Intérieurement, assis sur son balai mental, Harry ne put que saluer le courage de Lavande. Elle semblait en colère contre lui depuis plusieurs mois, sans raison à priori, mais Harry admirait son geste. Même s'il savait ce que cela allait lui coûter. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que la retenue de ce soir calmerait Lavande. Inconsciemment, il laissa sa main droite caresser le dessus de sa main gauche, par-dessus la mitaine de cuir noire. Lavande aimait prendre soin d'elle et de son corps, et il doutait qu'elle supporte de garder une cicatrice comme la sienne. Harry réalisa alors qu'Ombrage le regardait, comme le chasseur regardait sa proie. Oui, bien sûr, elle attendait une réaction de sa part.  
 _Reste calme_ , se dit-il, _Reste calme._

La main levée, droite comme un i, Hermione attira l'attention de toute la classe. Depuis le coup d'éclat de Lavande, plus personne ne faisait l'effort de faire semblant de s'intéresser au chapitre du livre en cours. D'un coup de menton dédaigneux, Ombrage l'autorisa à prendre la parole.

« Professeur, la retenue de Lavande me paraît disproportionnée. Peut-être pourriez-vous en discuter avec sa directrice de maison ? »  
 _Non,_ songea Harry. _Non, ne t'en mêle pas_. Il vit le sourire d'Ombrage s'étirer, image parfaite d'un carnassier devant une proie sans défenses. A pas de loup, la professeure s'avança vers Hermione, qui s'obstinait à rester bien droite, le visage figé dans une expression qu'elle voulait sans doute neutre, mais qui ne trompait que peu de monde. Et certainement pas Harry.

« Ha, miss parfaite préfète de Gryffondor. Alors vous voudriez que je discute de la retenue que je viens de donner avec Minerva ? Est-ce que, par hasard, vous contesteriez mon autorité jeune fille ? »  
Hermione tiqua, mais au soulagement d'Harry, elle ne se laissa pas faire.

« Non madame, ce n'était qu'une suggestion toute au plus. » Les yeux d'Ombrage naviguaient entre Hermione et lui. _Reste calme Harry_ , se répétait-il comme un mantra. Bon sang, ses cours avec Rogue devraient l'avoir préparé à cela et à pire encore. Pourquoi diable était-il aussi nerveux. Préférant jouer la sécurité, Harry rangea ses mains sous le bureau, enserrant fortement l'une dans l'autre.

« Vous savez, Granger. De tous, votre cas est peut-être le plus pitoyable. »  
 _Reste calme, Harry_. Il avait beau se le répéter, cela ne marchait guère. Il essaya de se réfugier dans son stade, sans grand succès. En desespoir de cause, il serra ses mains encore plus fort. Une douce douleur commençait à le traverser.

« Vous êtes tellement intelligente, c'est remarquable quand on voit votre famille. Et pourtant, vous vous laissez manipuler comme une stupide idiote. Vous vous laissez guider par votre cœur comme une imbécile petite pimbêche ! »  
 _Reste cal_ … Quoi ? Mais que venait faire Macmillan là-dedans ? Pourquoi Ombrage amenait ce type dans la discussion ? C'était censé le faire réagir lui ? Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre, lorsqu'il était encore avec elle, que Macmillan n'en avait pas qu'après Daphné. Ernie semblait lui en vouloir à lui également. Harry avait réalisé que ce n'était pas de la haine, en tout cas, pas que. Ernie était jaloux ! Peut-être même que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Hermione juste après Daphné et lui. Il en avait eu la preuve récemment, Macmillan ne lui lançait plus des regards courroucés.

« C'est tellement pitoyable, même de votre part, Granger. Surtout quand on voit comment l'autre ne s'est pas laissée abuser par ses mensonges et ses manipulations ! »  
 _Reste calme, Harry_. Il se le répétait maintenant vainement, les paroles étaient creuses à son oreille. Sa main gauche commençait à le picoter, cette sensation étrange qu'il avait déjà eu par le passé. Et sa main droite, prise en étau dans la gauche, lui faisait terriblement mal par endroit.

De plus, son esprit carburait à plein régime. Comment Ombrage avait-elle fait pour découvrir pour Macmillan et Daphné ? Harry croyait avec certitude que, malgré le peu qu'elle avait dit sur le sujet, Daphné savait qu'Ernie l'aimait, à sa façon étrange. Mais comment Ombrage, ce vil crapaud, avait-elle fait pour s'en rendre compte ? D'ailleurs, Macmillan n'avait pas manipulé grand-chose. Et Harry ne voyait pas à quels mensonges du poufsouffle Ombrage faisait allusion. Car elle parlait bien de Macmillan, là, non ?

« Dire que certains professeurs pensent que vous êtes la plus intelligente de votre promotion. Allons ! Quand on voit comment a agi Greengrass, c'est elle, qui de vous deux est la plus futée. Elle au moins a su…  
\- FERMEZ-LA ! »

Ombrage était choquée. Harry était choqué. Et intérieurement, même si il ne les voyait pas tous, la petite voix d'Hermione lui souffla que tout le reste de la classe était choqué. Jamais, même avec Trelawney, Hermione Granger n'avait manqué de respect ainsi à un professeur ! Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione Granger n'avait haussé la voix en cours. Encore moins hurlé, et certainement jamais sur un professeur. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la classe de défense. Qui s'éternisa, le temps qu'Ombrage ne se ressaisisse.

« Retenue, miss Granger. Ce soir et pour les sept prochains jours. » Ombrage avait dit cela de son murmure pesant. Mais elle n'avait cessé de regarder Harry en disant cela, espérant provoquer une réaction.  
De son côté, Harry garda les mains sous le bureau. Le cri d'Hermione l'avait surpris et fait sursauter, il en avait lâché ses mains. La douleur sur sa main droite s'atténuait depuis, mais le picotement dans sa main gauche était revenu avec violence. Il ne devait pas céder, pas maintenant. Ombrage n'attendait qu'une chose. Une réaction de sa part.

Ombrage obtint une réaction, mais pas celle attendue. Ron, se dressa, sous le regard surpris d'Harry.  
« Vous êtes dégueulasse, vous savez ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! »  
Ombrage tiqua à peine, murmurant contre Ron la même sanction que contre Hermione sans lâcher Harry du regard.  
De son côté, il se raccrocha comme il le put à son stade, son balai mental et le Vif d'or flottant dedans. Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit Eloïse se retourner vers lui après que Ron se soit assis. Elle avait l'air en colère. Espérait-elle une réaction de sa part ? Voulait-il qu'il prenne lui aussi sa part de retenue ? Hors de question, grinça la voix de Rogue dans sa tête. Le combat était bientôt terminé, il fallait tenir sur la durée, et ne pas craquer.  
La cloche sonna quelques secondes ou quelques minutes plus tard, Harry aurait bien été en peine de le dire avec exactitude. Il était toujours assis, les poings serrés sous la table, opposé dans son duel visuel avec Ombrage. Il attendit que tous les autres élèves se soient levés, puis, d'un geste lent et avec un demi-sourire vainqueur, il sortit, laissant là Ombrage, le visage ravagé par un rictus de haine et de colère.

000000000000000000

La victoire sur Ombrage était douce, mais amère. Elle avait coûté cher, même si Lavande, Hermione et Ron n'en connaissait pas encore le prix. Mais néanmoins, Harry la savoura. Enfin, quelques secondes. A peine sorti de la salle de défense, il fut alpagué par une Eloïse hors d'elle. « Putain, Potter, à quoi tu joues ? »  
Bon, manifestement, elle était très en colère. Elle l'avait saisi par le col et l'avait forcé à reculer d'un pas. Quelques mètres plus loin, Neville regardait la scène d'un air triste. Hermione, elle, leur tournait ostensiblement le dos, dans les bras d'une Lavande qui semblait désolée. Ron, lui s'avançait et essaya d'arrêter sa petite-amie.  
« Arrête, Eloïse, ça ne rime à rien.  
\- Non ! Non ! Il n'aurait pas du vous laisser payer pour lui. T'entends, Potter ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! »

Elle le secoua sèchement. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, Eloïse n'avait pas complètement tort. Mais il ne comptait pas pour autant se laisser secouer comme un prunier sans rien dire. D'un geste vif, il se libéra de l'emprise de la jeune fille en reculant d'un pas.

« Oui. Oui, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute. C'était moi qu'elle visait à travers eux ! » Il sentait la colère l'envahir. Ce n'était pas bon, il ne devait pas céder à ses appels. Surtout pas contre ses camarades, ses anciens amis. Harry ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, cherchant à l'évacuer.  
« Mais tu aurais voulu quoi, Eloïse ? Hein ? Tu aurais voulu que je me lève et que je fasse moi aussi un coup d'éclat ? C'est ça ?  
\- Exactement ! C'était à toi de prendre, pas à eux ! C'est après toi qu'Ombrage en a, pas après Hermione, Neville, ou encore moins Ron ! C'est de ta faute salopard, et tu les as même pas aidé ! » Eloïse était au bord des larmes, le visage fier et pourtant indignée. Ron essaya de la saisir par l'épaule pour l'attirer vers lui, mais d'une ruade, elle se dégagea. Sa réflexion, en revanche, attisa la colère d'Harry.

« Ha oui, et au nom de quoi j'aurais du prendre, hein ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Bon sang, il perdait pied, il sentait sa colère monter.  
« Mais attends. Si je me rappelle bien, qui me demandait il n'y a pas si longtemps de ne pas réagir lors des cours d'Ombrage, hein ? Qui me disait qu'il n'y avait qu'à prendre sur soi et à ne pas s'emporter ? Que je ne devais pas répondre, qu'il fallait que je me taise ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pas vrai ? Surtout quand ça vous touche de près. » Eloïse glapit, se réfugiant dans les bras de Ron. Lui-même l'étreint, mais regarda au sol, honteux. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de le regarder en face. Hermione resta le dos tourné, les épaules plus affaissées que jamais. Il lui sembla même entendre un sanglot, sans doute à raison puisque Lavande la serra encore plus fort contre elle. Cette image, les voir tous ainsi la tête basse et tristes, peut-être désolés, chassa sa colère. Harry prit sur lui, et chercha des arguments solides et rationnels pour ne pas laisser la discussion sur ce point.  
« Et puis, c'est bien gentil ton histoire, Eloïse, mais tu crois franchement que si j'avais répondu, Ombrage aurait enlevé leurs retenues à Lavande, Hermione et Ron ? »

La mention d'Hermione par son nom les fit réagir. Enfin, tous sauf Neville. Des coups d'œil étranges lui furent lancés. Même Hermione s'était redressée. Cela ne fit que lui rappeler son comportement passé. La honte et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à ce sujet revinrent à plein galop.  
De guerre lasse, Harry s'en alla. Ils avaient tous cours à présent. Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa que ce serait Etude des runes. Et qu'il y serait seul avec Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000

Elle l'avait rattrapé à quelques escaliers de la salle de cours de Babbling. Il l'avait vu arriver, mais n'avait rien dit. Et elle non plus. Elle avait marché ensuite à son rythme, et ils étaient là, côte-à-côte dans les couloirs. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante et collante. Harry chercha une solution pour se sortir de cette atmosphère écrasante.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour engager la conversation. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit lui jeter un regard surpris avant de regarder droit devant elle.  
« Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit. » Laconique, lapidaire. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Bon sang, où était l'époque où ils pouvaient discuter librement tous les deux. Avec un rictus, il écouta la petite voix de Severus lui rappeler que c'était lui-même qui avait mis fin à cette époque dorée. Elle reprit néanmoins, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. On t'a jugé trop rapidement. Ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'elle tape où ça fait mal. »  
Macmillan, bien sûr. Alors elle devait vraiment tenir à lui pour qu'Hermione, la respectueuse et calme Hermione, réagisse ainsi face à un professeur. Bizarrement, cette idée perturba Harry.  
« Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de retenue, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »  
Interdit, Harry s'arrêta, et Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'avançait plus.  
« Et bien quoi ? »

Bon sang ? Elle ne savait pas ? Il ne leur avait donc jamais dit ? Harry se concentra, atteignant son stade. Il attrapa rapidement le Vif d'Or qui voletait alentour. Depuis que Rogue lui avait demandé d'établir une défense plus solide, Harry avait travaillé. Il pensait tenir une piste avec son livre moldu sur la stratégie, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'exploiter en occlumencie.  
Plongeant dans le Vif pour revoir certains souvenirs, les discussions d'après les retenues avec Ombrage lui revinrent rapidement. C'était flou et compliqué, beaucoup moins pratique et fiable qu'une pensine. Mais Harry en vit suffisamment que oui, il n'avait jamais raconté à Ron, Eloïse et Hermione en quoi consistaient les retenues d'Ombrage.

Hermione s'impatientait, lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Harry secoua la tête et se remit en marche. Ils étaient presque arrivés et il devait faire vite. Il défit sa mitaine gauche, paume vers le haut, sous les questions d'Hermione. Et avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle de Babbling, Harry la retint par le bras.  
« Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais voilà en quoi consiste les retenues d'Ombrage. » Et il retourna sa main gauche, laissant voir la phrase _Je ne dois pas mentir_ étalée en une cicatrice fine et rougeâtre.

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur qu'elle contint tant bien que mal. Puis, ses yeux s'agitèrent, passant de sa main à son visage. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Sans doute pour s'excuser auprès de lui, dire qu'elle ne savait pas. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps, ni la force de l'entendre s'excuser auprès de lui, pas avec la culpabilité qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Il la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres à elle, pour la faire taire. Elle braqua alors ses yeux dans les siens. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il y eut dans ce regard plus que dans n'importe quelle conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir. Et pourtant, Harry n'était pas sur de tout ce qu'il y vit. Par Merlin, il n'était même pas sur de comment _lui-même_ l'avait regardé.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux, de nouveau. Mais celui-ci n'était plus vraiment pesant. Pas franchement confortable non plus. Harry enleva son doigt de ses lèvres, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Puis, toujours sans mot dire, il remit sa mitaine gauche. Il finit par poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hermione. D'un hochement de tête, il lui demanda si cela allait, sans trop savoir lui-même à quel sujet cette question se rapportait. Hermione ne prit guère le soin d'éclairer ce mystère elle-même, se contentant de hocher la tête en retour. D'un geste, il pivota sur lui-même et poussa la porte.

« Ha, miss Granger, monsieur Potter ! Vous avez failli être en retard. Prenez rapidement place et installez-vous vite ! » Les accueillit Babbling.  
Ils s'assirent en silence et promptement, presque synchronisés. Pour un peu, se dit Harry, il se serait cru au bon vieux temps. Le temps d'avant les tensions et des petites voix doucereuses.  
Le cours commença et Babbling les fit poursuivre le travail sur la frappe de drains couplés entre eux. Puis, une fois l'exercice fini, elle les fit travailler sur la frappe de rune de feu. « Cela pourrait vous servir dans un avenir proche. » leur avait-elle glissé, comme sur le ton de la confidence. Observant autour de lui, Harry nota que tout le monde prit le conseil pour ce qu'il était. Un indice clair et évident sur le sujet des BUSE à venir.

Harry profita de l'exercice pour aborder un sujet plus personnel et plus terre-à-terre. Il leva la main, attendant que Babbling l'autorise à parler.  
« Merci professeur. Je me demandais, la frappe est assez longue, il n'est pas possible d'accélérer les choses ?  
\- Monsieur Potter, je vous rassure tout de suite, que ce soit pour mes cours ou pour les examens, vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour frapper ce qui doit être fait. Mais vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur. »  
Cela ne l'aidait guère. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir l'aide d'un Dumbledore, comme avant la première tâche du Tournoi l'an dernier. Pas de chance, cette fois-ci, il était seul et il devrait trouver une solution par lui-même.

« Heu oui, merci professeur Babbling. Mais je me demandais, dans la vie, il n'y a pas des solutions pour aller plus vite ? Ne pourrait-on pas dupliquer les pièces frappées pour gagner du temps ? » Ses questions commencèrent à attirer l'attention, de moins en moins de bruit de frappe se faisant entendre. D'ailleurs Babbling elle-même le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Mince, il ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre.  
Après quelques secondes à le fixer ainsi, elle finit par lui répondre, tout en gardant un œil suspicieux sur lui.  
« J'ai du mal à saisir votre propos monsieur Potter. Si vous évoquez le fait de métamorphoser un balai runé par exemple, en prenant modèle sur un existant frappé, alors ça ne marchera pas. Je vous renvoie à vos cours de métamorphose pour l'origine de ce problème. Ce ne sera pas un mal, d'ailleurs, ce genre de question tombe souvent aux BUSE. » Déçu, Harry baissa la main. Pas d'échappatoire pour la frappe des runes de mouvements sur les shrapnels.

« Cela dit, il existe un sort pour les suites faibles et les drains. Nous ne le voyons pas avant les ASPIC. Il s'agit du sortilège _Gravus_. Lancé correctement, et en ayant en tête la série de runes adéquates, il permet de frapper magiquement n'importe quelle suite non active. Oui monsieur Smith ?  
\- Professeur, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il y a une façon infiniment plus rapide de frapper les runes ? » Babbling acquiesça de la tête, provoquant un soupir de désespoir de la part de Zacharias Smith (Poufsouffle, crut se rappeler Harry). « Mais alors à quoi bon se fatiguer avec nos maillets ?  
\- Parceque, monsieur Smith, répondit Babbling avec un sourire presque moqueur. Le sortilège frappe les runes _magiquement_. C'est-à-dire qu'il injecte de la magie lors de la frappe. A votre avis, que se passerait-il si vous frappiez magiquement une suite de givre ? Ou d'explosion ? Baissez la main, miss Granger, la question était purement rhétorique. Voilà pourquoi je vous enseigne à la frappe manuelle. Les suites actives, à l'exception notable de la suite de mouvement, ne doivent JAMAIS être frappées via le _Gravus_. »

Quelques murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Harry n'en tint pas compte. Voilà ! La voilà la clé ! Il pourrait aller plus vite, au moins sur les shrapnels. Babbling venait de leur dire, cette suite-là, c'était possible. Perdu dans sa jubilation, il manqua de rater la question de Padma Patil.  
« Mais professeur, nous aurions au moins pu les utiliser pour les tubes. Ou pour les drains.  
\- En effet, miss Patil, vous auriez pu. Mais même encore cette année, certains d'entre vous… » Babbling lança à Harry un regard appuyé. « Ont encore commis des erreurs même dans ces suites basiques. Miss Patil, vous souvenez-vous des drains de Klumberg ? A votre avis, que ce serait-il passé si un élève avait confondu Laguz et Ansuz, et Ehwaz et Mannaz ? »

Un grand silence lui répondit. Hermione, encore, avait la main levée, mais une expression de peur sur le visage. Là-encore cependant, Babbling ne l'interrogea pas. La professeure de runes laissa le temps à chaque élève de se rappeler des caractères exacts de la suite de drain Klumberg, puis de remplacer les runes Laguz par Ansuz et Ehwaz par Mannaz. Harry avait déjà fait la transposition, certes pas aussi vite qu'Hermione. Une suite d'explosion majeure, la version supérieure de celle qu'il utilisait pour ses grenades. Comme l'avait dit Babbling, la suite aurait été armée directement. Il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux les dégâts de la suite d'explosion standard, et il les avait même ressenti lui-même lors de ses expériences. En songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer alors, Harry ne put s'empêcher de blêmir.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Chacun avait continué de frapper sa suite de feu, mais avec beaucoup plus de concentration. Lorsque la fin de la journée sonna, Harry sortit, épuisé par cette fin de cours éprouvante, mais soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème personnel. Bon, accepta-t-il de reconnaître intérieurement, une solution risquée. Mais depuis le début, son projet était dangereux. Rogue lui-même en avait convenu et l'avait invité à la prudence.  
Il n'était pas le seul perdu dans ses pensées en sortant du cours visiblement. Babbling leur avait montré un raccourci mortellement dangereux, et cela semblait en faire réfléchir quelques uns. Hermione elle-même trébucha distraitement devant lui, laissant tomber son livre et ses cours.

Une enveloppe en papier cartonné, vert forêt, s'échoua devant lui. Harry se pencha pour la ramasser et interpella Hermione pour lui rendre, s'interrompant lorsqu'il lut ce qui était écrit dessus.

 _ **Joyeux Noël,**_  
 _ **Harry Potter**_

De belles lettres écrites à l'encre d'or s'étalaient au centre de l'enveloppe. C'était de la belle calligraphie, et visiblement manuelle, à en juger par les différences entre les _e_ et les o. L'enveloppe verte, elle-même, était assez épaisse. Au contact, il sembla à Harry qu'il devait y avoir au moins trois ou quatre feuilles dedans, bien plus qu'une simple carte de vœux de Noël.

Hermione s'était retournée lorsqu'il l'avait appelée, et quand il posa les yeux sur elle, surpris et intrigué de voir cette enveloppe ici, il la vit rougir l'espace d'une seconde, puis pâlir aussitôt. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce dont il s'agissait, Hermione avait repris, presque de force l'enveloppe verte et s'était enfuie en trottinant dans les couloirs.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Bonjour/soir. Non je ne vous avais pas oublié, j'étais juste en vacances. Et pas le genre de vacances pendant lesquelles on peut écrire. Je vais donc pouvoir reprendre avec plus d'assiduité. D'autant qu'on se rapproche de la partie qui, dans cette histoire, va être un vrai plaisir et bonheur à écrire, la fin !  
_

 _Pour le jeu du titre, vous avez été nombreux à penser à Hermione, il y a donc de cela, en effet. On a un effet miroir sympa avec l'autre Vérité dans les livres (chap 10 et ces deux mots tellement mystérieux (soyez assuré toutefois que vous saurez de quoi il retourne dans ce livre de potions avant la fin du T6)) qui devrait en plus vous perturber. Mais je n'en dis pas plus_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera "Ce que veulent les filles". Soyons clair, le sens premier de ce chapitre, normalement, vous ne l'aurez jamais. Un secret dans un mystère nimbé de légende..._

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews  
La réaction de Daphné, on dirait bien que ça vous a plu (à part à ceux qui veulent me corrompre avec des cookies ;) ). Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur ce passage._

 _Elodidine : à propos du coffre d'Harry sur lequel Malefoy essaye de faire main-basse, et comme quoi Harry est théoriquement majeur depuis TWT. Je sais que c'est une astuce utilisée dans BEAUCOUP de fanfics CDF/ODP. Mais en fait, c'est par un raisonnement bancal qu'on arrive à HP majeur suite au tournoi.  
La"coutume" veut qu'on se dise, le Tournoi n'est que pour majeur, HP participe, donc HP majeur.  
Or la règle exacte, c'est qu'il faut être majeur pour franchir la Limite d'Age imposée par Dumbledore (On note d'ailleurs que c'est la SEULE protection pour empêcher les mineurs, cf. réactions des directeurs après le tirage du nom d'HP par la coupe).Or, HP ne franchit JAMAIS la limite d'âge. C'est Croupton Jr qui le fait (et il est majeur) et ensuite, il impose Harry par un confondus pour faire croire à 4 écoles. CQFD, HP ne peut pas être considéré comme majeur._  
 _ _De plus, a_ _ _uparavant, visiblement, il était possible de participer au TWT en mineur. La participation au TWT n'est donc pas automatiquement un passage à l'état adulte.  
E__nfin, j'ajouterai que dans le T5- ODP, Harry est jugé en mineur récidiviste pour le patronus, pas en tant que majeur (Infraction sorcier de 1° cycle etc...)_

 _Quant à la tutelle de Sirius : C'est une possibilité, mais j'y vois deux écueils. 1°) Sirius est considéré comme en fuite. La tutelle d'un fugitif... bof bof  
2°) HP accède à son compte dès ses 11 ans. Pas besoin de tutelle d'accès visiblement. On peut sans peine imaginer que ça fasse partie des arguments de Lucius, justement. (protection patrimoine de l'enfant, etc...)  
_

 _Gemini chap 15 : A propos des shrapnels et le "Namého! Ca va pas la tête ou quoi ?" Hum, alors déjà, oui, cette année, Harry n'est pas tout à fait lui-même. Être influencer par le pire mage noir de tous les temps, ça pousse visiblement à un usage plus intensif de la violence (passage à tabac de Drago lors du match, prise à partie par les serpentard dans chap 10). Ensuite, honnêtement, par rapport à ce que je vais faire faire aux mangemorts par la suite, des shrapnels à côté, ce sera des confettis aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel et au goût de bonbons. Vraiment...  
Cette guerre contre Voldemort va être une vraie guerre. Sale, laide, moche et dégueulasse des deux côtés. D'ailleurs, on passera à un rating M au T6. Et pas à cause de passage un peu olé-olé..._


	18. Ce que veulent les filles

**Ce que veulent les filles**

L'hiver écossais avait été rude, particulièrement cruel et froid. Au cœur même de Février, un lourd manteau de neige s'était abattu implacablement sur Poudlard et ses habitants, ceignant le château d'une épaisse couronne qui l'étouffait, l'empêchant de respirer librement. Février s'en était allé, laissant les élèves sous la coupe autoritaire et douloureuse de l'hiver. Et Mars était venu. Toujours écrasé par les flocons assassins, toujours dans le noir des longues nuits dont on ne chassait l'obscurité et le froid qu'auprès du feu, avec ses amis. Pourtant, Mars, comme chaque année, s'était battu contre Février, et petit à petit, avait vu un rayon de soleil perdurer. Cet éclat lumineux se promenait, éphémère et inconstant, mais vaillant. Il restait un moment de plus à chaque fois, et apportait avec lui un éclairage neuf sur les montagnes écossaises.  
Mars s'était étiré, transformant les ténèbres glaciales de l'hiver en un long printemps doux et frais. La froide neige de l'hiver avait fini par fondre, et avec elle, ses malheurs avaient commencé à disparaître. A la vue de son ex-petite amie, Harry n'éprouvait plus, maintenant, qu'une lassitude et de l'incompréhension. Celle de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Comme la neige avait fondu, sa volonté à résoudre cette question s'était liquéfiée.  
Mars était mort, et avec Avril, transperçant la froideur de l'hiver comme un rayon de soleil, les premiers bourgeons nouveaux commençaient à poindre. Et avec eux, un nouveau cycle.

000000000000000000000

Babbling avait eu raison. Le sort _Gravus_ ne devait pas être utilisé à la légère. Pourtant, Harry l'avait usé jusqu'à la corde, en profitant pour frapper la rune de mouvement sur chacun des cailloux qu'il comptait utiliser. Il avait pu finir, en un seul soir, toutes ces pierres restantes, alors qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps auparavant sur la frappe de la suite de mouvement. Mais surtout, un incident malheureux, comme il lui en arrivait souvent en frappant des runes, avait amené Harry à une percée majeure dans l'utilisation du _Gravus_. Avec une ironie absolue, qui ne manquait pas de déclencher un éclat de rire ressemblant à celui de Sirius dans sa tête, il avait encore confondu Eiwhaz et Ehwaz lors de la frappe de la suite de mouvement avec le sort _Gravus_. Et comme pour le tube sur lequel Babbling les avait fait travailler en hiver, la pierre ne volait pas. De rage, il en avait jeté le caillou contre le mur, avant que la mise en garde de Babbling ne lui revienne. On pouvait se tromper d'une rune et transformer un drain en suite d'explosion majeure, et Harry venait de vérifier qu'on pouvait graver une suite inactive également en se trompant d'une rune. Mais pouvait-on graver une suite inactive volontairement avant de la frapper manuellement pour la rendre active ? Harry avait agi avec prudence, le souvenir de sa main carbonisée par l'explosion accidentelle en Janvier était encore frais dans sa tête. Il avait éclusé la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur le sujet, à tel point qu'Hermione avait fini par devenir méfiante et l'avait même interrogé sur sa présence plusieurs jours d'affilée au rayon étude des runes. Harry avait battu en retraite, prétextant préparer les BUSE, mais son excuse n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de convaincre Hermione.  
Peu importait ! Après avoir vérifié dans chaque codex, il avait eu l'information qu'il souhaitait. La suite runique d'explosion était absolument inutilisée, et donc, inactive, lorsqu'on remplaçait Laguz par Isa. Le soir même, Harry avait pris la décision d'arriver en retard à son cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue pour tester son idée. Ainsi, même en cas d'accident, il pouvait aller se faire soigner auprès de Mme Pomfrey, il aurait suffi de prétendre avoir curé des peaux de serpencendres (qui explosaient lorsque travaillées dans le mauvais sens) ou des vésicules de salamandres.  
Mais la _salle des miracles_ l'avait aidé, il y avait trouvé un burin de plus d'un mètre de long. Après avoir sorti ses gants et son tablier en peau de dragon de botanique qu'il avait fait suivre discrètement dans son sac-sans-fond, Harry avait lancé le sort _Gravus_ en songeant à la suite d'explosion en remplaçant Laguz par Isa. La suite était restée parfaitement neutre, puis, avec prudence et prêt à se protéger à tout instant, il avait utilisé le burin rallongé pour ajouter le trait oblique distinguant Laguz d'Isa.  
Pour la peine, Rogue lui avait ajouté une véritable retenue ce soir-là, mais Harry n'en avait eu cure. Son retard non justifié avait été couronné de succès, la suite d'explosion avait été frappée sans s'activer. Et après avoir demandé à la _salle_ d'ajouter les mesures de protection nécessaires, Harry l'avait activée magiquement, provoquant une violente explosion, sensiblement supérieure à celle de la suite frappée manuellement.

Cela l'avait intrigué d'ailleurs. Dans l'absolu, il aurait aimé avoir l'avis de Babbling sur le sujet, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller voir sa professeure et lui avouer qu'il s'amusait à frapper des suites runiques d'explosion pour s'amuser. Sans même parler du fait qu'il les frappait avec le _Gravus_. La meilleure hypothèse qu'Harry avait, c'était que la magie résiduelle du _Gravus_ restait emmagasinée dans la suite et apportait un surplus de puissance lors de l'explosion. A défaut de Babbling, il aurait bien demandé à Hermione, mais il était certain que cette dernière n'apprécierait pas plus ses petites activités personnelles. En fait, se dit-il, la connaissant, elle n'apprécierait certainement encore moins son projet personnel de grenades magiques.

En tout cas, Harry était fier de lui, il avait énormément progressé. Restait le problème du détonateur, mais justement, il attendait patiemment dans le couloir du septième étage que Fred et Georges ne sortent de la séance de travail qu'Hermione et les autres tenaient dans leur ancienne salle du tournoi. Harry avait vérifié leur présence sur la carte, étonné de voir les jumeaux se joindre à un groupe de travail. Groupe auquel s'étaient ajoutées, outre Ginny et Luna Lovegood qu'il avait déjà vu, Lavande, Parvati et Padma Patil. En revanche, et sans surprise, Macmillan n'était pas là ce jour-là. Il avait appris par la machine à rumeur qu'Ernie avait rompu avec Hermione, peu de temps après le cours de défense où Ombrage avait donné des retenues à ses anciens amis. Harry n'arrivait toujours à saisir pourquoi Macmillan avait abandonné Hermione ce jour-là. Certes maintenant que Daphné était de nouveau célibataire, il s'était attendu à ce que le préfet de Poufsouffle agisse ainsi. Mais pourquoi utiliser l'attaque d'Ombrage contre Macmillan et Hermione pour se séparer ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il ressassait cette question (et il s'était surpris à y réfléchir bien plus que nécessaire), un sentiment trouble le prenait. La désagréable impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de, de dangereux peut-être, d'inquiétant en tout cas. Les voix se taisaient toujours à ce moment-là. Un peu comme si une partie de lui savait déjà, mais refusait de lui laisser prendre conscience de la vérité. Et comme à chaque fois, le détestable sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers Hermione s'aggravait. Et un autre sentiment, encore plus effrayant, croissait également.

Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser plus longtemps la question, presque à son soulagement. Ginny et Luna sortirent de la salle de classe qu'Hermione et lui avait trouvée l'an dernier. Ils se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques mots avant que les deux jeunes filles ne s'en aillent. Harry perçut distinctement Luna murmurer à Ginny qu'il n'y avait plus de « _Nargoles_ » dans sa tête, sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, flippante, même. Mais peu lui importait, les jumeaux sortaient à l'instant.  
« Hé, Harry, comment…  
\- Ca va ? » Evidemment. On pouvait compter sur Georges et Fred pour pouvoir toujours parler en duo. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un agacement amusé, Harry les entraîna derrière lui dans un recoin du couloir. Harry commença par leur demander comment avançait leur projet de boutique. La question était sincère, vraiment, mais il avait aussi trop fréquenté Blaise, Tracey et Daphné pour ne pas avoir pensé, dans un coin de son esprit, que cela rappellerait aux deux terreurs qu'ils lui étaient redevables et ainsi, éviter qu'ils ne refusent ou pire, ne posent des questions. Quelque part au fond de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que le Choipeau avait toujours eu raison, il était un Serpentard au plus profond de lui-même.  
« Oui, ça avance bien Harry. Nous avons eu des contacts intéressants avec Zonko.  
\- Tu sais, le magasin de farces et attrapes de Préaulard ? » Harry acquiesca.  
« Et bien le pauvre homme commence à se faire vieux, lui apprit Georges (ou Fred ? Il ne savait jamais). Et il est d'accord pour nous aider à nous lancer.  
\- Oui, il accepte de revendre certains de nos produits, et à terme, si on a amassé assez d'argent…  
\- On pourra parler de racheter son commerce ! »  
Harry était assez étonné. Zonko, c'était une institution de Poudlard et de la société sorcière. Il les félicita chaudement pour cette réussite.

« Oh, merci Harry.  
\- Mais bon, une partie de tout ça, c'est grâce à toi !  
\- On ne t'oubliera pas quand on aura notre commerce, mais d'abord…  
\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux ? » Les jumeaux avaient conclus avec un sourire narquois. Grillé, se dit Harry.  
« Hum… Je ne… Comment avez-vous su ? » Avec un pincement au cœur, Fred et Georges lui apprirent, ou plutôt, lui rappelèrent que même s'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu avec lui, cette année, Harry s'était bien coupé de Gryffondor, et qu'il n'était venu voir les jumeaux que pour du business. « Non pas que ça nous dérange, Harry. On fait vraiment du bon business ensemble et on t'en doit une pour le capital de départ. » Mais quand même, les jumeaux avaient noté son changement de comportement récemment, et s'étaient décidé à lui parler plus franchement. Avec amusement, Harry nota que les cours d'occlumencie avaient bien payés.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé de, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.  
\- Non, le coupa Georges (Il était presque certain que c'était Georges, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi). Inutile de t'excuser, on comprend. Bref, dis-nous ce que tu veux. »  
Harry mit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin qu'il leur tendit. Dessus, leur dit-il, il avait noté ce qu'il voulait. Quelques « minuteurs de cuisine électrique avec piles ». Harry s'était même essayé à un petit croquis de ce qu'il recherchait. Il n'avait clairement pas le don du dessin, et il avait presque été tenté d'aller demander à Dean Thomas de l'aider. Mais Dean était sang-mêlé et avait grandi dans le monde moldu, alors oui, il aurait forcément su ce qu'Harry voulait et comment le dessiner, mais il aurait forcément aussi demandé pourquoi faire. Et bien que la passion de son camarade de dortoir soit plutôt le football, le club de West Ham en particulier, Dean avait surement déjà vu quelques films de guerre. Il n'aurait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que son projet. Harry avait donc du faire l'impasse sur Dean. Visiblement, soit son coup de crayon était très mauvais, ce qui restait une possibilité, soit Fred et Georges n'avaient jamais vu de minuteur électrique. Ce qui était hautement probable.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous rentrez samedi pour les vacances de Pâques. Vous serez surement… vous-savez-où, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu. Il y a là bas pas mal de boutiques dans le quartier, tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est trouver une excuse pour sortir, ou faire le mur, comme on dit. Je ne crois pas que l'une comme l'autre soit très difficile pour vous deux ? » Son trait d'humour fut partagé par des sourires de connivences. Cependant, la tâche à accomplir restait encore immense.

Harry dut leur expliquer dans le détail dans quel type de boutiques il pensait que les jumeaux pourraient trouver ça, listant des noms déjà entendus à Privet Drive, ou chez Hermione. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour faire accepter aux jumeaux de ne surtout pas hésiter à demander de l'aide aux moldus, ils pourraient même dire la vérité et dire qu'ils habitaient un petit village perdu du Devon. Il dut ensuite expliquer ce qu'étaient des piles et pourquoi ils devraient impérativement faire attention à la taille des piles demandées.

Harry n'avait qu'une maigre connaissance, finalement, du monde moldu, mais sous l'amas de questions que cette mission soulevait chez les jumeaux, qui pourtant étaient plutôt molduphile dans la famille, il réalisa l'écart entre les deux mondes. Lorsqu'il tendit à Fred et Georges une poignée de billets en livres sterling, et qu'il dut expliquer en quoi ces bouts de papier bizarres représentaient de l'argent au même titre que les lourdes pièces d'or, d'argent et de cuivre sorcières, Harry se félicita de ne pas être assez vieux pour avoir un chéquier ou une carte bancaire.

Tout le temps passé à expliquer la, en réalité, très simple course que les jumeaux devaient faire pour lui fut finalement vain lorsque Ron les interrompit.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? C'est quoi, ça, de l'argent ? Hermione, cria-t-il en se retournant, je l'ai trouvé. » Harry chercha à couvrir les jumeaux en disant la vérité, tout en omettant quelques détails.  
« J'ai besoin de quelque chose dans le monde moldu. Comme je reste ici pour les vacances, j'ai demandé aux jumeaux de faire les courses pour moi. »  
Ron le regarda bizarrement avant de se tourner vers ses frères.  
« Rendez-lui son argent. Changement de programme, Harry, tu viens avec nous pour les vacances ! »

00000000000000

Devant lui, les grandes plaines vertes du Yorkshire défilaient au rythme lent de la locomotive à vapeur. Un fin crachin venait recouvrir la vitre du wagon, floutant certaines portions du paysage. A l'occasion, une bâtisse solitaire en pierre grise tranchait au milieu des prés et des pâturages.  
Ron avait eu raison. Bill Weasley, son frère, avait contacté Dumbledore. Le directeur avait envoyé discrètement un message à McGonagall qui avait pris les mesures et demandé à ses deux préfets de prévenir Harry dès que possible. Sa présence était indispensable au Square pour les vacances. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient été dupes, et Harry avait compris rapidement lui aussi. La demande émanait de Bill et du directeur, cela devait donc concerner le projet de loi fiscal. Harry n'avait même pas eu le courage d'espérer que sa convocation était pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, du genre du retrait du projet. De toute façon, le surlendemain de sa discussion avec les jumeaux, Ombrage avait été particulièrement joyeuse, et Drago Malefoy avait fait des allusions évidentes. Son coffre allait être saisi sous peu.  
Bizarrement, il n'éprouvait plus de colère. Peut-être était-ce l'occlumencie qui faisait son œuvre, mais au fond de lui, Harry ressentait surtout de la tristesse. Ce coffre, oui, il était bourré d'argent. Une mine d'or dont il avait ignoré l'existence pendant onze ans. Mais surtout, ce coffre, c'était la seule chose que ses deux parents lui avaient laissée. Il avait toujours sur lui, dans son sac-sans-fond

Le seul lien qu'il avait encore en commun avec eux. Et on lui enlevait. Oui, d'accord, reconnut-il, il garderait toujours le coffre. Mais lorsque Lucius Malefoy en aurait pillé jusqu'à la dernière mornille, pour, en plus, aider Voldemort ! Alors Harry ne récupérerait qu'une coquille vide et creuse de ce que ses parents avaient voulu lui laissé. Il essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Sa réussite sur son essai de grenade runique. La colère de savoir son argent entre les mains de Malefoy, père et fils. Le fait qu'Ombrage n'avait plus de prise sur lui.  
Mais tandis que s'écoulaient cet océan de verdure devant lui, seul dans son wagon, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'angoisse de voir s'approcher ce moment haï et redouté où on couperait le dernier lien avec ses parents.

Il fut coupé dans son ambiance morose par l'ouverture de la porte du wagon. Entrèrent alors Eloïse, Hermione et Ron et leurs valises.  
« Tu n'as pas été facile à trouver. On peut rester avec toi ? » Demanda Eloïse, doucement. Harry accepta, presque avec réserve. Il aurait tant aimé revenir aux temps d'avant, mais cela lui semblait impossible. Ron et Eloïse, assez logiquement réalisa-t-il, s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, sur la banquette en face de lui. Et forcément, Hermione s'assit sur sa banquette. Ce sentiment désagréable de culpabilité revint à la charge, mais il ne put s'y attarder, bientôt, il fut impliqué dans une conversation sans intérêt, comme entre amis de longue date. Intérieurement, la petite voix de Severus grinça qu'il échangeait des idées maussades contre d'autres, en se souvenant à quel point il s'était éloigné de ses amis. Mais d'un geste sec, Harry chassa cette pensée. Cela lui faisait du bien en fait, parler de choses et d'autres, des BUSE qui approchaient. Hermione était la plus prolixe sur le sujet bien sûr, listant les sujets les plus probables. Eloïse semblait boire les paroles, toutes pertinentes nota Harry, d'Hermione. Lui-même fit attention à certaines de ses idées. Lorsqu'elle mentionna l'examen de runes, il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait étudier un peu.  
« Oui, comme Babbling l'a dit, l'examen portera sur la frappe d'une suite de feu. Katie m'a dit que l'an dernier, ils avaient du travailler sur un four à pain. Ce sera surement une chose de ce genre. » Harry approuva, en se notant qu'il lui faudrait vérifier si la suite de feu pouvait être frappé par le _Gravus_ en intervertissant quelques runes. D'ailleurs, il ferait bien de mener ce travail pour toutes les suites actives et les principaux drains, nota-t-il.

Ron enchaîna ensuite sur la coupe de Quidditch, mais les filles n'étaient pas intéressées par le sujet. Et Harry lui-même mit le holà rapidement. L'exclusion à vie restait encore marquée au fer rouge.  
 _Amusant Potter, le fer rouge ! Comme le Je ne dois pas mentir_ , résonna la petite voix de Severus dans sa tête. Harry la chassa, mais un silence gêné s'était installé. Le jeune homme cherchait comment relancer la conversation, comme ses amis visiblement, mais rien ne lui vint. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, au loin Leeds projetait son ombre dans la plaine. Une idée lui vint pour relancer la conversation. Il se retourna.  
« Au fait, Ginny n'est pas… » Il réalisa que tous regardaient vers le couloir du wagon. Par la fenêtre de la porte, Harry vit Daphné, immobile, le regarder d'un air profondément triste. Elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'ils la regardaient tous. Elle se raidit, puis son regard balaya la pièce et fit quelques allers-retours entre Hermione assise à côté, et lui. Une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'impression que son regard était devenu calculateur, qu'un fin sourire s'était étiré l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres. Puis, dans un geste vif, Daphné sortit du cadre de la fenêtre, Tracey apparut derrière elle une seconde, les salua, puis disparut également.

Et l'ambiance dans le wagon se figea. Le silence était revenu, épais et désagréable. Eloïse semblait agacée, ennuyée par un problème. Ron essaya de relancer la conversation mais s'empêtra dans des interjections entrecoupées de silence, avant de sortir un magazine sur le Quidditch et de s'y attaquer en silence. Quant à Hermione, elle sortit résolument son livre préféré, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , et décida de lire également. Ou du moins, comme Harry le remarqua vite, fit semblant de lire. Elle lui lançait régulièrement des regards en coin, comme intriguée.

Heureusement, cela ne dura pas. Neville vint interrompre cette ambiance morose.  
« Hé, salut tout le monde ! Vous aussi, vous rentrez pour les vacances ? Je peux rester un moment, j'ai eu un souci. »  
Neville s'assit sur la banquette de Ron et d'Eloïse et leur apprit qu'il venait d'être chassé de son wagon. Il était tranquillement assis avec sa petite-amie Lavande, Parvati et sa sœur Padma lorsque Daphné Greengrass était entrée, Tracey Davis semblait garder la porte.  
« Et ni une ni deux, aussitôt, Parvati m'a ordonné de ficher le camp de la cabine ! Et le pire, c'est que Lavande l'a soutenu et m'a _conseillé_ de le faire ! Non mais franchement ! »  
Ron et Harry s'offusquèrent et soutinrent Neville, mais la réaction d'Eloïse les laissa pantois. Blême, elle ne réagit pas à ce qu'avait dit Neville, et sortit rapidement, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes.  
« Vous voulez que je vous dise ? S'enquit Neville. Les filles sont incompréhensibles. » Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais les deux Gryffondors décidèrent de faire profil bas après un raclement de gorge et un regard noir d'Hermione. Harry pour sa part, se garda bien de donner son avis après la réaction d'Hermione. Mais en se retournant vers la vitre pour observer le paysage, et en repensant à la réaction d'Hermione après le cours de défense, d'Eloïse à l'instant ou à la rupture inexplicable avec Daphné, Harry ne pouvait guère qu'approuver pleinement les propos de Neville.

00000000000

Après avoir été rabroué par Hermione, Neville s'excusa de sa remarque et proposa une partie de cartes explosives. Harry fut un peu étonné de voir Hermione accepter de participer à un jeu si trivial mais la jeune fille remporta la première manche et sembla se prendre au jeu. Ron, par une stratégie rondement menée, remporta la deuxième, et allait gagner également la troisième manche lorsque Tracey, puis Daphné repassèrent devant leur cabine, remarquées par Neville.  
« Ha, dit-il, je crois que c'est le signal, on dirait que je peux _enfin_ retourner voir ma petite-amie. On se dépêche de finir ? » Ils terminaient leur partie, avec une victoire prévisible de Ron qui avait admirablement anticipé l'alliance formée par les trois autres, quand Eloïse revint. Neville sortit en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances, libérant la place d'Eloïse et elle s'assit aux côté de Ron, l'air de rien. Personne ne fut dupe en voyant le timing de son retour, et Harry se demanda ce que pouvait manigancer Daphné avec les filles de Gryffondor. En fait, se souvint-il, ce n'était pas la première fois que Neville était chassé de son wagon par Daphné, au tout début de l'année déjà.

« Pourquoi elle, Harry ? » La question était venue d'Eloïse, justement. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, et la jeune fille précisa alors. Pourquoi, pourquoi était-il sorti avec Greengrass ? Harry prit le temps de regarder chacun de ses camarades, seule Hermione ne le regardait pas, dardant un regard embarrassé et courroucé vers Eloïse. Il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de se demander pourquoi. Comment leur répondre ? Harry décida d'opter pour la vérité, et vite. Un ricanement grinçant éclata dans son esprit en se rappelant la discussion après Halloween. Il avait traîné et il s'était retrouvé acculé par le destin. Pas cette fois-ci, se jura-t-il.  
« Et bien, j'ai voulu vous le dire, mais… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu en fait. » Harry leur raconta. Son indécision au repas après Halloween et la réaction que la nouvelle avait provoqué chez eux. Et, _vexé_ , il ne leur plus parlé après. Harry garda pour lui que c'était moins la vexation que l'influence de cette petite voix néfaste, il ne pouvait rien leur dire à ce sujet.  
« Et puis une chose en a entraîné une autre, et on n'a plus eu l'occasion de discuter de ça. »  
Ron prit la parole, en se raclant la gorge. « Oui, on n'a pas été très diplomate non plus à ce moment-là, mais la... _nouvelle_ nous a bien surpris aussi. » Hermione fit une moue étrange, toujours sans regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Mais, continua Ron, ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi elle ? »

Oui, Harry s'était perdu dans son récit et revint à ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Il essaya de camoufler la raison réelle pour laquelle il était sorti du dortoir. Il détailla longuement sa marche nocturne et la course-poursuite. Puis son sauvetage par Daphné, et la façon, assez logique lui semblait-il, de protéger le secret en continuant à jouer le jeu.  
Hermione avait fini par réagir, le regardant droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite. « Tu veux dire que, jusqu'à cette sortie à Préaulard, c'était juste _pour faire semblant_ ? Que rien de tout ça n'était vrai ? » Il y avait de la surprise, de l'incrédulité. Mais surtout de la douleur dans son regard. Et c'était cela, qui lui fit détourner le regard. Il ne savait trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais il l'avait blessée.  
« Oui, on ne faisait que… Enfin, ce n'était pas sérieux à ce moment-là. » Hermione se leva, elle s'avança de la porte et resta figée un instant. Perplexe, Harry regarda Eloïse, puis Ron. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qui ne le rassura pas vraiment. Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui, le visage fermé.  
« C'est elle ? C'est elle qui te demandait de ne plus nous parler ? »  
Ron et Eloïse se redressèrent, curieux eux-aussi de connaître la réponse. Harry, lui, se recroquevilla. Ce lourd sentiment de culpabilité revint au galop.  
« C'était elle ? Qui te demandait de ne plus me parler ? Et de m'appeler Granger ? »

Il n'avait pas pu retenir une grimace de dégoût. Par l'enfer, il y était ! Harry se retourna de honte vers la fenêtre et resta quelques secondes à regarder le paysage.  
C'était inévitable, résonnait la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. « C'est… Je… Je suis désolé pour ça, Hermione. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas vraiment…  
\- Alors, le pressa-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est _elle_ ? »  
Un orage approchait au dehors du train qui défilait dans la plaine. L'obscurité aidant, Harry pouvait entr'apercevoir le reflet subtil d'Hermione dans la vitre. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Au fond de lui, il aurait tant voulu leur dire la vérité, mais le secret, Rogue et Dumbledore avaient été particulièrement insistants sur le sujet, le secret était vital. Il n'avait _pas_ le droit de leur révéler pourquoi. Mais malgré la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée, Harry estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Daphné porter le chapeau dans cette histoire.

« Non, Daphné n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je… Je ne peux pas te, vous, le dire. Mais ça n'est pas elle.  
\- C'est Tu-sais-qui, c'est ça ? » La question de Ron le saisit d'effroi, le forçant à se retourner. Grillé, pensa Harry en voyant leurs visages à tous les trois. Il fit appel à tout l'art enseigné par Daphné et Blaise. Non sans humour, les réponses sibyllines de Dumbledore à Noël lui revinrent.  
« Je ne peux pas te répondre Ron. C'est une réponse en soi, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ? »  
Ron eut un petit sourire amusé, Eloïse le regardant avec fierté. Hermione, était toujours debout, mais semblait moins raide qu'avant. Son visage restait contrarié.  
« Je t'en prie, Harry, reprit Ron doucement. Depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard, tout ce qui t'arrive est souvent causé par Tu-sais-qui. J'imagine que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a demandé de ne rien dire ? » Harry ne répondit pas.  
« Par le passé, les ordres de Dumbledore, tu t'étais pourtant assis dessus, non ? Et on t'a connu plus résistant à Voldemort que ça ? »

Eloïse frissonna sous le nom maudit. Ron grinça sous le nom, tout en lançant un regard désolé à Harry. Et Harry, lui, trembla sous la remarque d'Hermione. Pas à cause du nom de Voldemort, mais du reproche acerbe d'Hermione. Et de la douleur qui transparaissait dedans.

* * *

 _Notes  
Encore un weekend sur les routes de France et de Navarre, aussi, le chapitre est dispo le vendredi._

 _Le début de ce chapitre n'était absolument pas prévu tel que. Mais les mots sont venus tous seuls et j'ai fini par étoffer un peu ce qui ne devait au début être qu'une simple ligne pour commencer ce chapitre.  
Le titre a laissé perplexe certains d'entre vous, le prochain sera "On ne choisit pas sa baguette. Ni sa famille." A vos devinettes.  
_

 _Encore merci pour vos reviews, cela fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._


	19. On ne choisit pas sa famille Ni sa bagu

**On ne choisit pas sa famille. Ni sa baguette.**

Les vacances étaient une excellente occasion, pour les élèves, de rentrer chez eux, revoir leur famille, et se reposer. Les professeurs, à tour de rôle, car il en fallait toujours quelques-uns de permanence au château pour surveiller les élèves restés à Poudlard, en faisaient de même. Sauf Severus. Lui, ses vacances restaient professionnelles, mais dans un autre domaine. Et ce soir-là, dans le luxueux manoir de Lucius Malefoy, Severus était assis au milieu de ses anciens amis et camarades. La réunion était un calvaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait missionné un de ses agents infiltrés au sein du ministère, vraisemblablement Anthony Desmur ou Alicia Gibbon. Tous deux étaient aurors, et avaient été recrutés respectivement par Lucius et par Walden Macnair. L'un d'entre eux avait fait s'échapper les mangemorts retenus à Azkaban il y avait maintenant plusieurs jours.  
Et ce soir, plus en forme que jamais, les ex-prisonniers s'étaient joints à la fête. Il y avait donc Antonin Dolohov et les Lestrange. Dont cette hystérique de Bellatrix, que Severus n'avait jamais pu supporter. Détestation assumée et parfaitement réciproque, par ailleurs. Mais surtout, Desmur ou Gibbon avaient fait libérer Augustus Rockwood. L'ancien Langue-de-plomb était à l'honneur, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de leur faire part de son projet pour se saisir, enfin, de la prophétie. Severus avait échoué, du moins, c'était ce que Voldemort pensait. Le fait que la seule personne à connaître l'intégralité de la prophétie était Albus Dumbledore lui-même, information que Rogue avait été autorisé à donner aux mangemorts, aidait à excuser son échec.

Queudver, sous sa forme d'animagus, avait eu un peu plus de succès. Il avait pu infiltrer le Département des Mystères, et y apprit que seules les personnes mentionnées par la prophétie pouvaient l'enlever de son étagère dans le Hall des Prophéties. Résolu à conserver son retour secret le plus longtemps possible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé d'y pénétrer via son familier, Nagini, mais l'Ordre veillait. Arthur Weasley avait manqué de peu d'y laisser la vie, mais le Hall était resté inviolé depuis. L'intrusion avait même fuitée, à l'initiative de l'Ordre du Phénix, auprès du directeur des Langues-de-plomb qui avait renforcé la sécurité du couloir menant au Hall. Queudver avait donc perdu son utilité au sein du minitère ce soir-là également.

Voilà pourquoi, malgré les risques, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était résolu à faire libérer ses anciens soldats. Malheureusement, Nott, Lucius et Macnair avaient fait un énorme travail de sape et Fudge estimait que l'évasion avait été orchestrée par Black. Et maintenant, en outre, Rockwood livrait aux mangemorts tous les secrets sur la sécurité du Département des Mystères. Severus se leva discrètement pour se servir une coupe de vin sur le chariot non loin. Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant à leur elfe de maison, c'était assez inconfortable d'avoir à se servir soi-même, surtout après avoir connu le luxe du service de leur elfe précédent.  
« Bien. Bellatrix, Augustus. Vous mènerez un commando pour vous emparer de la Prophétie. Nous discuterons des détails plus tard tous les…  
\- QUOI ? Maître, vous ne pouvez pas ? »

Le coup de sang de Macnair plongea la salle dans le silence. Tous avaient remarqués que le vieux sorcier devenait de plus en plus impatient, et surtout, de plus en plus impertinent. Ernest Nott avait ironisé un soir avec Severus et Lucius sur le sujet. « Tel père, tel fils ! » Après tout, le père de Walden Macnair avait déjà défié un Seigneur des Ténèbres par le passé. Cela avait été un sujet de méfiance au tout début de l'arrivée de Walden chez les Mangemorts, Severus l'avait appris par quelques anciens. Mais le père de Walden avait laissé la vie dans son duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'époque, ainsi que sa femme. En observant la réaction du Maître, Severus réalisa que s'il continuait ainsi, Macnair suivrait le même destin que ses parents.  
Voldemort, dans un silence épais, se saisit délicatement de sa baguette posée devant lui. A ce geste, tous se raidirent autour de la table. Il n'y eut pas de geste de panique, mais chacun était tendu, prêt à prendre sa baguette pour se protéger. En douceur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres remonta sa manche, puis appliqua tendrement et brièvement le bout de sa baguette contre son avant bras-droit. A l'autre bout de la table, Walden Macnair sursauta et porta sa main sur son bras droit, caressant la Marque comme pour en chasser la douleur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reposa alors sa baguette délicatement. « Tu portes _ma Marque_ , Walden. C'est _moi_ qui t'ai offert ma Marque, et non l'inverse. Alors c'est _moi_ qui commande. » Macnair inclina la tête, encore endolori et de mauvaise grâce.  
« _J'ai_ décidé que Bellatrix et Augustus mèneront cette mission et ce n'est pas discutable, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix chargée de menaces. Mais je suis aussi magnanime, Walden, je sais être généreux. Quand Bellatrix et Augustus auront mené cette tâche à bien, s'il est encore en vie, je compte rendre une petite visite à ce cher Harry Potter. Et tu seras alors du voyage Walden. Nous pourrions faire cela pour l'anniversaire de Potter. Le tien a lieu la veille je crois ? Ne serait-ce pas là un formidable cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi Walden ? »  
Severus réprima un frisson en voyant le sourire carnassier et dément de Macnair qui s'était redressé. Même ces fous furieux de Fenrir et de Bellatrix n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise.

.

0000000000000

.

Le reste du trajet dans le Poudlard Express avait été inconfortable au possible. Tant et si bien qu'Harry avait été soulagé lorsque Susan Bones, préfète de Poufsouffle, était venu demander à Hermione et Ron d'assurer leur tour de patrouille. Eloïse s'était éclipsée à l'occasion également, indiquant qu'elle souhait discuter un peu avec les filles de Gryffondor avant les vacances. Harry n'avait pas bronché, au contraire. Cela avait été l'occasion de se retrouver seul, et d'échapper à sa culpabilité. Il avait pu rester seul dans le wagon, jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare. Ses anciens amis étaient revenus chercher leurs valises dans une ambiance lourde. Profondément gêné, Harry les avait suivis, tirant sa valise avec prudence, Soze étant dans son bocal dans la valise.

Sur le quai, ils avaient été accueillis par Mr Weasley, et Hermione et Eloïse les avaient laissés là, elles passaient les vacances avec leurs parents cette fois-ci. Eloïse les quitta rapidement, non sans un long baiser à Ron, Hermione, quant à elle, leur souhaita de bonnes vacances, mais elle avait eu un regard étrange vers Harry, qui avait vite baissé les yeux. Ce petit manège n'était pas passé inaperçu chez ses amis, mais personne n'avait dit mot jusqu'à leur arrivée au Square. Mr Weasley avait sorti un portoloin que tous avaient saisis.

Et voici comment, après un atterrissage un peu catastrophique au milieu même du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry se retrouvait maintenant dans les bras de son parrain, qui l'étreint fortement.  
« Sirius ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui murmura-t-il.  
\- Pas tant que ça, je pense. » Lui répondit Sirius en se reculant avec un sourire. Harry le dévisagea, perplexe.  
« Sinon, tu aurais pensé à utiliser ce miroir que je t'ai donné. Tu sais, à Noël ? » Il eut le bon goût d'être gêné. Oui, c'était vrai, Sirius lui avait offert ce miroir après s'être déjà plaint de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part.  
« Je suis désolé, Sirius. J'ai… Disons que ça a été un peu compliqué.  
\- Plus tard Harry, plus tard. Les enfants, reprit Sirius en se relevant pour s'adresser à la fratrie Weasley. Vos parents vous attendent dans la cuisine. Ils ont d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour vous. Ron, peux-tu monter la valise d'Harry s'il te plaît ? Même chambre que cet été. » Ron acquiesça et se saisit de sa malle et de la cage d'Hedwige avant de monter dans l'escalier, tandis que Ginny et les jumeaux filèrent dans la cuisine. Sirius, quant à lui, entraîna Harry avec lui à la suite de Ron dans l'escalier mais eux s'arrêtèrent au premier étage. Ils passèrent devant l'infect tableau de la mère de Sirius qui les insulta avant d'atteindre la petite porte au fond du couloir. « Un jour, persifla Sirius, j'essayerais de me débarrasser de cette vieille peau. Mais Kreattur n'obéit vraiment qu'à elle, alors je la garde. Suis-moi. » Harry entra à la suite de Sirius dans ce qui semblait être un petit bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une lourde tapisserie d'un brun foncé. Aucune fenêtre n'était percée dans ses murs, mais la pièce était éclairée par un lustre en argent et en diamant. Sur l'un des côtés, un bureau était plaqué contre le mur et à l'autre extrémité, une petite table basse ornementée était ceinte par deux chaises en velours rouge, et par deux chaises bien plus simples en chêne qui détonnaient au milieu de ce bureau très luxueux et chaleureux. Et sur ces chaises, Remus Lupin et Bill Weasley les attendaient.

« Harry, enfin ! Bonjour, cela fait plaisir de te revoir ! » Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par son ancien professeur et par Bill, puis Sirius les invita à tous se rassoir. Il appela Kreatturr pour faire le service du thé, et l'elfe apparut avec un _pop_ caractéristique pour faire son office, tout en insultant tout le monde autour de la table. Harry tiqua à plusieurs reprises mais les trois autres restèrent silencieux, visiblement habitués à ce manège. Après que les tasses soient servies et remplies, Sirius chassa Kreatturr de la pièce sans ménagement et l'elfe sortit par la porte pour parler avec sa « maîtresse ». L'ancien maraudeur but une gorgée de son thé. Harry l'imita en silence, comme Remus et Bill, mais il restait intrigué par cette réunion insolite.  
« Bien, commença Remus. Tu l'as sans doute compris depuis, Harry, mais la loi fiscale de Lucius Malefoy a été votée. Les réunions au ministère ont traîné en longueur, grâce au travail souterrain de Perceval Weasley, mais c'est enfin acté. Les Malefoy vont prendre le contrôle du coffre Potter prochainement. Bill ?- Oui Remus, continua Bill après avoir pris une nouvelle gorgée de thé. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance à Gringott's, j'ai été nommé à la sécurisation des coffres de la loi fiscale. J'ai pu retarder l'échéance le plus possible mais d'ici quelques jours, je vais être obligé de rendre mon rapport et valider le transfert de ton coffre. »

Harry retint un juron, mais sentit ses traits se déformer sous la colère. Ce picotement si étrange, mais devenu habituel maintenant dans ces cas-là, revint chatouiller ses doigts. Bill continua toutefois, expliquant que fort heureusement, Gringott's avait une clause permettant à Harry de faire des retraits tant que la banque n'avait pas encore validé le transfert. Certes, Harry était toujours mineur et donc, ne pouvait pas retirer une énorme quantité d'or.  
« Mais tout ce qu'on peut soustraire maintenant n'ira pas dans les poches de Lucius, et par conséquent, de Tu-sais-qui. »

Harry reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, puis se leva. L'absence de fenêtre était vraiment dommage, regretta-t-il intérieurement, il aurait tant aimé regarder au dehors pour le coup, revoir le ciel bleu. Voler, même, refaire un tour en balai. Libre, et sans soucis. Mais il ne pouvait pas, enfermé dans ce bureau sans fenêtre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais le poids de la nouvelle l'écrasait néanmoins.  
« Harry… » Commença Remus de sa voix la plus douce et la plus rassurante.  
« Ce n'est rien professeur. Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Harry d'un ton las. Bien. Comment fait-on concrètement ? »

Bill se racla la gorge, puis expliqua le plan mis au point avec le directeur Dumbledore. Dans trois jours, lundi, à la première heure, Harry irait à Gringott's accompagné de Tonks et de Maugrey. Il irait retirer tout ce qu'il peut dans son coffre, puis rentrerait. « Quand ce sera fait, et que vous serez sortis de Gringott's, je rentrerais à mon tour, prétextant un retard inopiné. Je me suis arrangé avec Fleur pour ça. » Fleur ? Comment ça, Fleur, songea Harry. La seule Fleur qu'il connaissait était surement en France, non ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser au jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas réagir à ce qu'il avait dit et continua le debriefing. Peut-être qu'Harry avait mal compris, ou confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Une fois que je serais rentré, ton coffre sera verrouillé et tu n'y auras plus accès. Dumbledore nous a donné une liste. A priori, tes parents ont aussi placés certaines de leurs affaires dans le coffre. Des livres, notamment, qu'il faudra sortir en priorité, avant même de t'inquiéter de l'or. Et surtout, Harry, il faudra agir vite. Les mangemorts sont conscients que nous avons fait notre possible pour les retarder, ils essayeront de faire pression sur la banque pour accélérer les choses.  
\- Oui, renchérit Rémus. Il est possible que Lucius ou Walden Macnair soient présent. Mais rassures-toi Harry, Maugrey a les choses en main. Enfin, maintenant, il est temps d'aller dîner. Allons…  
\- Bill, coupa Sirius d'une voix sans appel. Préviens Molly que nous descendons bientôt. »  
Harry se rassit à la table tandis que Bill sortit en lançant des regards curieux à Sirius, mais ne dit mot.

Une fois que Bill fut sorti, Sirius sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et une clé qu'il posa devant Harry sous le regard ému de Rémus.  
« Ceci, lui dit Sirius très sérieusement, est une copie de ma clé de coffre, et une autorisation signée de ma main. Avec ça, les gobelins te laisseront accès au coffre des Black. »  
Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ce soir, et dans les jours à venir, il perdait sa famille et son héritage, mais Sirius lui en offrait instantanément une nouvelle.  
« Sirius, Merci. Beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
\- Ne dis rien Harry, le rassura Sirius. C'est tout à fait normal pour moi. Je n'ai pas été là après la… Enfin, quand il aurait fallu. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Pour avoir pu voir les deux coffres, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire, tu gagnes au change. » Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Et puis, ajouta Remus, nous avons pris nos dispositions, Sirius et moi. Si par malheur, il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous… Hé bien, tu serais notre héritier. Je suis loin d'avoir autant d'argent et de biens que Sirius, mais ce sera déjà ça. »  
Harry ne savait que dire. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se fier à sa propre voix en ce moment. Il était profondément touché. Par ce que Sirius avait fait bien sûr, et également Remus. Il était communément admis que le professeur loup-garou ne roulait pas sur l'or.  
Visiblement, les deux adultes comprirent son état d'esprit. Remus eut un hochement de tête amical, se leva et lui tapa chaleureusement sur l'épaule avant de sortir du bureau. Sirius l'étreint également, avant de l'inviter à sortir.

000000000000000

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine tous les trois, et aussitôt, Harry eut la bonne surprise de voir Charlie discuter avec Tonks, très proche d'elle. Vraiment _très proche_. Cela le fit sourire sur le coup, mais il fut rapidement pris dans une grande accolade. Enseveli au milieu d'une grande chevelure blonde, il reçut aussitôt une bise sur chaque joue.  
« Fleur ? Mais, comment ? »  
La jolie blonde le relâcha et Harry espéra qu'il n'avait pas trop rougi. Oui, lui apprit-elle, elle avait quitté sa France chérie pour rejoindre son _fiancé_ (*).  
« Je travaille maintenant sur le Chemin de Travers(**) chez Demetrius Callen, la boutique d'objets enchantés. C'est tellement _formidable_ * ! »  
Harry apprit ainsi que la championne de Beauxbatôns travaillait sur l'enchantement personnalisé de produits, particulièrement des vêtements. Capes chauffantes, ceintures porte-monnaie antivol et montres perpétuelles, par exemple.

« C'est… C'est une excellente nouvelle Fleur, bravo ! » Il fut de nouveau étreint par Fleur, et il lui fallut se souvenir, de par ses vacances en France, que c'était dans la nature des Français que d'être aussi… familier, même avec ceux dont ils n'étaient pas forcément très proches. Toujours pris dans les bras de Fleur, Harry eut la surprise de voir une grimace étrange sur les visages de Molly et de Ginny. Inquiet qu'elles puissent penser qu'il cherchait à… à disons voler la fiancée de Bill, Harry tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, mais Bill avait juste un sourire sur le visage. Bon, pensa-t-il, cette fois, quel que soit le problème de Ginny et de Molly, ça ne le concernait pas.

Après avoir (enfin) été relâché par Fleur, Harry s'assit à table, entre Ron et Bill, et Fleur à côté de son petit-ami. Ils étaient en grande conversation sur comment son frère avait réussi à séduire la charmante vélane. Bill semblait assez amusé par la question, Fleur également.  
« Crois-le ou non, Ron, mais en fait, c'est Fleur qui a cherché à me séduire. Je travaillais à l'époque sur les comptes de Callen, justement. » Et Bill de leur expliquer qu'il avait été amené à rencontrer Fleur cet été en travaillant sur les comptes de Demetrius Callen qui souhaitait faire un état de ses biens. Bill était donc parti pour faire le tour de toutes les enseignes de Callen. Harry apprit à l'occasion que cette boutique, dont il avait déjà vu la devanture dans le Chemin de Traverse, possédait des succursales dans plusieurs grandes villes magiques d'Europe, Prague bien sûr, mais également Vienne, Venise et enfin Avignon. C'était là-bas que Bill avait fait la connaissance de la magnifique Fleur Delacour.  
« Après avoir travaillé ensemble pendant trois jours, on avait bien sympathisé. A son initiative, on a échangé beaucoup de courrier par hibou. Et puis j'ai eu l'occasion de prendre des jours de congés en Octobre. Et voilà ! »

Bill fut félicité, et Ron comme Harry lui souhaitèrent du bonheur. Puis le repas commença et la discussion dériva vers d'autres sujets. Fleur notamment, discuta longuement avec Harry, revenant sur le Tournoi et sa fin malheureuse, mais particulièrement sur l'impact qu'avait eu la seconde tâche sur sa petite sœur, Gabrielle. « Tu es son héros, Harry ! ». Ron ricana un peu dans son dos devant cette information. Le souvenir de Ginny et de son comportement agaçant lors de son passage au Terrier avant la seconde année lui revint et il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

000000000000000000

Molly s'était donné du mal pour le repas, et Harry la remercia sincèrement, la matrone avait fait l'effort de préparer ses plats préférés.  
« Allons, ce n'est rien Harry, cela m'a fait plaisir. Et maintenant, allez donc tous vous coucher. Vous devez être fatigués. Et Fred, Georges. Inutile de tricher, je connais vos astuces.  
Après être arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry s'écroula sur son lit. La journée n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, et un agréable sommeil sans rêve le saisit.  
Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner copieux, Harry intercepta Sirius dans la maison, lui proposant de discuter un peu. Son parrain l'amena de nouveau dans le petit bureau, laissant la famille Weasley vaquer à ses occupations.  
« Hé bien Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Je suis désolé Sirius. Je… Je sais que j'aurais dû te contacter, surtout avec le miroir. Et puis, ça m'aurait fait du bien ? » Sirius ne fit pas de blagues, et n'eut aucun sourire en le voyant vraiment désolé. Il invita Harry à déballer son sac.

Et cela finit par sortir, dans le désordre parfois. Harry raconta comment cela s'était passé avec Daphné depuis les Noël. Comment elle l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, presque sans rien lui dire.  
« Le jour de la Saint Valentin ! En plus ! Et ses explications sont incompréhensibles !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? S'enquit Sirius, très sérieusement.  
-Qu'elle… qu'elle m'aimait. Mais elle a dit qu'elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas, avant même que je puisse lui répondre. » Son parrain eut un rictus étrange l'espace d'un instant, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.  
« Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez de se battre, qu'elle avait perdu. Mais bon sang, ca ne veut rien dire ! » Tempêta-t-il. En vain. Sirius lui lança un long regard calculateur, avant de se gratter le menton en réfléchissant.

« Quoi ? » Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait crié.  
« Rien. Enfin, tout n'est pas très clair effectivement. Juste comme ça, quelques petites questions, Harry. Tu l'aimais, cette Daphné ? »  
Harry prit le temps pour répondre. Parce que même si cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois, et qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps à tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore une réponse.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, c'était super bien, nous deux. Elle est super jolie, et surtout, elle est géniale. Très drôle et vachement intelligente, enfin, pas comme. » Il s'interrompit brusquement. Bizarrement, Harry refusait l'idée de vouloir comparer Daphné avec Hermione, du moins, de le dire devant Sirius. « Enfin, bref, un esprit très fin. Et puis elle et ses amis, Blaise Zabini, et Tracey Davis, ils m'ont beaucoup aidés, vraiment…  
\- Mais ? » Sirius combla le vide qui s'était créé dans le discours d'Harry. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais lui-même savait qu'il y avait un _mais_.  
« Mais je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que je pourrais te dire que je l'aime. Je veux dire, que je suis amoureux. Enfin, étais. »

Son parrain hocha la tête en entendant la réponse, puis enchaîna.  
« Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? »  
Une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Il pouvait presque voir le visage de Rogue lever un sourcil avant de le rabaisser d'un regard méfiant dans sa tête. La discussion dans le train, la veille, lui revint à pleine vitesse. Celle avec Neville, il y avait presque un mois, également. Et surtout, le souvenir de lui-même dans la Pensine en train d'appeler Hermione, sa plus fidèle amie jusqu'à présent, Granger, comme ce cafard de Malefoy. Et les souvenirs de cet affluèrent ensuite, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.  
Harry passa sur la défensive tout de suite.  
« Pourquoi ? Quel rapport ? » Sirius eut un petit rire doux, mais qui sonnait moqueur aux oreilles d'Harry.  
« Harry, mon cher Harry. On dirait James à l'époque ! » Le maraudeur éclata de rire un instant, pour le plus grand inconfort d'Harry. « A voir ta réaction, je pense que tu sais déjà où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Harry tint tête, quelques secondes. Puis s'avoua vaincu.  
« J'ai peur de le savoir oui. » Un silence s'étira, pesant pour lui. « Elle m'en veut. Et elle n'a pas tort. Je me suis comporté comme un salaud avec elle. Pire que Malefoy ! »

Harry raconta alors à Sirius les réactions de Daphné, puis Neville, lorsqu'il avait, de nouveau, appelé Hermione par son prénom. Et le choc qu'il avait eu en découvrant en occlumencie avec Rogue la vérité.  
« Rogue n'a rien voulu me dire, mais j'en suis convaincu. C'est le lien avec Voldemort qui me poussait à m'éloigner d'Hermione. Depuis que j'ai commencé l'occlumencie, ça a changé. »  
La discussion dériva, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry, vers Rogue et l'occlumencie. Il eut à rassurer à plusieurs reprises l'ancien maraudeur sur le fait que non, ça se passait beaucoup mieux. Non Rogue ne sabotait surement pas ses cours. En tout cas, Dumbledore était venu pour vérifier sa progression et n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Et bizarrement, oui, Rogue était assez sympathique en cours d'occlumencie.  
« Oui, je sais Sirius, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre, mais je t'assure, il est différent des cours de potions. Je veux dire, depuis l'an dernier, il s'était un peu calmé et m'agressait moins, mais là, c'est vraiment différent. »

Harry fit part à son parrain de sa théorie, selon laquelle les souvenirs que Rogue entreposaient dans la Pensine avant de commencer le cours devaient y être pour quelque chose. Sirius eut une petite grimace d'excuses une seconde.  
« Mouais, ça se pourrait. On n'a pas vraiment été tendre avec Rogue quand on était plus jeune. Mais bon, hein, c'était réciproque ! D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de retrouver celle qui était dans la famille. Faudra que je m'y remette prochainement ! »  
La discussion continua sur des notes plus légères, jusqu'à ce que le sujet des Mangemorts ne réapparaisse par inadvertance. Harry se renfrogna alors, mais pas autant que Sirius sur le moment. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et la discussion revint à des thèmes plus calmes. Avant que, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, midi sonna et avec lui, l'appel de Molly depuis le couloir pour venir manger. Le filleul et son parrain sortirent en souriant, satisfaits et heureux l'un comme l'autre de cette conversation à cœur ouvert. Même les insultes de la mère de Sirius et de Kreatturr qui s'occupait du tableau ne purent effacer leurs sourires.

000000000000000

Le printemps était peut-être venu, mais en ce lundi de Pâques, l'air était très froid dans les rues de Londres. Harry frissonna pour la énième fois. Bon sang, songea-t-il, Maugrey était un grand malade. L'ex-auror l'avait fait réveiller aux aurores, puis ils avaient quittés le Square avec une lourde escorte : Tonks, Emmeline Vance et un homme brun, dans la quarantaine, qui s'était présenté comme Steven James Darnor. Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait transplané en escorte avec Vance et ils étaient arrivés dans une obscure ruelle de Londres. Le petit jour naissant peinait à éclairer les murs sales de la ruelle dans laquelle Tonks et Maugrey s'affairaient, regardant chaque recoin et jetant des sorts à l'occasion. Harry reconnut en vrac des sortilèges Repousse-Moldus et un maléfice de confusion, mais n'en reconnut pas d'autres.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, visiblement enfin satisfait, Fol Œil s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit une flasque de poche en métal.  
« Tiens. Bois-ça Potter. » Méfiant, il l'ouvrit et renifla prudemment. L'odeur âcre le fit reculer, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien.  
« Polynectar ?  
-Tout juste Potter. Et maintenant dépêche-toi ! »

Mais Harry n'était pas satisfait. De qui allait-il prendre l'apparence ? De mauvais gré, l'auror finit par lui révéler qu'il avait _emprunté_ les cheveux d'un garçon moldu, d'à peu près son âge, que Maugrey avait trouvé dans un parc près de Liverpool. Malgré ses réticences, et sous la pression de Tonks et de Steven Darnor (« On n'a pas que ça à faire, grouillez-vous ! » avait _amicalement_ rappelé Tonks), Harry avait fini par boire la potion. Ses effets, comme son goût et son odeur, étaient toujours aussi désagréables, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Harry avait perdu quelques centimètres, pas assez pour devoir changer de vêtements heureusement. En revanche, personne ne jugea utile de lui tendre un miroir, et il ignorait tout de sa nouvelle apparence. Tonks changea d'apparence par métamorphomagie tandis que Maugrey et Emmeline Vance disparaissait sous un sortilège qui fut présenté à Harry comme étant le sortilège de Désillusion. L'effet était incroyablement semblable à une cape d'invisibilité. La petite troupe se mit ensuite en route, Steven Darnor restant en retrait une dizaine de mètres, en renfort au cas où.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du Chaudron Baveur, qui se trouvait être juste à côté de la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient transplané, Harry profita du miroir derrière le bar pour admirer ses nouveaux traits. Son visage s'était considérablement arrondi et ses cheveux étaient devenus blonds. Avec une méchanceté certaine, Harry se fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait à un Drago Malefoy qui se serait nourri comme Dursley.  
Ils franchirent le pub sans problème, mais il lui fallut en revanche un peu de temps pour s'habituer à un phénomène nouveau pour Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était encore tôt, certes, et les rues étaient peu fréquentées. Mais personne ne le regardait, aucun badaud ne s'arrêtait d'un air ébahi ou méprisant. Pas de murmures dans son dos, à part ceux de Maugrey qui trouvait qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Avec une certaine amertume, Harry se fit la réflexion que l'anonymat avait vraiment du bon. Si seulement il pouvait, lui aussi, en jouir. La petite voix de Rogue ricana d'un air mauvais dans sa tête que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, ce à quoi la petite voix d'Hermione raisonna que ça pourrait finir par arriver, avec le temps.

Avec un Chemin de Traverse très calme, la petite troupe ne mit pas longtemps à arriver en vue de Gringott's. Ils continuaient à marcher quand Tonks lui murmura, l'air de rien.  
« Ecoute bien, Harry. On entre tous les deux, Steven nous rejoint dans quelques secondes. Gringott's est protégé, alors Fol Œil et Emmeline vont rester dehors. Suis-moi, et surtout, ne parle pas trop fort. L'ennemi est déjà là. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder aux alentours. Il mit un peu de temps, mais il reconnut Walden Macnair, qu'il avait vu lors de la résurrection de Voldemort, mais le Polynectar fit son effet et le sinistre mangemort ne le reconnut pas. Tonks, à voix basse, lui indiqua du menton une jeune femme à l'air sévère, une certaine Alecto Carrow qui guettait au pied des marches. Là encore, les subterfuges fonctionnèrent et ils purent monter l'escalier de marbre blanc devant la banque.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les lourdes portes de Gringott's sous le regard méfiant des gobelins de service, Harry comprit que les Mangemorts ne rigolaient pas. Lucius Malefoy était dans le hall, faisant semblant de discuter avec un homme, visiblement riche d'après ses habits et dans les cinquante ans. Mais leur discussion était hachée, et chacun surveillait alentour. Harry croisa le regard de Lucius, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut être démasqué lorsque le patriarche Malefoy plissa les yeux.  
Mais Lucius fut interpellé alors par Steven Darnor qui pénétrait dans la banque à l'instant. Tonks s'autorisa un coup d'œil en arrière et glissa à Harry à voix basse, avec un sourire.  
« Steven travaille au Ministère. Il trouvera un sujet pour l'occuper le plus longtemps possible. » La jeune femme le poussa alors rapidement vers le comptoir d'accueil. Le gobelin qui occupait la chaire le scrutait d'un air sévère, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sorte sa clé et ne murmure.

« Bonjour, je voudrais accéder à mon coffre. Je suis… Je suis Harry Potter. Mais j'aimerais rester discret. S'il vous plaît. » Le gobelin se figea un instant, avant de saisir la clé et de l'analyser. Puis, il regarda Harry de nouveau, très attentivement.  
Harry commençait à sentir la sueur perler sur son front quand le gobelin, Cognéedor comme il se présenta, finit par descendre de son siège en les invitant à le suivre.  
Le voyage dans le wagonnet fut aussi mouvementé qu'à la première fois qu'il était venu, mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande caverne des coffres, un rugissement retentit. Un cri qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion d'entendre de nombreuses fois cet été. En écho, un vrombissement métallique lui répondit.  
« Donc c'est vrai ? Vous avez des dragons ici alors ? demanda Harry au gobelin qui les guidait  
\- Ca, monsieur Potter, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Répondit Cognéedor.  
\- Et ce bruit ? C'est le métro, non ? »  
Le gobelin le regarda avec une curiosité maligne.  
« En effet, monsieur Potter. La caverne se trouve entre plusieurs lignes du _Tube_ moldu. Nous avons toujours quelques sorciers de la banque qui travaille dans l'administration moldu pour empêcher la création de lignes à cet endroit.  
\- Hé bien, réagit Tonks surprise. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ! »

Harry revint sur la question des dragons, mais Cognéedor refusa catégoriquement. Les règles de sécurité étaient complètement confidentielles pour les humains.  
« Même pour un client comme moi ? » Plaida Harry. Le gobelin lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui l'inquiéta un peu avant de lui répondre. Bien sûr, monsieur Potter, en tant que client, était habilité à savoir que les mesures de sécurité de la caverne des coffres étaient des plus strictes, incorporant notamment un sortilège anti-transplanage et des mesures plus _exotiques_.  
« Et puis, monsieur Potter, les coffres sont parfaitement inviolables, résistants à tous les sortilèges connus.  
\- Pourtant, glissa Harry avec malice. Il y a déjà eu cambriolage. » Tonks se racla la gorge, et le gobelin sursauta si vite qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait commis un grave impair. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, le sourire carnassier faisait pâle figure devant l'expression féroce de Cognéedor. Il ajouta rapidement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
« Je veux dire… j'étais venu avec Hagrid, juste avant l'affaire du coffre 713. »  
La tension se relâcha aussitôt, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Tonks. Manifestement, en l'observant du coin de l'œil, Harry réalisa que c'était un élément que l'excentrique jeune auror ignorait complètement.

Le wagonnet arriva à destination, mais Cognéedor ne sortit pas tout de suite. Il se tourna lentement vers les deux sorciers, toute expression de fureur disparue de son visage.  
« L'affaire 713 n'est toujours pas résolue, monsieur Potter, mais vu le profil du suspect principal… » Cognéedor laissa la phrase en suspens, comme s'il attendait une réaction.  
« Vu ce qu'on sait de lui, il pourrait avoir utilisé des magies très particulières. » Termina Harry, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez le gobelin. Bien, visiblement, Cognéedor voulait savoir si Harry lui-même savait.  
« En effet monsieur Potter. Nous n'avons pas d'explications viables pour l'instant. Mais soyez assuré que la sécurité des coffres est notre principale préoccupation. Et nous l'avons renforcé depuis le coffre 713. »

Cognéedor sortit enfin du wagon et les invita à faire de même. Tonks réagit en premier et sortit de son siège en murmurant à Harry « Va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques, là ! »  
Harry suivit Tonks avec un demi-sourire ironique. Le gobelin lui ouvrit la porte avec la clé et invita Harry.  
« Je vous rappelle, monsieur Potter. Pas plus de deux milles gallions. »  
Harry pénétra dans le coffre de la famille Potter. Pour ce qu'il en savait, et c'était peu, cela faisait peut-être des années qu'il était dans sa famille. Des décennies ? Des siècles ? Devant lui, se dressait quelques montagnes de gallions et des livres antiques. Bientôt, cet argent, ce trésor, ces souvenirs ne seraient plus siens. Et pire que tout, iraient dans les poches de ce salop de Malefoy.

0000000000000000

Le retour de la banque fut plus sinistre que l'aller. Voilà, il y était. Drago Malefoy avait gagné. Et les points qu'Harry avait marqués auparavant ne comptaient plus. Les coups sur le terrain de Quidditch, ou l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Malefoy et Goyle qu'il avait blessé dans le couloir avant le cours de Potions. Tout ça était perdu, et Voldemort, au final, allait emporter…  
Une inspiration subite le saisit. Il s'adressa à Tonks, mais en espérant que Maugrey l'entendait également.  
« On peut s'arrêter chez Ollivander's ? »

Maugrey n'avait rien dit, et visiblement, Tonks avait interprété ça comme un acquiescement. Alors Harry avait pu entrer chez le vieux fabriquant de baguette.  
« Monsieur Potter ! Quelle bonne surprise ! 27,5 cm en houx, plume de phénix. Rassurez-moi, votre baguette n'a pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Ollivander était comme dans son souvenir, toujours aussi étrange et avec une incroyable mémoire. Il rassura le vieil homme, non sa baguette n'avait pas de problème.  
« Mais, Harry hésita un instant. Il se passe des choses étranges…  
\- Votre baguette et celle de Vous-savez-qui, c'est bien ça ? Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire, monsieur Potter. » Harry aurait aimé arrêter le vieil homme, mais Ollivander était lancé.  
« Un sorcier, une baguette et une seule. Je ne peux pas vous vendre une autre baguette sauf si vous vous débarrassez de celle-ci. La loi est très claire là-dessus. C'est d'ailleurs la seule façon que le Ministère a pour contrôler les peines de destruction de baguettes.  
\- Quoi ? Harry n'était pas venu pour cela, mais la curiosité le prit.  
\- Hé bien, oui, monsieur Potter. Voyez-vous, nous, les fabricants de baguette, nous recevons une liste du Ministère des gens privés de baguette. , que vous devez connaître à Poudlard, par exemple, est interdit de baguette. Nous ne pouvons pas lui en vendre de nouvelle. Et malheur à celui d'entre nous qui enfreindrait la règle, c'est un aller simple à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, cette mesure est la seule façon de s'assurer que les prisonniers n'ont pas de baguette sur eux. »

Cela perturba Harry. Ca ne collait pas et il le dit à Ollivander. Neville Londubat par exemple, avait la baguette de son père. Ron avait eu celle de Bill. « Et il y en a surement d'autres !  
\- Oui monsieur Potter, en effet. Mais là, c'est un autre sujet. Théoriquement, la baguette est enterrée avec le sorcier. Mais cette mesure est récente et n'est pas toujours appliquée, surtout dans les vieilles familles. Quant à monsieur Weasley, là encore, la loi est apparue après la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'on s'est rendu compte que certains prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient entrés avec deux baguettes. Je me souviens de monsieur Charles Weasley, il avait dû changer rapidement de baguette. Après son entrée à Poudlard. Un phénomène assez rare. J'imagine que quelque chose l'avait perturbé à l'époque. Ce doit être l'un de mes derniers clients à avoir pu changer de baguette sans destruction de la précédente.  
\- Attendez, il y a peut-être des prisonniers à Azkaban qui ont encore une baguette sur eux ?  
\- C'est possible, monsieur Potter, c'est possible. Mais c'est sans importance. Les gardiens de l'île, les détraqueurs, rendent la suppression de la baguette complètement superflue. Il est impossible, soumis à la pression de la présence d'autant de ces démons, de lancer un sort avec sa baguette. »  
C'était pour le moins perturbant, songea Harry. Et encore une preuve du manque de logique dans le monde sorcier, rappela, cinglante, la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'Harry était venu.

« Ok, merci pour toutes ces informations, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose récemment. » Harry lui raconta ce qui était arrivé à Goyle, sans entrer dans les détails. Comment son _camarade_ s'était retrouvé grièvement blessé sans explication. Bizarrement, cela déclencha un petit rire chez le fabricant de baguettes.  
« Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes encore… attendez, c'était 1981, c'est cela ? Donc encore en cinquième année, alors ?  
\- Heu, oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir ? Se demanda Harry.  
\- Un instant encore. Et vous comptez prendre Défense ? Ou Sortilège peut-être l'an prochain ?  
\- Ben oui, les deux, mais quel rapport ?  
\- Vous verrez prochainement alors, vous verrez. Vous n'êtes pas le premier de votre année, loin s'en faut. Mais je ne suis pas surpris que cela vous arrive à vous aussi. Après tout, la sœur de votre baguette a fait des choses extraordinaires, et votre baguette vous a choisi. J'ai hâte de voir quand cela arrivera. Ce doit être proche d'après ce que vous me dîtes. »  
Ollivander refusa catégoriquement, avec un sourire très amusé, de révéler quoique ce soit de plus. Et Harry dut finalement quitter la boutique, encore plus perturbé que d'habitude. C'était décidément, se dit-il, une mauvaise habitude de sortir de cette boutique mal à l'aise.

000000000000000

La sortie à Préaulard s'était terminée de bien meilleure façon qu'elle n'avait commencée. Harry était passé avec Tonks à la Tannerie pour prendre un sac-sans-fond supplémentaire pour ranger tout son matériel sur son projet de runes. Et la semaine s'était écoulée sereinement. Les jumeaux avaient montré leurs prototypes le vendredi, en présence de Tonks et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sirius et Remus étaient là également, félicitant les deux plaisantins pour leur créativité. Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient descendus dans la cuisine où tout le monde était assemblé, et Sirius avait demandé à Kreatturr de servir un thé à tout le monde. Seule Molly n'était pas là. Lorsqu'Harry arriva, il comprit que la matriarche était partie, réprouvant visiblement le travail des jumeaux.  
Fred et Georges montraient leurs dernières inventions, 'capes bouclier', une cape contenant un sortilège Protego. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et ébahi devant ce travail formidable, mais, Harry l'ignorait, l'ambiance allait vite changer. Ce fut Tonks qui vendit la mèche, visiblement à la plus grande déception de Shacklebolt.

« Hé Shak', ce serait pratique pour nous, non ? Surtout avec ma timbrée de tante dans la nature ?  
\- Tonks… » Gronda Shacklebolt. Harry réagit aussitôt, tout comme les jumeaux. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius eut un petit ricanement moqueur.  
« Quelle tante ?  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ? »  
Tonks, contrite, fut contrainte de tout révéler. Bien sûr, les adultes avaient tentés de botter en touche. Mais ils étaient cinq en face, et outre Harry, Ginny semblait très motivée à obtenir le fin de tout cela. Tout comme les jumeaux. D'ailleurs, remarqua Harry, Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à Fred et Georges sur certains aspects. Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante et également cousine de Sirius, s'était évadée il y avait quelques semaines. Avec l'intégralité des Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban. Les aurors et le Ministère n'avaient aucun indice sur comment ils avaient fait, mais ils soupçonnaient une complicité interne.  
« Bien sûr, ajouta Shacklebolt, Cornélius met l'évasion sur le dos de Sirius. » Cela provoqua un petit rire sans joie chez son parrain.  
« Ben voyons ! Fudge est incapable de voir plus loin que son nez. » Sirius était visiblement très amer. Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était surement cela qui expliquait sa mauvaise humeur l'autre jour. Son parrain tendit sa tasse vers Kreatturr pour se faire resservir. « Peu importe ce qu'il croit. En tout cas, je serais ravi de revoir ma cousine en tête-à-tête. J'ai deux trois choses à lui dire à cette… »  
Ils ne surent jamais comment Sirius allait qualifier Bellatrix Lestrange, car Remus le coupa aussitôt. Plus tard, Ron allait dire à Harry que c'était bien dommage. Lui aussi aurait aimé connaître les qualificatifs de la sinistre cousine de Sirius.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _(*) En français dans le texte  
_ _(**) La faute est intentionnelle. Hé, déjà, elle parle bien l'anglais la Fleur Delacour, quand même !  
_ _Demetrius Callen : J'ai opté pour des villes différentes des traditionnelles capitales d'Europe de l'Ouest à dessein. Prague et la Bohème étaient des éléments importants de la géopolitique par le passé, et la ville conserve une réputation mystique importante. Vienne pour les Hausbourg, l'empire austro-hongrois et le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Venise pour son importance du temps de la République de Venise.  
_ _Enfin, Avignon, cité des papes au moyen-âge, devait surement être un haut-lieu de la magie, particulièrement avant le décret du Secret._

 _Le **Tube** est l'aimable surnom du métro londonien._

 _Un chapitre assez long. Je n'aime pas meubler pour ne rien dire, donc un chapitre également riche en informations. Certaines d'entres elles, véridiques ou non, vont vous faire réagir sans doute. D'autres, comme à mon habitude, sont plus subtiles. Enfin, il y a également quelques subterfuges dans ce chapitre.  
Pour le prochain chapitre, le nom donne la couleur tout de suite.  
Ce sera : le calme avant la tempête. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de mal à voir où je veux en venir avec ce titre._

 _Toujours dans les informations importantes, j'ai du reformater mon PC et j'ai perdu un peu de travail. Le reformatage en lui-même explique aussi cette publication tardive. Rien de bien grave, le fichier du Sigil est sauvegardé plusieurs fois, donc la trame est là, mais ça va reporter un peu le T6 et T7.  
De même, je publie d'un endroit inconfortable, donc pas de réponses aux reviews détaillées. Je me rattraperai au chapitre 20_


	20. Le calme avant la tempête

**Le calme avant la tempête**

Harry était contrarié, cela n'allait pas vraiment. Mais alors pas vraiment du tout. En désespoir de cause, il tourna de nouveau l'objet méthodiquement sur dix secondes, puis consulta sa montre. Lorsque le cadran afficha 00, il relâcha le bouton. Le staccato très léger du minuteur se fit entendre, égrenant les secondes. Tic-Tac Tic-Tac. Rapidement, la sonnerie électronique se déclencha, bruyante dans la cabine vide du Poudlard Express, assez pour étouffer complètement les bruits du train. Dans l'instant, il vérifia sur sa montre à quartz. 12. Encore raté, grogna-t-il.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il essayait les trois minuteurs qu'il avait achetés, in extremis. Maugrey n'avait pas eu l'intention, à aucun moment, de l'autoriser à une promenade dans le Londres moldu, et Harry avait dû s'employer à beaucoup de ruse pour motiver Tonks, ce dimanche matin, à faire un tour dans le quartier. La jeune auror, avec des cheveux verts fluo aujourd'hui, n'avait pas été trop compliquée à convaincre, surtout lorsqu'il avait glissé la possibilité de passer devant le cinéma du coin. Le fait était que Tonks devait servir d'escorte à Harry pour retourner au quai 9 ¾, et comme tous partiraient avec les Weasley, qui n'avaient pas encore tous préparé leurs valises, avait aussi beaucoup aidé. Tonks n'avait visiblement pas eu envie de rester dans la même maison que Molly Weasley en train de hurler à sa fille et ses fils de se dépêcher.

Ainsi, Harry avait pu découvrir qu'un certain film ' _Casino_ ' était toujours à l'affiche dans le cinéma de quartier du Square, mais surtout, il avait pu acheter dans une droguerie trois minuteurs électriques et les piles nécessaires. Et voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à s'agacer dans son wagon. Aucun des trois minuteurs n'était parfaitement précis, surtout sur les secondes. Soit trop tôt, soit trop tard. Et le pire, c'était que c'était variable, aucun des trois n'avait un comportement constant. Visiblement, l'outil n'était pas vraiment prévu pour compter les secondes.

Bon, essaya-t-il de se rassurer, ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, l'objectif était de faire un outil fonctionnel, pas d'avoir une précision absolue. Mais c'était quand même agaçant, et surtout, cela voulait dire qu'il lui faudrait être prudent pour les essais et prévoir une marge de sécurité importante. Par jeu plus que par nécessité, Harry relança le minuteur. Après son staccato habituel, la sonnerie métallique surgit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pris la peine de mesurer le temps de déclenchement, se contentant de savourer le plaisir d'avoir pu avancer sur son projet. Tout à son soulagement, il n'avait pas entendu la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »  
Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. A travers la porte entrouverte, Hermione et Ron s'avançaient, visiblement intrigués.  
« C'est bien un minuteur, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? »

Hé mince ! Grillé jura-t-il dans sa tête. Il grimaça et chercha à esquiver la question.  
« Heu, oui oui, c'est un minuteur. C'est pour un projet personnel, sans importance. » Il ajouta rapidement en voyant Hermione réagir. « Et tes vacances, Hermione ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Cette dernière tiqua devant la malhabile tentative de détourner la conversation, mais finit par répondre de mauvaise grâce. Oui, ses vacances s'étaient bien déroulées. Ses parents avaient été ravis de l'avoir pour eux tous seuls. La façon dont elle insista sur ce passage et le regard appuyé qu'elle lui lança firent comprendre à Harry que cela devait visiblement le concerner. Il ne voyait pas en quoi. A moins que… Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione leur ait mentionné son comportement erratique ?  
Hermione ne lui laissa guère ni le temps de réfléchir à la question, ni la possibilité de creuser le sujet. Elle lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, ses parents comptaient retourner en vacances en France cette année.

« Ha. Heu, c'est très bien. Tant mieux. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre, d'une voix morne et sans âme. Autre sujet sensible, Harry le réalisa. Ou peut-être la réponse à pourquoi cette réflexion d'Hermione au sujet de ses parents. Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le compartiment. Ron se racla la gorge bruyamment, clairement mal à l'aise. Hermione détourna le regard, gênée de ce silence. Il en fit de même.  
« Enfin, peu importe, relança Hermione. On doit finir notre ronde. Après ça, on va au début du train. Ginny et Eloïse nous ont réservé un compartiment là-bas. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

Il aurait voulu. Vraiment. Mais l'évocation de ses vacances par Hermione avait ravivé le malaise, la honte qu'il éprouvait. Alors il avait décliné, prétextant vouloir travailler un peu pendant le trajet. Seul, avait-il précisé rapidement en voyant Hermione commencer à ouvrir la bouche.

Et elle était sortie avec une petite grimace, comme si elle s'était sentie blessée. Ron l'avait suivie, non sans un regard de reproche vers Harry. Et Harry, Harry était resté dans son compartiment. Seul, mal à l'aise. Il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour se forcer à finalement faire ce qu'il avait sorti comme une simple excuse. Dans sa tête, alors qu'Harry ouvrait son livre de métamorphose à la page de l'aquae mutatio, la petite voix de Rogue dans sa tête railla le fait qu'il se mettait _enfin_ à faire ses devoirs, et qu'Hermione serait finalement fière de lui. D'un mouvement sec et rageur de la tête, Harry chassa cette pensée et se plongea dans le chapitre sur la métamorphose des liquides. La petite voix de Rogue revint insidieusement ricaner pour lui rappeler que ce sort était précisément celui qu'Hermione enseignait aux autres lorsqu'Harry avait découvert qu'elle utilisait leur salle de classe, et qu'il avait trouvé ensuite la _Salle des Miracles_.  
Rageant contre son esprit tordu et manifestement malveillant, Harry chercha à se concentrer de plus belle sur le texte. Décidément, se dit-il, il n'arrriverait pas à se mettre à ses révisions.

00000000000000000

Quelques semaines plus tard, et malgré l'effort intense de concentration – Harry avait même fini par recourir aux conseils d'occlumencie de Rogue, le vrai, pour chasser la petite voix grinçante et raillante de Rogue, le faux, de sa tête – il avait pu avancer sur ses révisions de métamorphose et de sortilèges. Et ce maigre gain l'avait aidé dans les semaines écoulées. Les BUSE approchaient, à grande vitesse et la pression s'accumulait sur les cinquièmes années. L'ambiance à Poudlard avait changé drastiquement, la tension devenait compliquée à gérer pour chacun.  
Hermione, sans surprise, faisait partie des plus stressés, avec les serdaigles Li, Padma et Goldstein, et, cela surprit Harry, Ernie Macmillan. Pour ce qui était d'Hermione, contre toute attente, Harry était au premier rang pour voir les dégâts que la pression des examens lui infligeait. Pire, c'était maintenant à lui de limiter la casse ! Et cela grâce à Eloïse…

Le mercredi soir après le retour des vacances, Harry s'était précipité dans la _Salle des Miracles_. La veille, il avait fini avec difficulté son dernier prototype. La grenade avait été finalisée avec le minuteur, mais il n'avait pas pu la tester. Il était trop tard ce soir-là, et il était trop fatigué, nerveusement, pour réaliser l'essai. Alors, Harry avait reporté au lendemain son test. Et ce mercredi soir, dans la _Salle des Miracles_ , il avait été profondément soulagé. Le minuteur avait parfaitement fonctionné, trente secondes après son déclenchement, le circuit électrique s'était refermé. Mais point de sonnerie cette fois, Harry avait dérouté les fils du petit buzzer vers la plaque métallique sur laquelle était frappée la suite runique d'explosion. Et donc, à la fin du décompte, les électrons avaient circulé librement jusqu'à la suite d'explosion. Comme il l'avait espéré, l'énergie électrique avait activé la suite.

Mais, et cela l'avait déçu sur le coup, l'explosion avait été particulièrement faible. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus facile, et logique, de demander de l'aide à Babbling mais Harry était bien conscient que son projet serait perçu d'un mauvais œil. La seule hypothèse qu'il avait pu échafauder, c'était que la pile n'était pas assez puissante. Et si tel était le cas, la seule façon d'y remédier serait d'ajouter un drain runique avec une boucle de Tiramiglio, comme leur avait montré Babbling plus tôt dans l'année. L'idée d'Harry était que le drain convertirait l'énergie électrique, et que la boucle de Tiramiglio l'amplifierait suffisamment pour amorcer correctement la suite d'explosion.

Ce mercredi soir-là, donc, Harry était sorti de la _Salle des Miracles_ , relativement satisfait de son premier essai, pour aller vérifier dans la bibliothèque les règles d'usages de la boucle de Tiramiglio. La boucle était complexe, mais avec sa petite astuce sur le _Gravus_ , Harry contournerait la difficulté. Mais Harry n'atteint jamais la bibliothèque ce soir-là. Dans le couloir, Eloïse l'avait interceptée. Il n'eut aucun mal pour trouver une excuse à sa présence ici, mêlant habilement vérité et mensonges.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je dois aller réviser pour les BUSE de runes. »  
Mais la jeune fille avait eu un regard étrange, calculateur. Elle l'avait saisi par le bras et presque traîné de force dans l'ancienne de classe qu'Hermione et lui avaient utilisé pour le Tournoi, au motif qu'Hermione et les autres travaillaient précisément sur les révisions juste à côté et que ce serait mieux de réviser ensemble. Harry avait mis toute sa force pour arrêter Eloïse, visiblement très motivée.  
« Heu… Tu es sûre que ma présence ne va pas déranger ? » Il avait posé la question, presque gêné. Eloïse n'avait eu aucun mal à saisir ce qui le troublait.  
« Fais-moi confiance, lui avait-elle dit très sûre d'elle. Je suis _absolument_ certaine que ta présence lui fera du bien. »  
Il y avait eu une certitude étrange, mais rassurante et réconfortante dans le ton de sa voix. Et ainsi, Harry s'était finalement joint au groupe de travail d'Hermione.

Cela ne s'était pas fait sans moment gênant ni sans malaise. Mais Eloïse avait parue déterminée à ce qu'Harry soit présent le plus possible à ce groupe de révisions. Et c'était comme cela qu'Harry avait pu voir au plus près à quel point la pression mettait Hermione au plus mal. Elle avait pris les BUSE comme un défi personnel, et s'était lancé d'arrache-pied dans les révisions, enjoignant les autres à se dépasser également.  
Cela avait créé quelques tensions avec les autres membres du groupes à un moment ou à un autre, notamment avec Ginny qui n'avait pas d'examen cette année, mais surtout avec les jumeaux Weasley qui passaient leurs ASPIC cette année, mais semblaient ne pas souffrir le moins du monde du stress.

Et voilà comment Harry s'était retrouvé ce soir-là à devoir gérer la crise. La tension avait été à son comble, la situation avait menacé de déraper très sérieusement, Hermione avait dégainé sa baguette et hurlé contre les jumeaux. Et pour l'une des rares fois de son existence à Poudlard, l'un des deux rouquins s'était emporté également – Ginny lui glisserait plus tard que c'était Fred, et que leur caractère lors de disputes était la seule façon qu'elle avait pour les dissocier. Tous les autres avaient fait mine de ne pas réaliser, sans doute inquiets d'être pris entre deux feux, au sens propre, et Eloïse l'avait alors littéralement jeté en plein milieu du no man's land.

Bien contre son gré vu la violence de la dispute, Harry avait joué de sa maigre influence auprès des jumeaux pour calmer la situation, et – il le réaliserait après avec l'information de Ginny – Georges le soutint, finissant même par entraîner Fred soi-disant vers la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs ASPIC d'arithmancie. Personne ne prit jamais soin de vérifier si ce fut ce qu'ils firent.  
Harry, pour sa part, avait saisi Hermione par la main et l'avait traînée quasiment de force avec lui. Ils étaient sortis de la salle de classe abandonnée sous les cris d'Hermione et ses menaces de lui lancer un sort. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte et il l'avait guidée jusqu'à la _Salle des Miracles_. Harry avait demandé un endroit pour pouvoir discuter calmement, loin des cours et des examens. La salle avait obéi et s'était transformée en une réplique exacte de la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec ses fauteuils et sa cheminée rougeoyante. Harry avait tiré Hermione avec lui et ils s'étaient installés sur les confortables fauteuils en velours rouge que la _Salle_ avait fourni.

Hermione s'était tue depuis un moment, et maintenant, Harry et elle se trouvaient dans un silence pesant.  
L'ambiance était lourde, vraiment gênante. De temps à autre, Harry jetait un œil vers Hermione, et soit elle le regardait avec un regard meurtrier, soit elle avait les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansant dans la cheminée. Au bout de longues secondes, il décida de se lancer.  
« Ecoute, Hermione, je suis désolé de…  
\- Désolé ? DESOLE ? TU M'AS TRAINE DE FORCE ICI ! » Le coupa-t-elle, furieuse.

Cela s'annonçait mal, se fit-il la remarque. Et en plus, elle avait raison. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de lui demander de venir discuter plutôt que d'agir aussi abruptement. La culpabilité, le malaise revinrent à grande vitesse. Mais il était temps de passer outre son problème. Pour l'aider elle.  
« Tu as raison. J'ai agi avant de réfléchir, et je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas fait ce que j'aurais dû faire. » Il se tut instant, observant les flammèches s'envoler et s'évanouir dans l'air, presque hypnotisé. Il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. La colère avait quasiment disparue de ses traits, il restait juste une incompréhension, un doute sur son si joli visage. Ne pas se laisser distraire.

« J'ai plein de défauts. J'ai beaucoup de torts, surtout cette année. Je t'ai causé beaucoup de torts d'ailleurs. »  
Elle fit mine de vouloir lui répondre, mais Harry ne la laissa pas faire. Il leva la main pour l'arrêter et enchaîna.  
« Non, laisse-moi finir. J'ai été tout sauf parfait, et ce n'est rien de le dire. Et vu comment je me suis laissé manipuler, par cette… Enfin, par Ombrage notamment, je suis mal placé pour te dire ça. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione, calme-toi ! Bon sang, tu étais prête à lancer un maléfice sur Fred et Georges ! »

Elle grimaça, puis eut un petit rire sans âme.  
« Effectivement Harry, tu es vraiment très mal placé pour dire ça ! Attend, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Je m'inquiète pour mes examens, pour ceux d'Eloïse, de Ron, et pour les tiens. Je me fais du souci pour les jumeaux, ils passent les ASPIC ! C'est encore plus important que nos BUSE, et ils traitent cela comme si ça n'avait absolument aucune importance. »  
Son discours était emporté, enflammé. C'était vrai, réalisa Harry, elle était vraiment inquiète pour tout ça, pour eux tous. Pour lui, même.

« Et si tu ne nous avais pas tourné le dos cet hiver, tu saurais que Molly et Arthur sont très inquiets ! Fred et Georges travaillent sur un projet pour après Poudlard. Et ils ont de l'argent, beaucoup. Et personne ne sait d'où ça vient. Molly s'inquiète beaucoup à ce sujet. Ils ont traînés avec Verpey, et ce type brasse de l'argent louche. Les Gobelins sont après lui. Si ça se trouve, les jumeaux sont peut-être impliqués ! »  
La mention des jumeaux et de leur argent l'interpella. Bon sang, se dit-il, cela allait trop loin. Fred et Georges, tout comme lui, avaient voulu garder le secret sur son don de la prime du Tournoi. Mais si Molly et Arthur, et sans doute Ginny et Ron si Hermione était au courant, pensaient que les jumeaux menaient des affaires louches, alors il était temps de révéler ce secret.

« Non, ça n'est pas ça du tout. » Forcément, sa phrase la coupa net dans son élan et attira l'attention d'Hermione. Harry se résolut à lui expliquer que non, l'argent des jumeaux ne venait pas d'activités dangereuses ou illégales.  
« C'est moi qui leur ai donné. » Hermione parut surprise, perplexe. Harry lui révéla qu'il avait donné l'argent de la prime l'an dernier.  
« Ho. C'est… Enfin, tant mieux, mais. C'est quelque chose que tu devrais dire à Molly ou Arthur, non ? Et puis, revint-elle à la charge, ça ne change rien au fait que Georges et Fred méprisent complètement les examens ! Attends, tu as vu comment ils se moquent de ce que je fais pour eux ! »

Et elle était repartie contre les jumeaux. Harry prit sur lui et la laissa s'emporter un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même et ne lui demande ce qu'il en pensait.  
« Ecoute. Je l'ai déjà dit et toi aussi, je suis mal placé pour te dire ça. Mais je te demande juste la même chose que vous m'avez, que tu m'as demandé en début d'année. Essaye de laisser couler pour les jumeaux. Essaye de ne pas t'emporter. »  
Hermione se figea un moment, puis, visiblement outrée, se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte de la _Salle des Miracles_.

« Hermione, non, attends, cria-t-il. S'il te plaît… Je suis. Je suis vraiment désolé… » Harry s'était levé également et avait fait un pas vers elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait vraiment désolé. Mais sans savoir à quel sujet.  
En tout cas, cela avait marché, Hermione s'était arrêtée. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait l'air troublée.  
« C'est le conseil que je t'ai donné il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, après tout.  
« Tu ne l'as pas vraiment écouté ce conseil. Tu as même fait tout le contraire. Tu as fait tout le contraire de ce que j'esp… l'on espérait… » Elle avait laissé la phrase flotter. Harry avait très bien entendu le fait qu'elle avait fourché. Intuitivement, il sentait que la discussion dérivait de la simple problématique des révisions. Il ne put retenir une petite grimace.  
« Je sais, Hermione. Je sais. Et je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que tu n'as pas su faire ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter maintenant ? »

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? Sur la promesse de ne pas s'énerver, il avait échoué, et lamentablement. Et s'il avait bien compris, sur l'autre question, entre Voldemort et ses propres erreurs, il avait encore plus lamentablement échoué.

« Il y a eu… des interférences extérieures, et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. » Il ne lui dit pas que cela pouvait changer prochainement. Rogue avait dit, la dernière fois, que Dumbledore passerait prochainement lors des ' _retenues_ ' d'occlumencie, et avec un peu de chance, le directeur autoriserait Harry à en savoir plus. Peut-être même à s'expliquer auprès de ses amis ?  
« Si je le pouvais, je… Vraiment, tu serais la première au courant. Mais je ne peux pas. Et même sans ça, je n'ai pas été parfait. C'est de ma faute. »  
Il finit par trouver le courage de la regarder de nouveau. Elle semblait inquiète, peinée. Mais par instant, il avait l'impression de déceler de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien, se retourna vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Elle en franchit le seuil, sans mot dire puis s'arrêta.  
Elle se retourna enfin. « OK, je vais essayer. Viens. »

0000000000000000000

Ce soir-là, ils étaient retournés dans la salle de classe du septième étage. Eloïse, Lavande, Luna, Ginny, Ron et Neville étaient encore là, travaillant dans un silence relatif. Hermione s'était installée à sa place, et Harry avait repris la sienne, un peu à l'écart. Personne n'avait rien dit, mais Harry avait bien senti les regards curieux et insistants.  
Personne n'avait rien dit dans les jours suivants, mais Harry avait remarqué. Quelque chose avait changé entre Hermione et lui, et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Daphné avait l'air encore plus distante qu'auparavant depuis cette soirée de révisions avec le groupe d'Hermione. Et certaines phrases qu'il n'avait pas saisies à l'époque commençaient à prendre sens. Mais comment Daphné avait-elle pu savoir déjà à ce moment-là ?

Harry n'avait plus reparlé avec Hermione de cette discussion, simplement parce qu'il n'en avait plus le temps. Les BUSE approchaient, et Hermione n'était pas la seule à l'avoir ressentie. Harry lui-même était débordé. Il avait pu finir sa grenade quelques jours après la discussion avec Hermione, et faire le dernier essai qui avait enfin validé son idée. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu s'isoler et passer du temps sur son projet, il avait utilisé le dernier minuteur pour fabriquer une dernière grenade fonctionnelle. Mais il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin.  
Comme tous les autres de sa promotion, le travail pour les BUSE l'accablait. L'ambiance chez les cinquièmes années avait changé, même Malefoy ne perdait plus de temps à lui lancer des regards méprisants. Et inversement.

Les professeurs également avaient changés. Les cours devenaient plus tendus dans toutes les matières. A l'exception notable, remarqua Harry, du cours de Défense, où Ombrage se montrait en fait moins agressive à son encontre, et plus exigeante à l'encontre de tous. La seule autre exception était également amusante, puisque Rogue paraissait insensible à la pression des BUSE. L'austère professeur avait sans doute des exigences tellement élevées en temps normal qu'il était impossible de faire pire.

Harry, était en train d'en discuter dans sa chambre avec Sirius via le miroir qu'il lui avait offert.  
« Je te jure Sirius, finalement, ça se passe super bien avec Rogue. Je ne sais pas si c'est les cours d'occlumencie ensemble, ou autre chose, mais je me mets presque à apprécier les cours de potions. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile avec le groupe. »  
Sirius maugréa un moment, toujours mal à l'aise avec Rogue. Mais le vieux maraudeur rebondit avec efficacité.  
« Ah oui ? Ça ne doit pas être facile les cours avec ton ex et ta nou…  
\- Finis ta phrase et je coupe le miroir ! » La menace qu'il proféra parut sans effet devant le grand éclat de rire que lança l'image de Sirius par le miroir.  
Sirius était le seul à qui Harry avait parlé de cette discussion avec Hermione. Avec un certain dégoût, il remarqua que son parrain ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris de la façon dont cela s'était passé. Ni de la réaction d'Hermione. Avait-il donc été tellement prévisible ?  
« C'est cela, rigole, rigole. » Harry jeta un œil à sa montre. Bon sang, il était déjà l'heure. « Je dois te laisser, j'ai retenue avec Rogue. Normalement, Dumbledore sera là, mais de toute façon, Rogue a dit que ce serait le dernier cours. Les BUSE commencent dans quinze jours.  
\- Humpff. Allez sois sage, et si tu peux faire une blague à ce brave Snivellus, n'hésite pas ! »  
Harry répondit par une pirouette, ne s'engageant à rien. Il finit par couper le miroir avec réticence, puis se dirigea vers les cachots.

000000000000

Severus s'allongea sur son balai, évitant de peu les serres d'un hippogriffe en poussant un juron. Potter avait écouté son conseil avec sagesse et l'avait appliqué avec soin. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Severus avait bien remarqué que Potter était prêt, et même au-delà. Mais Severus avait été missionné pour former le jeune Harry à résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Et des années en tant que Mangemort, puis en tant qu'agent double aux côtés du plus puissant mage noir que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu l'avaient poussé à prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Voilà pourquoi Severus avait attendu la dernière minute pour soumettre son élève à l'examen d'Albus.

Or, Albus était venu et avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Potter. Et au bout de longues minutes, le directeur avait demandé à Severus de pénétrer également. Une légilimencie à deux, c'était très inhabituel. Mais d'une certaine façon, il en avait ressenti de la fierté. Il avait réussi à si bien former le fils de Lilly qu'il tenait Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, surement l'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Europe, en échec dans un domaine qui avait pourtant fait la réputation du directeur.

Donc, Severus avait lancé le _Legilimens_ sur Harry Potter. Il avait pénétré dans le stade de Quidditch de son élève, et s'était retrouvé confronté à la défense redoutable de Potter. Avec l'habitude, Severus avait mis peu de temps pour franchir le mur de flammes bleues alimentées par l'Hermione Granger de l'esprit de Potter. Ce mur de flammes était devenu plus dangereux depuis quelques temps, mais Severus n'avait pas d'explication à cela. Il aurait fallu qu'il atteigne les souvenirs de Potter pour cela, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y arrivait plus.

Et voilà comment Severus se trouvait assis sur un balai, à éviter une meute d'hippogriffe qui les harcelaient Albus et lui. Potter était là également sur un balai, flottant avec aisance au milieu des créatures qui l'ignoraient.  
Albus et Severus utilisaient leurs baguettes, lançaient sortilège sur malédiction, en vain. La défense de Potter était infranchissable. Comme de juste. Après tout, Severus était un maître occlumens. Il fit un signe de tête à Albus qui en fit de même en retour. Les deux legilimens descendirent au sol, enjoignant Harry d'en faire de même. Dès qu'ils posèrent pied, les balais disparurent et le ciel s'éclaircit. Les hippogriffes s'envolèrent, remontant haut dans le ciel. Autour d'eux, le stade était silencieux, toujours peuplé par des ombres. Il y avait Ronald Weasley, qui les observait à travers des multiplettes. Avec ironie, Severus se dit que des multiplettes montrant Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue battus au Quidditch par Harry Potter plairaient surement à la version réelle du dernier fils des Weasley.

Harry, le jeune effronté attendit quelques secondes pour obéir, ayant même l'audace d'aller chercher le vif d'or avant de revenir vers les professeurs. Détestable, songea Severus. Potter arborait ce sourire haïssable qu'il avait si souvent vu chez le père. Avec suffisance, l'élève leur tendit le vif. Crétin de Gryffondor, il se croyait donc tellement supérieur à eux qu'il osait leur tendre ainsi sur un plateau ses souvenirs et ses pensées ?  
Albus saisit le Vif, intrigué sans doute par la stupidité du jeune Potter, et l'ouvrit.  
« Vide ? » murmura le directeur.

Comment cela, vide ? Les mémoires de Potter étaient là-dedans, Severus le savait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait atteint, tout l'esprit d'Harry Potter était dans le Vif.  
Ce fut à ce moment, perplexe devant ce retournement de situation, entouré par les images ricanantes de miss Greengrass et de ses amis, le visage impassible de Granger entourée et animant le mur de flammes bleues, et les visages victorieux des Gryffondors Londubat, Weasley-fille et Midgen, que Severus réalisa alors qu'il avait déjà vu ce sourire, qu'il pensait arrogant, sur le visage d'Harry Potter. L'an dernier, juste avant la première tâche, lorsque le jeune homme était venu narguer le jury au grand complet avec sa ruse.

Severus, pris dans ses souvenirs du Tournoi, ne vit pas le sourire logiquement satisfait d'Albus. Et surtout, Severus ne réalisa pas que Ronald Weasley les regardait toujours à travers ses multiplettes. Multiplettes qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Je suis surpris. Bon, on verra plus tard.  
Y'avait une coquille, que je corrige. La sortie a lieu évidemment au Chemin de Traverse, et pas à Préaulard. Corrigé.Pour le titre du chapitre, évidemment, après un titre pareil, je ne tuerais pas le suspense en vous disant que les prochains chapitres seront plus animés.  
_

 _D'ailleurs, le prochain sera "Pris pour une BUSE"._

 _L'occlumencie : J'espère être assez clair sur où se trouve dorénavant les souvenirs et l'esprit d'Harry en occlumencie. C'est un avant-goût de ce qui va advenir, et des informations que j'ai déjà pu données. Nos amis d'Albion diraient Hidden in plain sight._

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews  
Harmony : voilà la suite. On s'approche de la fin, et je fais attention à ce que j'écris. Le droit à l'erreur n'existe plus._

 _Gemini Power : je corrige Préaulard, qui était en fait Chemin de Traverse... La fin de la sortie. Quant à la sortie du côté des Moldus, je l'ai squizzé dans le chapitre 19, en effet._


	21. Pris pour une BUSE

**Pris pour une BUSE**

« Harry Potter »  
Il se leva et suivit l'instructeur. C'était un vieil homme, bedonnant et grisonnant, enfin, pour la partie de son crâne où il restait encore des cheveux. L'instructeur, monsieur Desmond comme il se présenta, avait un visage gras et peu gracieux. Mauvais signe, se dit Harry en le suivant avec anxiété.

Il avait rendu quelques heures plus tôt son devoir écrit de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et avait ensuite patienté dans le couloir en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson et des sœurs Patil. Les filles avaient déjà été appelées et, c'était maintenant son tour, il suivit donc l'instructeur jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, à l'exception de trois grandes malles numérotées en bois posées au sol, et d'un bureau encombré de piles de papiers et d'une chaise. L'instructeur s'assit à son bureau et invita Harry à s'approcher.

« Bien monsieur Potter, voici comment va se dérouler l'examen. » La voix de ce monsieur Desmond était sèche, absolument pas amicale. Mauvais signe, se dit Harry. Desmond lui tendit un petit sac en soie bleu.  
« Vous allez piocher dans ce sac. Il y a trois cartes dedans, chacune avec un numéro. Dès que vous aurez tiré votre carte, j'ouvrirai la malle avec le numéro de votre carte, et vous devrez affronter une créature magique, sans possibilité de vous préparer. Ensuite, nous réaliserons un certain nombre de sorts définis aléatoirement par la carte. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris, monsieur Potter ? »

Après l'avoir écouté faire son laïus, Harry réalisa que l'instructeur n'avait en fait aucun souci particulièrement avec lui, mais plutôt qu'il devait être une sorte de monsieur Croupton. Lois et règlement, appliqués à la lettre. Avec un certain soulagement, Harry finit par acquiescer et s'avança vers le sac bleu. Le souvenir du tirage des dragons lors du Tournoi l'an dernier lui revint, et il se prit à espérer que la créature serait serpentine. Ou à tout le moins, reptilienne.

« Numéro trois. Allons-y. » Desmond sortit sa baguette prestement, bien plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru possible pour un sorcier aussi vieux et d'un sort, ouvrit la malle numéro trois.  
Harry eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de saisir sa propre baguette lorsqu'une ombre fantomatique en sortit. Elle ondula une fraction de seconde avant de se matérialiser en une longue robe noire flottante, avec une capuche.  
Un sentiment de panique traversa Harry. Bon sang, par Merlin, un détraqueur, vraiment ? Mais les examinateurs perdaient l'esprit ou quoi ? L'air commençait déjà à se refroidir et son corps s'engourdissait. Déjà des cris et des voix apparurent dans sa tête, mais, contrairement à ses malheureuses expériences en troisième année, les voix restaient floues, comme des échos lointains.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'ombre noire encapuchonnée et les mots lui revinrent comme un réflexe.  
« Expecto Patronum ! » Mais rien ne vint, ni cerf, ni brume argentée. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, fuyant temporairement la menace, et chercha un souvenir fort, puissant. Etonnamment, c'était la dispute avec Hermione qui jaillit dans son esprit. Étrange, ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment un souvenir heureux, se dit-il. Pourtant, avec ce souvenir-là en tête, l'incantation réussit et un grand cerf blanc jaillit de sa baguette, chargeant aussitôt le détraqueur. Le spectre esquiva le patronus, mais dans sa hâte, sembla se prendre les pieds dans sa robe noire en lambeaux. Harry s'arrêta, interloqué. Depuis quand les détraqueurs trébuchaient ainsi ? Bon sang, comme en troisième année, un épouvantard !

Le spectre repartit à l'assaut mais déjà Harry brandissait de nouveau sa baguette, un nouveau sort aux bords des lèvres.  
« Riddikulus ! » Le détraqueur se transforma lentement, sa robe devenant multicolore, et une perruque verte et bouclée apparut sur sa capuche. D'un ricanement satisfait, Harry bannit enfin l'épouvantard qui disparut. L'air se déforma, et une espèce de courant d'air chaud rentra dans la malle numéro trois, avant que celle-ci ne se referme dans un cliquetis métallique.

« Bien monsieur Potter, intervint l'instructeur Desmond. Un échec à votre premier lancer du Patronus, mais vous avez ensuite réussi un Patronus corporel, bravo. Passons maintenant au sortilège. »

Desmond reprit la carte qu'Harry avait tirée, et lui demanda alors d'effectuer les sorts demandés. Incarcerem, Aquae mutatio, Diffindo, et Reducto. Avec un sourire ironique, Harry s'attela aux différents sortilèges, qu'il avait déjà utilisés pour la plupart, notamment en combat. L'image du cimetière de Little Hangleton lui revint lorsqu'il vaporisa instantanément le verre d'eau que Desmond avait fait apparaître sur son bureau. Le local fut aussitôt rempli d'une brume épaisse qui fut chassé d'un geste par Desmond. « Très bien, monsieur Potter, très bien. Et maintenant, les trois autres. » D'un moulinet, le vieil instructeur fit apparaître un mannequin aux traits vaguement humains. Avec un sourire féroce, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le pantin, se figurant le visage de Voldemort et d'autres mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange ou Walden McNair et déchaîna sa colère.

00000000000000000000

Harry sortit de la BUSE de Défense avec une grande satisfaction. Ombrage l'attendait à la sortie, et ils échangèrent des regards mauvais. Il n'avait pas apprécié le sourire mesquin que la détestable professeure lui lança tandis qu'il quitta la salle, mais il ne s'y attacha guère. Il ne lui restait plus que les BUSE de potions et de runes, et après… Après, ce serait les vacances, et Ombrage n'aurait plus prise sur lui. Du moins pour les vacances.

Harry se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor d'un pas nonchalant. Les couloirs étaient hantés par des élèves de cinquième année, soit hagards, soit soulagés, suivant s'ils avaient passé l'examen ou non. Il avait croisé Blaise devant le couloir dans lequel lui-même avait attendu quelques temps auparavant. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi, mais Harry n'était pas certain que son ancien ami l'ait vu. Blaise était complètement pris dans des révisions de dernière minute. Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry tomba sur Ron et Dean assis dans l'ombre d'une statue, discutant à voix basse. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il les entendit s'interroger mutuellement sur les sorts ou sur certaines créatures maléfiques. Harry se contenta de les saluer de loin en leur souhaitant bon courage, ne voulant pas les déranger, et les deux gryffondors répondirent distraitement avant de reprendre leur discussion sur les différentes méthodes pour affronter des crabes de feu et des salamandres.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il remarqua cette ambiance lourde et pesante. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle infestait la salle rouge et or. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient tous sur des charbons ardents et l'atmosphère habituellement bruyante, détendue et chaleureuse avait été remplacée par un silence crispé et des invectives contre les plus jeunes, inconscients du stress de leurs aînés. Avec une curiosité distante, Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé cela les années précédentes. Mais il était vrai que jusqu'à présent, ses fins d'années avaient toujours été la cible de lourdes préoccupations extra-scolaires.

Au milieu de la pièce, sur l'une des tables d'habitude peu utilisées, mais ces jours-ci complètement occupées, se trouvaient Hermione et Eloïse, en plein conciliabule. Enfin, visiblement, Eloïse discutait et Hermione ne lui répondait que par hochement de tête soucieux. Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient réaliser. Il s'approcha d'elles, et Lavande lui laissa sa place en lui demandant s'il avait vu Parvati et Padma.  
« Non, pas depuis qu'on attendait dans le couloir. Elles ne sont pas encore sorties.  
\- Non, ou en tout cas, Parvati n'est pas venue. Je vais aller voir chez les serdaigles. Elles sont peut-être là-bas. A tout à l'heure. »

Harry s'assit à la place de Lavande et sortit d'un de ses sac-sans-fond ses livres et ses cours de potions et de runes.  
« Hé Harry, l'interpella Eloïse. Alors, comment s'est passé l'examen ? » C'était étrange, se dit Harry. Eloïse n'était certes pas une mauvaise élève, mais elle n'était pas non plus le genre à s'inquiéter des résultats des autres. Alors qu'au contraire, le mutisme d'Hermione semblait singulier. Le stress avait des effets étranges et différents sur chacun d'eux. Dans sa tête, la petite voix de Rogue réfléchit tout haut et avec ironie à ce qui, chez lui-même, avait pu changer à cause des BUSE.

« Heu, bien Eloïse. En fait, plutôt bien même. Je ne crois pas avoir commis de fautes à l'écrit ce matin. Et la pratique s'est très bien déroulée d'ail…  
\- Tu as eu quel sujet ? » Le coupa-t-elle. La question réussit à arracher Hermione à sa lecture concentrée.  
« Heu, le numéro trois. L'épouvantard. Ca n'a pas…  
\- Oh c'est terrible ! J'ai eu le un. Un groupe de botrucs. De vraies pestes, j'ai eu un peu de mal ! Et Hermione aussi a eu l'épouvantard, quel cauchemar ! Je suis contente de ne pas avoir eu affaire à ça. » Elle était complètement paniquée, réalisa Harry. Eloïse semblait terriblement tendue, et n'arrêtait pas de bavarder et de couper la parole. Harry la laissa faire, chacun gérait son stress comme il le pouvait après tout. Lui-même d'ailleurs l'avait assez mal géré cette année.

La discussion se poursuivit quelques dizaines de secondes, puis Eloïse comme Harry retournèrent à leurs révisions dans un calme relatif.  
Pour sa part, il se mit aux potions, l'examen final. De toutes façons, avec tout le travail qu'il avait fait de son côté pour son projet de grenades magiques, l'étude des runes le lendemain serait une formalité. De temps à autre, Harry relevait la tête de son livre de potions, jetant un œil curieux vers Hermione. Étrange, elle restait terriblement silencieuse, se fit-il la remarque. Et il avait bien vu qu'elle lui lançait à l'occasion un regard bizarre. Après tout, chacun réagissait différemment au stress, non ?

0000000000000

« Sur vos tables, vous trouverez sur chacune d'elles un burin, un marteau, et une plaque de cuivre. L'objectif de l'examen est de réaliser une plaque de chauffage de potion la plus efficace possible. Nous ne vous demandons pas de réglage du feu, juste de la puissance. » Comme c'était prévisible, ricana la voix cynique de Rogue dans sa tête. C'était là précisément ce que Babbling avait annoncé. Et heureusement, Harry lui avait fait confiance et s'était préparé en circonstance, comme d'autres. Une discussion très pointue avait d'ailleurs eu lieu entre plusieurs élèves de cinquième année d'études des runes.

L'examinateur était en réalité une examinatrice. Madame Dwellington. Une femme dans la force de l'âge, assez belle, jugea-t-il, même s'il la trouvait vieille. En tout cas, beaucoup moins que les autres examinateurs qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Elle s'avança vers un épais chaudron en fonte trônant au milieu du bureau de la pièce. La salle d'examen était en fait une salle de classe inutilisée, avec des petites alcôves en bois réparties tout autour de la salle, que madame Dwellington avait indiquées à l'instant. Et chacun des élèves avait été placé devant l'une des alcôves.

« Votre travail sera testé ensuite avec ce chaudron. Nous le poserons sur votre plaque et nous mesurerons le temps nécessaire pour une évaporation complète. Plus l'eau bouillera vite, meilleure sera votre note. Bien sûr, la finesse de la frappe comme la qualité des suites feront partie intégrante de votre note. » Elle sortit une montre à gousset qu'elle régla.

« Bien, attention. Allez-y ! »  
Le groupe d'élèves se mit en mouvement aussitôt, chacun se précipita vers sa table. Harry en fit de même. Il négligea pour le moment le marteau et le burin posé sur la table. La conversation des élèves de rune lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait porté, notamment, sur la combinaison de drains et de la suite de feu. Anthony Goldstein, avait longuement débattu avec Hermione de l'intérêt des combinaisons circulaire de Tiramiglio. Le Serdaigle avait indiqué à l'époque espéré beaucoup d'un enchaînement de drain dans la boucle, mais Hermione avait indiqué que, même si cela permettait de démultiplier le potentiel de la suite de feu, la frappe prendrait trop de temps à l'examen. Bien sûr, elle avait aussi ajouté que si le sujet était bien la plaque chauffante, alors Babbling avait triché en leur donnant un indice aussi évident.

Avec un demi-sourire ironique, Harry se demandait ce qu'elle en pensait maintenant. Peu importe, l'examen était commencé, et il pensait qu'Hermione comme Goldstein avaient raison, en effet. Mais la frappe manuelle serait trop longue, et le format plat et rectangulaire de la plaque de cuivre n'était pas optimal.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'attela à la tâche, murmurant le sortilège _Gravus_ pendant plusieurs heures tandis qu'autour de lui, le bruit de claquement du métal se faisait entendre. Il commença par une suite imparfaite de feu en haut de la plaque, réutilisant la faille dans le _Gravus_ qu'il avait découverte lors de son travail sur les grenades. Harry poursuivit ensuite avec les drains imbriqués dans les boucles de Tiramiglio tout du long de la plaque, jusqu'à arriver vers le bas du rectangle de cuivre. Il fut interrompu un moment par l'examinatrice qui lui indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas tarder. Manifestement, l'absence de bruit de bruit de frappe dans son alcôve semblait inquiéter madame Dwellington. Harry n'avait pas répondu, souriant dans son coin et sûr de lui.

Il ajouta alors un drain de froid en bas de la feuille de métal, avant de frapper magiquement avec le _Gravus_ une suite imparfaite de givre. Enfin, il reboucla certains drains vers les suites de feu et de givre. Harry retourna ensuite la plaque de métal, et pointa sa baguette dessus. A l'aide de quelques sorts, il fit se déformer le cuivre pour changer la plaque rectangulaire en un tube, les runes à l'extérieur. Enfin, il prit le marteau et le burin, et en quelques coups vite frappés, il ajouta les traits manquants pour compléter les suites de givre et de feu.

Et voilà, il y était. Il rangea ses outils et son poste de travail, satisfait. Peu de temps après, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps, madame Dwellington leur demanda de sortir de leurs alcôves tout en attirant d'un _Accio_ tous les outils.  
« Bien, maintenant, restez où vous êtes. Je vais passer vous voir à tour de rôle et tester votre travail. »

L'attente fut plus stressante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était pourtant sûr de lui, il avait tout prévu à l'avance. Mais autour de lui, la tension était palpable. Il croisa à plusieurs reprises le regard d'Hermione, qui semblait assez inquiète. Lorsque Dwellington s'approcha d'elle, Harry lui adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête d'encouragement. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait avoir fait, mais il était assez crispé.

Il était le dernier, forcément. Dwellington avait procédé par ordre alphabétique et comme ni Dean, Blaise ou Ron n'étaient là… Il avait eu le loisir de voir chacun de ses camarades rentrer dans son alcôve accompagné de l'examinatrice, puis en ressortir, tantôt rassuré, tantôt effondré. Sans surprise, Hermione avait quitté la salle profondément soulagée. Elle était sortie en lui adressant un franc sourire, qui lui fit oublier quelques secondes la tension de l'examen.

« Bien monsieur Potter ? Allons-y. » Il suivit Dwellington portant son lourd chaudron dans l'alcôve, mais brusquement, l'examinatrice s'arrêta.  
« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Harry avait laissé le tube de cuivre posé verticalement sur son bureau. Dwellington s'en saisit et commença et le tourner dans tous les sens, analysant les suites.

« Remarquable. Tiens, original. Bien trouvé. »  
Elle finit par reposer le tube de cuivre sur le bureau, et installa le chaudron au-dessus du tube de cuivre. Puis, une fois en place, elle se retourna vers Harry. Son visage était fermé, mais par moment, il lui semblait qu'elle était prête à esquisser un sourire. Elle ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de faire un signe de tête en direction du tube.

Le doute finit par saisir Harry. Se serait-il trompé ? Aurait-il fait une erreur ? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il s'approcha du bureau, et pointa sa baguette en direction du tube. Un _Glacius_ en bas, puis un _Incendio_ en haut. Dans son dos, le tic-tac d'un chronomètre se fit entendre, lancé par Dwellington. Harry se tendit.

La flammèche en haut du tube de cuivre tremblotait, menaçant de s'éteindre à tout moment, tandis qu'en bas, une couche de givre commençait d'apparaître, épaississant peu à peu. Harry risqua un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'examinatrice qui observait avec une grande attention. Petit à petit, la petite flamme orangée grandit, cessant de se remuer dans tous les sens. Elle commença à prendre une belle teinte jaune vif, et à grandir. De plus en plus vite à présent, la flamme grandissait en taille, venant enfin lécher le chaudron en fonte. Harry commençait à ressentir sa chaleur sur son visage, et il s'autorisa un sourire. Bientôt, la chaleur était telle qu'il dut faire un pas en arrière et plisser les yeux. En bas du tube, un épais glaçon s'était maintenant formé, soudant ce qui ressemblait à une puissante bougie à la table. Dans l'alcôve commençait à se faire entendre un petit clapotis.

« Bravo monsieur Potter, bravo ! » C'était gagné, et il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Dwellington regarda son chronomètre. Tout était maintenant une question de temps. La chandelle runique gagnait encore en puissance, de plus en plus. Maintenant, la table elle-même commençait à givrer au pied du tube, et la chaleur augmentait encore dans l'alcôve. Le chaudron rougeoyait déjà depuis un moment, et au plus près des flammes, il semblait même que le métal tirait au blanc. D'épaisses volutes de vapeur volaient vers le plafond et le clapotis de l'eau était de plus en plus bruyant.

Puis, un claquement métallique intense retentit. Harry ferma les yeux par instinct, un autre claquement se fit entendre avec un bruit de sifflement strident. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Dwellington avait eu le même réflexe que lui. Devant eux, de l'eau s'écoulait de la table. Le chaudron avait fondu sous la chaleur de la chandelle, déversait ce qui restait de son contenu sur le tube de cuivre. Lui aussi s'était fendu en de multiples endroits sur toute la longueur sans qu'Harry ne comprenne comment ou pourquoi. La glace qui s'était accumulée en bas avait fondue en partie, et avait éclatée également au niveau des fissures du tube.

Il se retourna vers Dwellington, voulant connaître sa réaction. La femme regardait le résultat du test stupéfaite. Harry prit son courage à deux mains.  
« Alors, professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Dwellington se tourna vers lui, visiblement incertaine et confuse. Elle prit son temps pour répondre.  
« Dur à dire, monsieur Potter, dur à dire. L'eau ne s'est pas complètement évaporée, et votre travail était pour le moins… excentrique. Pourtant, il est manifeste que vous avez réussi à développer une chaleur bien supérieure à n'importe quelle plaque de vos camarades. » Elle regarda de nouveau sur le poste de travail où gisaient les restes du tube de cuivre. « Votre travail n'a d'ailleurs rien d'innovant. Ce genre de configuration est utilisé par certains forgerons magiques. Mais, monsieur Potter, vous n'auriez pas dû avoir le temps de réaliser ce genre de choses. Comment avez-vous fait ? »

L'heure de vérité, se dit Harry. Pouvait-il révéler son petit secret ? Cette technique valait de l'or et pourrait le rendre riche à sa sortie de Poudlard. Et depuis le coup de traître de Lucius Malefoy, l'argent allait lui manquer à l'avenir. D'un autre côté, la question de Dwellington laissait entendre qu'il avait peut-être triché. Dilemme, dilemme, songea-t-il.  
« Je préférais ne pas avoir à vous le dire. Je n'ai pas préparé ce tube à l'avance, ni…  
\- Ca je le sais, monsieur Potter. » Il se figea, surpris. « Les plaques de cuivre sont enchantées, j'ai pu vérifier tout à l'heure que c'était bien la plaque que je vous ai fournie. Et je sais que vous ne disposez pas de retourneur de temps. »

Bien vu, souligna la voix de Rogue dans son esprit. Peut-être faudrait-il un jour qu'il fasse comme Hermione et qu'il lise l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Et tant qu'il y était, tous les documents concernant le règlement et les lois.

« Bien, reprit-il. Pour faire simple, je préfèrerais garder mes secrets de fabrication pour plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas triché. Du moins, pas vis-à-vis des règles de l'examen. »  
Sa réponse sibylline intrigua clairement Dwellington, mais elle sembla néanmoins s'en contenter.  
« Hum, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre votre remarque, monsieur Potter. Mais de toute façon, à part réaliser un objet particulièrement incongru et inhabituel, vous n'avez violé aucune règle manifestement. » Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. « Toutefois… »  
Et mince, trop tôt. « J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de m'entretenir avec vous lorsque vous aurez terminé Poudlard. Si vous continuez à montrer une telle efficacité en Rune dans les deux prochaines années, j'aurais plusieurs amis qui voudront vous rencontrer alors. »

00000000000000000

Il n'avait pas échappé aux habituelles questions de fin d'examen à son retour dans la salle commune. Il avait réussi à donner le change et botter en touche. Le fait que tout le monde autour de lui dans la salle commune de Gryffondor était complètement obnubilé par les BUSE avait sans doute aidé à passer inaperçu. Mais Harry avait mis de côté l'excellente proposition de Dwellington pour passer aux révisions de potions. Comme ses camarades, il était parti se coucher avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension, car le lendemain avait lieu l'ultime et dernière épreuve des BUSE.

L'épreuve théorique avait eu lieu ce matin-même, qu'il avait franchie sans difficultés majeures. Et maintenant, Harry était devant sa paillasse, entouré par l'intégralité des cinquièmes années. L'examen pratique de potions était le seul à se dérouler avec l'intégralité de la promotion. Les volutes de fumées obscurcissaient la salle de potions qui résonnait d'un gargouillis constant. L'air était devenu irrespirable et lourd, et sa gorge commençait à gratter. Neville était déjà sorti de l'examen après que son chaudron ait explosé. Le pauvre s'était attiré les foudres de l'examinateur, et un ricanement narquois de Rogue qui, compte tenu de la situation exceptionnelle, apportait son soutien à l'examinateur des BUSE. L'austère professeur passa derrière lui, présence intimidante et inquiétante. Dans sa tête, la voix même de Rogue ricana aigrement. Le professeur de potions était peut-être le seul avec McGonagall à réussir à être aussi effrayant et inquiétant sans dire un mot.

Il réduisit le chauffage sous son chaudron et ajouta les ongles de griffon à sa solution de force. La potion vira maintenant au rouge foncé. Hum, pas mal, mais la potion était censée être tirer sur le bordeaux, il avait dû commettre un impair quelque-part. Trop tard pour reculer, cependant. Harry se détourna du chaudron et saisit son pilon. Il commença à broyer les chrysopes d'un geste vif quand un martèlement contre la porte vint perturber les bruits de bulles et de remous. Il se retourna brièvement, comme Malefoy, Dean Thomas, Hermione et d'autres également, mais le bruit disparut. Chacun retourna à son chaudron, mais très vite, le martèlement revint, persistant un peu plus cette fois.

Manifestement, c'en fut trop pour Rogue qui s'avança à grands pas vers la porte. Son mouvement attira l'attention, forcément, l'examinateur fut contraint de rappeler à l'ordre les élèves. Harry n'en tint pas compte, comme Malefoy et Ron, restant rivé sur Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, se faisant aussitôt sauter dessus par un hibou grand-duc.

Harry fut surpris de voir les réflexes de son professeur. Sans marquer la moindre surprise, Rogue saisit l'une des pattes de l'oiseau au vol et l'envoya voler lourdement dans le mur du couloir. Puis, tournant sur ses talons en faisant tournoyer sa cape, il referma la porte et retourna dans la salle de potions.

« Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous attend un courrier, mais il a intérêt à ce que je n'apprenne pas son nom. » Rogue laissa la menace en l'air tout en marchant dans les allées entre les paillasses.  
« Potter, cingla-t-il, retournez à votre potion. » Harry se secoua, pris sur le fait et retourna à son chaudron. Se faire griller ainsi par Rogue n'était pas une bonne idée. Il commença à avancer sa main vers le chaudron avant de réaliser qu'il avait son pilon en main. Bon sang, oui, il était en train de s'occuper des chrysopes. Retenant un juron, il se remit devant son mortier et finit de broyer les insectes.

000000000000000000

Harry sortit plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à rectifier la solution de force avant l'ajout du sang de salamandre, mais sa potion avait dépassé le turquoise qu'elle était censée avoir, elle avait commencé à tirer sur le vert. Mais c'était sans importance, puisque lorsqu'il avait remis l'échantillon à l'examinateur, Rogue, qui était à côté, avait semblé acquiescer. A ses yeux, cela valait tous les Optimal du monde.  
Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en franchissant la porte. Enfin, il y était, il avait terminé les BUSE. Et surement avec succès ! Il s'avança vers Hermione et Eloïse qui discutaient un peu plus loin, soulagées. Comme il pouvait les comprendre. Il passait à côté d'une statue pour les rejoindre quand il fut attaqué par une tornade de plumes marron et noire.

« Harry ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Bon sang, quoi encore ? Hermione l'aida à se dégager du hibou, tenant le volatile enragé à distance. Et merde, le courrier était surement pour lui.  
« Vite, murmura-t-il à l'adresse des filles. Si Rogue me voit avec ce hibbou, je vais en prendre pour mon grade.  
\- Ok, lui répondit Eloïse. » Elle l'aida rapidement à détacher l'enveloppe, puis Hermione relâcha ce grand-duc excité. L'oiseau, fou furieux, s'envola aussi sec et manqua d'éborgner Michael Corner au bout du couloir.

« Hé mais ça va pas la tête ! »  
Harry ne prêta pas attention à Corner et d'un coup de tête, invita les filles à le suivre. Ron les rejoint au petit trot en sortant, juste avant qu'ils ne tournent au bout du corridor.

« Hé bien alors ? Pourquoi vous fuyez comme ça ? On a enfin fini avec les BUSE ! » L'enthousiasme de Ron fut vite douché.  
« Le hibou. Il était pour moi, lui répondit Harry, laconique.  
\- Quoi ? Cette bête furieuse ? Et que ce que c'était que ce courrier ?

\- Justement, on s'est mis à l'écart pour voir ça. Pas sûr que Rogue apprécie vraiment l'attention.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Il serait capable de te mettre en retenue pour mois, quitte à déborder sur l'an prochain ! »

Eloïse tendit l'enveloppe à Harry. Une petite enveloppe en papier kraft, avec son nom écrit à l'encre rouge.

 _Harry Potter  
_ _Poudlard_

Il releva les yeux, échangeant un regard avec chacun d'eux, restant sans raison quelques secondes de plus dans les yeux d'Hermione. Puis il décacheta l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait un morceau de parchemin et un autre de papier cartonné, ou d'une matière proche. Harry les sortit tous deux, le morceau de papier cartonné était en fait du papier photo, vierge et non utilisé. L'autre était un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était griffonné à la hâte :

 _Pose ta baguette dessus et dit AETHERUM VERIFICARE_

Stupéfait, Harry se redressa, guettant une réaction de ses amis.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est peut-être un piège, suggéra Eloïse.  
\- Non contra Hermione, absolument certaine. Les hiboux ne peuvent pas porter de portoloins ou de pièges magiques. Je ne sais pas comment, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant leurs regards surpris. C'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'élevage des hiboux. »  
Ron précisa que c'était une mesure mise en place par le service dans lequel travaillait son père, en collaboration avec les langues-de-plomb, mais le sujet était effectivement très secret. Hermione commença à poser des questions supplémentaires à Ron, qui ne put lui répondre.

« Peu importe, les interrompit Harry. Hermione, tu crois que je peux le faire ? » Il lui montra le parchemin. Hermione hocha la tête, et Harry pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononça la formule.  
« _Aetherum verificare_. » Un scintillement doré apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette, et finit par se diffuser sur le parchemin. Dessus, le message qu'il avait lu disparut, comme absorbé par le parchemin, avant qu'un nouveau message n'apparaisse.

 _Si tu veux le revoir vivant, rend-toi au Ministère de la Magie. Département des Mystères.  
Seul.  
_ _Si tu n'es pas là à 20h00, il est mort._

Harry réprima un frisson. Bon sang, qui, quoi ?  
« Il est mort ? Qui est ce Il ? » Demanda Ron. Personne n'avait la moindre idée. Eloïse pointa du doigt le papier photo.  
« Tu devrais essayer sur celui-là. »

Harry s'exécuta, et le même halo doré passa encore de sa baguette au papier. Mais cette fois, toute la surface du papier se noircit. Des stries blanches verticales restèrent au début vers le haut, et au fur et à mesure que le papier s'obscurcissait, elles semblèrent descendre également. A intervalles réguliers, les traits verticaux se séparaient et partaient horizontalement pour se rejoindre, formant comme une grille, ou plutôt une étagère avec des points plus lumineux à intervalles réguliers. Mais au milieu du papier photo, une zone restait sombre et immaculée. Alors que les lignes blanches, les étagères, arrivaient au bas de la photo, la zone centrale changea d'aspect. Des traits plus sombres et ondulés apparurent, qui se rejoignirent vers une forme ovale blanchâtre, qui arborait un sourire excentrique et dément plus bas, une forme sombre assez unie, un corps humain, féminin même, habillé de noir se dessinait peu à peu. Le papier continuait à dévoiler sa vérité, et le corps de la femme était en fait penché au-dessus d'un autre corps, allongé au sol. Un bras apparut plus bas, appartenant à la femme. Au bout de ce bras, un fin trait noir, obscur. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette, pointé sur un homme au sol. Une zone ovale resta blanche, alors que de nouveaux traits ondulés noirs l'encadraient.

Lorsque la mise au point fut faite et que chaque recoin du papier photo était correctement découvert, Harry reconnut le visage de la figure prostrée au sol. La photo était sombre, inanimée, n'ayant pas subi le traitement nécessaire pour la rendre mobile. Mais dessus, le visage visiblement frappé et endolori de l'homme était parfaitement reconnaissable. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux ans, mais qu'il avait appris à aimer comme la seule famille qui lui restait.

* * *

 _Notes :  
Enfin, le nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de dégager du temps pour l'histoire, mais de toute façon, on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet et les mots devraient venir plus facilement.  
Je ne vous fais pas l'injure d'essayer de vous faire deviner qui est sur la photo et où. En revanche, les paris sont ouverts pour l'épouvantard d'Hermione.  
Pour les points importants, j'espère que le fonctionnement du tube que fait Harry est assez clair. Le côté un peu exubérant de Eloïse est volontairement inattendu, elle est en pleine panique._

Le prochain chapitre s'appelera : "Les plans défaillants" Un thème large qui devrait me laisser assez de portes ouvertes.

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :  
A ceux qui m'ont répondu dans le Stand-by, merci pour vos messages. Afin de ne pas trop traîner et de me mettre une deadline, j'ai finalement décidé de supprimer le chap 21, pour le recréer, afin que les followeurs aient l'alerte. Mais se faisant, vos reviews risquent de disparaître. Désolé, mais en tout cas, un grand merci pour vos messages_

 **IMPORTANT** _: Gemini power, à propos du fonctionnement des Runes et de l'électricité : Le sujet étant important, je préfère donner une explication longue et détaillée ici. Je pense que je glisserais également quelques lignes dans l'histoire, plus loin, pour réexpliquer :_

 _Les suites actives de runes fonctionnent avec de l'énergie, magique par défaut. J''insiste sur le par défaut, car j'ai ... et bien non, my bad.  
Donc, j'aurais **dû** vous indiquer très clairement au chapitre 6, de l'huile sur le feu,_ _qu'il existait des drains convertissant le froid ou le chaud en magie. Les drains et les suites sont donc réactifs à l'énergie, quelle qu'elle soit. (Ha, je remarque que j'avais en fait nommé les drains de froid et de chaleur au chapitre 4, finalement. Mon échec n'est que partiel. Et oui, j'écris en 'live'). Les suites réagissent aux sorts également, puisque c'est un GLACIUS et un INCENDIO qui allume le tube d'Harry.  
_ _Ce qu'a fait Harry donc, c'est qu'il a remplacer le sort d'activation par un courant et une énergie électriques. Un courant et une énergie faibles, puisque venant d'une pile, et qu'il a donc amplifié par des boucles. (Qu'on peut se représenter comme des transistors)  
Harry n'en est absolument pas conscient, mais qu'adviendrait-il si une de ces grenades était mise en présence d'un champ électrique ou magnétique important ?  
Il ne réalise pas, mais il porte des bombes à retardement (bon, ça, il le sait un peu quand même, il les a conçues ainsi), d'une grande instabilité et très sensibles au champ magnétique/électrique...  
Par ailleurs, la réaction des runes à l'électricité est, pour moi, unique. Les sorts, enchantements et malédictions ne marchent pas suivant le principe de l'électricité (j'en ai discuté avec Gemini, je les vois plus sur le principe des ondes électro-magnétiques et des modulations fréquence/amplitude). Il n'y a donc que l'étude des runes qui aurait pu avoir un intérêt à l'électricité. Et les runes sont souvent délaissées pour les enchantements, pour les avantages/inconvénients évoqués au chapitre 4._

 _Karazthor : Oui, caché à la vue de tous. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, toutes les clés pour comprendre et expliquer mes deux derniers textes sont déjà là, cachés eux aussi en pleine lumière ;)_


	22. Les plans défaillants

**Les plans défaillants**

« Hé, mais… Mais vous n'avez rien à faire là les filles !  
\- Tais-toi Neville, c'est pour une urgence ! » Lui répondit Hermione.  
Heureusement, à part Neville, le dortoir était vide. Harry les laissa s'invectiver, et se jeta sur sa malle. Il l'ouvrit en trombe, manquant de casser l'un des gonds et fouilla frénétiquement dedans. Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas être loin, il avait appelé Sirius avec en début de semaine, juste avant les BUSEs. Là !  
Il en sortit le miroir de communication et s'assit à même le sol. Derrière lui, le brouhaha continuait, Neville demandant aux filles de sortir et de respecter le fait que ce dortoir était réservé aux garçons.

« SILENCE ! » Hurla Harry. Jamais il n'entendrait quoi que ce soit dans ce vacarme.  
Bizarrement, tout le monde se tut, puis se rapprocha de lui.  
« Sirius. Sirius. Sirius ! »  
Rien, aucune réponse, du moins du miroir. Derrière lui, il entendit les réactions d'Eloïse et de Neville. « Sirius ? Attendez, qui c'était sur la photo ? » « Vous plaisantez ? Quand même pas LE Sirius Black ? »

Hé merde, songea Harry. C'était vrai qu'aucun des deux n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Visiblement, elle avait aussi saisi le souci, et acquiesça. A quoi, Harry aurait bien été en peine de le dire, vu qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Hermione prit Eloïse et Neville à part, et commençait à leur expliquer succinctement la vérité derrière l'affaire Sirius Black. De son côté, Harry, avec Ron, continua à appeler.

Toujours rien.  
« C'est peut-être juste qu'il n'a pas accès à son miroir tout de suite. Si ça trouve, c'est un piège. » Tenta Ron, seulement à moitié convaincu lui-même.  
Harry ne daigna pas lui répondre, et continuait à appeler son parrain par le miroir, de plus en plus fort.  
Tout à coup, son reflet dans le miroir se déforma. Oui ! Enfin ! Un visage apparut, mais c'était celui d'une femme.

« Bonsoir, Potty-Potter. Tu as enfin eu mon courrier, à ce que je vois.  
\- Oh Merlin ! » Harry se retourna. Neville regardait son miroir, très pâle, et il commençait à trembler. Visiblement, il connaissait cette femme.  
« Je pensais t'avoir demandé d'être seul, Potter. L'horloge tourne, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Si tu ne viens pas rapidement…. Tic tac tic tac… »  
Et elle raccrocha brusquement.

Harry en resta figé, incapable de réagir. Merde. Alors c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas un piège. Bon sang ! Que faire ? Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. Le papier, la lettre. Autour de lui, on parlait, on s'affairait, on posait des questions. Il lui semblait entendre Eloïse et Ron discuter avec agitation sur le fait que Sirius était ou non innocent, et la présence de Ron chez les Black, Neville interpellait Hermione à propos de la femme dans le miroir. Mais Harry n'en tint pas compte, essayant de se concentrer. Puis, une sensation étrange, qu'il avait déjà connue dans la lourde ambiance d'un cimetière, loin dans le sud. Ce fut comme si son cerveau éteignait tous les bruits, toutes les perturbations. Les possibilités défilèrent dans sa tête, et un plan se formait.

Il se tourna vers ses amis derrière lui, toujours en grande discussion. « Je dois y aller. Maintenant. » Le silence se fit aussitôt, avant que les cris ne commencent. Surtout de la part de Ron et d'Hermione.  
« TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! »  
« HORS DE QUESTION ! »  
« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, hein ? »  
Mais il ne s'en laissa pas compter. Harry leur expliqua son plan, presque en détail. Après tout, Neville et Eloïse n'était pas au courant pour la carte. Il leur expliqua qu'il allait prendre le passage secret qui atterrissait chez Honeydukes, celui qu'il avait pris en troisième année. La petite voix de Rogue dans sa tête ricana en songeant avec ironie, à l'époque, il avait pris ce passage à cause de Sirius également. Mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances.  
« Puis, de là, je file au Trois Balais, je prends la cheminette jusqu'au Ministère et voilà ! »

Ron resta bouche bée, et à voir la façon dont ses yeux tournaient et ses sourcils se fronçaient, Hermione semblait chercher une faille dans son plan. Mais la première réaction vint en fait de Neville.  
« Et c'est tout ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Harry. Est-ce que tu sais qui est la femme à qui tu as parlé ? Dans le miroir ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neville, intrigué. « Elle s'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est la femme de Rodolphus Lestrange, et la belle-sœur de Rabastan Lestrange. C'est aussi la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. » Un frémissement traversa un moment le visage du jeune Londubat, et Harry y vit une expression familière, qu'il avait souvent vu dans le miroir au début de cette année. « Elle, son mari et son frère et Barty Croupton Junior, le type de l'an dernier… Ce sont eux qui ont attaqués et torturés mes parents. » De nouveau, son visage se tendit. « Ma grand-mère m'en a parlé. Ils font partie des plus dangereux mangemorts au service de Tu-sais-qui. » Harry ne put réprimer un frisson, et Eloïse eut un hoquet de frayeur. « Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais si tu y vas seul, Harry, tu es mort. »

L'argument de Neville fit mouche, même chez lui. Le souvenir de Cédric s'effondrant devant lui l'an dernier. Soit, Neville avait peut-être raison. La discussion reprit. Chacun évoqua ses idées, ses inquiétudes. Chacun coupait la parole à l'autre, faisant traîner encore plus en longueur la discussion. Au fond de lui, Harry était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Il ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Bon sang, il fallait faire vite. Son plan était simple et efficace, finalement. Du moins, corrigea la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, pour la partie d'aller au Ministère. Et puis, songea-t-il, si cela se trouvait, Neville avait tort.

« Non, la seule solution, intervint la vraie Hermione, c'est de prévenir Dumbledore. Lui seul peut trouver une solution à ce problème.  
\- Tu l'as entendue, Hermione, s'insurgea Harry. S'ils voient qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, ils tuent Sirius. Si ça se trouve, ils nous surveillent ! »  
Le ton monta entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Ron n'intervienne. « C'est peu probable qu'on soit surveillé Harry. Et puis, ils ne pourront pas savoir qu'on va voir Dumbledore. Ecoute Harry, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui, c'est notre meilleur plan. Le directeur saura trouver une solution. »  
Autour de lui, chacun acquiesça en silence aux sages paroles de Ron. La discussion fut rapidement pliée. En infériorité, et au fond de lui, en accord avec eux, Harry lui-même finit par approuver le plan de Ron. Celui-ci lui montra l'escalier du dortoir du bras, et tous s'engouffrèrent après lui.

00000000000000000

« Comment ça, _occupé et ne peut pas être dérangé_ ? »  
Il s'emportait contre la gargouille. Foutue statue ridicule ! Arriver jusqu'à elle n'avait pas posé le moindre souci. Les BUSE et les ASPIC venaient de se terminer, et quantité d'élèves erraient, insouciants, dans les couloirs. Leur petit groupe parvint sans encombre jusqu'à l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur, se mêlant aux élèves. Malgré lui, Harry leur en voulut. Les ignorants, les sots. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui se tramait. La plupart le prenait même pour un menteur et un fou. Crétins ! S'ils savaient…  
Mais son problème n'était pas là. Pour l'heure, il frappait et jurait, hurlait contre la gargouille de pierre qui restait sourde à ses suppliques. Le directeur était en rendez-vous, avait-elle dit lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant elle. Et le directeur ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte à l'exception d'autres professeurs.

« Et on peut savoir avec qui, hein ? Ben voyons. Saloperie. De. Statue. A. La. Noix ! » Il ponctua chaque mot d'un coup de poing dans la pierre, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.  
« Harry, arrête, ça ne rime à rien, l'implora Eloïse. » Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et vit Hermione, d'un geste silencieux, lui demander de cesser. Elles avaient raison, ça ne servait à rien. Cette statue ne bougerait pas peu importe les coups qu'il y mettrait.

« Bon, il faut une solution de repli. Il faut qu'on sache qui est avec lui déjà.  
\- Et vite ! Ragea Harry.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. As-tu la carte ? »

Il s'arrêta net et jeta un coup d'œil alentours. Eloïse comme Neville tiquèrent, ne sachant manifestement pas de quoi ils parlaient. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Ron ! Parler ainsi ouvertement de… Oui, bien sûr.  
Il sortit la carte, pointa sa baguette dessus et marmonna la formule de rigueur, cherchant à éviter que les autres, enfin, surtout Eloïse et Neville ne l'entendent. Aussitôt, la carte se remplit de traits noirs et de points. Très vite, l'intégralité du château apparut sur leurs yeux.

« Sacré nom de Merlin, souffla Neville. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ? »  
Harry ne put retenir un sourire en levant les yeux vers lui, et hocha la tête. La surprise, sur les visages de ses deux camarades, était presque amusante. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers la carte, allant directement vers l'endroit voulu.  
Dans un coin de la carte, en haut à gauche, les traits formèrent un bureau qu'Harry avait eu, plus que quiconque d'autre dans Poudlard, l'occasion de fréquenter. Et dedans, comme la gargouille l'avait annoncé, deux points se faisant face avec un bureau au milieu. L'un d'eux était marqué du nom d'Albus Dumbledore. L'autre point déclencha dans l'esprit d'Harry une violente poussée de haine et de colère.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ce maudit crapaud fout ici ? » Ombrage ! De tous les professeurs de Poudlard, il fallait que ce soit Ombrage en rendez-vous avec le directeur. Aucune chance d'aller voir McGo pour demander une audience rapide avec Dumbledore, ce sale crapaud visqueux voudrait savoir pourquoi Harry voulait voir le directeur. Et leur mettrait sans doute des bâtons dans les roues.  
Merde ! Quel manque de chance, ce n'était pas possible. Ombrage n'avait sans doute jamais vu Dumbledore hors des repas et le seul jour où elle allait le voir, c'était au moment où il devait à tout prix joindre le directeur. Décidément, le hasard faisait vraiment mal les choses !  
« Bon sang, grogna-t-il, il faut la faire dégager de là, et vite ! »

Il cherchait une solution, mais rien ne vint. Bon dieu, pourquoi donc ne trouvait-il pas de solution ? Et si … ? Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin ? Il fallait qu'il y aille seul, après tout ?  
« J'ai une idée, le coupa Ron dans ses réflexions. » Harry se redressa vers son ami, un fol espoir chassant ses idées à lui. « Hermione, va chercher les jumeaux, et dis-leur de rappliquer au plus vite. Ils sont… » Ron prit la carte des mains d'Harry et chercha quelques instants. « … là ! Dans la grande salle ! Fais vite et dis-leur de ramener leur matériel. Et qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux, surtout ! » Hurla-t-il à Hermione qui courrait déjà à travers le couloir.

« A quoi tu penses, Ron ? » Mais Harry n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un ' _chut'_ agacé, Ron était déjà replongé dans la carte du Maraudeur. Il en leva les yeux rapidement.  
« Elo… Non, Neville, plutôt. Ma sœur est dans la bibliothèque, ramène-là ici au plus vite. Tu feras attention, elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec son amie Luna, Luna Lovegood. Elle, elle ne sait rien alors silence. Pour la convaincre, dis-lui que ça concerne celui chez qui on était à Noël, elle comprendra. »

Neville acquiesça et s'élança. « Pourquoi pas moi, finalement ? » fut la question d'Eloïse. Ron, grimaça, coula un regard gêné vers Harry, mais répondit tant bien que mal.  
« Parce qu'en réalité, ma sœur ne t'apprécie pas tant que ça. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, même si je ne comprends pas très bien de quoi. Je sais qu'elle écoutera plus facilement Neville, et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.  
\- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand sais-tu que _Ginevra_ ne m'aime pas ?  
\- On s'en fout, vous réglerez ça plus tard », intervint Harry, agacé. Le temps passait, bon sang. « Ron, quel est ton plan ? »

Eloïse se tut, manifestement vexée, mais elle laissa Ron exposer son idée. Un plan simple, et efficace, jugea Harry, plus habitué à improviser qu'à prévoir ainsi à l'avance. Demander à Georges et Fred de faire ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux, à savoir mettre un bazar énorme dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Envoyer Ginny prévenir Ombrage pour la faire sortir afin de laisser le champ libre à Harry pour avertir Dumbledore du kidnapping de Sirius.  
« Bien vu Ron. C'est facile à mettre en œuvre, et ça devrait marcher. » Approuva Harry. Il garda pour lui la petite voix de Rogue qui susurrait dans sa tête que c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

0000000000000000

Ils s'étaient mis dans un recoin, un peu caché par une des statues du couloir. Harry avait replié la carte, pour se concentrer sur la position de leurs amis. Etrangement, ce fut Hermione et les jumeaux qui arrivèrent en premier. Fred, ou Georges, en voyant la situation, avait critiqué le fait de montrer la carte du Maraudeur à tant de monde, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu avec colère que ce n'était pas le moment. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas répliqué, bizarrement, et s'étaient contenté de suivre avec les autres la progression de Neville et Ginny, accompagnés de Luna Lovegood, qui arrivaient dans leur direction.  
Lorsque tous furent là, Ron leur expliqua la situation et le plan, malgré les réticences d'Harry devant la présence de Lovegood. Pourtant, cette dernière ne sembla pas plus émue d'entendre parler du prétendu criminel en série Sirius Black. Les jumeaux, en revanche, se délectaient de l'ironie de la situation : devoir obéir à deux préfets de Gryffondor pour saccager le bureau d'un professeur de Poudlard.  
Harry pour sa part, ne partageait ni le détachement de Luna, ni l'amusement de Fred et Georges. Lui ne voyait plus que sa montre à quartz, et les secondes qui défilaient.

« C'est bon, tout le monde a compris ? Luna, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, tu restes avec Ginny d'accord ? Georges, Fred, allez-y franchement, mais évitez de casser le château quand même ! » Hermione acquiesça vivement à cette remarque, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à plusieurs d'entre eux. Neville, Eloïse, si vous voulez, vous pouvez…  
\- Retourner à la tour de Gryffondor ? Hors de question ! Tempêta Eloïse. Je veux savoir de quoi il retourne. » Neville était sur la même ligne, mais son visage était fermé, tendu par une colère et une rage qu'Harry connaissait bien depuis un moment, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore chez son camarade.  
« Bon, alors c'est réglé. Les jumeaux, les filles, allez-y, on vous suit d'ici avec la carte. »

Les trois Weasleys et Luna s'éloignèrent. Ils les suivirent du regard, puis retournèrent dans l'alcôve, où Harry déplia de nouveau la carte pour suivre leur avancée. Tous se penchèrent au-dessus de la carte, focalisés sur les quatre petits points dans les couloirs d'encre et de papier. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Les deux points représentant les jumeaux s'affairaient sur le trait noir de la porte, tandis que les deux filles filaient à chaque extrémité du couloir et se figèrent, sûrement pour faire le guet.

Harry regarda de nouveau sa montre. Bon sang, mais que faisaient-ils, pourquoi est-ce que cela prenait autant de temps ? Les deux petits points marqués Fred Weasley et Georges Weasley étaient statiques, semblant ne pas bouger. Mais enfin, qu'attendaient-ils ? Harry s'impatientait, nerveux. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait filer à l'anglaise, et tant pis pour Dumbledore. L'heure tournait et Sirius était en danger par Merlin.  
Il n'avait pas été discret, clairement sa nervosité avait due se voir. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, en lui chuchotant.  
« Laisse-leur du temps. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire tout seul. On a besoin de Dumbledore. Patience. »  
Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait juré, maudit et grogné. Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois, cela l'apaisa et l'aida à ronger son frein. Pour le moment.

Par chance, effectivement, les choses évoluèrent. Les jumeaux franchirent le trait marquant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage et commencèrent à tourner dans tous les sens.  
« C'est parti ! Releva Neville.  
\- Tu sais, je crois que c'est la première fois, finalement, que quelqu'un 'voit' les jumeaux préparer un sale coup. En quelque sorte ! » Remarque Ron, incrédule. La remarque réussit à arracher un ricanement à Hermione, et même Harry sortit de son inquiétude ambiante l'espace d'une seconde.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, les deux points marqués Georges et Fred sortirent du bureau. Les deux points restèrent à quelques mètres de la porte, et visiblement, appelèrent Luna et Ginny puisqu'elles se rapprochaient d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'écho sourd d'une énorme détonation leur parvint et les fit se redresser. Bon sang, ils avaient dû mettre la gomme. Harry se tourna vers Ron, surpris. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en coin.  
« Je savais qu'ils feraient preuve d'enthousiasme. »

Ils retournèrent à la carte. Dessus, ils pouvaient voir les filles courir dans leur direction, mais bizarrement, les jumeaux restaient dans le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage. Ron réagit le premier.  
« Par Morgane, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je leur avais demandé de se cacher après un coup pareil.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils ont eu un souci ? S'enquit Hermione.  
\- Non, intervint Harry, on a eu l'occasion de discuter de leur matériel cette année, c'est très fiable.  
\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pire que ça, murmura Ron. Je les connais, je pense qu'ils sont en train d'adapter le plan. » Harry regarda son ami dans les yeux, et y vit l'inquiétude. Oh non…  
« Tu crois, dit Harry d'une voix blanche, qu'ils vont servir d'appât ? »

Ron ne lui répondit pas. Il fit la moue et retourna à la carte, soucieux. Harry la déplia pour confirmer l'hypothèse de Ron. Fred et Georges étaient toujours dans le couloir, côte-à-côte. Il retint un grognement, et replia la carte pour ne voir que les filles. Elles arrivaient maintenant à pleine vitesse, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques virages d'eux. Harry déplia un nouveau pan de carte pour les suivre, lorsqu'Eloïse poussa un cri de stupeur.  
« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione. Harry parcourut les couloirs environnants Luna et Ginny. Elles allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre au bout du couloir où ils étaient postés, pourtant, il ne vit aucun danger environnant. Mais le doigt tremblant d'Eloïse lui indiqua la véritable zone de danger. Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Dans lequel le fameux Dumbledore n'était plus là ! Pire, d'autres personnes étaient arrivées entre temps.  
« Mon Dieu, jura Hermione, depuis quand sont-ils là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?  
\- Et où est Dumbledore, demanda Harry, paniqué.  
\- Cornelius Fudge, ça, c'est le ministre, pointa Neville du doigt. (Inutile, pensa Harry, mais peu de personnes étaient au courant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avait déjà vu aux Trois Balais deux ans plus tôt) Et là, Marcus Savage, c'est un auror. Il a travaillé avec mes parents. Les deux autres, je ne les connais pas en revanche. »  
Mais Harry en connaissait au moins un autre. Kingsley Shacklebolt était là, avec un certain James Williamson.

Mais point de Dumbledore. Rien. Disparu. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le dos. Et merde ! L'un de ses seuls espoirs pour sauver Sirius venait, littéralement, de s'envoler. Il resta figé un moment, incapable de réagir. Bon sang, Dumbledore disparu, personne n'allait pouvoir sauver son parrain. Sauf… S'il revenait à son idée de départ.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que le monde continuait de tourner autour de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » La question d'Eloïse était judicieuse. Ron restait bouche bée, incapable de trouver une nouvelle stratégie. Neville n'arrêtait pas de se demander et leur demander ce qui se passait. Mais trop tard. Sur la carte, Ginny et Luna venaient d'arriver devant la statue. A côté de lui, Hermione réagit enfin et sortit de la cachette improvisée derrière la statue.  
Trop tard également. Sur la carte, Harry vit qu'Ombrage se déplaçait. Il laissa la carte entre les mains de Ron et passa la tête dans le couloir. Hermione criait en direction des filles, mais trop tard la statue se décala et laissa apparaître Ombrage.

000000000000000

« Miss Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
Ginny se figea. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ombrage était là, bien sûr, mais le ministre de la Magie aussi, juste derrière Ombrage. Et derrière eux, il avait Kingsley et deux autres hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
Et en plus de ça, Hermione venait d'apparaître en hurlant son prénom. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Je… Heu…  
\- Et bien quoi ? Insista Ombrage.  
\- Votre bureau, professeur. » Intervint Luna. Ginny y repenserait plus tard, mais comme à son habitude, Luna était complètement impassible face aux surprises et aux difficultés. Luna quoi !  
Mais Ginny n'était absolument pas Luna. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ombrage était accompagnée. Pourtant, sur la carte, elle était seule avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

« Hé bien quoi mon bureau ? » Gronda Ombrage.  
Ginny se ressaisit. Son frère avait besoin d'elle, ses frères, même, vu le plan des jumeaux. Et Hermione, et Harry. Même cette insupportable grognasse d'Eloïse comptait sur elle. Bon, mauvais exemple se dit-elle.  
« On passait à côté, et… Il y a eu une énorme explosion dedans.  
\- QUOI ? »  
La phrase de Ginny provoqua une apocalypse. A côté, Hermione s'approchait maintenant en marchant, essayant de se faire discrète. Mais Ombrage, elle, demanda l'aide de Cornelius, qui accepta avec empressement en demandant à ses aurors de se rattraper et d'accompagner Dolores.

Ginny se recula pour les laisser passer, manquant de se faire bousculer et piétiner. L'auror noir, Kingsley, lui semblait-il, il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix en plus, passa à côté d'elle en haussant les sourcils, comme pour lui demander de quoi il retournait. Cette blague pensa Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle de ce qui se passait ?  
Quelques secondes après que le ministre, ses aurors et Ombrage soient parti, Luna et elle furent rejoint par Ron et la bande.

« Mais enfin, cria-t-elle, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? »  
Personne ne jugea bon de lui répondre. Neville et Harry commencèrent à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre du bureau du directeur. Bizarrement, la statue ne s'était pas refermée après le départ d'Ombrage, alors que tout à l'heure, le directeur lui avait visiblement ordonné de rester fermée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attacher.  
Ron passa devant elle en haussant les épaules, n'ayant manifestement aucune réponse à lui apporter. Sa 'copine' suivit derrière, avec une grimace gênée. Bon elle non plus, elle n'en savait rien. Sans surprise, songea-t-elle avec un rictus.  
Hermione ne s'avéra pas d'une meilleure aide. Au final, une fois que le couloir se fut vidé, Ginny n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses questions. Ce fut Luna encore qui réagit avant elle. Toujours impassible, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et monta à son tour dans l'escalier.  
Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ici !

00000000000

Rien, rien de rien… « Par Merlin, c'est quoi ce boxon ! » Ron tempêtait, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans aucun souci, juste pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Le directeur avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'Ombrage, le ministre et trois aurors.  
« Mais enfin, où est-il ? » C'était Eloïse cette fois, qui s'acharnait sur la carte, qu'Harry avait abandonné, pour chercher quelque part le nom du directeur. Harry n'en avait cure, ils avaient déjà vu que Dumbledore n'était plus dans son bureau, et il n'y avait aucune autre sortie. La carte ne serait d'aucune aide. En revanche, il avait déjà connu cette situation, et à l'époque, il avait reçu de l'aide du directeur malgré son absence. Il s'avança vers le perchoir de Fumseck, qui chanta en le voyant.

« Fumseck, dieu merci ! Où est Dumbledore ? Vite, on a besoin de lui tout de suite ! »  
Mais Fumseck ne lui répondit pas. L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté, et laissa échapper un petit chant mélodique. Mais aucune autre réaction de sa part. Raté.  
Harry poussa un soupir et se retourna. Et merde, c'était sa dernière chance. Les autres avaient dû arrêter de débattre et le regardaient avec attente.

« Bon, et maintenant, Harry ? » Demanda Neville. Bonne question. Leur seule solution s'était envolée. Sirius était foutu. Allons, murmura la petite voix de Rogue dans sa tête, il y avait une autre solution. La première, celle qu'il aurait dû suivre depuis le début.  
« Non Harry ! Hors de question ! » Cria Hermione. Bon sang, mais comment avait-elle pu…  
« Ecoute Hermione, c'est la seule…  
\- Non, pas la peine ! Tu as entendu Neville, c'est du suicide ! Tu ne sauveras pas Sirius. Il mourra. Et tu mourras aussi ! »  
Il se crispa. C'était la première fois que l'hypothèse était évoquée à voix haute. Pourtant…  
« Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione, je ne peux pas prendre le risque… Ne rien faire et… »

Le silence se fit. Personne n'avait d'argument visiblement, ou n'osa lui en faire part. A part Neville. Il s'avança vers Harry, le visage fermé. Il y avait de nouveau cette expression, cette colère, cette haine, qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu dans le miroir depuis longtemps.  
« Tu as raison Harry. Il faut que tu y ailles.  
\- Neville, non ! Coupa Hermione, révoltée. Il est hors…  
\- Si Hermione ! Il doit y aller. » Neville se retourna vers lui. « Et je viens avec toi. Et ce n'est pas négociable. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry s'apprêtait à réagir.

Non, c'était de la folie. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser venir avec lui, Neville lui-même l'avait dit, il risquait de mourir.  
« Ecoute, Neville, je ne veux…  
\- Non, coupa-t-il, je te l'ai dit, c'est définitif. Je viens avec toi. Ron ? »  
Derrière lui, Ron ne bougeait plus, figé. Tout le monde le regardait intensément, Eloïse l'appelait doucement par son prénom. Puis il réagit, se secoua comme pour sortir d'un rêve. Il regarda sa petite amie, et il semblait qu'ils eurent une discussion silencieuse. Ce qu'ils se dirent, Harry n'en eut aucune idée, mais au bout d'un moment, Eloïse acquiesça et Ron se dirigea vers la cheminée du bureau. Il fouilla dans les différentes objets et boîtes sur le manteau de la cheminée, puis Harry le vint revenir vers eux, tenant dans ses mains un pot en métal brossé, avec un sertissage doré sur le couvercle. Ron s'arrêta aux côté de Neville, fixant la boîte des yeux. Eloïse le rejoint alors en annonçant qu'elle venait également, puis il se tourna vers Hermione. Harry l'imita. Hermione paraissait complètement perdue.

« C'est de la folie, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Complètement fou. » Elle prit le temps d'échanger un regard avec Ron, puis elle le regarda lui. Elle avait l'air totalement bouleversée. Mais finalement, elle s'avança vers Ron également, et ouvrit le bocal qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
« On va droit au-devant de la catastrophe, vous le savez ? Mais ils ont raison. On ne te laissera pas y aller seul. »  
Harry secoua la tête. C'était de la folie, il fallait qu'il y aille seul. Mais ils l'avaient dit, chacun leur tour, ils viendraient. Pour toutes sortes de raisons, dont la vengeance pour Neville, visiblement.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? » Plusieurs hochement de tête, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air rassurés pour autant. « Ok, allons-y alors.  
\- Et nous ? » Demanda Luna, avec sa voix complètement détachée.  
Tous se retournèrent. Mince, ils avaient oubliés Ginny et Luna. La discussion se ralluma, Ron exigeant que sa sœur, et par extension, Luna restent ici.  
« Non mais ça va pas, Ron ? Vous allez au-devant du danger ! C'est complètement malade, par Morgane ! »  
Le ton monta rapidement entre le frère et la sœur, jusqu'à ce que Luna ne les fasse tous taire.  
« De toute façon, nous n'avons qu'à attendre que vous partiez pour vous suivre après. Ce n'est pas grave. »  
L'argument finit par calmer la dispute, Ron céda en exigeant des plus jeunes une prudence extrême et imposa un ordre de marche strict.  
« Bon, très bien ! Je passe devant avec Eloïse. Ginny, tu pars ensuite, puis Harry. Luna, tu passes après, Hermione, Neville, je vous laisse fermer la marche. »

Tout le monde approuva et Ron prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'annoncer « Ministère de la Magie ».  
Ron disparut, suivi bientôt par Eloïse. Dans le même temps, Hermione sortit sa baguette et semblait se concentrer, ce qui intrigua Harry.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hermione ?  
\- Tais-toi Harry ! » Le rabroua-t-elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, juste après le départ de Ginny, Hermione incanta un patronus, et à sa plus grande surprise, Harry vit une petite loutre argentée sortir de sa baguette et gambader dans le bureau. Luna, toujours imperturbable à la tension ambiante, rit doucement et essaya de jouer avec le patronus.  
« Trouve Dumbledore, et transmets-lui le message. » Chuchota Hermione à sa petite loutre. Harry ne sut pas quel était le message en question car Neville lui tendit le pot en métal brossé avec la poudre, en lui demandant de se dépêcher.  
Quelle stupidité, bon sang, se maudit-il intérieurement. Il aurait dû y penser, le patronus messager ! C'était tellement évident, se dit-il en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Harry s'avança dans l'âtre après avoir lancé la poudre, et en prononçant sa destination, il se sermonna pour être plus vigilant. La vie de Sirius, et celles de ses amis en dépendaient. La sienne aussi d'ailleurs, rappela, insensible, la voix de Rogue dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Notes : Désolé pour le retard, mais pour écrire, il faut manger et avoir un PC, et donc, travailler. Et ça m'a un peu obnubilé ces derniers temps. Bref, retour à l'histoire.  
_ _La remarque d'Harry, sur le hasard qui fait qu'Ombrage est dans le bureau de Dumbledore par hasard, n'est pas fortuite. Harry n'a pas connaissance de tout, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que l'ennemi ne se montre pas intelligent…_

 _Ginny n'aime pas Eloïse. Stop, arrêtez tout. Il n'y a pas de secrets cachés ici (contrairement à un certain livre de potion). Juste que je trouve ça plus réaliste que les deux petits derniers d'une fratrie nombreuse, avec une relation complexe (cf. Tome 2) aient des difficultés avec les relations de l'un de l'autre. Et puis bon, j'ai assez vu par le passé, des histoires de gens qui n'aimaient pas la/le conjoint(e) de leur frère/sœur. Le monde n'est pas rose, et ce sera le cas ici, donc non, la famille Weasley, ce n'est pas tout beau tout rose. Ron était absurdement jaloux vis-à-vis de Dean et Ginny dans le T6, ici, j'inverse les rôles._

 _Voilà, j'espère que, malgré le long temps-mort depuis le dernier chapitre, vus apprécierez ce prélude à la fin du Sigil. Les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment.  
PS : le prochain chapitre, "Ouverture du feu"  
A vos claviers et réflexions_


	23. Ouverture du feu

**Ouverture du feu**

Le choc lourd le fit trébucher et il manqua de tomber au sol. Ron le saisit et le fit se redresser.  
« Tout va bien Harry ? » Il acquiesça avec un toussotement sec. Il n'aimait pas la cheminette, mais bon, au moins, celle-ci était plutôt propre. Les employés du Ministère prenaient visiblement soin de leur cheminée. Enfin, leurs cheminées, plutôt. Ils étaient dans un immense couloir parcouru de cheminée. Toutes en marbre blanc veiné de marbruges rouges. Les âtres ressortaient ainsi parfaitement au milieu des dalles en granit et des briques noires polies. Il se dégageait un côté très noble du couloir, mais pour Harry, cela lui rappela surtout ses cauchemars, ceux qu'il avait faits au début de l'année. C'était sans erreur possible les mêmes briques noires, mais ce couloir-là était plus grand, il y avait les cheminées, et surtout, il était très bien éclairé par de grands lustres en diamant ou en verre, alors que dans ses rêves, le couloir n'était illuminé que par des torches éparses, lui donnant un côté glauque et effrayant.

« Bien, alors dégage, laisse la place aux autres. » Harry se mit à côté de Ginny et d'Eloïse, libérant l'espace. Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna fit son apparition et se réceptionna avec grâce. Cela rappela d'ailleurs à Harry que…

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un œil au couloir. A gauche, il y avait au loin une fontaine, mais à droite, le couloir donnait au loin sur une porte qui semblait ouvragée. Surement la sortie, se dit-il. Harry pointa sa baguette dans cette direction, et se concentra. Allez, un souvenir heureux, il allait bien réussir à en trouver un quand même.  
Derrière lui, il entendit Neville arriver. Allez, Sirius avait besoin de lui ! Le souvenir du retour de la cabane, quand Sirius lui proposait de le recueillir et de l'héberger lui revint. Cela fit l'affaire. Le patronus en forme de cerf jaillit de sa baguette, et se figea devant lui.

« Trouve Remus, et dis-lui que Sirius a été kidnappé. On est au Ministère pour le récupérer. »  
Hermione venait d'arriver aussi. Elle avait dû voir le patronus qui courrait dans le couloir.  
« A qui l'envoies-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Remus.  
\- Bien vu. J'aurais dû y penser, il est le plus proche du Ministère, normalement. »

Il fallut qu'Harry confirme qu'il s'agissait du professeur Lupin à Eloïse, Luna et Neville, surpris d'avoir des nouvelles de leur ancien professeur. Harry récupéra la carte qu'Eloïse avait encore en sa possession, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la carte, avant de la refermer et la ranger dans son sac-sans-fond. Aucune trace de Dumbledore, et Ombrage et les aurors n'étaient plus devant le bureau du professeur de défense, les jumeaux non plus. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux, et ils avaient fait leur choix. Ron les appela autour de lui.

« Bon. Les mangemorts sont au département des Mystères. Il est… » Il indiqua la montre d'Harry du doigt qui lui donna l'heure. « … 19h27. Mon père y travaille, et à cette heure-ci, le bâtiment devrait être vide. La dernière fois que je suis venu, il y avait un garde là-bas. » Il pointa la fontaine à la gauche du couloir. « Mais à part ça, on ne devrait croiser personne. Le département des Mystères est au sixième étage. Derrière la fontaine, il y a un ascenseur qu'on va utiliser. »

Ron était très à l'aise, songea Harry, très posé. Il avait cette expression qu'Harry lui avait souvent vue, devant un plateau d'échec.  
« Bien, intervint Neville, complètement calme. Quel est notre plan ?  
\- On ne devrait pas avoir de problème d'ici au sixième étage. Par contre, une fois sorti de l'ascenseur, on sera en terrain inconnu. Harry, tu passeras devant, tu as ta cape ? » Harry hocha la tête après s'en être assuré en plongeant la main dans son sac-sans-fond.

Le plan était, comme toujours avec Ron, efficace. Ginny accompagnerait Harry en tête, avec la cape d'invisibilité. Elle était plus petite, mais redoutable combattante, un héritage des longues années à n'avoir que des grands frères.  
Neville et Hermione assurerait l'arrière-garde comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ron pour sa part, gardait Eloïse et Luna avec lui. Ils avanceraient séparés et chacun pourrait couvrir les autres. Harry servirait d'appât, avançant en apparence seul. Hermione avait protesté, mais le plan de Ron était solide, et Harry l'approuvait également.  
« Enfin, une fois sur place, on se fait discret, ok ? Harry, je sais que le moment est compliqué mais reste calme, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on sache combien ils sont et où ils sont. Et surtout, où est détenu Sirius. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? Alors allons-y. »

00000000000000

Ils s'étaient élancés au petit trot, essayant de garder des forces pour plus tard. Ils avançaient vite, et ils arrivaient au niveau de la fontaine. Malgré l'urgence, Harry la trouvait spectaculaire, imposante. Circulaire, en marbre blanc comme les cheminées, elle représentait un sorcier sur un piédestal, baguette tendue, dans une posture glorieuse. De sa baguette jaillissait des jets d'eaux qui virevoltaient suivant des trajectoires impossibles.

Le reste de la pièce rendait hommage à la fontaine, circulaire et ceinte de miroirs qui renvoyaient la lumière qui tombait d'une coupole en verre. A l'extérieur le soleil était encore un peu haut et la lumière qui tombait sur la statue la rendait éblouissante.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Hurla Eloïse. Elle s'était arrêtée près de l'entrée, à côté d'un solide comptoir en bois clair placé sur la droite de la pièce. Harry revint vers elle, comme les autres, puis se figea. Ginny eut un haut-le-cœur, et même Luna perdit son impassibilité. Au sol, le corps inerte et sans vie d'un vieil homme, barbu et grisonnant. Sa baguette était au sol, à quelques mètres de sa main.

« Est-ce qu'il est… Mort ? » Demanda Hermione. Personne, pas même Harry, n'osa lui répondre. Seul Neville réagit, il s'avança vers le corps, s'agenouilla et posa deux doigts sur la gorge du vieil homme.  
« Alors ? » Demanda Ron, inquiet. Neville ne répondit pas. Il secoua la tête, et avança la main pour fermer les yeux du malheureux.  
Et merde, se fit Harry. Les Mangemorts avaient dû le tuer en arrivant. L'ambiance changea autour de lui, plus lourde, plus pesante. Pourtant, au fond de lui, la découverte du mort ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude pour Sirius.

Neville se releva, perturbé. « Allez, on y retourne.  
\- Neville, comment peux-tu être aussi…  
\- Non Ginny, ça n'a rien à voir. On savait que ce serait dangereux, et il est mort ! On ne peut rien faire pour lui. Par contre, on peut encore sauver ton parrain, Harry. Alors en avant. »

Les remarques de Neville, presque insensible, réveillèrent Harry qui se remit en marche. Bon gré mal gré, ils le suivirent. Ils contournèrent la fontaine, trouvant un escalier sur leur droite qu'ils laissèrent pour foncer tout droit, dans un petit renfoncement. Harry appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous s'engouffraient derrière lui dans la large cabine. Harry resta devant tandis que Luna appuyait sur le bouton numéro six. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, en tendant sa cape à Ginny qui l'enfila. Les autres se plaquèrent contre les parois pour éviter de se faire repérer. Les portes en bronze devant lui se refermèrent devant lui. Un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h35. Courage Sirius.

00000000000000

La descente se fit dans un silence de mort, personne n'osait rien dire. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry lui-même mit un certain temps à réaliser que la cabine descendait, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle monte, comme Ron avait parlé d'un sixième étage. Bon sang, il réalisa, le ministère était en fait souterrain !

Mais très vite, cette remarque amusante, mais inutile, fut chassée de son esprit. Un tintement métallique, et une voix désincarnée annonça alors « Sixième étage, département des Mystères. »

Les lourdes portes en bronze se mirent en mouvement, presque au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Chacun des battants s'écartait de l'autre, laissant voir une pièce ronde elle aussi, avec très peu de lumière. Et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vide. Rien, personne. Harry finit par pousser un soupir, et se relâcha. Bon sang, il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était tendu.  
Et merde, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pourrait jamais y arriver s'il ne se calmait pas.

« Allez, Harry, fonce. » Chuchota Ron derrière lui.  
Il entra dans la pièce circulaire. Elle était plus petite que celle de la fontaine, mais il y avait plusieurs couloirs qui s'en échappaient. Bien joué Potter, et maintenant, dans quelle direction ? demanda la voix de Rogue dans sa tête. Bon sang, mais quelle idée ? Il tourna sur lui-même, guettant chaque couloir à la recherche d'un indice, de quelque chose. Qu'espéraient les Mangemorts ? Rien, ils étaient tous identiques. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir… Oh ! Le souvenir de ses cauchemars ! Celui-ci, il y avait des torches ! Les autres étaient éclairés par des lanternes, des cristaux ou des chandeliers. Mais pas celui-ci. Ce devait être lui.  
« Par là. » Murmura-t-il à l'attention des autres.  
Il s'avança dans le couloir aux torches et jeta un œil à sa montre. 19h39. Plus vite.

00000000000

Il avait remonté le couloir au petit trot. Derrière lui résonnaient les pas feutrés de Ginny, et plus loin, en se tournant, il pouvait voir Luna, Eloïse et Ron. Hermione et Neville étaient invisibles, cachés par les autres et par une lumière tamisée. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte, au bout du couloir. Harry s'arrêta une seconde. Ils n'avaient plus le temps, mais… Un sentiment désagréable le saisit. Et si Remus, ou le professeur Dumbledore, ne recevaient pas les patronus ? S'ils arrivaient trop tard pour Sirius ? Ou…

« Allez Harry, allons-y ! » La voix de Ginny, invisible, tremblait, mais elle avait raison, et il posa la main sur la poignée.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre, dans laquelle une multitude d'étagère en bois était posée de façon ordonnée. Le bois était gris de poussière, et il flottait dans l'air cette odeur désagréable de moisissure et de renfermé.  
Sur les étagères, des sphères en verre, de la taille d'une grosse orange, semblaient luire de l'intérieur et illuminaient les plateaux de bois sur lesquelles elles étaient posées, et fournissaient également une lumière blafarde et glauque au reste de la pièce.

Harry raffermit la prise sur sa baguette, et en profita pour lancer également le _Pointenlame_ , changeant sa baguette en une espèce de dague-stylet. Il avançait à pas de loup dans la première rangée devant lui, prudemment. En jetant un œil derrière lui, il vit Ron et les filles pénétrer à leur tour dans la salle. Arrivé au bout de la rangée, un carrefour. Il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas, ou de voix. Non, cela ne venait pas de derrière lui. Devant, sur sa gauche. Puis un cri étouffé, de douleur surement.

Il accéléra le rythme et très vite, au détour d'une étagère, il les vit. Un groupe de robe noir, avec les capuches et les masques qui allaient de pair. Et au centre, la forme prostrée d'un homme aux cheveux noir, en train de gémir sous le coup de pied qu'un des mangemorts, une femme à entendre sa voix, lui infligea.  
Vite, interviens, lui chuchota la voix de Sirius dans la tête. Mais il se retint. Harry s'arrêta et fit signe de la main à Ginny pour en faire de même. Il s'éloigna, prenant garde à ne pas être vu par les allées annexes, et revint sur ses pas vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ron. Harry ne lui répondit pas, et fit signe à Hermione et Neville, au loin de s'approcher. Lorsque tout le monde fut regroupé, il leur expliqua où était l'ennemi, et Sirius, en leur montrant la travée quelques mètres plus loin. Il jeta ensuite un œil à sa montre. 19h48. Bon sang, le temps leur était compté.  
« Comment on fait ? » Demanda Eloïse. Personne ne lui répondit immédiatement. Harry finit par proposer son plan.  
« Je passe devant. Après tout, c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je les attire, et ensuite, vous récupérer Sirius, ok ? » Ron n'était pas d'accord, ça ne suffirait pas. Et il soumit ses idées d'amélioration à Harry.  
« Tu prends Hermione avec toi, et tu passes par cette rangée ici. Vous les attirez et les attaquez, le but, c'est de les faire s'éloigner de Sirius. » Expliqua Ron de sa voix posée. Lui-même se posterait dans une rangée plus loin, pour les prendre à revers en feu croisé, et forcer les mangemorts à se diviser en deux groupes. Il irait avec Eloïse, et leur but, comme pour Hermione et Harry, serait de harceler l'ennemi et le forcer à se découvrir.

« Quand ce sera dégagé, Ginny, Luna et Neville, vous foncez récupérer Sirius. Gardez la cape d'invisibilité, essayez de ne pas vous faire voir, mais faites vite. Il va falloir faire vite. Lorsque vous serez revenu ici, criez pour nous avertir. On refluera alors tous vers le couloir en vitesse. Compris ? Bien. Harry, il faut qu'on synchronise notre intervention, tu as…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, le coupa Harry, avec un sourire carnassier. Je sais comment faire, et tu entendras vite le moment venu. » Il avait dit cela en plongeant la main dans son sac sans fond, à la recherche de son projet personnel de runes. Il était plus que temps, maintenant.

00000000000

Ron fila d'abord se mettre en place avec Eloïse, en toute discrétion, puis Neville et les deux plus jeunes, et enfin, Hermione et lui s'avancèrent dans le couloir entre les étagères de sphère. Ils arrivèrent au bout. Il espérait que tous étaient en place. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione, qui essaya de lui répondre avec un sourire qu'elle voulait surement rassurant, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée. Bon sang, se dit-il encore, dans quoi est-ce qu'il l'avait entraînée ?

Il remit la main dans son sac, et en sortit cette fois la chope de bière en bois. Hermione le regarda faire, interloquée, mais ne souhaitant pas poser de questions à voix haute. Harry se retourna vers l'étagère, et lança le sort du passe-muraille que Sirius lui avait appris l'an dernier. La cloison se troubla, et devint translucide. A quelques mètres, il voyait les formes noires des mangemorts discuter entre eux.  
« Il ne viendra pas, dit un homme par derrière son masque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été bien sot de vous faire confiance, ce plan était débile depuis le début.

\- Ta gueule Wal'. Si je te reprends à dire du mal de notre maître, c'est toi que je tue. » Répondit une silhouette à la voix féminine. Elle était le plus proche de Sirius, et malgré le masque, il sembla à Harry que c'était elle qu'il avait eue dans le miroir, plus tôt.

Un tapotement sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité immédiate. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête, le poussant à agir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h53. Il était temps. Harry régla le minuteur sur le dessus de la chope à environ dix secondes, puis, sans s'exposer, essaya de l'envoyer en direction du groupe de mangemort. Pas trop fort non plus.

00000

00000

Un bruit les fit tous réagir. Walden MacNair comme les autres, pointa sa baguette dans la direction tout en lançant un _Lumos_ informulé. Rien, personne.  
« C'était quoi, demanda cette timbrée de Bellatrix. Juliett, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »  
Walden leva les yeux au ciel, mais le masque rendait le geste inutile, c'est pauvre folle ne le verrait pas. Débile… On ne voyait rien, et Bellatrix elle-même pouvait s'en rendre compte. Stupide. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il prendre autant de risques pour faire libérer cette folle furieuse et les autres prisonniers ? Sans doute était-il temps que quelqu'un de plus sensé prenne le pouvoir.

Juliett Smellin fit quelques pas dans le couloir. « Là, un… Une chope ? » On entendait la surprise dans sa voix. Une chope, ben voyons, railla Walden dans sa tête. Il retourna vers le prisonnier, les laissant gérer. Cet endroit était étrange, le département des Mystères, le bien-nommé. Alors si une chope de bière trainait ici, ça ne surprendrait guère Walden.

« Comment ? » Hurla Rockwood. L'ancien Langue-de-plomb rejoint la jeune mangemort. Juliett était une des recrues de Macnair. C'était lui qui l'avait introduite chez les Mangemorts, et il était assez fier d'elle. Forte, courageuse et combattive. Comme lui.  
« Aucune idée. Attend, c'est bizarre. Tiens regarde »  
Walden Macnair vit Juliett Smellin porter la chope jusqu'au visage d'Augustus Rockwood. Ce dernier se pencha et observa attentivement. « On dirait une chope classique, mais ça, on dirait un appareil moldu. Regarde là, on dirait, comme des chiffres. »

La chope de bière était surmontée d'un objet qu'aucun des mangemort présent n'aurait pu identifier. Un minuteur moldu électronique, un pauvre instrument électronique de quatre sous, constitué d'un petit circuit imprimé, d'un écran et d'une petite pile. L'un des composants du circuit décomptait les secondes, et l'écran les égrenait en les représentants au format quartz, inconnu des sorciers. Lorsque le petit écran afficha le 0, le circuit imprimé ferma le circuit.

La pile chimique libéra alors des électrons à travers les fils de cuivre. Ces électrons passèrent ensuite sur une plaque en métal au centre de la chope, de l'acier précisément, sur lequel était gravé plusieurs suites de runes imbriquées. La pile fournit vite assez d'électrons pour générer un courant, qui augmenta la température de la plaque de façon imperceptible, et pour gérer un champ magnétique, très faible. Mais les runes reçurent ces énergies, et la suite se mit en marche. Chaque joule d'énergie passa dans la suite, et en sortit amplifié. A la sortie du drain runique, qui était mis en œuvre en boucle de Tiramiglio, il y avait donc l'entrée de ce même drain, mais également une autre suite de runes. L'énergie magique, insuffisante pour passer dans la deuxième suite, pénétra de nouveau dans le drain.

Le processus se répéta ainsi à volonté, de façon quasiment immédiate, jusqu'à ce que l'énergie magique de la boucle de rune atteigne un seuil, qui déclencha alors la deuxième suite de rune. Celle-ci, comme le drain de la boucle de Tiramiglio, était frappée par le _Gravus_ , à l'exception de quelques variantes. L'une des barres d'Ansuz avait été gravée à la main, tout comme les traits intérieurs de Mannaz. La suite majeure d'explosion reçut l'énergie du drain, et chacune de ses runes l'absorba aussitôt. Elles s'illuminèrent une fraction de seconde, puis se fragmentèrent, propulsant la plaque d'acier sur laquelle elles étaient gravées dans les deux directions des faces.

Les fragments de métal rentèrent aussitôt en contact avec des pierres et des billes métalliques, résistantes et dures, et leur transmirent leur énergie cinétique. Chacun des cailloux en contact avec la plaque transmit son énergie à tous les autres à l'extérieur, tandis que cette énergie cinétique activait également les runes de mouvement gravées sur chacun de ces morceaux de pierre et de métal. Très vite, l'onde de choc, poussée par une multitude de petits cailloux, arriva en contact avec le bois de la chope, qui ne résista pas une seule seconde face à autant de pression.

L'onde de choc se libéra alors dans l'air ambiant, détonnant en un grand bruit d'explosion, et perdit très vite, après quelques dizaines de centimètres, de son énergie initiale. Ce n'était pas suffisant, hélas, pour Smellin et Rockwood, trop proche. Mais leurs cerveaux n'eurent pas le temps d'enregistrer la douleur ressentie par leurs visages qui avaient pris l'onde de choc de plein fouet.  
Car chacun des fragments, propulsé par l'onde de choc, et accéléré également par la suite de rune de mouvement, fila à pleine vitesse dans toutes les directions. Aucun des deux mangemorts n'eut le temps de souffrir avant d'être criblé d'impacts profonds.

Walden Macnair n'eut pas le temps d'avoir conscience de cela. Il venait tout juste d'entendre Juliett dire à Rockwood de regarder, que l'instant d'après, une immense détonation résonna dans la salle des prophéties, et l'instinct lui fit fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, déboussolé par le bruit, il eut tout juste le temps de voir un sortilège foncer vers lui, et il se baissa par réflexe. D'autres sorts volèrent aussitôt vers eux, certains venant de l'autre côté.  
Par Merlin, que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

 _Notes :_

 _La description du fonctionnement de la grenade est un passage que j'avais toujours voulu traiter. C'est un truc qui m'avait toujours plu dans certaines scènes de film, où un événement quasiment instantané est traité en ultra-slow motion. C'est un passage que j'avais toujours voulu écrire, et qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire.  
Par ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de la grenade. Oui, Harry utilise une grenade à fragmentation dans un endroit relativement confiné, avec beaucoup de ses proches/alliés à proximité (alerte spoiler, il va blesser des gens de son camp ainsi, lui y compris).  
Oui, c'est complètement irresponsable, et oui, les deux mangemorts sont... ben morts, du coup. Je ne crois pas être tombé dans le gore sur ce dernier passage, mais si d'aventure j'ai choqué, dites le moi, je passerai en M (ça fait un moment que ça me travaille d'ailleurs, et je suis toujours à deux doigts de le faire pour le Sigil. Le Complexe sera en M, au moins, ce sera réglé).  
Bref, oui, j'ai fait fabriquer et utiliser par Harry une arme de guerre à fragmentation. Et ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne, loin s'en faut. (pour tout dire, en fait, je compte même utiliser les réactions à cette arme en levier de scénario).  
_

 _A propos de la technique proprement dite, la boucle de Tiramiglio était évoquée au chapitre 20.  
Ansuz et Mannaz et leur appartenance à la suite d'explosion sont expliquées par Babbling au chapitre 17  
Quant au minuteur, c'est le troisième qu'Harry demande aux jumeaux dans le chapitre 18  
Quant au sort du passe-muraille, c'est l'un des sorts de la liste de sort donné par Hermione et complétée par Sirius dans le Chapitre bien-nommé "La Liste de Sorts" (Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit, les noms de chapitres ont quasiment toujours un sens, ne serait-ce que pour accentuer l'attention sur un élément important du chapitre, même à très long-terme)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera "Attiser le feu"_  
 _Bonne lecture_


	24. Attiser le feu

**Attiser le feu**

Oh bon sang ! Harry avait suivi l'explosion à travers le bois de l'étagère, avec le sortilège du Passe-Muraille. Oh merde !  
« C'est le signal ? Harry, c'est le signal ? Bon, on y va ! » Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'allée, et se figea une seconde avant, visiblement horrifiée, avant de lever la baguette et de lancer un _Stupefix_ en direction des Mangemorts. Harry secoua la tête, se reprit et lança lui aussi un barrage de sort, enchaînant les _Stupefix_ et les _Reducto_. Devant lui, deux formes sombres gisaient au sol, immobiles et silencieuses. Et derrière les deux corps, les Mangemorts étaient en train de se reprende, lançant des _Protego_ tout en se cachant à couvert derrière les étagères.

« Par-là, hurla une voix, ils ne sont que deux ! » Harry saisit Hermione par l'épaule et l'attira dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Une volée de sort fit sauter des morceaux de bois dans tous les sens et ils se couvrirent pour se protéger des éclats. « Attention, cria un autre, de l'autre côté ! »  
Ça devait être Ron qui intervenait de son côté, juste à temps. Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle paraissait secouée, se reposant contre l'étagère le souffle un peu court.  
« Ça va ? » Elle se redressa et acquiesça. « Bien, alors prépare-toi, on va soutenir Ron, puis on recule d'une rangée, d'accord ? »

Ils se remirent en position dans le couloir. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'étaient découvert pour riposter face à Eloïse et Ron et faisaient des cibles idéales. De l'autre côté, un barrage de rayons lumineux de toutes les couleurs illuminaient le couloir par lequel avaient dû apparaître ses deux amis. Hermione lança un _Diffindo_ qui atteint le bras d'une des silhouettes en noire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Lui-même avait visé un autre mangemort à côté, mais le _Reducto_ éclata sur l'armoire en bois derrière laquelle il s'était caché de Ron, faisant voler en éclat l'une des sphères de verre dans un nuage blanc éthéré. Ils réussirent à attirer l'attention des mages noirs et échangèrent quelques maléfices, alternant entre _Protego_ et sorts offensifs, puis ils se replièrent derrière les étagères de la rangée derrière eux, reculant pour attirer les mangemorts.

« De chaque côté, vite ! Cria l'une des mangemorts.  
\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Le rayon vert passa de leur côté, et Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Oh bon sang !  
« Bella ! NON ! Tempêta l'un des hommes, celui contre lequel Bellatrix s'était disputée au début. Le Seigneur des Tenèbres le veut vivant pour lui ! » Le flux de sortilège se tut, de part et d'autres.  
« On ne sait même pas s'il est là, Wal' ! Comment…  
\- Quatre gosses, Bellatrix, quatre GOSSES ! Vous allez quand même réussir à vous en débarrasser non ? Mais, rugit la voix masculine prénommée Wal', pas d'impardonnables compris ! »

Harry serra et desserra rapidement sa main gauche, une douleur vive dedans. Avait-il pris un sort tout à l'heure ? Il lui semblait pourtant que son bouclier avait été efficace. Il sentit Hermione lui taper sur l'épaule, l'invitant d'un geste du menton à retourner au feu. Elle avait raison. Le « Wal' » venait d'interdire les impardonnables, s'ils se couvraient bien avec leur _Protego_ , ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Harry espéra que Ron et Eloïse feraient le même raisonnement et retourna dans le couloir, en lançant au préalable un _Incendio Bluebell_ pour se couvrir. Hermione courut pour traverser, en lançant un sort informulé, puis se cacha de l'autre côté. Harry enchaîna en s'exposant un peu pour lancer plusieurs sorts, puis recula pour chercher abri derrière la rangée d'après, mais avant d'avoir atteint le couvert, un sort le toucha à l'épaule droite.  
« Hé merde ! » Ragea-t-il.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Hermione. Il vérifia avec sa main gauche, mais non, pas de sang. C'était douloureux, néanmoins, et sa main gauche le lança de nouveau. Il la serra et desserra un moment pour faire passer la douleur. De l'autre côté, Hermione se cacha de nouveau derrière l'étagère, qui vola en éclat juste après, sous le coup d'un _Bombarda_ ou autre. « Hermione ! »  
Elle se releva peu après, une fine balafre sur la joue droite, un peu endolorie, mais elle le rassura, rien de plus. Bon sang, ça commençait à devenir vraiment compliqué.

« Viens ici, je te couvre. » Harry sortit sa baguette dans le couloir et laissa un flot presque ininterrompu de _Reducto_ sortir de sa baguette. Etrangement, la douleur dans sa main gauche disparut un moment, il le réalisa alors qu'il voyait des morceaux de planche de bois, de verre et de carrelages voler dans la pénombre du couloir. Il réussit à faire se cacher les mangemorts tandis qu'Hermione courrait se mettre dans sa rangée, à l'abri derrière l'étagère.

Harry se mit lui aussi à couvert, juste avant qu'une énorme langue de feu violette ne ravage le couloir.  
Une voix retentit lourdement dans la salle, rebondissant sur les étagères de sphères en verre. « HARRY, RON, C'EST BON ! »  
La voix de Neville les fit se redresser, comme un coup de fouet. Oh bon sang, ils avaient réussi. Il leur fallut deux secondes pour réagir et commencer à courir dans l'allée de sphères, jetant de temps à autres des regards inquiets derrière eux.

Au loin, le ballet de sortilège s'était tu, des voix parlaient de façon vive, mais trop loin pour être audible, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix ne tonne.  
« OU EST BLACK ? OU EST CE SALOPARD ? » C'était manifestement la voix de Bellatrix.

Le répit avait été de courte durée. Dès lors que Bellatrix avait hurlé pour demander où était leur prisonnier, les mangemorts s'étaient ressaisis et s'étaient élancé à leurs trousses. Harry ralentit sa course, para une volée de sortilège d'un ' _Protego_ ' puis riposta avec quelques _'Reducto'_ et autres _'Expelliarmus'_. Sans succès, de toute évidence, puisque ses adversaires se mirent aussitôt à couvert, mais cela leur fit gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Devant lui, Hermione avait progressé et se tenait maintenant immobile, prête à prendre la relève. Harry courut alors en prenant garde de rester bien sur le côté du couloir, pour ne pas prendre l'un des nombreux maléfices qu'elle envoyait aux Mangemorts. Il la dépassa à toute vitesse et déboula dans le couloir transverse, celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés plus tôt. Au même moment, Luna et Neville lui passèrent devant, tenant Sirius par une épaule chacun, suivis par Ginny qui ne cessait de regarder en arrière avec inquiétude. Son parrain n'avait pas l'air en grande forme et avait du mal à tenir debout sans le soutien de deux jeunes sorciers. Et surtout, il ne semblait pas croire à ce qui se passait.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous…  
\- Plus tard Sirius. Neville, Neville, écoute ! Continuez, OK ? On va les retenir un peu. » Neville s'exécuta tant bien que mal en essayant de soutenir du mieux possible l'ancien maraudeur. « Ginny, reste avec moi, d'accord ? On attend Ron. »

Eloïse et Ron apparurent justement de leur travée, juste à temps pour se mettre à couvert derrière les étagères et échapper ainsi à un barrage de sort. « ATTENTION ! » Le cri d'Hermione le fit se baisser instinctivement, puis il roula au sol pour se cacher également. Sa main gauche le lança de nouveau, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien, il l'agita un moment pour faire passer la douleur. Neville de son côté avait déjà filé à l'abri avec Luna et Sirius, mais Ginny s'était abritée elle-aussi. Hermione les rejoint vite, un bouclier chancelant au bout de sa baguette. Dans le couloir, Ron et Eloïse étaient maintenant arrivés à leur niveau, à bout de souffle, et indemnes, visiblement. Une chance.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Ginny, tout en gardant un œil sur l'endroit d'où son frère venait d'apparaître.  
Drôlement bonne, comme question, ricana la voix sardonique de Rogue dans sa tête. Ils avaient tout juste tenu tête aux Mangemorts, et ils avaient eu l'avantage de la surprise, et celui de les avoir séparé les uns des autres. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis, les Mangemorts aussi ne tarderaient pas à se regrouper. Et comme Harry avait utilisé sa dernière grenade – il réprima un frisson au souvenir du résultat – ses amis et lui n'auraient plus cet avantage là pour disperser l'ennemi. A moins qu'il n'arrive à…

« Ron ! Je vais essayer de nous donner un peu d'air une fois qu'on aura franchi la porte. » Il ne répondit pas aux questions qui lui demandaient d'être plus précis, il se tourna vers Neville. Luna, Sirius et lui arrivaient bientôt à la porte. « Allez vers la porte, mais essayez de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, je vais leur préparer un piège. » Ron semblait étonné et intrigué, mais acquiesça. Il n''écouta pas la stratégie que Ron mit en place, mais qui s'avèrera être une adaptation de ce qu'Hermione et lui avaient fait dans leur couloir tout à l'heure. Harry filait à pleine vitesse vers la porte, qu'il atteint au même moment que le groupe de Neville. Il les laissa passer, tout en leur intimant d'accélérer, puis se mit à la tâche.  
Il savait maintenant parfaitement comment manier la suite runique d'explosion, comment elle fonctionnait. Alors il vérifia que son Pointelame était bien activé, puis il commença à incanter les 'G _ravus_ ' contre le chambranle de la porte, de l'autre côté de la salle aux sphères. C'était du travail bâclé, mal fait, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Hermione et les autres se rapprochaient, esquivant avec difficulté le feu ennemi.  
La qualité importait peu, se dit-il en finissant le dernier trait transformant Isa en Laguz, l'important était que cela fonctionne et qu'il arrive à bloquer les Mangemorts suffisamment longtemps. Son cerveau essayait de calculer le temps nécessaire pour atteindre, depuis cette porte, l'ascenseur qui les mènerait ensuite aux cheminettes du hall d'entrée, mais il s'avéra incapable de faire cette estimation. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression que la réponse était simple, mais funeste : Beaucoup trop de temps.

Il commença à avancer dans le couloir aux dalles noires, tout en lançant des _Gravus_ , mais en se concentrant cette fois sur la suite de runes formant le drain magique. Derrière lui, la porte claqua, et il se retourna pour voir Hermione, Ron, Eloïse et Ginny dans le couloir, essoufflés. Eloïse maintenait son bras gauche contre elle avec précaution et avec une douleur visible sur le visage, mais par chance, elle semblait être la seule à avoir été touchée, à part la fine griffure sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Allez dépêchez-vous ! » D'un signe de la tête, Harry leur demanda de sortir de là au plus vite, mais Hermione se tourna d'abord vers la porte, baguette en main. Surement pour la bloquer d'un _Collaporta_.  
« NON ! Hurla-t-il. Laisse-là, ne jette aucun sort dessus ! » Interloquée, Hermione obéit et lui demanda pourquoi. Après tout, fit-elle valoir, elle aurait pu leur faire gagner quelques précieuses secondes.  
« J'ai mieux en stock, tu verras. Allez vite ! » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre alors qu'elle le dépassait au pas de course. Lorsqu'Eloïse arriva à son niveau, Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, tout en continuant à lancer les _Gravus_. Ron lui répondit brièvement en s'arrêtant à son niveau pour le soutenir dans le combat d'arrière-garde.  
« Non Harry, tu auras besoin d'aide, le coupa-t-il alors qu'il demandait à son ami de continuer à courir. Eloïse est tombée en esquivant un sortilège, peut-être bien un _Doloris_. Elle a dû se déboîter l'épaule. Rien de grave, c'est très douloureux, mais rien de grave. » Le soulagement s'entendait dans sa voix. Harry resta concentré sur ses sorts tout en continuant de marcher.

« _Protego ! »_ Le sort de Ron le fit réagir. Les Mangemorts venaient d'arriver à la porte. Hé merde, jura-t-il intérieurement. Ils étaient à peine assez loin. Tanpis, Harry se retourna et prit le temps de jeter un regard au groupe de sorciers. En tête, il y avait cette femme, Bellatrix, et derrière elle, quatre silhouettes impossibles à reconnaître avec leurs masques. Qu'ils paient ! Il tendit sa baguette contre le mur, en direction du drain runique qu'il avait tracé depuis la porte, et hurla la formule.

« IGNITE ! »  
Le sort avait à peine quitté sa baguette qu'il tourna les talons et saisissant Ron par le bras, se mit à détaler à pleine vitesse. Presque aussitôt, une explosion retentit derrière eux, suivie de gémissements et de plaintes de douleur. Harry hasarda un regard derrière eux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire méchamment. Le chambranle de la porte avait volé en éclat, et avec lui, plusieurs briques noires avaient éclatées sous la pression de l'explosion. Les débris les plus légers avaient volés jusqu'à quelques mètres de Ron et Harry. Bellatrix, elle, était au sol, se tenant le bras droit, son bras dominant. A ses côtés, plusieurs autres Mangemorts étaient au sol également, manifestement sonnés. L'un d'entre eux se tenait la jambe en hurlant de douleur. Une petite mare de sang commençait à se former sous lui.

Harry ressentit une pointe de soulagement. Les dégâts étaient sévères, mais rien de … D'irrémédiable, comme avec la grenade plus tôt. Mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils puissent arriver à la salle circulaire, et de là, prendre l'ascenseur. Et la fuite !  
« _Separamat ! »_

Ron s'écroula au sol, entraînant Harry avec lui. Cette fois, son ami s'était révélé plus réactif. A peine au sol, Ron roula pour se mettre sur le dos, puis arma sa baguette, Harry le suivit avec deux secondes de retard. Il vit Ron viser vers les Mangemorts, puis redresser sa baguette ostensiblement. Harry n'eut pas d'hésitation, et il lança coup sur coup deux _Reducto_ qui contraignèrent Bellatrix et un autre Mangemort à se protéger derrière un bouclier. Les trois autres mages noirs n'avaient pas leur baguette en main, ce devait dont être l'un des deux qui les avaient ciblés. Mais ce devint vite sans importance.

« _BOMBARDA !_ »  
L'objectif de Ron devint vite évident, il avait visé le plafond et le sortilège fit voter en éclat les dalles, faisant s'écrouler le plafond sur plusieurs mètres et obstruant le passage. Très vite, il devint impossible pour eux de voir les Mangemorts près de la porte, et à entendre les cris de rages et les injures, ceux d'en face réalisaient que leurs proies risquaient de leur échapper.  
« Bien joué Ron ! » Harry s'accorda même un sourire sincère. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'en tirer, et presque sans aucune blessure ! Ron semblait sur la même ligne de pensée en lui rendant son sourire.

« RON ! HARRY ! VITE ! » La voix d'Eloïse, éperdue de détresse, les fit se retourner. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, Ginny était comme paralysée, blanche comme un linge et Eloïse était à genoux, s'affairant autour d'une Hermione allongée sur le ventre, inconsciente et baignant dans une mare de sang qui grandissait à vue d'œil.  
Harry avait couru vers elle, comme dans un rêve. Ou un cauchemar plutôt. Il n'entendait pas Eloïse qui guidait Ron dans ce qui s'avéra être un exercice de premier secours.  
« Découpe ta robe, allez vite ! Ordonna-t-elle en le voyant hésiter. Maintenant, découpe la en longueur, essaye de prendre les morceaux les moins sales. » Ron s'exécutait, et il finit avec l'aide d'Eloïse, de sa seule main valide, par envelopper Hermione dans une série de cordes nouées serrées.

Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'immense plaie qui balafrait le dos d'Hermione, et d'où lui parurent s'échapper des litres de sang. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Leur plan, catastrophique au possible, s'était finalement déroulé de la meilleure façon possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas baissée ? Ho merde, pourquoi ni Ron, ni lui, n'avaient pensé à les prévenir du maléfice ?

« Harry ! »  
Ils auraient dû y penser, il aurait dû y penser. Merde ! Mais comment pouvait-on perdre autant de sang, ce n'était pas humain.  
« HARRY ! » Une claque accompagna le cri, et cela le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était Ron, les mains ensanglantées.  
« Harry, on va porter Hermione, d'accord ? La salle de l'ascenseur n'est plus très loin, mais il faut faire vite, OK ? »  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour acquiescer, et encore quelques secondes pour que Ginny réagisse aussi, pour surveiller leurs arrières. Alors qu'il prenait le bras droit d'Hermione au-dessus de ses épaules et que Ron prenait l'autre côté, une explosion retentit derrière eux. Ils virent la poussière voleter sous l'onde de choc, mais le couloir restait obstrué. Pour le moment.  
« Allez, ordonna Ron, on se dépêche ! »

Il leur fallut de longues secondes stressantes pour arriver dans la salle circulaire de l'ascenseur. Ils avançaient péniblement, tâchant d'aller au plus vite tout en essayant d'épargner Hermione. Eloïse marchait derrière eux, essayant de maintenir les bandages serrés contre la jeune fille qui restait inconsciente. Harry restait muré dans un silence maussade. Son amie, sa meilleure amie était en train de perdre tout son sang par sa faute. SA FAUTE ! Et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider pour le moment !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle circulaire, Luna et Neville se trouvaient près de l'ascenseur, autour d'un Sirius épuisé et affaibli, affalé contre le mur.  
« Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris… Oh Merlin tout puissant ! » Neville s'avança vers eux, et les aida à porter Hermione jusque devant les portes de bronze.  
Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, Luna et Neville demandant ce qui s'était passé, Sirius proposant son aide malgré son incapacité à se tenir debout. Mais un bruit d'explosion dans le couloir les fit taire.  
« Neville, murmura Harry, appelle l'ascenseur et vi… »

 _Ding !  
_ Tous les regards convergèrent vers les portes de bronze, et l'indicateur lumineux au-dessus d'elles. Le numéro 6, qui brillait depuis tout à l'heure, preuve que personne d'autre qu'eux était ici, venait de s'éteindre, pour laisser la place au numéro 5. L'ascenseur descendait, et avec lui, le seul espoir qu'ils avaient de s'en tirer et de sauver Hermione.

 _Ding.  
_ Le numéro 4, maintenant. Eloïse se mit à paniquer, à demander ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle était au sol, continuant d'appuyer sur les bandes de tissus rougeâtres et moites qui enserraient Hermione comme un linceul. Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Le troisième Ding fut couvert par le bruit d'une explosion, encore plus proche que la précédente. Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui demanda ce qu'il fallait faire. Neville, reprenant un peu de sang-froid, appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Pendant ce temps-là, une nouvelle mare de sang se formait sous Hermione, moins vite que dans le couloir, surement grâce aux bons soins d'Eloïse.

 _Ding.  
_ Des cris, des voix en provenance du couloir cette fois. Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient. Harry se tourna brusquement vers les portes de bronze, pour voir le numéro 2 s'éclairer. Il leur fallait un plan, et vite. Son esprit s'égara un moment avant de se ressaisir. La douleur dans sa main gauche revint, petit à petit. Il fut le tour de ceux autour de lui. Eloïse avait toujours une épaule déboîtée, Sirius semblait encore éprouvé de la torture qu'il avait dû subir, et Ginny était pâle comme la mort. Il ne put s'empêcher, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, de jeter un œil au visage blafard d'Hermione, noyé au milieu de cet océan rouge sombre. Non, ne pas penser à ça.

 _Ding.  
_ « Neville, Luna, Ron ! Tenez-vous prêt ! Je me mets devant Hermione, ils n'oseront pas me faire de mal, normalement. » Du moins, c'était ce que le mangemort 'Wal' avait dit à Bellatrix tout à l'heure. « Neville, tu restes près de la porte, dès qu'elle s'ouvre, tu aides Ginny et Eloïse à y rentrer Hermione et Sirius. »

 _Ding.  
_ Le niveau 0. L'ascenseur ne pouvait pas aller plus bas, normalement. Une pensée folle saisit Harry. Se pouvait-il que ce soit Remus ? Ou mieux encore, Dumbledore ?  
« Je peux vous aider. », intervint Sirius en le ramenant à la réalité. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Eloïse lâchait déjà temporairement les bandages d'Hermione pour donner sa baguette à Sirius.  
Dans le couloir les bruits de pas et les cris se rapprochaient.

Il s'avéra que la baguette d'Eloïse ne marchait pas vraiment avec Sirius. La conversation avec Ollivander lui revint. Forcément ! Il fallait que la baguette d'Eloïse n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et refuse de les aider au moment le plus critique. Avec peine, Sirius se redressa néanmoins. Il semblait souffrir d'une de ses jambes.

 _Ding.  
_ L'espoir. L'ascenseur remontait maintenant ! Mais au même moment, un mangemort fit son apparition par le couloir. Il eut malheureusement le temps de faire demi-tour avant qu'une volée de sort ne vienne s'abattre contre le mur, l'éclatant et le fissurant.  
Le mangemort, le même, ou peut-être un autre, dur à dire avec le masque, passa rapidement la tête pour jeter un œil avant de se remettre à couvert devant la nouvelle volée qu'Harry et les autres envoyèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? Il n'avait aucune chance de passer tant qu'ils…

 _Ding.  
_ « _Lumos maxima !_ »  
Harry ferma les yeux, éblouis pendant une seconde. Et merde ! Il avait utilisé ce truc, l'an dernier justement, contre les Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, les cinq mangemorts étaient dans la pièce. Celui qui avait été blessé à la jambe plus tôt était en retrait près du couloir, prenant appui contre le mur. Bellatrix, la seule à ne pas porter de masque, se tenant le plus à gauche d'une ligne de quatre, penchée sur un côté. Elle devait sans doute encore souffrir de l'explosion de la porte. Ron et Sirius changèrent d'angle, essayant de se couvrir mutuellement.

 _Ding.  
_ Le bruit alerta les Mangemorts, mais leur réaction stupéfia Harry.  
« Tu crois que c'est lui ? Demanda un masque.  
\- Non. Le Maître a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas entrer ici, le département est trop risqué pour lui, déjà qu'il pense que venir ici en soutien était dangereux, répondit un autre avec comme une moquerie dans la voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais des pensées de notre Maître, Wal' ? Tu n'es rien ! » Railla Bellatrix.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Harry. Oh merde ! Il échangea un regard alarmé avec Ron. S'ils avaient bien compris, l'ascenseur contenait peut-être Voldemort lui-même !  
« Harry ? » Demandèrent Neville et Ron.

 _Ding.  
_ Harry cessa d'écouter les disputes entre les deux Mangemorts, « Wal' » et Bellatrix, visiblement les chefs de l'opération. C'était sans importance et tant qu'ils discutaient entre eux, ils n'agissaient pas contre ses amis. Mais par Merlin, si Voldemort était dans l'ascenseur… Neville était le plus proche, mais pourrait-il tenir face à Lord Voldemort ? Harry n'avait réussi que de justesse l'an dernier, aidé notamment par… Sa baguette ! Et merde, il n'avait pas le choix.

 _Ding.  
_ « Neville, on change de place, je m'occupe de l'ascenseur. » Il avait murmuré la consigne, et s'avançait en douceur. Très vite, la permutation fut faite, sans que les Mangemorts ne réagissent. Puis Harry se tourna ostensiblement vers les portes de bronze, tandis que Neville se tournait pour faire face à Bellatrix, forçant Ron à viser un autre mangemort. Le voyant 5 était allumé, et d'une seconde à l'autre…

 _Ding.  
_ Le voyant 6 s'illumina un bref instant avant que, dans un claquement métallique, les portes commencent à s'ouvrir. Les Mangemorts cessèrent de se disputer aussitôt. Les battants de bronze s'écartèrent et révélèrent l'intérieur de la cabine d'ascenseur. Vide.  
Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry scruta la cabine, lorsque soudain, l'air se mit à onduler dans un coin.

« _Stupefix ! » « Stupefix ! » « Expelliarmus ! »  
_ Les trois sortilèges passèrent autour d'Harry sans qu'il ne puisse bouger, trop proche pour réagir et ne voyant aucun sorcier. Mais manifestement, ils trouvèrent cible puisque derrière lui, des _Protego_ furent lancés par les Mangemorts pour se protéger.  
« Harry, les enfants, dépêchez-vous ! » C'était la voix de Remus, mais elle émanait du vide. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Quelques _Finite_ après, Tonks et Maugrey se lançaient dans un combat acharné contre le groupe de Mangemorts tandis que Remus se précipitait vers Sirius, puis Hermione, pour les aider à rentrer à l'abri dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.  
Soulagé, Harry se retourna et se joignit finalement à Luna, Ron et Neville pour soutenir les deux aurors et founir un tir de couverture le temps de rentrer les blessés.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques poignées de secondes pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Remus les rappela alors, et ils se replièrent, sans relâcher le feu, jusqu'à ce que les portes de bronze ne se ferment devant eux. Derrière, ils entendirent une voix, étouffée par le bruit de l'ascenseur qui se mettait en marche, hurler de se dépêcher vers les escaliers. Bon sang, jura Harry intérieurement, ça n'en finirait donc jamais ! Mais les mangemorts étaient blessés, l'ascenseur plus rapide et ils n'avaient qu'à traverser le hall circulaire avec sa fontaine pour atteindre les cheminettes.

Il se retourna pour voir que derrière lui, on s'affairait. Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna étaient debout, serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir souffert, physiquement du moins. Ginny était horriblement pâle, et si sa main gauche crispée sur sa baguette ne tremblait pas, sa main droite, elle, semblait agitée de spasmes qu'elle cherchait à faire partir en la secouant par intermittence.  
Ron paraissait plus épuisé que choqué, et son regard ne cessait d'aller entre sa petite sœur, et un des coins de la pièce qu'Harry n'osait pas regarder. Neville était essouflé et prenait appui contre la cabine pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait dû porter Sirius tout du long, avec Luna. La pauvre, s'il avait eu le cœur à rigoler, Harry aurait fait remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait pas avec un regard un peu perdu, une expression béate sur le visage. A côté d'eux, Remus était en train d'apporter des premiers secours sommaires à Sirius, assis contre le mur, qui rendit sa baguette à Eloïse en s'excusant.  
« Désolé jeune fille, mais ça n'aura guère servi. Pas d'affinités avec ta baguette manifestement. » Elle réussit à lui répondre avec un presque-sourire que ce n'était pas grave. Merlin, quelques heures plus tôt, elle croyait encore que cet homme était un criminel fou furieux… Que s'était-il donc passé ?

« Tonks ? » Appela Maugrey. Par réflexe, Harry se tourna vers le coin de l'ascenseur qu'il aurait aimé éviter. Tonks s'était penchée sur Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Son visage semblait plus blanc que tout à l'heure, et jurait avec le sang qui s'écoulait de son dos. Tonks lança quelques sorts, inconnus d'Harry, et les plaies semblèrent commencer à se refermer. Au moins, le sang semblait s'écouler moins vite du corps inerte de son amie. Mon dieu, pria-t-il, faîte qu'elle ne soit pas morte.  
La jeune auror se redressa, une expression grave sur le visage qui jurait avec son sourire habituel. Elle jeta un œil aux jeunes entassés tant bien que mal dans la cabine. On sentait bien qu'elle était réticente à parler devant eux, mais les ascenseurs n'offraient pas le luxe de la discrétion et des discussions privées.  
« Maugrey, gronda-t-elle, si on n'est pas à Sainte Mangouste dans moins d'un quart d'heure, on va avoir de gros soucis. »

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il sentit des mains le saisir, et le faire s'assoir. Un sanglot éclata derrière lui. Luna. Elle semblait commencer à craquer. ' _Merde. Merde, merde merde…'  
_ « Allez bien Harry, ça va bien se – Aïe ! – passer. » Sirius avait voulu se redresser pour lui faire face, mais il s'était figé avec une moue de douleur. La distraction permit au moins à Harry de sortir de sa torpeur. Remus se précipita pour voir où était le problème. Une douleur à la jambe, indiqua son parrain. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais juste après avoir entendu une grande explosion, il avait ressenti une intense douleur dans son mollet droit.  
Harry blêmit. Se pourrait-il que sa grenade…  
Les deux maraudeurs s'affairaient sur la jambe de Sirius, relevant le pantalon au niveau du genou, et en voyant la plaie, Harry sut. Une forme assez ronde, qu'il avait déjà vue sur lui-même. _Hé merde, désolé, Sirius, vraiment désolé !_

 _Ding.  
_ Les portes de bronze s'ouvrirent de nouveau, sur le couloir vide de l'ascenseur. Au loin, la lumière nocturne éclairait la fontaine, comme un objectif immatériel à atteindre. « Allez, on se dépêche, sortez de là. Allez vite ! » Maugrey les secouait, sans doute pour leur bien. Son parrain refusa toute aide, ordonnant à Remus d'aider Tonks avec Hermione.  
« Ca va le faire, je pars devant, le temps que je trottine jusqu'aux cheminettes, vous arrrivez à me rattraper. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui paraissait crédible.

Eloïse resta avec Remus et Tonks pour les aider avec Hermione, et il fallut que Maugrey aille secouer les autres pour qu'enfin, tout le monde se mette en mache. Sirius, lui, avait atteint le bout du couloir de l'ascenseur et était à deux doigts d'entrer dans le hall circulaire avec la fontaine. Il leur cria de se dépêcher, que la voie était libre. Harry suivit les autres élèves, poussés par Maugrey. Derrière eux, Tonks avait fait léviter Hermione, et Remus et Eloïse s'occupaient de maintenir les bandages et s'assurer que ses plaies ne s'ouvraient pas plus.  
Tandis que le petit groupe avançait bon an mal an, il se prit à espérer, en voyant Sirius boiter jusqu'à la fontaine. Malgré tout, ils allaient s'en tirer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la première cheminette.  
Son parrain se tourna vers eux, les encourageant à essayer de le rattraper, d'en profiter tant qu'il était encore infirme. Ron réussit à avoir un petit rire malgré l'ambiance. Harry et lui arrivaient maintenant au bout du couloir, et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. La fontaine était toujours là, toujours en fonctionnement. De l'autre côté, une partie d'Harry se rappela qu'il y avait le corps du gardien, derrière son bureau, mais il chassa cette pensée. Il finit par ricaner aussi aux grimaces de Sirius qui boitait à reculons. Son parrain cherchait à les maintenir concentrés sur autre chose que ce qui venait d'arriver, et cela marchait bien. Dans quelques mètres, ils prendraient la poudre de cheminette, direction le square Grimmaurd ou Sainte-Mangouste.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »  
Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Une immense lumière verdâtre illumina le hall de la fontaine, dans le dos de Sirius, avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Mort.  
Derrière la fontaine, parut une silhouette honnie et redoutée. Le visage sévère, tiraillée par une expression de haine, Lord Voldemort s'avançait en contournant la fontaine.  
« Bonsoir, Harry Potter. »

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Alors tout d'abord, non, je n'ai pas oublié, ni abandonné. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je monte ma boîte, et là, j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour écrire.  
Ensuite : vu comment certains ont réagis au fait que j'avais 'quand même' tué Cédric Diggory, je m'attends à un torrent de colère pour le crime ultime, tuer Sirius. Désolé, mais il devait mourir, et pas de la main de Bellatrix cette fois. Par ailleurs, si vous avez peur que je tue des personnages, je vous invite vraiment à arrêter. Ca ne va guère aller mieux au fur et à mesure..._

 _Concernant la construction du récit._ _Je vais être honnête, j'ai failli m'arrêter après le Separamat et le Bombarda, pour finir le chapitre sur juste la scène d'Hermione baignant dans son sang. Mais les chapitres n'ont pas été prévu comme ça, et finalement, j'aime bien la façon complètement infernale dont évolue la situation. Tout va bien, puis non, puis si, puis peut-être que non, ça va être pire, finalement c'est mieux, pour finir par c'est le pire du pire._

 _Pour revenir rapidement sur quelques reviews : la blessure de Sirius est bien due à la grenade d'Harry. Ca lui apprendra à utiliser une arme à fragmentation dans un espace clos à proximité de ses alliés...  
Quant aux deux mots du livre de potions, les messes basses. Patience, ils restent encore deux années après celle-ci à détailler, j'ai tout le temps pour vous réveler ce que c'est (n'empêche que le chapitre où je vais le faire (oui, je l'ai déjà dans la tête), va être... non, je garde le silence._

 _Enfin, comme d'habitude, un peu de teasing : le prochain chapitre sera "Le Feu du guerrier". Il répondra à quelques questions et arcs tertiaires posés depuis longtemps, et va soulever à sa façon, une question bien, bien pire... Et si je fais bien mon boulot, vous ne la verrez peut-être même pas arriver..._


	25. Le Feu du guerrier

**Le feu du guerrier**

« _REDUCTO !_ »  
« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »  
Il avait lancé le sort presque par automatisme, et Voldemort avait riposté dans la foulée. Les deux sorts entrèrent en contact à mi-chemin et une orbe dorée apparut aussitôt, comme l'année précédente. Mais cette fois-ci, Voldemort rompit le contact tout de suite, avant même que l'orbe ne commence à bouger entre les deux rayons. Ron lui cria dessus, l'appelant à se mettre à l'abri. Cela ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur lui, qui lança un sortilège mauve, informulé. Harry réagit à temps et protégea Ron d'un bouclier, qu'il dut suspendre aussitôt.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »  
Il intercepta cette fois-ci d'un _Reducto_ informulé, qu'il fit disparaître également dès l'apparition de l'orbe dorée. Dans le même temps, une volée de sort s'élança de derrière lui, forçant Voldemort à se mettre à couvert derrière un bouclier.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapidement, et vit que Remus et Fol-Œil était à la manœuvre, avec le soutien de Neville, Ginny et Eloïse.

« Vous deux, gronda Maugrey en direction d'Eloïse et Neville, allez aider Tonks à transporter la gamine. Ginny, Ron, Harry. Continuez. On va le forcer à rester sur la défensive. »  
Harry approuva sans dire un mot. Un flot ininterrompu de _Reducto_ , de _Diffindo_ et de _Stupefix_ jaillissait presque sans effort de sa baguette. L'entraînement intensif de la deuxième tâche avait porté ses fruits. Plus besoin de parler, voire même de bouger la baguette. C'était comme si les sorts lui venaient tout seul. Tout ça grâce à l'aide d'Hermione.  
Il s'arrêta une seconde. Encore cette douleur lancinante dans la main gauche. Bah, peu importait. Harry s'avança à découvert, continuant la litanie de sort. Visiblement, il apportait plus que sa part dans le tir fourni, et Voldemort était maintenant acculé, invisible derrière un bouclier qui s'illuminait de mille feux sous les impacts de maléfices.  
Derrière eux, Tonks était en train de transporter Hermione avec l'aide de Neville et d'Eloïse. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à arriver au bout du couloir, et de là, ils n'auraient plus qu'à contourner la fontaine pour…

« _Endoloris !_ »  
La douleur le submergea. Comme une brûlure et une noyade en même temps. Il suffoquait, incapable de reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguille déchirait ses chairs.

« Assez Bella', il est pour le maître. »  
Il y eut un moment de flottement, le temps que les Mangemorts, surtout Bellatrix et un autre homme ne se disputent, puis que tous saluent leur maître. Moment qu'Harry mit à profit pour reprendre son souffle et se redresser. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était écroulé au sol. Et merde ! Mais d'où venaient-ils ? Ils étaient amassés près d'une porte entrouverte. Comment ? Oh oui, cela lui revint. L'escalier, ils avaient parlé d'un escalier ! La situation venait de s'aggraver. Quatre mangemorts sur sa droite, Voldemort en face, devant lui, à quelques mètres, le corps sans vie de Sirius, et derrière, Hermione, elle-même entre la vie et la mort, avec ses amis et l'Ordre du Phénix, coincés dans un couloir exigü. Il gardait la baguette haute, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle malgré les séquelles du _Doloris_. Derrière lui, Maugrey implorait tout le monde de se remettre en formation, à couvert dans ce maudit couloir d'ascenseur. Merde… Si proche, ils avaient été si proche…

« Ho ho, mais c'est mon _cher_ cousin Si-si ! Pas en grande forme, n'est-ce pas ? » Son rire était détestable, faux, mauvais, moqueur. Et quasi hystérique.  
Sa main gauche en profita pour se réveiller et se rappela à son souvenir, écrasant les signaux de ses muscles crispés par le _Doloris_. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?  
« Suffit Bella' » Murmura Voldemort. « Manifestement, vous avez échoué. Encore. » La menace était perceptible. Harry guettait le visage de son ennemi avec attention, mais il ne relâchait pas sa concentration, ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder ses laquais.  
« Oui, maître. Et vous-même, vous étiez en train de perdre face à Potter. Encore. » La voix venait de l'un des masques, sans doute le Wal' de tout à l'heure. L'insulte fit réagir Voldemort qui détourna le regard avec un rictus de haine sur les lèvres. Maintenant !

Harry donna de la baguette, mais Voldemort fut trop rapide, parant aussitôt le premier sort avec un _Protego_ , avant d'esquiver les suivants et de lancer lui-même un sortilège. Comme à chaque fois, les rayons fusionnèrent dans l'orbe doré lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre.  
Raté ! Et sa main gauche le lançait de nouveau.

« Nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi, Harry Potter. Je te propose un marché, si tu le veux bien. » Voldemort avait maintenant un petit sourire en coin, tellement haïssable et hypocrite. Harry sentit ses dents grincer.  
« Rends-toi, et je te promets de laisser tes amis partir sains et saufs. Enfin, ajouta-t-il avec ironie, en penchant la tête comme pour mieux voir derrière lui, ceux qui sont encore en vie, bien sûr. » Un ricanement du côté des Mangemorts. Connards ! Il aurait aimé tourner sa baguette contre eux, mais il ne pouvait pas baisser la garde face à Voldemort.

Derrière lui, un éclat lumineux, qui entraîna une riposte des Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas pu voir, mais Maugrey avait profité du rire des mages noirs pour essayer de les prendre à revers. En pure perte, car les Mangemorts les acculèrent rapidement et les forcèrent à se cacher de nouveau. Mais Harry ne pouvait que respecter la démarche. Le temps s'écoulait, et le remarque de Tonks, tout à l'heure, les pressant d'arriver au plus vite à Sainte-Mangouste lui restait horriblement en tête.  
Ses doigts, de nouveau, le brûlèrent, le tiraillèrent. Bon sang, il fallait un plan et vite ! Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace devant lui. Attaquer Voldemort frontalement ne servait à rien, leurs baguettes se neutralisaient. Et il pouvait certes rester longtemps sur la défensive face au mage noir, mais le compteur tournait ! Aucun sort ne lui serait utile. Sauf si… Il refit le tour de son environnement immédiat. Le muret de la fontaine n'était qu'à quelques mètres, un abri idéal pour empêcher l'eau de s'épancher et pour le protéger des sorts si besoin. Les mangemorts sur sa gauche, mais théoriquement, ils ne l'attaqueraient pas. Du moins, si Voldemort ne changeait pas les règles en cours de partie, mais la remarque - l'insulte, même - du mangemort « Wal' » résonnait encore dans sa tête. Voldemort était orgueilleux, il ne pouvait pas courber l'échine devant lui. C'était jouable, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une ouverture. Il relança, par sécurité, le _Pointelame_ sur sa baguette. Si seulement Maugrey, ou un autre, pouvait créer une nouvelle diversion en essayant de toucher les mangemorts.

Mais non, aucun sort ne vint. le seul bruit qui lui parvint, c'était un gémissement plaintif, inquiétant, derrière lui. Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione, et les propos de Tonks l'alarmèrent. Bon sang, vite !  
« Vois-tu, Harry ? Ton amie va mourir ici, c'est ce que tu souhaites pour elle ? Lui demanda hypocritement Voldemort.  
\- Pas grave, répondit l'un des mangemorts pour lui, ce n'est jamais qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! »

Ta gueule, cria intérieurement Harry. Merde, il lui fallait cette ouverture, et vite. D'autant que sa main gauche le lançait quasiment en continu maintenant. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être un maléfice, ou une malédiction, non ?  
« Pauvre Sirius, regarde Rabastan, il est couché en chien de fusil ! » Elle partit encore d'un grand éclat de rire, que Voldemort fit mine de réprouvant avec un sourire mauvais.

Ta. Gueule ! Ragea Harry intérieurement. Bon sang, qu'attendais Maugrey ? Ou Ron, ou Neville ? Et sa main qui le dévorait, une douleur insupportable maintenant. Cela devenait intenable.  
« Ha, mon pauvre cousin, pauvre petit chien battu ! »

TA. GUEULE !

Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait hurlé à pleine voix cette fois. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait obtenu, enfin, que Bellatrix se taise. Il réalisa en revanche qu'il avait bougé, que sa main gauche s'était levée rapidement, puis était descendue d'un coup sec, comme pour essayer de faire taire Bellatrix Lestrange. Et surtout, il réalisa que la douleur dans sa main gauche venait de s'envoler. En même temps qu'une énorme langue de feu bleu, jaillit à pleine vitesse de son poing en direction des mangemorts.

Pendant une fraction de seconde qui lui parut une éternité, le calme se fit. Il vit la langue de feu gagner en volume, et s'abattre sur un bouclier incanté à la va-vite par l'un des mangemorts. Il détourna les yeux de l'immense lueur bleue qui illuminait le hall circulaire tout entier. Et il vit quelque chose, quelque chose de rare. Voldemort avait suivi le sort, il était complètement focalisé dessus, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait. Voilà, il y était, il avait son ouverture.

Il lança plusieurs _Reducto_ informulés, et força Voldemort à esquiver puis à se cacher derrière un bouclier, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et plongea aussitôt au sol, à l'abri derrière le muret de la fontaine. Harry vit les regards étonnés, ou juste surpris, de ses amis et de l'Ordre, puis Maugrey, en vétéran habitué, laissa tomber l'évènement et enchaînant les sorts, commença lui aussi à bombarder les mangemorts de sorts, quelques secondes avant que les autres ne l'imitent, forçant les acolytes de Voldemort à rester sur la défensive.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, et appliqua son plan consciencieusement. Il fit sauter un morceau de brique du muret et récolta quelques débris et poussières de sa main gauche. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce… Merde, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Une volée de sort s'abattit sur le muret, derrière lui, et les impacts le secouèrent. Visiblement, Voldemort était particulièrement remonté. Bien, à nous deux se dit-il.  
Il roula sur sa gauche pour s'éloigner de la zone d'impact tout en restant à l'abri, et tendit rapidement sa baguette.  
« _Aquae mutatio !_ »  
La brume s'éleva rapidement de la fontaine, bloquant vite la visibilité à tous les combattants. Les sorts se firent très vite moins nombreux, et plusieurs _Protego_ furent même dressés. Mais Harry n'en tint pas compte. Pour Hermione. Pour venger Sirius. Il se redressa, masqué par la brume, et lança le sortilège du _Patronus_ , qu'il fit partir par la droite de la fontaine. Comme l'an dernier, un _Aquae mutatio_ et un _Patronus_. Puis il s'élança.

Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus redoutable depuis Grindelwald, et sans doute même depuis plus longtemps encore, ricana. Alors donc, c'était tout ce que Potter pouvait faire ? Recycler les mêmes sortilèges et stratégies ridicules ? Que comptait-il faire ensuite, essayer de l'éblouir avec un _Lumos_ ? Bien, tant pis pour lui.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur sa droite, de l'autre côté du Patronus, dont la lueur restait visible malgré la brume. Il entendait les bruits de pas qui s'accéléraient, mais sans pouvoir identifier d'où ils venaient dans le brouillard. Potter devait surement courir pour essayer de l'atteindre. Vu par où passait la lueur du _Patronus_ , il avait pourtant choisi le chemin le plus court.  
Il ne voyait rien, mais il ne toucherait surement pas un de ses fidèles. Et au pire, s'il arrivait à se débarrasser de ce satané Walden MacNair. Doué, certes, et avec un immense talent et une bonne capacité à recruter des jeunes. Mais impertinent, et dangereux.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »  
Le rayon vert fila dans l'espace entre le côté droit de la fontaine et le mur, et fit taire toute bataille avec son incantation. Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent du côté de ses mangemorts, et bien sûr, les imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phénix hurlèrent des « Harry ! » larmoyants. Mais il y plus étrange encore. Il n'y eut pas le bruit mat et caractéristique d'un corps s'écroulant sur le sol dur. Et surtout, les bruits de pas continuaient, s'accélérant encore. Où diable était donc Potter ?

Comme prévu, Voldemort avait cru qu'il rééditait le même coup que l'an dernier. Harry poussa encore, forçant sur ses jambes. Il avait décidé de suivre le _Patronus_ , et il filait à pleine vitesse par la droite de la fontaine. Là où le chemin était le plus long, mais surtout, le moins prévisible. Il sentit un souffle l'effleurer, et la brume commença à se disperser, repoussée par un vent magique. Et merde, Voldemort avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache.  
Mais il était tourné du mauvais côté, tourné en direction des Mangemorts. Plus que dix pas, onze peut-être. Non même pas. Il pouvait le faire !

Il fallut une foulée de plus pour que Voldemort ne se tourne vers lui, interloqué. Neuf pas. Ce serait court, mais il avait encore un atout dans sa manche. Harry leva sa main gauche devant lui, et pointa sa baguette dessus.  
Huit pas, et le _Depulso_ quitta ses lèvres dans un souffle. Le sortilère de banissement propulsa les poussières et gravillons, résidu du _Reducto_ de tout à l'heure à pleine vitesse vers Voldemort.

Sept pas. Voldemort pointait sa baguette vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, surement pour un _Avada Kedavra_. Mais ce serait trop court.  
Six pas, et sa jambe le lança brièvement. Mais c'était sans importance. Les poussières et petits morceaux de briques avaient atteint le visage de Voldemort le forçant à fermer les yeux et détourner le visage.  
Cinq pas. Voldemort cligna plusieurs fois, des morceaux avaient du lui rentrer dans l'œil, songea Harry avec satisfaction.  
Quatre pas. Voldemort se retourna de nouveau, cligna.  
Trois pas. Son visage se déforma avec une expression de frayeur véritable sur le visage, les yeux rougis par les débris qui l'avaient temporairement aveuglé. Mais il commençait déjà à se redresser, et son bras droit amorçait un geste.  
Deux pas. Ce serait maintenant ou jamais, réalisa Harry. Il affirma la prise sur sa baguette, et prit son élan.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que le temps s'écoula au ralenti. Harry était lancé dans les airs, tenant fermement sa baguette de sa main droite, dont il sentait le contour métallique du _Pointenlame._ Voldemort serait trop lent, il était encore trop penché sur sa gauche, et son bras droit encore devant lui, pointant encore sa baguette dans la mauvaise direction pour le moment. Ce serait bon.

Contact. Sa main gauche saisit fermement le poignet droit de Voldemort, le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Il percuta Voldemort de l'épaule, le faisant trébucher. Et dans le même mouvement, sa main droite, crispée sur sa propre baguette, fonça vers l'avant. Il ne ressentit même pas le contact, et son poing finit par entrer en contact avec le corps de Voldemort en même temps que ce dernier touchait le sol lourdement. Surtout, sa baguette, métamorphosée en dague-stylet par le sort du _Pointenlame_ était enfoncée au plus profond du ventre du mage noir. Avec un rictus de haine, Harry revit le corps de Sirius s'effondrer. La plaie béante et sanguinolente dans le dos d'Hermione. Et dans un cri, sa baguette ayant perforé le corps de son ennemi, il laissa éclater sa victoire.  
« _REDUCTO !_ »

Il y eut le bruit de l'explosion, et de l'impact du sort contre la pierre. Pourquoi ? Son sort avait-il été si puissant qu'il avait aussi 'traversé' Voldemort ? Puis, une expression de douleur intense sur le visage de son ennemi, en même temps que ce dernier hurlait sa souffrance.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter. D'un geste rageur du bras, Voldemort l'envoya voler au sol. Comment ? Il devrait être mort ?  
Le silence autour d'eux était total. Puis un sortilège s'abattit juste à côté de lui. Il roula au sol, à temps. Un _Doloris_ lancé à la hâte, sous le coup de la colère, manqua de le toucher. Bellatrix s'élançait vers son maître qui gémissait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû être découpé en deux par la force de l'explosion ?

Harry gagna le couvert du muret de la fontaine, et la bataille derrière refit rage, contraignant les autres Mangemorts à se focaliser sur Maugrey et les autres. Harry resta figé un moment, avant qu'un nouveau sort de Bellatrix ne le force à se cacher.  
Il passa la tête sur le côté de la fontaine peu après, juste à temps pour voir la sorcière tarée agenouillée à côté de son maître. Qui portait sa main gauche sur son ventre, et l'éloigna ensuite. Harry sourit sinistrement. Sur la robe du mage noir, une tâche parfaitement circulaire et rougeâtre commençait à apparaître. Une goutte de sang venait aussi de tomber des doigts blafards de Voldemort. Bien. Ça au moins, ça c'était déroulé correctement.  
Toujours allongé, Voldemort leva sa baguette vers lui et Harry lança un bouclier qui trembla sous le choc des sorts. Son ennemi semblait hors de lui, il fallait en profiter. Il se cacha de nouveau derrière le muret, et rampa pour s'éloigner. Tandis qu'il était au sol, il entendit Bellatrix proposer de l'aide à son maître, puis un hurlement de douleur, qui réussit à la fois à réjouir et à effrayer Harry. La curiosité fut la plus forte, il passa la tête par-dessus le muret. Voldemort était debout, mais prostré en avant. Il avait maintenant la main dans le dos, et il la retira. Elle était complètement rouge sang. Bellatrix eut un hoquet de terreur, mais Voldemort d'un geste rageur, se retourna et la repoussa avec colère, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur.

Et alors, Harry vit. Dans le dos, un peu sur le côté, un trou de presque dix centimètres de diamètre, et plusieurs centimètres de profondeur perforait la robe et la chair du mage noir. Et de celui-ci, le sang coulait allègrement.  
Voldemort se retourna vers Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de sa Némésis aussi déchiré par la rage et la haine. Et en bloquant le sortilège qu'il lui lança avec son _Protego_ , Harry ressentit physiquement la puissance du sorcier décuplée par sa colère. Dans le dos du mage noir, Bellatrix s'affairait, essayant de le soigner visiblement. Hors de question, Harry venait de réussir à le meurtrir au plus profond de sa chair, il fallait pousser l'avantage. Harry se redressa, toujours à l'abri derrière son bouclier, et s'éloigna de la fontaine, se rapprochant du mur. Les maléfices s'arrêtèrent, mais aussitôt, un _Avada Kedavra_ jaillit, qu'il arrêta d'un _Reducto_. L'orbe eut à peine le temps d'apparaître que déjà Voldemort avait rompu le contact et repartait sur des sortilèges informulés. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se baisser et de lever son bouclier. Bon sang, c'était mauvais. Il avait réussi blesser, très sévèrement Voldemort, mais cela n'avait surtout réussi qu'à l'enrager. Et le rendre encore plus dangereux.

Et soudain, un nouveau sort, mais pas informulé.  
« _Feudeymon !_ »

Un serpent de flammes jaunes jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, grandit très vite, et tel un vrai serpent, se dressa pour frapper et foncer sur lui. Harry se jeta sur le côté, et sentit le souffle enflammé lui chauffer le visage et les doigts. Bon sang, ces flammes-là étaient vraiment brûlantes. Mais un coup d'œil vers Voldemort lui apporta un peu d'espoir. Il garda sa baguette en main, et les flammes en jaillissaient en continu. Tant qu'il gardait ce sort actif, il n'aurait rien d'autre à craindre. S'il arrivait à éviter le serpent.

Déjà, celui-ci se dressait de nouveau pour frapper. Harry leva son _Protego_ juste à temps, mais les flammes jaunes du serpent étaient fortes, très fortes, et commençaient à déborder du bouclier, et à le grignoter. Merde. Ca ne tiendrait pas, et il lui faudrait autre chose.

Une idée, peut-être stupide. Combattre le feu par le feu ?  
Il eut le droit à un répit. Le serpent recula brusquement, sous une attaque d'eau venu de derrière Harry et de la fontaine. Il hasarda un regard et vit qu'Eloïse et Ron avaient cessé de soutenir Maugrey pour lui apporter de l'aide.  
« Occupez-vous d'eux, bordel ! » Ragea Voldemort à l'intention de ses mangemorts. Ces derniers renouvelèrent leur offensive contre l'Ordre, et ses deux amis durent se protéger ou se cacher. Mais Harry pouvait voir que le mage noir était plus pâle. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, il était essoufflé, il avait l'air épuisé. Et surtout, une flaque de sang commençait à s'étendre à ses pieds. Peut-être ? Peut-être qu'Harry n'avait, après tout, qu'à attendre ? Voldemort allait saigner, et finir par… Non ! Hermione, Tonks l'avait exigé, il fallait se dépêcher. Téléguidé par Voldemort, le serpent de feu reprit de sa consistance et se prépara à attaquer. Harry roula de nouveau au sol, pour se donner du temps. Il courut pour contourner la fontaine et s'arrêta devant le couloir. Il pourrait ainsi couvrir ses amis, les protéger de Voldemort, et limiter l'action des mangemorts. Après tout, le « Wal' » n'avait visiblement pas envie de se mêler de son combat avec Voldemort. Et surtout, Eloïse et Ron pourraient l'aider de nouveau avec des _Aguamenti_.

L'heure de vérité, maintenant. Harry tendit sa baguette, et également sa main gauche. L' _Incendio Bluebell_. Le sort d'Hermione. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à maîtriser le sortilège de sa meilleure amie. Et cette fois-ci encore, elle lui sauva la vie, à sa façon. Un torrent de flammes bleues jaillit de sa baguette, mais également de sa main gauche, heurtant de plein fouet le serpent de flammes jaunes qui s'abattait sur lui.  
Les feux s'affrontèrent, tourbillonnèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le serpent jaune ruait, changeait de côté, cherchant une faille contre le mur incendiaire bleu qui lui faisait face. Le mur, impénétrable, était efficace, mais finalement, il lui empêchait d'être aidé par ses camarades. Harry se mordit la langue. Merde, cela devenait compliqué. Sa baguette vibrait dans sa main, et il sentait les muscles de son bras gauche vaciller. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Le serpent de Voldemort semblait encore trop vigoureux, et surtout, Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre. Une fatigue terrible commençait à le prendre. Harry avait besoin d'un plan, et vite, pour en terminer. Une éclaircie dans la bataille entre les flammes lui montra son ennemi, le visage constellé de sueur, mais encore debout, Bellatrix derrière lui en train de s'affairer sur son dos. Et quelques mètres plus loin, le guichet. Le bureau du gardien du Ministère. Il fallait prendre le risque.

Harry arrêta le sort de sa baguette et essaya, d'une façon ou d'une autre de compenser en se concentrant sur sa main gauche. Peine perdue, le serpent jaune prit très vite l'ascendant. Mais peu lui importait. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le bureau.  
« _Accio bureau !_ »  
Son cri alerta Voldemort, qui se retourna à temps et se protégea tant bien que mal, mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'eut pas cette chance et tomba au sol, sonnée. Mais pas le mage noir, qui lançait déjà un _Reducto_ à pleine voix. Harry leva son bouclier aussitôt, surpris de voir Voldemort revenir aux sortilèges incantés, mais il ne prit pas le sort de plein fouet. Au contraire, celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol juste devant lui, fracassant la dalle et faisant voler des débris dans tous les sens. Merde ! Harry ne ferma pas les yeux à temps et cligna avec douleur. Bon sang, il venait de lui faire le même coup ! Il réussit à rouvrir les yeux tant bien que mal, voyant flou malgré ses lunettes, juste à temps pour voir un maléfice s'approcher de lui. Ce serait trop tard, il n'aurait pas le temps…

« _Accio chaussures d'Harry !_ »  
C'était la voix de Neville, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi. Ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant chuter vers l'avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre les mains en avant et percuta lourdement le sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il sentit que ses chaussures étaient parties, mais il n'avait pas pris le sort de Voldemort. Reprenant pleinement conscience, il lança un bouclier pour arrêter un nouveau sort, et fonça vers l'avant, retrouvant le confortable abri du muret de la fontaine. Il s'écroula au sol, ayant manqué de trébucher, s'adossa au muret et se tourna un moment vers le couloir. Neville était debout, l'air perplexe, sa main et sa baguette sur son ventre. Il enleva sa main et regard ses doigts, avant de pâlir et de commencer à s'écrouler vers l'arrière, une tâche rougeâtre parfaitement circulaire en train de se former sur son ventre.

Merde, Neville ! _Qu'as-tu donc fait ?_ Se maudit Harry. La petite voix de Rogue jaillit dans sa tête, sèche et sans pitié. Son devoir. Neville avait fait son devoir, et maintenant, il fallait qu'Harry fasse aussi le sien. Il se releva péniblement, et tendit de nouveau sa main gauche, déchaînant un nouveau torrent de flammes bleues. Voldemort l'ignora, et se mit à l'abri derrière un bouclier. Merde, il fallait faire évoluer la situation. Certes, Harry pouvait, en alternant entre sa baguette et sa main gauche, maintenir son sort encore un moment, encore que la fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir. Mais il y avait Hermione, et Neville en plus maintenant. Voire peut-être d'autres, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir s'il y avait d'autres blessés. Il prit une profonde respiration. Il n'y avait plus le choix, il n'y avait plus le temps. Le tout pour le tout.

Il fit un pas en direction de sa Némésis, essayant de maintenir, voire d'accentuer les flammes bleues. Un autre pas, et il lança un _Reducto_ de sa baguette, qui vint s'écraser contre le bouclier de Voldemort. Ses jambes devenaient raides, il sentait que la fatigue le saisissait de plus en plus. Encore un pas, et un _Diffindo_ cette fois. Mais le sort toucha le bouclier avec beaucoup moins d'impact qu'auparavant. L' _Incendio Bluebell_ lui prenait de l'énergie, et cela faisait maintentant un moment qu'il se battait. Il arrêta son sort de la main gauche, juste le temps de changer de main, mais Harry eut le temps de voir que Voldemort était lui aussi au plus mal. Les flammes bleues s'étaient de nouveau abattues sur le bouclier du mage noir.

« Maître ! » Le cri venait de Bellatrix et elle avait l'air absolument paniqué.  
\- Retiens-les. Fais-ce que tu veux, mais retiens-les ! Ordonna Voldemort.  
\- Chéri, Rabastan, les gars ! Venez ! Tout de suite ! »

Harry arrêta d'avancer, et posa même un genou à terre. Aucune idée de qui les mangemorts pouvaient parler, mais dans tous les cas, cela semblait bon pour ses amis et lui. A sa gauche, il perçut du coin de l'œil les mangemorts se déplacer en ordre dispersé, couverts par leurs boucliers qui les protégeaient des sorts épars venant du couloir de l'Ordre. Ils passèrent dans son champ de vision, et il vit nettement l'un d'entre eux s'arrêter. Harry maintint son sort de sa baguette, mais se tint prêt à tendre la main gauche vers lui. Malgré le masque, Harry eut l'impression que le mangemort le regardait lui précisément. Il le vit relever un peu sa baguette, puis se tourner vers son maître. Il alterna ainsi quelques regards aux deux protagonistes du duel, et sa baguette suivit son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de dangereux dans cette situation  
Puis le mangemort finit par se remettre en marche et rejoindre ses congénères. Harry le garda en ligne de mire de sa main gauche quelques secondes, puis la douleur dans sa main droite le fit relâcher son sort et changer de nouveau pour sa main gauche. Il ne pourrait pas continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Qui que ce soit qui venait d'arriver et d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts, il fallait qu'ils agissent vite ! Son bras le lançait, mais une autre douleur que celle qu'il avait ressentie auparavant. Il essaya de se remettre debout, mais en vain. Le torrent de flammes commençait à avoir des ratés, il le voyait, et il le sentait. Et en même temps, ses doigts de la main droite étaient encore engourdis, Harry ne pouvait pas encore changer. Des bruits de pas étranges derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Maugrey claudiquer vers lui. Il eut un sourire. Bien, Fol-Œil pourrait l'aider.

« NON ! » Le cri de Ron, qui accourrait aux côtés de l'ancien auror, l'alerta. Par réflexe, il plongea au sol. Il entendit en même temps une voix qu'il lui semblait connaître lancer un sort. Sa chute, s'arrêta net et il se sentit partir vers le haut. Impossible ! Ce devait être la fatigue, se dit-il. Néanmoins, il finit par ralentir de nouveau et redescendre à pleine vitesse. Il percuta le sol à grande vitesse, bien loin de là où il aurait dû tomber, et s'effondra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Il est de ces chapitres qui font vraiment PLAISIR à écrire. j'espère que vous aurez apprécié celui-ci au moins autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre s'appelera "Un Feu Follet ?", un titre encore chargé de sens..._

 _Encore merci pour vos messages. On arrive bientôt à la fin du récit, et je répondrai à des questions qui ont été posées ou des remarques en fin d'histoire._


	26. Un Feu Follet ?

**Un feu follet ?**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et le referma aussitôt. Bon sang, la lumière, blanche et éclatante, l'aveugla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à rouvrir et fermer les yeux pour réussis à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante.  
« Potter ? »  
Bon sang, où était-il ? Qui était là ? Harry essaya de rouler au sol pour se mettre à l'abri mais à peine avait-il commencé à basculer qu'une profonde douleur le parcourut. Ses bras, ses jambes, tout lui faisait mal.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, calmez-vous ! »  
Une paire de bras le saisit et le rallongea sur le lit de force, puis il sentit qu'on lui remettait ses lunettes en place. Il cligna plusieurs fois, et cette fois, il vit devant lui. Mme Pomfresh était devant lui, agitant sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

« Mme Pomfresh ?  
\- Oui, ravie de voir que vous reprenez enfin vos esprits. Non mais franchement, chercher à s'enfuir dans votre état. Vraiment ! »  
Harry essaya de se redresser. Bon sang, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.  
« Mme Pomfresh, je… » Il essaya de se redresser avant d'être de nouveau plaquer contre l'oreiller par l'infirmière. « Mme Pomfresh, continua-t-il allongé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? » Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner, les souvenirs remontant. Oh merde ! Le Ministère. Sirius. La mission commando. Et surtout… « Hermione ! Neville ! Comment vont-ils, où sont-ils ? »  
Pomfesh réagit avec mauvaise humeur mais ne dit rien, se contentant de marmonner dans sa barbe. Mais enfin, pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas. « Madame ! MADAME !  
\- Silence Potter ! » Le rabroua-t-elle. « Bien, bien, une minute. Tenez, buvez-ça, ça ira mieux après. » Elle lui tendit une fiole rougeâtre qu'Harry finit par boire après quelques secondes d'hésitation et s'éloigna de son lit et se mit à genoux devant sa cheminée. Elle échangea deux trois phrases avec son interlocuteur, protégée par un charme de discrétion. Puis elle revint vers Harry, qui sentait sa fatigue et la douleur disparaître. Bon sang, quoi que ce soit ce qu'elle lui avait fait boire, c'était rudement efficace !

« Bon, reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur une des chaises posées à côté de son lit. Alors, Monsieur Neville Londubat. Il est ici, dans une autre chambre. Et il va bien, soyez rassuré. Pour ce qui est de Miss Hermione Granger. » Harry déglutit. « Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Non, ne paniquez pas, Potter ! Elle n'est plus en danger.  
\- Que… Comment ? »  
Mme Pomfresh soupira mais finit par lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait. Pour Hermione, c'était assez peu. La jeune fille avait été transportée d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste une fois la bataille terminée au Ministère. Comment s'était terminée la bataille, l'infirmière l'ignorait hélas. Mais depuis, elle avait échangé avec les soigneurs sur place, et la situation d'Hermione, « extrêmement critique à son arrivée » lui confia-t-elle, était maintenant en train de se résorber.

« Elle restera surement à Sainte-Mangouste encore quelques temps, mais elle s'en sortira sans souci. A l'exception d'une cicatrice m'a-t-on dit. D'ailleurs, elle ne sera pas la seule de votre petite troupe, Potter. » Ajouta Pomfresh avec une grimace.  
Neville en effet, était encore à l'infirmerie. Le sort de Vous-savez-qui qu'il avait pris à la place d'Harry n'était qu'un simple maléfice perçant. Mais entre les mains du mage noir le plus redouté d'Angleterre, cela laissait des traces. Harry grimaça en l'écoutant. Tout cela était de sa faute. S'il avait fait plus attention, Neville n'aurait pas eu à risquer sa vie pour lui.  
« Londubat gardera surement une cicatrice au ventre. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire se refermer la plaie plus que cela, hélas. » Un bruit derrière eux détourna l'attention de l'infirmière. Le visage fermé, mais droit dans ses bottes, le célèbre Albus Dumbledore franchit la porte.

« Ha, Albus. Nous étions sur l'état des lieux de l'infirmerie avec monsieur Potter. Quelque chose que je vous dois, visiblement, à tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec colère.  
\- Pompom, répondit doucement le directeur en s'approchant, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis bien désolé moi-même de tout cela. Et je ne doute pas qu'Harry aurait souhaité une autre issue à toute cette histoire. » Il glissa un regard désolé vers Harry. Bon sang. Hermione, Neville. Et… Et Sirius, bien sûr. Harry déglutit difficilement, et tâcha de garder un visage neutre. Avec difficulté.  
Pomfresh reprit son explication. Neville devrait sortir sous peu, peut-être même d'ici la fin de la journée. La remarque prit Harry au dépourvu. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il jeta un œil à son poignet, mais ni sa montre ni ses mitaines n'étaient là. Il n'avait sur lui que la blouse habituelle réservée aux patients de l'infirmerie.  
« Et bien sûr, Londubat comme les autres souffraient d'un léger syndrome d'épuisement magique. Non mais vraiment, Albus, grinça soudainement Pomfresh. Ce sont des _enfants_ ! »

Elle soupira avant de reprendre. Ron, Luna, Eloïse et Ginny n'étaient pas restés longtemps à l'infirmerie, ce qui fit se demander Harry quel jour il pouvait bien être, et combien de temps il était resté à l'infirmerie. Les autres, expliquait l'infirmière, n'avaient que des petites coupures, brûlures et autres bleus. Eloïse avait eu une épaule déboîtée, douloureuse à remettre en place, hélas, mais sans conséquences aucune.

« Ce qui nous amène à vous, monsieur Potter. Syndrome avancé d'épuisement magique, et surtout, pour l'amour de Merlin, qui donc vous a poussé à utiliser un _fer-rouge_ de façon aussi intense à votre âge ? » Harry tiqua. Fer-rouge ? Pomfresh se tourna vers le directeur qui avait esquissé un sourire. « Je vous préviens, menaça-t-elle, si cela vient de vous, ou de cet illuminé de Maugrey, vous allez entendre parler du pays !  
\- Pompom, répondit le directeur de sa voix calme et posée, avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry n'est pas encore en sixième année. Et si je me fie aux informations que j'ai pour le moment, je ne crois pas qu'il savait être un _fer-rouge_ avant l'autre jour. »

Pomfresh se ressaisit avant de grommeler que Filius allait lui en vouloir.  
« Mais enfin, gronda Harry, de quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Plus tard Harry, plus tard. Pompom, si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais pouvoir emmener monsieur Potter dans mon bureau pour une petite discussion.»  
Pomfresh sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de bougonner son accord. Elle fila vers un placard d'où elle ramena les affaires d'Harry. « Très bien, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à me le perturber, d'accord. Et vous, Potter, vous revenez dès que vous avez fini. Le tonique a du faire effet, mais lorsque ses effets disparaîtront, vous allez le sentir passer. » Il acquiesça et dès que Dumbledore et Pomfresh furent sortis, il se changea en vitesse. Une petite voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de demander ce qu'il se passait. C'était celle d'Hermione, et elle avait plein de questions. Qu'était un fer-rouge, quel jour était-il etc. La voix de Sirius dans sa tête railla qu'il commençait à vraiment ressembler à Hermione, finalement.

Sirius. Harry se figea. Hé merde, oui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et essaya de les chasser, en vain.  
Il finit de s'habiller. Il avait tout récupéré, baguette, sacs-sans-fond. Mais ses vêtements avaient manifestement été nettoyé depuis… depuis l'autre jour, il ne savait toujours pas quand.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, enfin prêt, il nota la réaction rapide des deux adultes. Mais aucun d'eux ne releva les traces de larmes sur son visage et Dumbledore se contenta de lui demander de le suivre.

Le directeur avait refusé de lui répondre sur le trajet. A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, Harry l'avait pressé de question, mais Dumbledore n'avait rien dit, et même, avait exigé le silence. Harry avait obéi de mauvaise grâce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent des élèves. Des regards gênés, inquiets, terrifiés pour certains. Bon sang, mais que s'était-il donc passé, ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau lui avait paru une éternité. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille. Quelle ironie, pour Harry, c'était hier seulement qu'il passait devant pour atterrir dans un bureau vide de son seul occupant. Celui-là même qu'il avait voulu impérativement pour sauver… Pour sauver Sirius. Et qu'il suivait maintenant à l'intérieur dans l'escalier et jusqu'à son bureau.

Dumbledore lui proposa de s'asseoir, se cala dans son fauteuil et appela « Dobby ».  
Un bruit de craquement plus tard, et l'énergique elfe de maison salua le retour de « Harry Potter, Monsieur, le grand sorcier. »  
« Merci Dobby, le remercia Harry, gêné.  
\- Dobby, intervint Dumbledore, peux-tu nous amener du thé s'il te plaît. Merci. »  
L'elfe hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de transplaner dans un craquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby déposait un plateau avec théière et tasses et une grande quantité de petits gâteaux avant de disparaître de nouveau, congédié par le directeur avant d'avoir pu toucher à la théière, non sans avoir encore salué chaleureusement Harry.

Dumbledore fit le service lui-même tout en demandant à Harry s'il avait fait. Bizarrement, non, même s'il sentait qu'il aurait dû. Peut-être un effet du tonique de Pomfresh.

« Bien, fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une tasse, tout en buvant une gorgée lui-même. J'imagine que tu as des questions. »  
Harry eut un demi-sourire, la voix grinçante de Rogue dans sa tête ne manquant pas de relever qu'il en avait beaucoup.  
« Un peu, oui.  
\- Je te propose de commencer.  
\- Bien », fit Harry en reposant sa tasse. Il fit le point dans sa tête un moment, avant de relever le visage vers le directeur. Le contexte d'abord. « Tout d'abord, quel jour sommes-nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? Et puis, combien de temps je suis resté à l'infirmerie. Et comment j'y suis arrivé ?  
\- Pour ta première question, nous sommes le mardi 25 juin et il est environ onze heures. Tu es resté presque quatre jours à l'infirmerie. Pour ta dernière question, en revanche, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite. » Harry commença à réagir. « Très bien, très bien, parons au plus pressé alors. Tu es à l'infirmerie car je t'ai fait voler dans l'Atrium du Ministère pour éviter le sort d'un mangemort. Malheureusement, la situation sur le moment ne m'a pas permis d'assurer ta chute. Tu es tombé lourdement au sol et tu t'es évanoui. Ou tu as été assommé, dur à dire maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Comment ? Harry essaya de se concentrer, de fouiller dans sa mémoire, mais ça ne collait pas. « Vous étiez là ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule ?  
\- Voilà pourquoi je voulais commencer par le commencement. Peut-être pouvons-nous revoir l'intégralité des événements de façon exhaustive toi et moi ? J'ai déjà demandé à miss Midgen, Lovegood et Weasley, et monsieur Weasley et Londubat ce qu'il en était, mais je suis sûr que tu as des questions, pour une bonne part, surement les mêmes que les leurs, et manifestement, il y a certaines éléments que toi seul connaît. Si tu veux bien commencer par le début ? Je crois que ton ami Ronald a parlé d'une lettre. »

Harry avait froncé les sourcils un moment, que pouvait-il savoir que Ron et les autres ignoraient, mais chassa la question. Il se cala dans le fauteuil, et remit ses pensées et ses souvenirs en place un moment.  
« Tout a commencé après les BUSE de Potions. Une chouette, enfin, non un hibou m'attendait à la sortie. » Harry revint sur la photo, et le message. Comment il avait essayé de joindre Sirius avec le miroir. Quel miroir, demanda Dumbledore. Harry fouilla dans son sac-sans-fond et l'en sortit, le posant sur la table. Le directeur l'observa un instant, puis pointa sa baguette dessus et marmonna quelques sortilèges, inconnus d'Harry. C'était de la belle magie, fit remarquer Dumbledore, récoltant un sourire triste et amusé de la part d'Harry.  
« Est-ce que je peux te le garder, Harry ?  
\- Hors de question ! C'est… C'est un cadeau de… de Sirius et –  
\- Je sais Harry, le coupa-t-il. Toutes mes condoléances d'ailleurs. Mais… »  
Mais manifestement, on n'avait pas retrouvé de miroir sur le corps de Sirius au Ministère. Et il était possible qu'il soit toujours entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. « Si tel est le cas, je préfèrerais t'épargner cela, Harry. »  
Il baissa la tête. Et merde… Décidément, il était maudit. Son balai, maintenant le miroir. Tout ce qu'il avait de Sirius, tout lui était enlevé ! Mais la colère remplaça la tristesse. Harry finit par approuver. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il n'ait plus le miroir près de lui, si cette connasse de Bellatrix avait son jumeau. Dans sa main gauche, le poing fermé, Harry sentit cette douleur maintenant familière revenir. Il serra encore plus le poing, et la cicatrice du _Je ne dois pas mentir_ parut s'agrandir sous l'effort.  
« Calme-toi, Harry. Calme-toi. Je te promets d'en prendre soin et de te le rendre dès qu'on aura établi ce qu'il est advenu de l'autre. Peux-tu reprendre, s'il te plaît ? » La voix était douce et apaisante. Harry prit quelques grandes respirations et sentit peu à peu la douleur quitter sa main.

Il raconta ensuite les plans, les échanges, insistant sur le fait qu'il avait voulu y aller seul. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que ça avait coûté aux autres… Il aurait dû insister et ne pas les emmener avec lui. Mais Dumbledore le coupa sèchement et assura, péremptoire, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Si seulement, se dit Harry intérieurement, si seulement.  
« Ensuite, on a essayé de vous voir. Mais il y avait Ombrage. » Alors Harry expliqua l'intervention des jumeaux, et la soudaine apparition du ministre Cornélius Fudge, de Kingsley et d'un certain Williamson. « Et vous, vous n'étiez pas là ! » Harry ne réalisa pas le ton accusatoire qu'il avait pris. Dumbledore baissa les yeux et soupira.  
« En effet, Harry. Nos ennemis ont été rusés. Comme je l'ai découvert après coup. Lucius a poussé le ministre Fudge et son envoyée, Dolorès Ombrage, à me révoquer ce jour-là. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que l'opération était planifiée pour m'empêcher d'être là pour t'aider face au kidnapping de Sirius. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul qui ait été étrangement dérangé ce jour-là. »  
Harry apprit que le professeur MacGonagall avait été appelée de toute urgence par Hagrid, dont toutes les affaires avaient été enchantées en animaux. « Un travail de métamorphose remarquable, que seuls des élèves en ASPIC auraient pu réaliser. Dans le même temps, Filius devait gérer une méchante bagarre entre Serdaigles, et _quelqu'un_ a visiblement versé une potion d'enflure sur un plant de lianes sauvages péruviennes. » Et Rogue, enfin, avait été contraint de faire venir Lucius Malefoy à la demande de son fils, après une très mauvaise chute de balai après les BUSE qui avait mis Mme Pomfresh à contribution.

Harry réprima un frisson glacial dans le dos. Tous les directeurs de maison, et le directeur de l'école, neutralisés au moment opportun. Bon sang, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance !  
« Mon dieu… » Jura-t-il d'un murmure.  
\- Oui, approuva le directeur avec un sourire forcé et ironique. Voldemort était particulièrement déterminé à… Bref, continuons. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
\- Une minute, Et Fred et Georges ? Quand on est monté dans votre bureau, Ombrage, Fudge et les aurors leur courraient après !  
\- Ha. » Le sourire du vieil homme disparut. « Tes amis se sont fait attraper, et mis en retenue sur le champ. Je crois que cela a été particulièrement douloureux, mais ils vont bien, sois-en rassuré. Si tu veux bien, maintenant. » Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à reprendre.  
Après cela, Harry expliqua l'arrivée dans le bureau, désert. Le départ par la cheminette et le _Patronus_ d'Hermione à destination du directeur. « Je vois, c'était donc elle. » Réagit Dumbledore d'un air absent.

Harry continua avec l'arrivée au ministère, leur plan, et leur arrivée au département, mais Dumbledore le coupa. « Oui, Ronald m'a raconté cela en détails. Il y a un élément, en revanche, qui m'intrigue. » Le regard du directeur se fit perçant, presque menaçant. « On a retrouvé deux mangemorts morts au Département des Mystères. As-tu une explication ? »  
Harry déglutit. Le souvenir de l'image des deux corps au sol lui revint.  
« C'est… hum. C'est moi. » Il se racla la gorge. « J'ai fabriqué un objet. Avec des runes. Un objet moldu je veux dire. C'est… Ca s'appelle une grenade. C'est comme-  
\- Je sais très bien ce qu'est une grenade Harry, le coupa sèchement Dumbledore, une expression sévère sur le visage. Et je ne sais que très bien… » Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux, puis reprit, l'air plus fatigué qu'en colère « As-tu encore un de ces engins ici ?  
\- Non, répondit Harry, la tête basse.  
\- Bien. Je t'interdis formellement, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis d'en refaire. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé, et même, furieux. Bon sang, mais… Oui, d'accord il avait bien vu les dégâts. Et même si sur le coup, il s'était choqué lui-même, depuis… depuis Sirius, et Neville. Et Hermione. Il s'en voulait moins, mais quand même. Mais pourquoi une telle colère.  
Dumbledore refusa de lui répondre en détail. C'était, lui dit-il, une question vitale. Pour sa sécurité, celle de ses proches et celle des élèves "Imagine ce qui se passerait si une de tes grenades explosait dans l'école ?" Harry se figea imperceptiblement. Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de souligner qu'il avait mené des essais. Ici-même. Dumbledore continua, c'était également une question prioritaire de politique. Le directeur ajouta, énigmatique, que les souvenirs de la guerre précédente était encore trop frais, et qu'il ne fallait pas donner ainsi des arguments à leurs ennemis.  
Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Dumbledore, impérieux, exigea qu'il promette de ne plus fabriquer quoi que ce soit en lien avec des armes moldues.

« Bien. Et ensuite ? » Ensuite, Harry avait fui avec Hermione à travers les étagères remplies de sphères, et de nouveau, Dumbledore l'interrompit, connaissant le reste de l'histoire.  
« Ce qui nous amène au moment où –  
\- Non ! Une minute, coupa Harry. Le sort… Ma main… » Il jeta un regard à sa main gauche, la cicatrice d'Ombrage bien visible en l'absence de sa mitaine. Il se posa enfin la question de savoir où étaient ses mitaines ? C'était un cadeau de Daphné après tout, et même si ce jour-là n'avait pas été le meilleur jour de l'année, ce cadeau lui avait bien servi.

« Ta main gauche, c'est cela ? Intervint Dumbledore en souriant. Et bien sûr, l' _Incendio Bluebell_ , j'imagine. » Harry hocha la tête, intrigué. « Je pourrais t'expliquer, mais Filius m'en voudrait profondément. Et on n'énerve pas un ancien champion de duel ainsi. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est absolument pas grave. »  
C'était moins qu'une réponse, mais cela lui rappela.  
« Ollivander m'a dit la même chose à Pâques. » Glissa Harry avec méfiance. Un sourire en coin lui répondit. Dumbledore resterait muet sur le sujet.

« Bref, comme je te le disais, j'aimerais que tu reviennes sur le duel avec Voldemort. »  
Avec un sourire amer, Harry réalisa que le directeur avait passé complètement sur le sortilège d'Hermione. Ou la mort de Sirius. Comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'y penser, railla la voix de Rogue dans sa tête.  
Harry essaya de se se reprendre et revint peu à peu en détail sur le combat face à Voldemort. Dumbledore l'aida en insistant beaucoup, au début, sur ce qu'il avait en tête, principalement avant cet _Incendio Bluebelle_ jailli de sa main gauche. Et frustrant au possible, malgré son insistance sur le sujet, le directeur refusa de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Ron avait visiblement été très disert sur le duel, puisque Dumbledore semblait en connaître presque tous les détails, à l'exception de comment Harry avait pensé et prévu son action.  
« Je voulais occuper Voldemort, essayer de tenter un dernier truc, peu importe. Tonks avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on amène Hermione au plus vite. Ca traînait trop... Je me suis lancé, mais au moment où je commençais à ne plus pouvoir tenir, quelque chose a distrait Voldemort et les Mangemorts.  
\- Le _quelque chose_ , Harry, c'était moi. Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé après ma fuite de Poudlard. »

Dumbledore s'était échappé avec l'aide de Fumseck, « Seul moyen à part les elfes et les _Portoloins_ de quitter Poudlard. » Il avait trouvé refuge dans un petit cottage qui lui appartenait, pas très loin de Préaulard. C'était là qu'il reçut, presque une heure plus tard, le _Patronus_ d'Hermione.  
« Dès que j'ai compris de quoi il retournait, j'ai filé au Square Grimmaurd. La maison était déjà déserte, alors j'ai filé au Chemin de Traverse, je me suis laissé être repéré. Dès que Cornelius et les aurors sont apparus, je suis ostensiblement entré dans le Ministère. Au moment où j'arrivais, tu étais en train de tenir Voldemort sous ton sortilège de flammes bleues. »

Ainsi, apprit Harry, c'était Dumbledore qui avait alerté Bellatrix. Et vers lui et les aurors qu'il avait entraîné à sa suite que Voldemort avait redirigé tous ses mangemorts. La suite était connue d'Harry, du moins le croyait-il. Dumbledore s'était montré redoutable, faisant honneur à sa réputation. Du coup, un des mangemorts avait fini par tourner sa baguette vers Harry. C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était effondré, assommé par le vol plané que Dumbledore lui avait fait faire. Et qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
« Malheureusement, ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix triste, ce qui fit réagir Harry. Une fois libéré de toi, Tom s'est retourné contre moi, et même blessé comme il l'était, il reste un adversaire redoutable. » Et puis, Tonks et Maugrey avaient appelé au secours. Dumbledore, inquiet et soucieux, s'était avancé vers eux, laissant une porte de sortie à Voldemort. Et voyant l'état de ses élèves, Albus Dumbledore avait, la mort dans l'âme, laissé s'enfuir les mages noirs. Malheureusement, Cornelius était resté sur le chemin. Cherchait-il à retenir Voldemort, était-il figé par la peur, on ne le saurait jamais. Cornielius Fudge avait été tué par un _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort.

« Tant mieux ! » ragea Harry. Ce ministre de pacotille lui avait bien trop coûté. Un an que l'information du retour de Voldemort aurait due être rendue publique. Une année de perdue !  
« Ne sois pas si hâtif, le rabroua Dumbledore. La mort de Cornelius ouvre une période d'incertitude. Amélia Bones, la tante de ta camarade Susan, assure l'intérim, mais des élections vont avoir lieu prochainement. Et Lucius dispose toujours d'une grande influence politique au sein du Ministère. »  
Oh merde. Lucius ministre ? Non, ce serait la mort assurée.  
« Ne te tracasse pas avec cela pour l'instant. C'est un sujet de politique, nous allons nous en occuper entre adultes. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'heure va donc te reposer à l'infirmerie. »

Congédié, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en chêne du bureau de Dumbledore avant de se figer. Il se retourna vers le directeur, il restait un élément troublant.  
« Professeur ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi les mangemorts voulaient que je sois au Ministère ? Je veux dire… » Il réprima des larmes en y songeant de façon aussi mécanique. « S'ils voulaient tuer Sirius sous mes yeux, ils avaient son miroir, ils auraient pu… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, perturbé. Il rata l'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Puis, d'un geste de la main, il demanda à Harry de revenir s'assoir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?  
De sa baguette, Dumbledore fit venir un grand plat argenté qu'Harry avait déjà vu lors de ses entraînements en Occlumencie avec Rogue. Puis, le directeur pointa sa baguette sur sa propre tempe, et comme Rogue à l'époque, en sortit un filament argenté qu'il lâcha dans la pensine. Puis, il pointa sa baguette dessus et une voix émergea de la pensine.  
Rauque, éraillée. Une voix qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis deux ans maintenant. Trelawaney égrenait d'un ton monocorde, d'un ton qu'il l'avait déjà entendue utiliser.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...  
_ _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...  
Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._ »

Harry ne réalisa pas le frisson qui le parcourait, ni qu'il avait machinalement porté la main à son front, maintenant moite. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Murmura-t-il. Dumbledore se leva, le visage las, fit quelques pas et expliqua.  
Il s'agissait, comme Harry l'avait reconnu, d'une prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Qui, comme il l'avait entendu, concernait Voldemort et un enfant, né fin juillet de parents opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que ce dernier marquerait comme son égal.

« Cette description, il y a quinze ans, correspondait à deux enfants. Toi, et Neville Londubat. Mais, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le front d'Harry, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur la personne concernée. »  
Un vertige saisit Harry. Ho. Merde. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. « Mais… Concrètement, que ce que…  
\- Harry, la prophétie est très claire. Toi, et toi seul peut détruire Voldemort. Cette information-là, c'est ça que Voldemort voulait l'autre soir. La prophétie était enregistrée au Département des Mystères. L'endroit d'où vous avez, admirablement, libéré Sirius, c'était là qu'elle était. » Mais la prophétie, apprit Harry, une fois enregistrée, n'était accessible qu'aux seules personnes concernées. C'était d'ailleurs, lui expliqua Dumbledore, un des moyens utilisés par les Langues-de-plomb pour vérifier, lorsqu'elle était trop obscure, qui était concerné par une prophétie.  
« Voilà ce que Voldemort voulait. J'imagine qu'il comptait te proposer de libérer Sirius contre cette information capitale. Mais comme tu le sais, il n'y est pas arrivé. Et vu l'état du Département des Mystères, je doute que la prophétie là-bas soit toujours intacte » Dumbledore avait réussi à sourire.

Mais, songea Harry, ça ne collait pas. Il préférait éviter le vertige à l'idée du sens même de la prophétie.  
« Mais, Voldemort ne sait pas ce que cette prophétie dit ? » Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Pourtant, il sait qu'elle existe ? »  
Le sourire du directeur se figea. Il revint vers son bureau et s'assit.  
« Oui Harry. Tom connaît le début seulement de cette prophétie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a attaqué tes parents, cette funeste nuit d'Halloween. D'ailleurs, les parents de Neville étaient…  
\- Une minute ! Il y a quinze ans ? Il savait ? Et comment ? Et comment vous savez vous aussi ? Vous venez de dire qu'elle était surement détruite ! »

Un soupir, lourd de regrets. Oui, Dumbledore connaissait la prophétie. C'était à lui qu'elle avait été faite, et il avait précieusement conservé le souvenir. C'était arrivé un soir, dans une taverne à Préaulard. Il auditionnait Sybille Trelawney pour prendre le poste de professeur de divination. Une candidate assez déplorable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à parler d'une drôle de façon. Harry grimaça en se rappelant avoir connu la même scène, deux ans plus tôt. Et la voix de Rogue rappela, grinçante que si à l'époque… Il la fit taire et essaya de se concentrer sur Dumbledore.  
« Un mangemort était également là, dans le bar. Il en a entendu le début, et l'a rapporté à son maître. Quand j'ai compris les enjeux, j'ai embauché Sybille pour la protéger. Puis, j'ai cherché qui pourraient être les parents de l'enfant en question. »  
Voldemot, lui apprit Albus, en avait fait de même. A l'époque, le choix ne pouvait se porter que sur Harry ou Neville, et pour une raison étrange et indéterminée, Tom avait crû que ce serait Harry. La suite était connue. Le _Fidelius_ , Sirius en pseudo-gardien des secrets et la trahison de Pettigrow, James qui défie Voldemort, en vain. Les suppliques de Lilly, refusant de s'écarter pour essayer de protéger son fils.

Harry en eut la nausée. Le dégoût, la peur aussi. Si c'était vrai, mon dieu… Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.  
« Harry, mon garçon. Est-ce que…  
\- Vous saviez ? Il y a quinze ans ? Vous saviez ?  
\- Oui, comme…  
\- Alors quand je suis arrivé. Ma première année. Après Quirrell, je vous avais demandé… POURQUOI ? » Hurla-t-il. Voilà, c'était mieux, fit remarquer la voix de Rogue dans sa tête, ça éviterait d'y penser. Sa colère était suffisante pour ne pas entendre la petite voix d'Hermione qui lui soufflait que ça ne changeait rien.  
« Je sais mais…  
\- VOUS AURIEZ DU ME LE DIRE ! J'AURAIS DU SAVOIR ! »

Harry tempêta, ragea, jura. Il maudit Dumbledore, il cria. Mais rien n'y fit, le vertige restait là, et la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête qui murmurait que ça ne servait décidément à rien.  
Dumbledore le laissa faire et lorsque la colère n'arrivait plus à faire crier Harry, il lui répondit enfin.  
« Je comprends ta réaction Harry, mais s'il te plaît. Dis-moi. Quand aurais-tu voulu que je te dise cela ? Lors de ton premier jour à Poudlard ? Lorsque je t'ai vu devant le miroir du Risèd ? Après l'incident avec Quirinus ? »  
Harry ne répondit pas. Oui, bien sûr, il avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir ça à ce moment-là.  
« Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune. J'ai souhaité t'épargner. Plus tard peut-être ? Quand tout le monde te croyait Voldemort réincarné parce que tu es Fourchelangue ? Ou après, lorsque tu venais d'affronter, encore, Tom avec succès ? »  
Bien sûr que non, mais Harry refusa de donner le plaisir au professeur de voir qu'il avait raison.

« Lorsque tu es revenu pour ta troisième année, dois-je te rappeler que nous craignions tous pour toi. Tout le monde pensait, à tort, que Sirius, paix à son âme, voulait te tuer. J'avais alors d'autres soucis à gérer notamment ta propre sécurité, la présence des détraqueurs. Et pardon Harry, mais lorsque j'ai vu ta réaction en découvrant l'innocence de Sirius, je ne me voyais pas t'infliger un tel fardeau dans la foulée. Tu étais jeune encore, et Voldemort était encore si affaibli… »  
Oui, d'accord. Harry n'aurait pas voulu savoir à ce moment-là non plus. Pour être honnête, insista la voix d'Hermione dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas savoir maintenant non plus.

« Et l'an dernier, il y a eu le Tournoi. Ta présence en tant que quatrième champion nous a occupés à temps plein. Nous avons essayé d'assurer ta sécurité encore, du mieux possible. Aurais-tu voulu qu'en plus du poids de ta participation au Tournoi, j'ajoute cette prophétie ? »  
Harry tiqua. Ok, Dumbledore avait raison, mais…  
« Après la troisième tâche, dit Harry. Quand je suis revenu avec Cédric, mort. Vous auriez dû me le dire. Non, coupa Harry en voyant le professeur commencer à ouvrir la bouche. Non, je n'aurais pas voulu savoir, je ne veux toujours pas savoir. Mais là, vous auriez dû me le dire ! »

Il réussit à faire taire le directeur. Dumbledore s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, et soupira.  
« Tu as raison. J'aurais dû. Mais Cédric Diggory venait de mourir, je découvrais que Maugrey avait été remplacé. Puis Cornélius a commencé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai commencé à rassembler l'Ordre du Phénix de nouveau, et… Et j'ai été débordé Harry, et je ne te parle pas des manigances d'Ombrage d'un côté et de Lucius Malefoy de l'autre. Oui, j'aurais dû te le dire l'été dernier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Désolé Harry. »

Un silence s'installa. Désagréable au possible. Harry ne voulait, ne pouvait pas supporter ce silence. Ses pensées commençaient à s'emballer depuis que Dumbledore s'était tu, et il n'aimait pas là où elles l'emmenaient.  
« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, dépité.  
Dumbledore posa son menton sur mains entrecroisées, cherchant une bonne réponse.  
« Maintenant Harry, nous verront plus tard comment t'aider avec la prophé…  
\- Non ! Intervint-il avec force. Je refuse d'y croire !  
\- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix. En tout cas, pour l'instant, retourne à l'infirmerie et tâche de te reposer et de recouvrir tes forces. »  
Harry ne put retenir un ricanement amer.

0000000000000

Il avait obéi. Il était retourné à l'infirmerie, et Pomfresh, voyant l'état dans lequel il était, avait maudit contre le directeur. Harry avait eu le droit à une potion de sommeil sans rêves et avait pu se reposer. Au moins pour la nuit.  
Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à sortir peu après, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué à plusieurs reprises, mais il l'avait esquivé systématiquement depuis. La carte du Maraudeur l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé.

Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna avaient essayé de parler avec lui, mais il s'était calfeutré dans un mutisme complet. Même maintenant, alors qu'Harry voyait défiler les paysages sans intérêt à travers le Poudlard Express, accompagnés de ceux qu'on commençait à surnommer la bande de la bataille du Ministère, à l'exception notable d'Hermione, toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, et d'Eloïse, rappelée plus tôt par ses parents, Harry se taisait. Il refusait d'y croire, il refusait d'admettre que Trelawney – TRELAWNEY, bon sang ! - puisse avoir raison. C'était trop lourd à porter. Tuer, ou être tué. Et comme adversaire, ni plus ni moins que le pire mage noir du siècle ! Non. Harry avait décrété que Dumbledore se trompait. Que Trelawney, cette incompétente notoire, se trompait. Elle ne connaissait rien à la divination.

Pourtant, la désagréable petite voix de Rogue, dans sa tête, lui soufflait qu'il avait _déjà_ vu une prophétie de Sybille de ses yeux. Et qu'elle s'était réalisée.

* * *

 _NOTES : Voilà, je ne mets pas le mot fin, puisqu'il y a un épilogue que je vous donne de suite. J'imagine que vous avez ainsi des réponses à vos questions._

 _La réaction de Dumbledore aux 'grenades magiques' a plusieurs explications. Une d'entre elles vous ait déjà connue, c'est la participation de Dumbledore à Manhattan (cf. chap.12). Il sait comment les armes moldues peuvent être meurtrières et dangereuses, et sans doute éprouve-t-il des remords, et souhaite ainsi épargner Harry. L'autre raison, plus prosaïque, sera détaillée dans un texte à part du cycle du Feu, que je posterai avant le T6, en one-shot._


	27. Epilogue - La Prophétie de l'Elu

**Epilogue  
** **La Prophétie de l'Elu**

* * *

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

Severus Rogue s'appuya négligemment contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle était en ébène, un bois rare et précieux, comme toutes les huisseries du manoir Malefoy. L'antique bâtisse avait été construite par un ancêtre de Lucius, et reflétait tout le luxe possible de l'époque. La porte d'entrée, en ébène également était, Severus avait déjà eu l'occasion de le noter, incrustée d'or et d'argent. La grille du manoir, en revanche, était un modèle en fer forgé des plus basiques, mais tout sorcier digne de ce nom pouvait en sentir la richesse des protections. Il y avait une raison au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait choisi le manoir Malefoy comme point de chute. La demeure était très bien protégée.

La grille, justement, s'ouvrit, et Severus vit Walden Macnair s'avancer. Le vieil homme marchait comme un conquérant, cheveux au vent, suivi de quelques-unes de ses nouvelles recrues. Il faisait un recruteur efficace et redoutable. Il n'était pas charismatique comme le Maître lui-même, ou charmeur comme Lucius. Mais il savait mener les hommes dans l'action, et il n'avait pas peur du danger. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela avait même été un problème au Ministère l'autre jour. Et depuis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours sévèrement blessé par Potter, était d'une humeur exécrable, et Walden semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer.

En le voyant s'approcher de la porte d'ébène, d'or et d'argent, si fier et si altier, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quel allié formidable il aurait pu faire si Walden n'était pas devenu un Mangemort. Même en tant que Mangemort, Walden était déjà un redoutable ennemi politique pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Severus prit le verre que qu'il s'était servi et trinqua avec Walden Macnair. Le vieil homme semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Il allait encore s'opposer au Seigneur, c'était certain. Peut-être était-ce un héritage de ses parents, songea Severus. Myrtha et Mauldred étaient réputés pour leur témérité. La légende disait que le couple Macnair, après la naissance de Walden, s'étaient battus en duel au moins trois ou quatre fois contre Grindelwald. Avant de trouver la mort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'époque. Et si Walden ne faisait pas plus attention, il risquait le même sort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en grande convalescence, et était particulièrement susceptible, et l'attitude de Walden au Ministère et depuis n'aidait pas du tout.

000000000000000

Les longs cheveux blonds de son interlocuteur pendaient noblement. William Greengrass ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une armée d'épée de Damoclès. Mais c'était sans doute son imagination. Ca et le sujet de leur discussion.

« Deux fois déjà, William. Par deux fois tu m'as fait opposition, à moi et mes amis. La première fois, nous n'avons rien dit, ton coup d'éclat ne nous a presque pas ralentis. Mais ton influence, lors du vote pour le poste de ministre… Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup cela. Il serait très fâcheux qu'il y ait une troisième fois. »

William ne répondit pas. Il était seul avec Lucius, et ce dernier était prudent. Il ne dit rien de compromettant, mais le sujet était clair pour les deux Serpentards. Le blond se leva, s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta un œil aux différentes photos sur le manteau.

« Tu as deux très jolies filles, William. Quel âge ont-elles ? » William se raidit. Les enjeux venaient de monter drastiquement.  
\- Astoria a eu quatorze ans au printemps. Et Daphné en aura seize le 29 Juillet. »

Lucius eut un des sourires les plus carnassiers. « Quelle pitié s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Tu te souviens de cette pauvre Judith ? Merlin, quelle pitié… »  
William se leva brusquement et pointa sa baguette d'un geste rageur sur Lucius. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, haussant simplement un sourcil avec mépris.  
« Allons William… Tu me tuerais ? Et pour quelle raisons ? »  
Il avait raison, maudit soit-il. Si William s'en prenait à Lucius ici et maintenant… Les menaces étaient, encore pour le moment, restées feutrées et discrètes. Et quand bien même, Lucius n'était pas seul. Un autre que lui s'en prendrait à ses filles. Et s'il leur infligeait ce qui avait été fait à Judith…

* * *

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

Dumbledore était venu pour le voir. Lui seul ! Et pas sa grand-mère ! Pour discuter, avait dit le directeur par cheminette. Pourtant, le vieux directeur avait eu l'air soucieux quand il avait eu par cheminette. Lorsque le portail avait sonné, il était descendu jusqu'à la grille du manoir pour ouvrir au professeur Dumbledore. Mais en la tirant, Neville sentit son ventre le lancer. La cicatrice du maléfice perçant de Vous-sav.. Non, de Voldemort, était toujours là. A la surprise générale, ni Pomfresh, ni les meilleurs médicomages de Sainte Mangouste qu'il avait vu après n'avaient réussi à la faire disparaître. Neville s'en moquait, cette cicatrice montrait qu'il avait fait son devoir et sauvé son ami. Elle faisait la fierté de sa grand-mère.

Et puis, c'était presque amusant, non ? Il avait vu, comme les autres, l'exploit d'Harry Potter. C'était au même endroit, il en était certain. Il avait bien vu comment il se tenait le ventre lors de la bataille du Ministère. Maintenant, songea Neville, il devait avoir la même cicatrice, au même endroit, que Voldemort.

00000000000000

La réunion venait de commencer. Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Macnair se caresser le bras droit. Celui-là même où se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres. Severus n'aimait pas le sourire mauvais qui s'étirait sur le visage de Walden. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas le signe d'une longue dispute lors de la réunion. Severus avait passé trop de temps à préparer diverses potions de guérison pour soigner le Maître. La blessure que lui avait infligée Potter était vraiment impressionnante. Mais si Macnair continuait de le titiller, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait infect pour la soirée, et Severus n'excluait pas alors un sortilège. Voire un _Doloris_.

* * *

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

 **FIN**


	28. Notes de l'auteur

_**Notes sur l'histoire - Réflexions - Annonces**_

 **Notes sur l'histoire**

Tout d'abord, puisque la question a été posée : oui, bien évidemment, il y aura une suite. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. D'ailleurs, le prochain passage s'appellera "Le complexe du Messie", et celui d'après et le dernier, "Le syndrome de Dieu"

Ensuite, je l'ai dit, au moins deux fois je crois, mais je vais être explicite. Non, il n'y a pas d'Horcruxe. Et si j'ai des réponses à toutes les questions secondaires ou tertiaires qu'on pourrait se poser dans cette histoire (depuis pourquoi Albus refuse qu'Harry fabrique des armes moldues à l'histoire de Severus Rogue, entre autres et pour celles que je peux révéler, en passant par le nom de tous les mangemorts du commando (et même, tous les mangemorts tout courts)), j'ai **décidé** de ne pas apporter de réponses à 'Comment Voldemort a survécu, et Harry avec lui, ce soir d'Halloween ?'  
Je m'en tiens à un mystère. On ne sait pas avec certitude ce qui s'est passé. Le seul témoin, et je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 12, c'est Harry, via légilimencie d'Albus. Autant dire une source assez restreinte. Le coup de l'Ancienne Magie de Lily est également inexpliqué, pourquoi personne d'autre ne le fait dans le monde de JKR ? Je connais plein de parents, dans le monde réel, qui ferait ce genre de sortilège, même sans prophétie, sans risque particulier, juste pour protéger leurs enfants. Pourquoi aucun autre parent chez JKR ne prend la même précaution que Lily ?  
Je n'explique rien. On ne sait pas ce que Lily a fait, on ne sait pas ce que Voldemort a fait (d'autant qu'il n'évoque pas, dans mon texte les "nombreuses garanties"qu'il a prises sur le chemin de l'immortalité. ) donc on ignore tout de l'interaction entre les deux éléments.  
Bref, pas d'Horcruxe.

Passons maintenant à l'analyse du Sigil en général. Les titres, comme toujours chez moi, sont d'une importance capitale, et j'aime en jouer (La vérité des livres chap.10, La vérité dans les livres chap.17).  
J'aime également les hommages, et le chapitre 8, Dans la coupe d'Hygie, parle d'un Samedi Noir (le jour du match de Quidditch Gryf/Serp.) popularisé par un certain Walter Sheridan. il s'agit ici d'une référence évidente à l'oeuvre majeure de Van Hamme, XIII dans laquelle le frère de Walter Sheridan, William Sheridan, président des USA est assassiné le jour du Soleil Noir.

 _Runes_ : le fonctionnement des runes, amorcé depuis le Feu des Coupes, est une influence évidente du jeu de guerre avec figurine Warhammer, premier 'fandom' dans lequel j'ai écrit.

Pour ce qui est de "l'histoire" à proprement parler : j'ai, jusqu'à présent, suivi d'assez près le canon. Les différences entre les deux récits sont cependant les bases de ce qui va venir. Soyons explicites. Vous avez déjà _**toutes** _ les clés pour la suite. C'est pour implanter tous ces éléments là de façon la plus discrète possible que j'ai pris le temps de re-raconter tout le T4 et le T5.  
Ce qui nous amène au Complexe du Messie et au Syndrome de Dieu. Leurs histoires seront très différentes du canon. Si, néanmoins d'aventure, vous pensez que les personnages tués dans le canon sont saufs pour autant...  
Ce qui nous amène à un avertissement. Lorsque j'ai tué Cédric, certains ont été mécontents. J'ai eu également des réactions de choc à la mort de Sirius. Le prochain tome passe en rating M, et ce n'est pas pour raconter du lemon... La guerre va maintenant prendre un tour nouveau, bien plus violent et radical qu'auparavant, le sang va couler et il va y avoir des morts. Non parce que JKR, elle est gentille, mais on ne connaît en mort quasiment que ceux morts lors d'opération spéciales de l'Ordre (Bataille du Ministère, Bataille des sept Potter, Bataille de Poudlard). Si Voldemort fait si peur, c'est qu'il est censé avoir tué plein de monde, y compris hors opérations de l'Ordre...

 _L'occlumencie_ : j'ai fait d'Harry un fortiche de l'occlumencie. Et son occlumencie est particulière. Les chapitres à ce sujet ont fait l'objet d'un soin tout particulier, puisqu'ils fourmillent de petites informations pertinentes. A noter que personne n'a relevé comment Harry a protégé ses pensées depuis le chapitre 20 où Dumbledore ouvre un Vif vide !

 _La magie sans baguette / Filius Flitwick / Ollivander_ : un teasing pour l'année prochaine. Qui réglera pas mal d'incohérences du canon sur la magie sans baguettes.

 **Réflexions**

 _Règlement de compte à OK Corral_ : Le chap. 26, et plus particulièrement le discours de Dumbledore sur la prophétie, est un règlement de compte avec les fanfics du genre 'méssant Dumbledore'. Je profite d'écrire cette histoire pour faire et dire ce qui m'a dérangé dans certains récits. Ma volonté de partir du T4 alors que vu qu'on va prendre de l'ampleur, on pourrait me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé direct au T6 tient du même raisonnement. Trop souvent, les éléments principaux de l'intrigue sont évacués dans les 3 premiers chapitres d'une fanfic, parce que l'auteur ne se donne pas les moyens de re-raconter le passé pour inclure ses éléments. Je comprends l'idée, mais je pense que si une histoire est bien écrite et bien pensée, avec un style, on peut re-raconter le canon de façon intéressante en lui collant au maximum tout en apportant ses propres divergences. Petite pub non sponsorisée, vous pouvez lire Courage Rising de Merlynthegrey, ou sa traduction par Gemini Power pour voir de quoi je parle.

 _Construction_ : Dans le même genre, je vais expliciter un élément. Voilà comment j'écris. Je viens de finir le Sigil, j'attaque le Complexe du Messie. Et là, la première chose que je fais, c'est de faire un fichier excel sous forme de frise chronologique où je note tous les éléments importants et fallacieux que je dois glisser dans le récit. Dans le Sigil, ça passe de parler du mystère du Livre de Potions à ajouter un lézard à qui Harry parlera fourchelangue, qui permet d'assurer la continuité avec le Feu des Coupes.

Ensuite, à partir de cette frise, je ferais la construction par chapitre, sous forme d'un document Word avec le titre du chapitre et un listing des éléments de la frise à mettre dans ce chapitre.  
Puis vient une relecture de ce Word, dans lequel j'étoffe mon raisonnement, j'ajoute des choses en plus auxquelles je tiens, des passages amusants ou qui étoffent le récit.

Et ce n'est qu'après tout ça que j'écris vraiment. D'ailleurs, pour le coup, rendu à cette étape, je ne fais quasiment que du remplissage, l'intrigue et le scénario sont posés, j'ai juste à étoffer. bon, je passe de 200/500 mots à 3500/6000, mais dans l'idée, je n'apporte plus rien de neuf au récit. Voilà pourquoi, malgré vos demandes, je ne devie pas de mon récit. L'histoire est **_déjà_** écrite.

 _Les bad guys_ : ça, j'en ferais surement un chapitre des clefs de la Magie. Bellatrix et son commando kidnappent Sirius, Lucius, via Fudge et Ombrage, neutralisent Dumbledore, Drago occupe Rogue, avec son père, tandis que différents élèves (sachez que j'ai leurs noms, même si ça ne sert à rien) bloquent McGo, Flitwick et Chourave. Les mangemorts avaient un plan, redoutable, pour forcer Harry à venir seul dans la salle des prophéties. Le fait est qu'Harry n'est pas venu seul, et... et disons que son caractère est un peu plus explosif qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Sachant qu'au pire, si Harry n'arrivait pas à venir, ils tuaient Sirius et c'était pas forcément une perte.  
Bref, les mangemorts font des plans, et des plans futés. Et ça, ça les rend vraiment dangereux. Il y a donc un vrai risque, et un vrai suspens, de vrais enjeux. Je détaillerais dans un Clef de la Magie, mais ça aussi... Attendez-vous à ce que les mangemorts remportent des succès. S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, on n'aurait pas peur d'eux.

 _La cohérence et la planification_ : j'ai ajouté ce paragraphe après avoir commencé à répondre à Pims10, du coup, changement de plan, on va en parler ici. L'important dans toute histoire, c'est la cohérence ! Et ça n'est pas facile à gérer. Même JKR souffre d'erreur, souvent exploitées dans les fanfics (par votre serviteur y compris). L'interdiction d'Albus à Harry de fabriquer de nouvelles grenades, je ne l'avais pas prévue. Initialement, je comptais (je compte toujours d'ailleurs) montrer qu'Harry reste perturbé par ce qu'il a infligé aux Mangemorts. D'autant que Sirius est blessé aussi par sa grenade aussi.  
Mais finalement, je ne vais avoir aucun souci à expliquer pourquoi Albus lui interdit. Ce sera en totale cohérence avec l'univers que j'ai développé, car j'ai déjà commencé d'évoquer la raison. Et même mieux, ça justifiera en plus les motivations des méchants. En tout cas, Albus est catégorique et ferme, la raison qui le pousse à faire ça doit être vraiment importante. Et donc, avoir un impact potentiel implacable. (on parlera un jour de l'impact et des conséquences...)  
Bref, la cohérence, c'est vital. Si vous introduisez une règle, un outil ou un objet, soit vous donnez une raison valable pour que l'antagoniste ne l'utilise pas (compliqué, on peut facilement tomber dans le manichéisme) soit les méchants peuvent (ET DOIVENT !) utiliser ou tenter d'utiliser cette règle/outil.

La planification, c'est ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai du faire des pauses dans l'écriture. L'histoire était planifiée, mais des incohérences m'ont poussé à replanifier. Et ce plan permet de tout justifier dans l'histoire.

 **Annonces**

Comme je l'ai dit, le prochain tome s'appellera " _Le Complexe du Messie_ ". Celui d'après sera " _Le Syndrome de Dieu_ ".  
J'envisageais assez sérieusement une suite de petites histoires en plus pour étoffer le récit. Rien de capital, mais des détails. Notamment, des histoires sur la guerre avec Grindelwald. J'avais pensé écrire complètement ce récit, mais comme " _Les animaux fantastiques_ " semblent partis pour la raconter, je vais attendre de voir où nous emmène JKR sur ce sujet. Mais je crois que je vais en fait tout mettre dans le T6 et T7. Parceque même si ce sera du background, les situations et les scenariis auxquels je pense sont intéressants, et ça va permettre de répondre à vos questions d'autres parts (notamment pourquoi Albus interdit formellement à Harry de faire des armes moldue/magiques).

Enfin, et de façon bien plus prosaïque : je vais marquer cette histoire comme terminée. Mais comme lors du Feu des Coupes, j'ajouterai un chapitre pour annoncer le début de la publication de la suite. De sorte que si vous en êtes en follow uniquement sur cette histoire, vous aurez une notification où vous apprendrez que le T6 sort.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

DJHistory : Merci beaucoup, et merci à Gemini pour la pub ! Je pense t'avoir rassuré(e) sur le fait que je vais continuer

Azest : héhé, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Daphné n'a pas encore disparue de l'histoire, et je ne devrais pas vous surprendre de façon drastique, après mon épilogue, en révélant que Daphné, comme Neville et MacNair sont voués à prendre un peu d'ampleur dans le récit... Quant à savoir de quelle façon, moi seul le sait !

Gemini Power : On s'est répondu par MP, mais merci pour ta constance (et pour la publicité !)

Karozthor : J'espère bien que ça se sentait ! C'est à ça que je veux aboutir. Les 'annonces' ou révélations sont amenées de loin, si vous suivez bien ;)

Pims10 : Pourquoi Harry ne peut pas faire de grenades ? : (bon finalement, je t'ai répondu plus haut de façon détaillée :)

Lord Harold James Gryffondor : sois rassuré, ce n'est pas la fin ! Il me reste à planifier la suite.

Bonne lecture !


	29. Annonce du début du prochain tome

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'ai envisagé de poster ceci pour Halloween, mais Halloween est une date trop marquée dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, entre les trolls, les attaques de reptile géants, les serials killers fous furieux qui entrent dans les dortoirs ou les anciens artefacts qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, autant dire que ce n'est pas une date très... bénéfique pour notre héros (Mais l'est-il vraiment ?)

Et avec un titre aussi funeste et lourd de sombres présages, je ne pouvais guère débuter "Le Complexe du Messie" avec autant de sinistres coïncidences...

Bonne lecture à tous !


End file.
